Tales of Neptunia
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: Things happen for a reason. Even that which seem completely crazy have a greater purpose. So when two heroes from a different dimension come falling out of the sky alongside a pudding-hungry Goddess you can only blame a Mad God for something this crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

 **Greetings and salutations to all. Yes, I know, another new story. This one, as you may have seen by the title, is Tales of Neptunia. It is a crossover between, mainly, Tales of Xillia and Hyperdimension Neptunia with a smattering of a couple other properties, the biggest of which is Elder Scrolls. There are a few others involved as well but revealing them now would spoil some of the story, so you will just need to wait to find out. It is a harem story, as if I would do anything else, with Jude Mathis as the lead. As usual, I have Bakuto Masaki along with me for the ride as coauthor. All I can say is I hope you enjoy the story, so be sure to leave a review if you do. With nothing else to add, time to get to the main event. Shall we?**

* * *

Two figures were in the air, falling from high above the clouds, and falling fast.

The first was a young man with neck-length black hair and amber eyes wearing a white jacket with a navy-blue overcoat with multiple light blue accents, black pants, brown gloves, and white boots.

The second was a young woman with long, wavy, flowing blonde hair that reached her knees, with multiple light blonde accents a long section of hair sticking out to one side with a blue-green tip and red eyes wearing a white tube top that exposed very little of her moderate bust, a short white skirt with multicolored accents that tied over her left hip, knee-high white, pink, and brown boots with red bows, shoulder-length brown and pink gloves with matching red ties, white wrist guards, a brown choker with a green jewel on the front, and a series of black straps over her shoulders and midsection.

The young man looked around franticly as they fell. "Wh – What the…?! Milla, what's going on!?"

The young woman, Milla, looked around calmly in thought. "Hhmm… I believe we are falling out of the sky, Jude."

Jude sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, I know _that_ , but –!" his words trailed off as he glanced to the side and saw a girl with short, chin-length, messy, lilac hair that stuck out near the ends, two bangs framing her face, with eyes closed in unconsciousness, two cross-shaped clips over her bangs, wearing a white choker with a blue, cross-shaped symbol on it, a short-sleeved, white mini hoodie with blue and purple lining around the edges and hood that was held closed near her neck by a clip with a large, purple "N" on it, two strings resembling plugs coming from the hood, underneath which was a purple dress lined with light purple with a zipper up the front, white fringe on the bottom, thigh-high blue and white striped stockings, and purple shoes with white frills at the top was also falling from the sky, completely unconscious. "Milla, look!"

Milla blinked in thought. "Huh, falling from the sky must be a common thing here."

"Come on, get me close to her!"

Milla nodded and flicked her wrist, causing a gust of wind to blow him towards the girl.

As Jude approached her he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I'll try and cushion our landing," Milla explained as she put an arm out forward, "hang on tight."

Jude nodded as he tightened his hold on the girl before they hit the ground.

* * *

Jude groaned as he slowly woke up, and then realized he was not outside, but inside of a very, very pink room. "What the…?"

His attention was then drawn to a young woman nearby with long, waist-length, wavy, congo-pink hair with big, bright eyes of the same color wearing a tan-white, wool, sleeveless sweater that hugged her torso tightly, her sizable bosom accentuated, matching, full-length arm warmers, a red, plaid skirt, black-brown knee socks, tan-white boots with fuzzy balls on the tops, a black choker with a pink heart pin, a black hip purse, and a black headband with a large, beige "C" on one side. She leaned in close to him, her bust swaying slightly, causing his face to turn bright red with embarrassment.

"U – U – Uh…" he sputtered.

The woman smiled warmly. "Ah, you're awake! Great! Does anything hurt? Are you feeling well?"

Jude gulped lightly. "N – Not sure… C – Can hardly breathe actually…" He then looked down and realized his body was wrapped tightly in full-body bandages. "Wh – What the…? Wh - Why am I naked?!"

"Well, I had to put the bandages." Her face turned red with mild abashment. "I've never seen one before…"

Jude's face turned a deeper red.

"Mind explaining?" Milla asked, standing directly behind the pink-haired woman.

"Eek!" the girl shrieked as she turned around in surprise with a jump.

"C – Cute…" Jude muttered as her jump caused her chest to bounce slightly.

"Y – You're awake too, huh?" she asked Milla, surprised.

Milla nodded. "Yes. I have been for quite some time. Who are you?"

The girl nodded with a smile. "Ah, right. My name's Compa. Nice to meet you. How about the other girl?"

Jude frowned in thought. "Huh? Other girl?"

"The girl you saved by using your body as a cushion," Milla explained.

Jude furrowed his brow in thought before gaping slightly. "Wait… we actually survived that fall?"

Compa nodded energetically. "Yeah. You guys fell out of the sky like WHOOSH and then hit the ground like POW! Then I found you and bandaged you all up."

The lilac-haired girl groaned as she sat up, waking slowly. "Ugh… so loud…"

Turning to her, Compa asked, "You okay?"

Nodding, the lilac-haired girl answered, "Yeah, but I'm rreeaallllyy hungry."

"Okay!" Compa answered with a smile. "I'll go ahead and make you something then!"

Jude furrowed his brow in confusion. "Wait, if we fell outside, how'd you get us all here? Wasn't it hard?"

Compa shook her head. "No, not really. I go to a nursing school, so moving bodies is something I do a lot."

"Nursing school?" Milla asked.

Compa nodded with a smile. "Yup. Oh, I still don't know who you people are."

"Ah," Jude muttered. "I'm Jude Mathis."

"My name is Milla Maxwell," Milla explained.

The lilac-haired girl suddenly sprang up and exclaimed energetically, "I'm Neptune!"

Compa blinked in thought. "Nepta… Nepku… Nepin… Nept-… Nepuu-… Nepel… Neput-…"

…

…

…

"Nep-Nep!" Compa suddenly shouted with cute frustration.

' _C – Cute…_ ' Jude muttered in his head.

Milla folded her arms incredulously. "Is it really that hard to say? Nept… Nep… Nyeput… damn. It really is hard to say. My apologies."

Jude laughed weakly.

Neptune waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Call me whatever you want. Neptune, Nep-Nep, Nepper, Neptuna. Whatever!"

Milla blinked before humming happily as she rubbed her abdomen. "Mmm… Neptuna. Wonder how that tastes compared to regular tuna."

Neptune joined Milla in her daydreaming. "Mmm… yeah…"

Jude chuckled weakly as he stood from the bed.

Compa then turned to Neptune. "Hey, Nep-Nep, you're bruised still, let me take a look."

"Huh? Okay," Neptune answered plainly.

Nodding, Compa added, "Right. Let's get those clothes off you first."

Jude blushed, stumbled, and sputtered at that. "H – Huh?!"

Neptune blinked in confusion. "Huh?! Why?! Why do I need to go nude?! I don't need to power up!"

Compa frowned obstinately. "I can't bandage you up when you're clothed!"

Jude frowned incredulously. ' _Be nude to power up? What kind of logic is that?!_ '

Milla folded her arms in deliberation. "I see. One becomes stronger when they wear no clothes. I will need to remember that."

Jude gulped in worry.

"Come on!" Compa insisted, grabbing Neptune's clothing and pulling it off in one swipe.

Jude immediately covered his eyes. "Compa! Don't just suddenly rip off a patient's clothing! Didn't they teach you that at med school?!"

Compa stiffened slightly. "H – Huh?"

Jude, his eyes still covered, elucidated, "Ripping off a patient's clothing is a big no if they are conscious!"

"But I can't bandage her up if she's clothed," Compa argued as she began putting the bandages on Neptune, looping and wrapping her all over. "Here comes the wrap! This way… that way… loop it over…" The end result of Compa's efforts had Neptune wrapped in bandages in a very suspect manner.

"I see," Milla noted in consideration. "So that's how to wrap bandages correctly."

Jude, his eyes now uncovered and his mouth agape, argued, "No it isn't! You're going to suffocate her that way!"

"Nrgh…" Neptune grunted, "loosen it… can't… breathe…!"

Jude immediately rushed over to Neptune and started pulling on the bandages, trying to pull them off her. "What'd you use to bind it? Super glue?!"

Compa pouted. "I just wanted to make sure it wouldn't come off…"

Jude gaped in disbelief. "… Milla!"

Milla flicked a hand, causing blades of wind to slice at the bandages.

Jude then tugged, pulling the bandages off. "Good…" However, Jude then gaped when he saw Neptune, completely nude with a confused and demure expression in front of him, causing him to blush and then gulp. "C – Cute…"

"C – Can I have my clothes back…?" Neptune asked.

Jude immediately looked away and grabbed Neptune's clothes from Compa before handing them to Neptune.

As she got dress, Neptune asked, "So, uh, how'd I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Jude asked in surprise and confusion.

"Nuh-uh," Neptune answered with a shake of her head. "My name's all I can remember."

"I see…"

"You fell from the sky with us," Milla explained.

Neptune blinked in surprise as she buttoned her hoodie and then smiled. "Really? Wow. I must be pretty sturdy then."

"Jude caught you and used himself to soften your landing."

Neptune smiled gratefully. "Aaww, that's so sweet Judie."

Jude flinched lightly. "J – Judie…? My name is Jude."

Neptune waved a hand dismissively. "But using people's real names is boring. I'm the main character, I'm supposed to use catchy nicknames. Although, considering this situation, someone else might be."

Jude tilted his head in confusion. "Main… character…?"

Milla nodded in agreement. "I am confused as well."

"Confused 'bout what?" Neptune asked.

"N – Nevermind," Jude muttered before turning to Compa. "A – At any rate, can you tell us where we are Compa?"

"My apartment," Compa answered in a slightly confused, high-pitched, quiet voice.

' _Cute…_ ' Jude muttered in his mind with a light blush. "I – I meant the city."

"Oh. The capital of Planeptune."

"I see… Guess that's somewhere on Elympios."

Compa tilted her head cutely in confusion. "Elympios? That's not a place on Gamindustri."

"… Gam what?"

"Gamindustri," Compa repeated.

Jude remained silent in confused disbelief.

"I'm hungry," Neptune suddenly interjected.

"Oh right!" Compa exclaimed in realization. "I'll be right back."

"M – Mind if I help cook?" Jude asked weakly.

Compa waved a hand with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm just getting some pudding."

"What's pudding?" Neptune asked.

"Yes, I am curious as well," Milla added.

"Just wait here," Compa insisted.

* * *

"Here we are," Compa noted as she walked in with a plate that had three desserts on it. "Three milk puddings."

Milla and Neptune blinked curiously as they looked at the sweets before taking a bite at the same time, swooning loudly with ecstasy.

"Th – This is…" Milla mumbled.

"Ssoo gggooooooddd!" Neptune exclaimed.

Jude smiled before turning to Compa. "Hey, Compa?"

Compa turned to him as well with a smile. "Yes Ju-Ju?"

Jude flinched lightly. "J – Ju-Ju…?" Shaking his head with a sigh, he continued, "So what can you tell me about Gamindustri?"

"Ah, right. Well it's divided up into four nations. Planeptune, Lowee, Leanbox, and Lastation. Each nation is ruled over by a Goddess or CPU. Oh, that means Console Patron Unit."

"So four Goddesses?"

Compa nodded happily. "Yup. Lady Green Heart of Leanbox, Lady Purple Heart of Planeptune, Lady Black Heart of Lastation, and Lady White Heart of Lowee."

"I see… Interesting…"

"This pudding," Milla suddenly interjected. "I want more. A lot more."

Neptune frowned and then asked, "So none of you know me?"

Jude shook his head. "No, sorry."

"Maybe someone at the Basilicom can help," Compa suggested.

"Basili-what?"

"The Basilicom. They act as our way to communicate with the Goddesses and send them our prayers. The priests there are extremely knowledgeable. If anyone will know something about you it'd be them."

"I see. That might work."

"To the Basilicom!" Neptune shouted with excitement.

* * *

Compa, Jude, Neptune, and Milla stood in front of a large, regal, multicolored structure that was many meters tall.

"This is the Basilicom?" Neptune asked.

"Amazing…" Jude noted in shock.

"C'mon!" Compa urged with a smile.

* * *

The interior of the building continued the bright aesthetic, almost resembling an elegant church.

A man with blonde hair, wearing long, white and purple robes walked up to the group. "Greetings children, how may I assist you?"

Compa motioned to Neptune next to her. "We need to know if you know our friend here."

"I see." The priest then turned to Neptune and asked, "And you are?"

"I'm Neptune!"

"Hhmm… the name sounds vaguely familiar, but I'm sorry. I can't help. Perhaps you can ask the townsfolk."

"Okay!"

* * *

Jude, Milla, Neptune, and Compa sat on a bench in the center of Planeptune's capital, defeated.

"Well that was a total bust," Neptune groaned with a sigh.

"Sorry…" Compa apologized with a pout.

"It's okay, Compa," Neptune eased with a smile.

"Come on, let's ask around," Jude urged.

"That sounds like a good idea," Milla agreed.

* * *

Sometime later, the group sat at the same bench and groaned.

"Still nothing…" Jude said with a sigh. However, his ears perked up slightly when he heard people nearby talking.

"Did you hear about those monsters?" a young woman asked.

"Yeah, I heard they killed some people a while back," another young woman added with a frightened tone.

"Scary…" a third woman chimed in.

"Monsters…" Jude mumbled in thought before a woman nearby screamed as a giant spider appeared.

Jude's eyes widened before he immediately rushed over, two spiked, purple gauntlets appearing on his arms in a flash of light. "Eat this!" he shouted as energy collected around his hand. "Demon Fist!" Suddenly a blast of energy shot from his hand and struck the monster, which immediately turned and fled.

Jude sighed in relief as the monster fled, and then walked over to the woman, who was hiding behind a wall at the time. "Are you alri –?" he stopped midsentence as his eyes widened in disbelief.

In front of him, cowering, sat a woman with long, light blonde hair that reached just past her waist, two long bangs hanging down, framing her face and pink eyes, wearing narrow white glasses, a blue, skintight, revealing outfit with light blue accents and crisscrossing strands over the outside of her thighs and the front of her torso from just below her navel to just above her impressive bust, black sleeves with blue sections over her forearms and hands, black, knee-length boots with fox-shaped medals on the knees, a feathery, dark blue collar, a white and gold belt around her waist, held up by a beige and blue, foxlike tail at the base of her spine.

The woman turned to him, frightful. "I – Is it dead?"

Jude nodded slowly, still attempting to understand what he saw before him.

Milla glanced over and noticed the woman as well and, just as Jude, was surprised. "Is that…?"

"Presa…?" Jude asked with disbelief.

The woman, Presa, blinked curiously before turning to him. "You… know my name?"

"Yeah…"

"Then do you… know who I am?"

However, before Jude could answer, Neptune suddenly exclaimed, "Whoa! Another amnesiac!"

"So weird!" Compa added in what Jude had termed her "cute voice" inside his own mind.

"Cute…" he mumbled.

Milla sighed and then walked up to Presa, the woman still looking at the group, perplexed. "Do you remember how you got here?"

Presa shook her head in response as she stood. "No. All I remember is my name, and falling and… _someone_ reaching out to my hand…"

Jude frowned slightly. "I see…"

"You were falling too!?" Neptune interjected, excited. "Wowza!"

Presa nodded slowly. "I… I think…"

"Amazing!" Compa exclaimed. "Just like Nep-Nep!"

"Look out!" Presa suddenly shouted.

Jude immediately turned, only for a giant monster, this one resembling a spider made of stone with a humanoid torso sticking out of the top, holding a large sword, appeared and hit him, knocking him aside.

"Big monster!" Neptune shouted.

The monster looked around momentarily before grabbing Presa with its free hand and running away.

"H – Hey!" Jude shouted weakly before standing. "Get back here!" After regaining his balance, Jude immediately pursued the monster.

"Jude!" Milla shouted, attempting to stop him. She sighed before turning to Neptune and Compa. "Come on!"

"Righty!" Compa agreed.

"Let's ggoo!" Neptune added excitedly.

* * *

Soon Jude, having followed the monster's trail, wound up at the large entrance to a deep cave. "It ran into this cave."

"There you are!" Milla shouted as she and the others ran up to him.

"Milla…"

Milla put up a hand as she approached him. "Don't worry, I won't try and stop you, Jude. I understand you well enough to know such an effort is fruitless."

Jude nodded appreciatively before turning his attention to the cave. "We've got to hurry in and save her." ' _I won't let her die again. Not this time._ '

"Right."

"Yeah!" Neptune cheered. "Let's go rescue my new amnesia buddy!"

* * *

The group entered the cave, and spent several minutes scouring every centimeter looking for the beast and for Presa, with little success.

"Urgh…" Neptune groaned. "This cave's too big…"

Jude looked around for any possible crevice or hole the beast could hide in. "Where is it?"

"Dunno…"

"Well we need to keep – oof!" Jude began but stopped as he walked into something and stumbled to the ground.

"Gah!" a new voice growled. "Watch it!"

"U – Uh, sorry." Jude blinked and then looked up, seeing a fair skinned girl who was noticeably short, with bright green eyes and long, pale brown hair that extended down to her waist, several strands hanging down, framing her face, with a side ponytail held by a bright green ribbon, wearing a black tank top and matching shorts with silver trimming, an overly large blue coat with silver buttons and matching trimming that was so oversized the sleeves extended past her hands, a loose belt strap hang around the coat holding nine different cellphones, medium-length black socks, and blue boots with silver trimming. "Wait… who are you?"

The girl stood with mild annoyance and wiped dirt from her knees. "The name is IF. I'm from the Guild."

"Nice to meet'cha Iffy!" Neptune chimed in excitedly.

IF twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "It's IF."

Milla folded her arms and then asked, "What's a child like you doing in this cavern?"

Both eyebrows twitched angrily. "I'm 16."

"I see…" Milla answered, unconvinced.

"She's right though," Jude argued as he stood. "It's dangerous here."

"I know. I'm from the Guild after all."

"What's the Guild?" Jude asked in confusion.

IF tilted her head, not understanding his confusion. "You don't know what the Guild is?"

"They're not from around here," Compa explained before adding her excited voice, "Like… _really_ far away."

"Cute…" Jude mumbled.

"Right…" IF muttered in mild confusion, "anyway, why are you guys here?"

"We are after a monster that kidnapped someone," Jude explained.

"How coincidental. There's a monster here that's been kidnapping people. The Guild received a job to kill it, and that's why I'm here."

"Then we should team up then. Safety in numbers."

IF nodded in agreement. "Fair enough."

"Yippee!" Neptune cheered with excitement. "Iffy joins the party! That's five members so quickly!"

"Uh…" Jude hummed in confusion, "right."

IF groaned and turned to Jude. " _Please_ tell me she's not always like this."

Jude stood silent for a moment. "… She's not always like this?"

IF groaned heavily.

"Is something wrong, Iffy?" Compa asked.

"It's IF…" IF corrected with a twitching eyebrow.

Compa merely smiled and answered, "Aaww, but Iffy's cuter."

IF stiffened as her cheeks tinted slightly.

"She is right," Milla added. "And it sounds like an actual name."

"Whatever, let's go," IF retorted with a sigh.

"Right!" Neptune cheered before turning to walk through the cavern. "Follow me! The MC!"

"That way is the exit," IF corrected before pointing in a different direction. "The monster's lair is this way."

Neptune immediately turned around. "I knew that!"

Compa and Jude both laughed lightly.

* * *

As the group continued through the cave, Jude started noticing large webs on the wall. "That must be… We're almost there! Come on hurry!"

"Stop!" IF suddenly shouted.

"Why? Presa's in danger!"

IF pointed to the wall, where Jude saw a large disc.

As the group looked at the strange disc, it glowed brightly before a small, rectangular creature emerged from it.

"That's a Pixelvader!" IF exclaimed before she flicked her wrists, causing two, large, tri-bladed qatars to emerge from her sleeves.

"What a strange creature," Milla noted in thought.

"That must be where the monsters are coming from."

"Yeah…" Jude agreed in consternation.

"Let's destroy it."

"Righto Iffy!" Neptune cheered before a katana appeared in her hands and she charged at the disc, only for the beast to once more drop from the ceiling, this time with an unconscious Presa on its back, wrapped in thread.

"Presa!" Jude shouted before the beast roared and swung its massive blade at the group. Jude jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the creature's weapon.

"Guess it's time to fight," Milla commented as she drew a long, black and white blade with a flat tip.

Compa then readied a massively oversized syringe.

"Eh?!" Jude gaped in disbelief. "Where'd you get that from?!"

"That's a secret," Compa replied with a smile before shooting a liquid from the syringe at Presa that melted the threat surrounding her.

Jude quickly sprung to action and caught Presa before she hit the ground, but was unable to dodge the monster as it swung at him.

Milla jumped in and blocked the strike, but was sent flying back from the sheer force.

"Milla!" Jude hollered in worry.

"Crap!" IF cursed before pulling a pistol from her pocket and firing at the beast, her shots proving only to agitate the monster before it backhanded her, slamming her into a wall.

The creature growled before turning to Compa and slamming its fist at her, sending her to the ground as well.

"Owie…" the pink-haired girl moaned in pain.

Neptune tightened her fists around her blade. "Oohh… stop hurting my friends!" Suddenly, Neptune's body was engulfed in a bright light, shining light throughout the entire cavern.

"What the…?" Jude muttered.

The light died down, revealing Neptune to be completely changed. She was significantly taller, with long purple hair that nearly reached her feet, braided in twintails and bright blue eyes with glowing white pupils, her outfit had also drastically changed to black, cross-shaped clips in her hair, a black bodysuit that exposed a large amount of her now very plentiful bust, white cross shapes on the shoulders, and multiple purple accents along the inner arms and near her thighs, along with thigh-high, high-heeled, black boots matching the bodysuit, she also had multiple black and purple devices floating around her head, shoulders, waist, and feet, along with large, glowing, purple wings made of energy. "I'll take you down!" she shouted, a much deeper and more mature voice than previously.

"Wh – Whoa…"

The larger Neptune then rushed forward, a massive blade appearing in her grasp, and slashed at the large monster, easily slicing it in half with one swipe.

Milla blinked in surprise as she stood. "Impressive."

"Whoa!" Compa exclaimed in surprise and amazement. "Cool Nep-Nep!"

"The hell…?" IF muttered in confusion.

"That's not normal…" Jude added.

Neptune then looked over her larger body in thought. "What… is this…? I got bigger…" With a curious gesture her hands then grabbed at her own bosom in thought. "In more ways than one."

Jude immediately slapped a hand over his nose.

"I have nice big bazongas now!"

Jude face-faulted into the floor.

Milla chuckled lightly. "It seems they exist all over." However, Milla's attention was then taken when she noticed an unusual pedestal nearby with a glowing object sitting atop it. "What's this?" Before Milla could grab it, however, a figure leapt over and snatched it.

She turned and saw a large, bipedal, grey mouse with large red eyes, white whisker marks on its cheeks, black arms, small maroon wings on its back, a red and yellow, broken heart symbol, a long, crooked tail with a heart-shaped point on the end, and red feet.

"A rat?" Milla mumbled curiously as the oversized rodent ran to a large rock nearby, upon which a figure sat.

The figure was a tall woman with pale, almost light purple, skin, short, light lavender hair that was messy, with one side of bangs hanging lower than the other, wearing a tall, bent, pointed hat with a ring of thorns, flower, and feathers just above the brim, as well as a low-cut, black bodysuit, with an open space in the middle, from her moderate cleavage to just below her navel, that was crisscrossed with straps, detached sleeves, and with many purple and gold accents.

The rat ran up to the woman and handed the strange object to her.

"Good," she noted with a smirk before looking up at Jude and the others. "Now to deal with you."

"Who's the old lady?" the larger Neptune asked.

The woman huffed in annoyance before a long, four-bladed spear appeared in her hand that she then pointed at Neptune. "Brat." A powerful blast of energy then fired from the spear at Neptune.

"Look out!" Jude shouted as he tackled Neptune to the ground, safely away from the blast.

The woman hissed in irritation as the beam hit Jude before bouncing back at her.

Jude blinked curiously as he sat up. "Wh – What just happened…? I feel kinda… weird."

The woman growled in annoyance. "You've gotta be kidding. How come he got in the way?"

"Jude!" Milla exclaimed in worry. "Are you ok?"

Jude and the strange woman both answered at the same time. "Yes."

Milla blinked in confusion. "… Huh…?"

Jude frowned in bewilderment. "Wh – What the…?"

The pale-skinned woman snarled and fired a yellow blast of energy from her spear at Jude. "Just great. This is your fault, boy!"

Jude managed to roll to the side, avoiding the shot.

She hissed before turning to fire at Neptune once more, only for Compa to end up getting hit.

"Compa!" Jude bellowed.

The woman growled and then snarled, "Stay out of the way so I can hit Nep-Nep!" She twitched an eyebrow and remained silent momentarily as she processed what she had just said.

Jude furrowed his brow in thought before widening his eyes in realization. "Neptune! Avoid her spell! It switches things!"

"Got it!" the larger Neptune answered as she floated around the woman's back.

"What?!" the pale-skinned woman growled before turning to Jude. "You little punk! I'll burn you alive!" Almost immediately a torrent of flames shot from her spear at Jude.

He just barely dashed to the side of the attack, having to pat down flames on his sleeve. "Okay, that was too close…"

IF then fired several shots at the strange woman as Milla joined in and sent several blades of wind at her.

The woman sneered before swinging her spear, blocking all of the attacks before instantly dashing around behind Milla.

Milla's eyes widened in surprise. "That's… the Quick Step…"

"Milla!" Jude suddenly shouted. "She has my techniques!"

Milla blinked and then smirked. "Good to know."

The woman swung her spear at Milla, but the blonde spun under the attack, kicking her leg out to knock the woman off her feet, however Milla then immediately turned and swung out with a punch, slamming it into the woman's abdomen when she used Quick Step once more.

The woman tensed, coughed violently, and then growled at Milla. "… H – How…?"

With a smirk, Milla answered, "Jude's never beaten me in a spar."

"What?!" Hissing in annoyance, the woman jumped back and then suddenly ripped two glowing orbs from her torso and threw them to the side. "Useless!"

"Granny, look out!" the mouse shouted.

"I'M NOT OL – GAH!" the woman began to snarl, only for Neptune to slash at her back.

"Take this!" Neptune shouted, sending the woman flying before she slammed into the mouse, sending the strange object flying as the duo fell over the edge of a cliff within the cave.

"Is it… over…?" Compa asked worriedly.

Jude sighed in relief as he picked up the strange object. "Yeah, I think."

At that moment, Presa then groaned lightly as she awoke.

"Presa!" Jude shouted before running over to her.

Presa sat up and looked around, slightly confused.

"Are you okay!?"

"Y – Yeah…" she answered with bewilderment before wrapping her arms around him, pulling him close to her. "Th – Thank you for saving me. My hero."

Jude's face lit up red before he smiled lightly. "Y – Yeah…"

"Aw, how sweet," Compa commented with a smile.

Neptune pouted with frustration. "I'm the main character here. Where's my reward?" She then began to glow brightly before returning to her normal petite form. With an even deeper pout, she moaned, "Aaww… My bazongas are gone…"

"Who was that strange woman?" Presa asked as Jude helped her stand.

"No clue," Jude noted. "But that power she has is terrifying…"

"No kidding," IF added.

Jude then turned to Neptune and Milla. "Milla. Neptune. If we ever run into her again stay out of her line of fire."

Milla nodded in understanding. "Right."

"You got it!" Neptune cheered before smirking slyly. "Ssoo… who's the foxy lady?"

Jude frowned in disbelief and annoyance. "You forgot why we chased after that spider. Didn't you."

"Huh? It's a big spider, that's why."

Compa put a finger on her chin in thought. "Wasn't it because it kidnapped our new amnesiac friend here?"

"Oh yeah!" Neptune exclaimed in recognition, causing the others to laugh weakly.

However, Jude's own laughter was halted as the strange object he held began to shine and vibrate. "Uuhh…"

"Eek!"

Suddenly, a soft new voice, emanating from the object, asked, "Can anyone hear me?"

Jude blinked in confusion before flattening his brow. "… Oh boy… Now I'm hearing voices…"

"Hey it's Histy!" Neptune suddenly shouted.

"Histy?" IF asked in confusion.

"I completely forgot about her! Musta been cuse of my existational crisis I had when I woke up."

"I don't think…" Jude muttered, "that's the word you meant…"

The voice from the object sighed in exasperation. "I'm supposing you people haven't heard of me?"

Milla shook her head. "No. I do believe this is the first, Histy."

"My name is Histoire, I am a Tome," the voice, Histoire, explained.

Milla tilted her head, bewildered. "A tomb?"

Histoire remained silent for a moment. "I suppose you could say I'm like a Great Spirit of sorts."

"You know about the Great Spirits?" Jude asked in surprise.

"I've been in here for three hundred years. I've had time to read."

"Ah… good point."

"Anyway, I assume Neptune hasn't told you anything?"

"Told us what?" Compa asked.

With a sigh, Histoire began, "That answers my question. Gamindustri is in danger, and to save it, I first need to escape this prison I'm in. Unfortunately, the key to open it was broken. What I'm communicating with you through is one of those Key Fragments. If you can find them all I can get out and we can stop Gamindustri's destruction."

"… Where do we start?" Jude asked after a moment of silence.

"You'll help?!" Histoire asked in astonishment.

Jude nodded resolutely. "Of course."

"I – I'm shocked… thank you."

"If I have the power to do something to help others I'll do it."

"Thank you." Histoire then explained, "The first task you need to accomplish is locate the Key Fragments. There's one in each land."

"I see." Jude then looked to the others around him and asked, "Which land is closest?"

"Lastation," Compa answered.

Neptune grinned happily. "Viva la Lastation! I'll get us sombreros!"

"Hold on," Jude interjected, looking at the Key Fragment. "Can you answer a few more questions?"

Histoire sighed lightly. "Some. But it requires a lot of energy to communicate through these Key Fragments, so I can't keep the connection for much longer. So ask."

"Well… Put succinctly, how did you get locked in wherever you are and what does that woman have to do with anything?"

"Unfortunately that is too much to explain in the short time I have. But that woman is Arfoire, and she is the one spreading those monster-spawning discs."

Jude narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "There must be more to it though. We'll talk more after we get the next Key Fragment."

"Very well." With that, the light from the Key Fragment diminished before vanishing entirely.

IF sighed lightly. "Let's get going."

Jude nodded as he stood. "Yeah. To Lastation."

"I'm going too," Presa interjected.

Jude shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

Presa narrowed her eyes. "I'm going. You two are the only link to my past and memories."

Jude remained silent, he could not refute such a point.

"I don't see a problem," Milla commented.

"Yeah!" Neptune exclaimed with a fist pump. "We need a magey type Kitsune in the party!"

* * *

Eventually, the group managed to find their way out of the cave and began walking back to the main city of Planeptune.

As they walked, Neptune asked, "So… How do we get ta Lastation?"

"We need to use one of the boats," Compa explained.

"Oh?" Milla noted with a raised eyebrow. "Sounds fun."

Neptune grinned excitedly. "Righty! Onward to aquatic adventure! Wonder if we'll get boarded by pirates or attacked by a crazed fairy like woman with gravity powers?"

"Please no…" Jude and Milla grumbled in unison.

Jude tightened his fists. "I don't want anything bad happening on a ship…"

Milla sighed and then smiled warmly before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, nothing will happen."

"I hope you're right." Jude walked slightly ahead of the others.

IF folded her arms in confusion. "What was that about?"

Milla sighed heavily. "I sort of died the last time we were on a ship together. And the one that had a hand in that was a fairy like woman with gravity magic."

"Scary…"

Neptune stiffened. "S – Sorry I said that…"

Compa frowned in concern. "That must have brought up many bad memories for Ju-Ju…"

"Oohh… now I feel like a bully… A very bad one…"

Milla sighed as she folded her arms. "Well, at the very least you don't need to worry about him being angry."

* * *

Eventually, the group managed transit from Planeptune to the harbor of Lastation.

Jude looked around in thought, the very dark, mechanical, and robotic view of the nation felt very familiar. "This is Lastation?"

"Yep," Compa answered with a smile. "… I think."

"Ah… It's a lot like Elympios."

"Where to now?" Presa asked.

IF suggested, "I suppose we could try the Basilicom first."

"Okay!" Neptune cheered energetically. "Wonder if the CPU is all Steampunky like her city."

"We could check the blog and see."

Jude raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Blog? What's that?"

IF immediately proceeded to pull one of the phones from her belt off and began tapping on it.

Jude just stood silently until she handed him the phone, the image loaded on it showing "Black Heart's Blog" in bold, black letters at the top. He read through it curiously for several moments. "Well her personality seems agreeable enough. So she is most likely reasonable."

"This place sure is different from Planeptune," Neptune commented as she looked around.

"Of course," IF replied simply. "Each nation is distinctly different from the others. For example, Leanbox is full of forests, and Lowee is covered in snow."

Jude gulped slightly. "I hope Lowee's leader isn't like Kanbalar's."

* * *

The group soon approached a building much like Planeptune's Basilicom, however Lastation's had far more muted colors with a narrowed coloration of greys and browns.

"This is Lastation's Basilicom?" Presa asked, slightly disturbed.

IF nodded in response. "Yes. Let's head inside."

Upon entering, Neptune immediately shouted, "'Scuse me! I'm here to see Lady Black Heart, is she around?!"

Another priest, dressed similarly to the first but with black accents on his robes, walked towards the group, grumbling in annoyance. "What do you want brat? This isn't a playground, scram."

"Hey! What's your deal buster?"

"We really need to meet the CPU," Compa explained. "We're trying to get Nep-Nep's memory back."

Neptune immediately perked up. "Ooh, I know! This must be an event flag where I just need to name myself! I'm Neptune, and these are Compa, Judie, Iffy, Milly, and Presa."

"Stop rambling!" the man snarled. "I don't care who or what you are. Now get out of here!"

"How rude," Milla huffed as she folded her arms. "You call yourself a priest yet deny those that seek the wisdom of the one you serve. Most suspicious."

IF put a hand on her waist with a frown. "They say the clothes make the man, but I guess your CPU isn't all that great."

The priest huffed in derision. "Say what you want. I could care less what that Black Heart is called."

"Okay, that's it," Jude interjected, annoyed.

"Huh?" Neptune mumbled curiously.

"We're leaving. This guy isn't trustworthy if he doesn't even care about the CPU he serves."

IF nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we're not going to get anywhere."

* * *

"Now what do we do?" Presa asked as she and the others sat in a small park within Lastation.

"I'm so mad!" Neptune suddenly growled. "The Basilicom is one thing, but you guys are another! Why'd we leave?!"

"Simple," Jude answered. "We wouldn't get anywhere with him."

IF nodded in recognition. "Yeah. Didn't you notice? He showed absolutely no respect at all to their CPU."

"Ah! You're right…" Compa noted in her excited tone. "He didn't treat the Goddess' name with respect. That's weird…"

Jude nodded. "And if I was a CPU that got treated in such a way in my own home I wouldn't stay there."

"Indeed," Milla added.

Neptune tilted her head curiously. "What do you mean? Maybe they're, like, buddy-buddy and talk really casual."

"There's no way people in this land would call their CPU by name, merely out of respect," IF elucidated.

Jude nodded once more. "Yeah. Take Planeptune for example."

"Yeah, they treated their CPU with respect, but that guy was just treating theirs with scorn."

"You're right," Presa added, "but why?"

IF shrugged in response, not having a proper answer. "I'm not sure. I've spent most of my time with the Guild in Planeptune."

Neptune sighed slightly. "So much for the 'adventuring' character, eh Iffy? But don't worry, we won't kick you out just because you faked your resume."

IF twitched an eyebrow in annoyance but deigned not to respond. "Anyway, why don't we do some quests while we're here?"

Neptune furrowed her brow in thought. "Don't we still have some money?" She then stiffened in shock. "D – Don't tell me you used it on your own pleasures, Iffy!"

"No," IF spat bluntly. "I'm not like you, who sneaks out to buy pudding."

"Gah! I've been found out!"

Milla merely whistled innocently to the side.

"Anyway," IF redirected, "remember how the Key Fragment was with that disc in Planeptune? It should be the same in Lastation."

"You've got a point," Presa noted.

"Ah!" Neptune suddenly exclaimed. "You're a genius, Iffy! I'm sorry I thought you were useless earlier!"

Compa laughed weakly. "Erm, Nep-Nep, I don't think you needed to bring up that last part…"

Jude nodded in concurrence. "Yeah. It's not good for morale."

IF sighed in exasperation. "Let's just get to the Guild."

* * *

The group walked into the Guild building and looked through various job postings and requests, bypassing most of them.

Compa stopped in front of one. "Hey, look at this quest. Someone wants some monsters killed."

Milla raised an eyebrow. "Aren't all of them like that?"

IF shook her head in denial. "Not all. Some involve collecting things and others involve finding something. But for our purposes the monster-killing ones are what we want to stick to."

"Yeah," Jude added, "that'd be the quickest way to find what we're after."

"Then let's take it!" Compa exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!" Neptune cheered.

* * *

The group walked through the streets of Lastation looking for the one who requested the job.

However, as they did, Jude looked ahead and saw a young woman with short, messy blue hair and amber eyes, a small bandage on her left cheek, wearing bronze welding goggles atop her head, a black tube top under a mostly unbuttoned red jacket that showed her moderate cleavage, a white scarf, light brown slacks, and simple black shoes.

"Oh!" Compa exclaimed as she saw the woman. "Is that her? The one who needs us to fight monsters?"

"I think so," Jude noted.

"She's kinda small…" Neptune commented, perplexed. "I was thinking like, a big burly man or something."

"Why on earth would you think _that_?" Presa asked with confusion and surprise.

"She's staring at us…" Compa noted lightly, "now she's waving… I think she's the right person."

With a shrug, IF stated, "I suppose she's come to the same conclusion about us."

"Then let us head over and except her quest," Milla urged.

"So it's you girls?" the blue-haired woman asked as they approached. "You're gonna take the work I ordered?"

Jude raised a hand weakly. "Uh, I'm a guy."

The woman leaned to the side slightly. "Huh? Oh, sorry, didn't see you."

Jude slumped slightly. "A – Am I that easy to ignore…?"

Neptune patted his back softly. "Aaww, Judie's all depressed."

IF just sighed in frustration.

"Are you guys sure you'll be okay?" the woman asked with concern.

"We will be fine," Milla answered. "They have Jude and me with them."

"Yeah," IF answered as well with a nod. "My name is IF. And these are Neptune, Compa, Milla, Jude, and Presa."

"I see," the woman mumbled thought before shrugging. "Well, I guess you'll be fine. My name's Chian and I run a small factory called Passé. Now, no use standing around here. Follow me."

* * *

Soon, the group were standing inside of a small restaurant with multiple tables scattered throughout and a bar on one end with tall, green barstools.

"Welcome to my home," Chian greeted as she led the group in. "It's not much but hopefully it'll do."

"Huh," Jude mumbled in thought, "it's pretty decent if you ask me."

IF folded her arms in mild confusion. "Didn't you say you ran a factory? This looks more like a cafeteria."

Chian nodded and explained, "My parents run the cafeteria. The factory is next door." Rubbing the bandage on her cheek lightly, she continued, "I'm sure you'd rather speak somewhere cleaner."

"A reasonable assumption," Milla added.

"Dibs on the barstool!" Neptune exclaimed before hopping one of said barstools and spinning around on it. "With this cafeteria you could order a heck load of puddings!"

"Really?!" Milla asked with great excitement.

"That's not gonna create revenue, you know?" Chian chided. "The factory isn't enough, so we make do with the cafeteria too." Chian rubbed her cheek lightly again as she spoke.

Jude frowned slightly in concern. "Do you need help? It looks like you're hurting a little bit."

"Huh?" Chian mumbled before turning to him. "Oh, this?" she noted, putting a hand on her cheek. "It's nothing. I just scratched my cheek working on some of the machines."

"I see…" Jude mumbled, unconvinced. "Still, it might get infected, you should at least let me take a look."

Chian chuckled lightly. "You talk like a doctor."

"Well, I am, kinda."

Compa immediately stiffened. "Wh – What…?"

Jude turned to her and explained, "Before getting involved with Milla I was attending medical school. I was actually in my final year."

"I see," Chian answered slowly before sighing and pulling the bandage from her cheek, flinching slightly as it tugged on the skin.

"Hmm…" Jude hummed as he examined it. "It doesn't look too bad. A bit deep though for my liking. I can use some Healing Artes to close it up."

"Healing Artes?" she asked, having never heard the term before.

"Yes," Jude answered simply before putting his hand over the cut, his hand glowing faintly with a warm, green light.

"Wwhhooaa…" Neptune muttered in astonishment.

"It's warm…" Chian noted with a small smile.

"Sorry to interrupt," IF spoke up, "but mind telling us the details of this mission?"

"That can wait until I'm done healing her," Jude shot back with a light frown.

IF sighed in defeat. "Fine…"

"Good." Jude then refocused on Chian, the light from his hand increasing slightly as the cut on Chian's cheek began to slowly shrink more and more until it vanished. Pulling his hand away, he turned to Chian and asked, "How do you feel?"

"A lot better," Chian replied as she rubbed the spot in surprise.

"That's good to hear."

"Hungry…" Neptune moaned.

"Can we get back on topic now?" IF urged.

Chian nodded in response. "Yes of course. I need you to kill some monsters obstructing the trade route. It used to be safe, but recently a large monster showed up and took roost there. And with that route blocked, all trade has stopped."

"Why hasn't anyone done anything sooner?" Jude questioned.

Chian sighed heavily. "Well… they've tried. But no one's made it back alive."

Milla narrowed her eyes and then glanced at Jude. "That sounds like a Devil's Beast."

Jude nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"Deva what now?" Neptune questioned in confusion.

"It's nothing."

Chian then handed a piece of paper to Jude. "This is where I think the monster has roosted. I don't know if you guys can actually take it down, but, good luck."

Jude nodded in return.

"Let's go," IF insisted.

* * *

"Is this the road?" Neptune asked as they entered a long, hillside path.

"I believe so," Presa answered.

"Be careful not to fall," Jude warned as they began walking the path.

"Righto!" Neptune cheered. "Let's find that monster!"

Jude frowned in thought as he looked around. "I don't like this, something's not right, so be careful. Let's find this thing."

* * *

On one of the cliffs overlooking the road, a figure stood above, watching the group. "So… she's here. Though who are those with her? No matter. If they interfere I'll kill them too."

* * *

"I'm tired…" Compa moaned as she sat on a rock.

"Yeah… I'm pooped…" Neptune added as she sat next to the pink-haired nurse.

"Oh come on," IF grumbled, "we've only just started!"

"Indee –" Milla began to say but was interrupted by Neptune.

"Let's have a pudding break!" Neptune cheered.

Milla, who then began to appear exhausted as well, sat next to the hyperactive girl. "A break is a great idea!"

Jude merely sighed.

IF groaned in annoyance. "Wha –?! You too?!"

Jude put a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "IF. Don't fight it. When Milla is dead-set on something she won't stop. Besides Compa isn't the physical type like the rest of us. It'd be bad if she overexerts herself."

Compa frowned with a heavy pout. "I'm sorry I'm so weak…"

Jude flinched, feeling guilty for the girl's solemn state. "H - Hey now. Don't talk like that! I was like you when I first started traveling with Milla."

Compa turned to him in surprise. "R – Really…?"

Milla nodded with a small smile. "He was indeed. I had to look after him quite a few times."

Jude turned to her with a deadpan expression, and challenged flatly, "And I had to look after you to with how you had zero understanding on how to be human."

Milla nodded in return, a smile still on her face. "Yes, that was quite amusing. Experiencing hunger for the first time was quite an experience."

"… Huh…?" IF mumbled in confusion.

Compa, after taking a bite of pudding, then turned to Jude curiously. "Hey, Ju-Ju, how'd you and Mi-Mi meet?"

"Huh?" Jude mumbled slightly. "Oh, uh… Hehe… kind of a funny story, actually… You see, I was attending medical school when I had to go to a large laboratory in the city. I had a certificate to deliver to one of my professors and accidentally dropped it to the river below. And when I went to get it, that's where I saw Milla. Trying to break _in_ to the laboratory. She was also using magic circles to walk on water."

"Ooh," Neptune cooed in amazement, "that sounds cool!"

"I guess that's one way to see it. Anyway, I saw her down there and called out to see what she was doing."

"Something which I specifically told him not to," Milla interjected. "So when he did it again I put him in a water sphere."

Suddenly, an orb of light appeared next to Milla with expanded and then formed a young woman with long, light-blue hair that reached to just above her waist, matching blue eyes, and pointed ears, wearing a short, white dress with blue accents, a matching coat overtop that reached her shins, tall blue stockings with white borders, and tall, white boots. "Actually," the woman interjected with a smirk, "I did it."

"Uwah!" Neptune shouted in surprise as the woman appeared. "Who are you?!"

With a smile, the woman answered, "My name is Undine, I am the Great Spirit of Water."

"Ookkaayy…?"

"You know how some cultures have gods and goddesses that rule over the fundamental laws of the universe?" Jude asked.

"Uuuhhh…" Neptune and Compa mumbled in unified bewilderment.

Jude sighed in mild annoyance. "Like gods of the ocean and the sun? That kind of thing."

"Maybe…?" Neptune replied unsurely.

With a groan, Jude mumbled, "Talking to Teepo was easier."

"Who's Teepo?" Compa asked.

Jude held his hands up to demonstrate the height of the one he was talking about, very small, and explained, "A little, floating doll about this big controlled by a girl named Elize."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, Undine here is a being that can easily and freely manipulate water to a great extent. She could even cause a flood if she had enough mana."

"Whoa…" Neptune mumbled, impressed.

"There's also Ifreet who controls fire, Sylph, who can manipulate wind, and Gnome, who has power over earth."

Jude was about to speak once more, but the group was interrupted as a loud shriek filled the air.

"Uumm," Undine mumbled, "what was that?"

The group all turned and watched a giant, mechanical, multi-colored bird flew down towards them.

"Oh, go away!" Neptune grumbled. "I'm trying to enjoy a story here and you're ruining it you overgrown chicken! Go away, I'm too tired!"

Jude suddenly perked up as an idea filled his head. "Neptune, if you kill that thing we can eat more pudding."

Neptune's eyes lit up brightly. "I'm on it! Time to get serious!" She was once again bathed in light; her larger form being revealed as the light died down. "Prepare to become a turkey dinner you overgrown chicken!"

However, the beast suddenly stiffened before slumping to the ground.

"Eh…?"

Milla stood in front of the downed beast with her blade in its heart, her eyes alight as she drooled. "Does this mean I get the pudding instead Jude?"

The others merely stared in awed disbelief.

"No fair!" Neptune argued, her deeper voice clashing with the childishness of the statement.

Milla smirked proudly. "First come first serve."

Neptune pouted in disappointment. "Well that stinks."

Jude suddenly put up a hand. "Wait, Neptune, don't turn back yet."

"Huh? Why?"

"I know you're there, come out!"

Suddenly, a woman with long, hip-length, wavy white hair, fair skin, and blue-green eyes with the same symbols as Neptune's, wearing a bodysuit that was largely black with white accents, with detached sleeves and thigh-high boots, along with a gap that exposed a fair amount of her moderate bust, with small mechanical sections floating near her shoulders, waist, head, and feet, and large white wings made of energy, stepped out from behind a rock with a smirk. "I'm impressed you noticed me."

* * *

 **And there you go, the end of the first chapter of Tales of Neptunia. Be sure to tell me what you think of the story with a review. Whether you enjoyed it, were confused or unsure on anything, have any questions, or if you did not enjoy it. If you did not though, I would recommend going and finding something you do enjoy instead. But post if you must. Well, I have nothing to say beyond this, so, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 **Yes, I have returned with another chapter of Tales of Neptunia for everyone. I know it has not been too long since the last chapter, but hopefully you all appreciate the chapter all the same. That aside, I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, and that you enjoy this chapter as well. If you do, make sure to leave a review. I would also like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for all of his help with the story thus far and beyond. With that said, may as well move on to the reviewer responses.**

 **JMK2: Well look no further then.**

 **gundam 09: And here it is.**

 **Rather short but sweet, I hope. So I suppose it would be best to move on to the main reason you have all come, no?**

* * *

The white-haired woman stepped out from her hiding spot and smirked at Jude in amusement. "I'm impressed you noticed me."

Jude narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You're giving off a lot of power. Plus, I saw your hair. It's a beautiful shade of silvery white."

The white-haired woman raised a confused eyebrow, her face tinting slightly red. "Hmph, your flirtations will get you nowhere."

Compa tilted her head curiously and then turned to the enlarged Neptune. "Hey Nep-Nep, she looks kinda like you."

Neptune nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But shorter and white. Her outfit is also all blacky."

Jude narrowed his eyes as he noticed the same symbol in the white-haired woman's eyes as in the grown Neptune's. "I think there's more to it. Look at her eyes."

The white-haired woman hissed in annoyance as a large black and white sword appeared in her grasp. "Alright, that's enough, Purple Heart. I'm going to put an end to you for good."

Neptune tilted her head in confusion. "Who? My name's Neptune, lady."

Compa blinked in thought. "Wait, do you know Nep-Nep?"

"Nep-Nep?" the white-haired woman asked curiously.

"Do you know who I am?!" Neptune asked excitedly.

"You mean you don't remember?"

Compa nodded. "Nep-Nep has amnesia."

The white-haired woman blinked and then laughed loudly. "Wow, how ironic! It'll almost make me feel bad for killing you."

Neptune frowned in bewilderment. "Huh? Killing me? For what?"

Jude snarled as he raised his fists. "Like I'll let you kill her!"

The woman huffed in irritation as she looked at Jude. "Stay out of the way human, this is a matter between Goddesses. Unless you want to die, don't get involved."

Neptune smirked confidently. "So you _do_ know me! Please, tell me!"

Furrowing her brown in annoyance, the woman then smirked. "Alright, I will. But I won't make it that easy. You need to beat me first."

"Then so be it!" Neptune challenged as she readied her sword. "I'll defeat you!"

Jude walked up next to Neptune, his fists raised to fight. "I'll help. There's no way I'm standing by and letting you fight her alone."

Huffing in derision, the white-haired woman snarled, "Hmph. So be it. You'll die for your trouble."

"I will fight as well," Milla added, readying her blade.

"Don't forget about me!" IF interjected, tri-bladed gauntlets emerging from her sleeves.

"M – Me too!" Compa exclaimed shakily as she summoned her oversized syringe.

"Same here," Presa interceded, readying a simple dagger.

The white woman laughed mockingly. "I don't care how many you throw at me, I'll beat all of you!"

Jude narrowed his eyes. "We'll see about that. Every other foe me and Milla faced said the same thing."

Neptune and Jude then immediately charged the woman.

The white-haired woman swung her sword, sending out a large blade of energy.

Jude seemingly vanished from sight, reappearing behind the woman.

The woman huffed, swinging the wings on her back to knock him to the ground before pinning him with her heel.

Jude smirked defiantly as he grabbed her leg with both hands, tightly. "Now!"

She turned suddenly as Neptune and Milla sent a double attack at her from behind. Hissing, she stamped her foot down on Jude, using him as a platform to backflip over the duo and send out a wave of energy as she spun in the air, knocking the two to the ground.

Milla stood, huffing with mild exhaustion. "She's quite tough."

Jude ran behind the woman and pressed a glowing panel on the center of her back.

"H – Huh?" the white-haired woman muttered before she was enveloped in light.

The light died down to reveal a young woman with long, long, flowing black hair tied in twintails, kept in place by blue and black ribbons, dark red eyes, and fair skin, wearing a maid-like black top with gold trimmings that revealed a large amount of her fair bust, a black choker with a blue ribbon, black arm warmers with white frills, and thigh-high, dark blue boots with blue garters.

The young woman looked around in bewilderment. "… Eh…?"

"Whoa!" Neptune exclaimed in disbelief.

Jude sighed before smirking. "I noticed that same panel on Neptune's back, and it glows every time she reverts. So I was wondering what would happen if I pushed it. Turns out it reverts you."

"Why you…!" the black-haired woman snarled before feeling a metal sensation against the back of her head, quickly realizing what it was.

"That's enough," IF growled, holding her pistol against the ravenette's head. "You're weakened and surrounded."

Hissing, the woman shot back, "Tch, as if I'll surrender just like that!"

Jude tightened his fists angrily, not understanding the woman's dogged insistence on fighting. "Why are you so intent on fighting!? Fighting for the sake of fighting is a complete waste!"

"Che, as if some mere human could understand. I'm fighting to win the Console War!"

Jude frowned in confusion. "War? What War?"

"Ugh, do I have to explain everything? The Console War is the war between the four Goddesses to become the True Goddess. The other three will die and the victor will gain the Shares of the entire planet and gain absolute power."

Jude's eyes widened before he growled, enraged. "That's just wrong!"

"As I said, mere humans can't understand." The woman was then enveloped in light before resuming her white-haired form. "Now stay out of the way or perish!"

"No!" Jude argued adamantly. "What's the point of fighting if all you do will end up making you be alone?"

Narrowing her eyes, the woman retorted bluntly, "The point is power. It's my duty as a Goddess to win the Console War." She then sent multiple blasts of energy at the group.

Milla and Neptune rushed forward, slicing through the blasts.

Milla challenged, "A Goddess' duty is to the prosperity of her people. Not to satisfy her own greed."

Snarling, the woman retorted, sending out more blasts, "The people manage their own prosperity just fine."

Jude growled and argued, "Have you even seen your own nation?!"

IF huffed in disbelief. "You are one out-of-touch chick."

Presa nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Your own priest disrespect you completely."

The white-haired woman hissed angrily. "Tch, the Basilicom is full of old fools. I don't even understand why they built that thing."

Milla narrowed her eyes angrily. "You are unfit to be a goddess."

The white-haired woman growled angrily. "Silence! I won't be berated by the likes of you!"

Milla's eyes began to shimmer with multiple colors of light before her body was surrounded by it.

The white-haired woman narrowed her eyes and then sent several waves of energy at Milla.

Milla shot up into the air, dodging the blasts and then waved her hand, causing the ground underneath the white woman to shift.

The white-haired woman jumped up to dodge the rising stone pillars, only for a blast of water to slam into her. She flipped through the air, landed on the ground, skidding slightly, and then prepared to jump back up, but was hit in the abdomen by a stone pillar, knocking her into the air, and was then struck by a blast of air that slammed her against the ground, hard, before a chunk of stone lifted up and tossed her towards the nearby cliff face, a large piece of which extended out and slammed into the woman.

Milla flicked a wrist, causing several orbs of water to form in the air and fly at the woman, slamming into her repeatedly before colliding into her back at once, sending her crashing towards the ground, only to be shot back up by a flying chunk of stone to her abdomen.

The white-haired woman attempted to right herself in the air but was faced with a conflagration that hit her, exploding violently upon impact, sending her crashing to the ground, battered, and returned to her weaker form.

Compa and Neptune, the latter of whom had returned to her normal form, were huddled nearby, shivering with fear.

"S – S – Scary…" Compa mumbled.

"Very…" Presa added, awed by Milla's power.

The now black-haired young woman stared up at Milla, bruised and angry. "Th – This is… impossible… H – How…?"

Milla descended and landed in front of the woman. "It's not quite official yet, but I am the new Maxwell. I command the powers of the Four Great Spirits. And no mere deity will best me. Especially one that does not care about the fate of her people. Such a person is unworthy of the title Goddess."

Standing weakly with a scowl, she retorted, "My people don't need me! They've made that perfectly clear!"

Milla huffed lightly. "I can see why if that is your attitude."

Growling, the woman retorted, "I'm not going to let you badmouth me like that, bitch! These damned humans are more faithful to that Avenir than me!"

Jude raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Avenir?"

"Don't you know anything? They're a technology company that sprang up a few years ago, and they've essentially taken the people's hearts. And if those humans are perfectly content giving their faith to slimeballs like that, I've got more important things to do."

Jude furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes.

Milla noticed Jude's expression and sighed. "I know that look."

"Huh?" Compa mumbled in confusion as she and Neptune approached, tentatively.

Milla folded her arms before turning to Jude. "Alright, so what's your plan?"

Jude nodded in appreciation. "We are going to help her win back the faith of her people. This Avenir group can't possibly be good for people like Chian."

The black-haired woman blinked in confusion. "… Huh…?"

"Just nod and go with it," Milla insisted.

"Okay…?"

"Are you insane?" IF challenged. "She just tried to kill us!"

Jude argued, "She only tried out of misguided desperation. If we don't help her, her people will probably suffer more."

Neptune grinned energetically. "Okie dokie! Time to stop Avedubdubduh!"

Presa sighed exasperatedly. "I don't even want to know how you mispronounced it that badly…"

"Wait…" the ravenette interjected. "Why?"

"Why what?" Jude asked, confused.

"You're going to stop Avenir. Why? It doesn't affect you."

Jude nodded in understanding and argued, "It affects you. And your people. If I have the power to do something to help I will."

She looked at him confused for several moments before a small smile formed on her lips. "… Thank you… Avenir has been building factories across all of Lastation. At this rate their machines will overtake all of the plant and animal life."

Milla narrowed her eyes angrily. "Which in turn hurts more than just that. It will kill off the Spirits."

Neptune, Compa, and the others looked at Milla bewildered. "… Spirits…?"

"You mean like those really spicy drinks businessmen drink?" Neptune asked.

"No," Jude interjected. "She is referring to the symbiotic mana based species that aid us in casting Spirit Artes in exchange for mana."

"Aahh…" Compa mumbled in supposed understanding before adding in a confused tone, "I don't get it…"

Jude motioned to Milla and added, "Milla here is a Great Spirit. To be precise the new Lord of Spirits."

"Whoa…"

The raven-haired girl turned to Jude and asked, "You, what's your name?"

"Huh?" Jude muttered. "Me?"

"Of course you!"

Jude stiffened at her sudden shout. "I – It's Jude. Jude Mathis."

"Jude Mathis…" she mumbled in quite thought.

"A – And your name…?"

"Hm? Oh, right, you still don't know who I am. My name is Noire."

With a grin, Neptune cheered, "Alright Nowa, let's go!"

Noire twitched an eyebrow and grumbled, "What did you call me!?"

"Nowa. It's yer nickname!"

"Why are you giving me a nickname?!"

"Simple Nowa! I'm the Main Character! It's my prerogative to do that!"

Noire groaned in annoyance and turned to Jude. "Is she always like this?"

With a heavy sigh, Jude answered, "Yeah, pretty much…"

"Hard to believe she's the same person."

"Oh!" Neptune suddenly shouted. "That's right! You know who I am! So, uh… who am I…?"

Jude raised an incredulous eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious Neptune?"

Noire answered, "Your true identity is Purple Heart, CPU of Planeptune."

"EEEHHH!?" Neptune, Compa, and Milla shouted in shock.

Jude laughed weakly in surprise. "I can't believe Milla didn't figure it out…"

" _I'm_ a CPU!?" Neptune asked, still in disbelief.

"It's not as shocking as meeting the Lord of Spirits and finding out it's a woman. I mean… it seemed kinda obvious."

Neptune then raised a hand. "Hey, I have a question."

"What now?" Noire asked, irritated.

"What's a CPU?"

Almost everyone slapped a hand over their face in annoyance.

Jude sighed and explained, "They are the leaders of each of the four nations and are also goddesses."

Noire folded her arms. "Almost, but there's more to it. It means Console Patron Unit. In essence, we're the Goddesses that look over the humans of each land. Their faith in us, called Share Energy, gives us power. The more faith they have, the stronger we get. But conversely, the less followers we have, the weaker we become."

"That sounds quite a lot like a Tether…" Milla noted.

Jude nodded in agreement.

Noire continued, "Of course, this isn't merely a one-sided system. Most of the time, those who follow us will send us prayers, and then we act on them."

Jude blinked in thought and then smiled slightly. "That's why you were really here, wasn't it?"

"Huh?"

"You originally came here to deal with the monster that was stopping your people from receiving goods they need."

Noire's cheeks turned slightly red as she folded her arms. "N – No I didn't. I came here to kill Neptune."

"Really? Then how did you know we would be here?"

Noire stiffened as the redness of her face increased. "I – I'm a Goddess. Of course I know that."

"Goddesses aren't all knowing," Milla argued. "Neither are Spirits."

Noire's entire face was now light red as she argued weakly, "Sh – Shut up!"

Neptune grinned playfully. "Oh ho! Nowa's a Tsundere!"

"Shut it! And my name's Noire!"

Milla raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's a Tsundere?"

"Leia," Jude answered bluntly.

"Ah. One who hides their true feelings with violent denial."

Noire growled lightly. "Would you shut up already?!"

Neptune's grin widened. "Like you can make her. Get her mad and she'll whoop ya again!"

Noire flinched and paled.

IF sighed in annoyance. "Let's just get going…"

* * *

As the group neared the main city, Noire suddenly stopped.

"Oh, wait!" Noire shouted.

"For what?" Compa asked.

"I can't go into the city like this, the people will recognize me."

Jude folded his arms in thought. "True… We need to get you a disguise. Alter your hairstyle. Get you a different outfit. Maybe some glasses as well."

Noire smirked to herself and put a pair of red, half-frame glasses on her face. "There, now no one will recognize me."

Jude frowned slightly. "… Cute…"

Presa groaned lightly. "At the very least change your hairstyle as well! Only a complete and utter moron would be fooled by that!"

"Ah, there you girls are," Chian remarked as she walked up to the group before seeing Noire. "Have I seen you before? Hhmm… no, I guess not."

Jude and Presa gaped in disbelief.

"So, did you kill that monster?"

Jude nodded, redirecting his thoughts to the matter at hand. "We did. It… was kinda weak actually."

"Oh…" Chian muttered, slightly dismayed, before her usual smile took its place, "well, thanks."

"If you need anything else just ask. We'd be happy to assist."

Chian's fist tightened slightly. "Nah, that's about all you guys can help with."

"Are you sure?" Jude asked before the group was distracted by a large explosion.

"What was that?" Milla asked.

Chian groaned, putting a hand over her face in frustration. "That was my newest invention exploding. Again."

"Need any help working on it?" Jude wondered.

Chian waved a hand dismissively. "Nah, I got it."

"You sure? I could help," Jude insisted.

Chian folded her arms. "And just how much do you know about thermodynamics or mechanical engineering?"

Jude remained silent, not having an answer.

"That's what I thought." With an appreciative smile, Chian added, "I appreciate the offer, but if I'm going to beat those Avenir bastards at the expo I need to do this myself."

Noire raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh?"

Chian flinched lightly. "Ah, forget I said anything."

Jude questioned, "You want to stop them too, huh?"

Chian stiffened before sighing heavily. "Yeah…"

"Then let us help."

"I can't let you do that," Chian argued.

"Why not?" Noire asked, confused.

Tightening a fist, Chian answered, "Because this is personal."

Jude folded his arms in thought. "What do you mean?"

Chian sighed heavily. "This place isn't actually run by my parents. Well, not both of them. It's just my mother. My father created Passé, and we were pretty much the biggest supplier of machinery to this area of Lastation. We supplied everything from kitchenware to weapons. But then Avenir showed up and bought up all of the shippers, the suppliers, and customers. My father refused to sell Passé to those rats. But then one day… he died in an accident."

"That sounds too coincidental to me," Presa noted suspiciously.

Chian continued, "After he died I took over Passé and worked with Chèvre, a childhood friend of mine. However, business got so bad and so slow, that… that I had to shut the factory down. I worked with Chèvre in his shop for a few years but I decided to come back and reopened the factory. Every year the Lastation Basilicom holds the Technology Expo. The winner of the Expo not only gets a huge cash reward, but they also get the chance to meet with Lady Black Heart. If I can just meet her I can maybe get these bastards out. Not only have they stolen the jobs from any other factories in the nation, they're building factories everywhere. Lastation's pollution is already bad enough. If it keeps up like this, I'm not sure if any people will be able to live here at all."

Jude glanced at Noire slightly. "I see…"

Noire shook her head subtly in response.

"Look," Chian added, "I appreciate your desire to help, but there really isn't much you can do."

Neptune huffed in annoyance. "Come on! There's gotta be something!"

Jude hummed in thought. "Hhmm… What if we try to take down Avenir?"

Chian huffed dismissively. "Good luck. They're a massive company, with millions of Credits, and what's more, they've got the damn Basilicom in their pockets."

Presa folded her arms in thought. "There's no way to discredit them? Funnel away all their money out of their hands? Assassinate their CEO?"

Chian raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Their CEO? He's always got himself surrounded by guards, plus he himself isn't a combat slouch. People have tried assassinating him before, but he usually just ends up paying the assassin double to kill their original contractor. And they don't keep all their funds in one place. They've got them dispersed in all the different lands."

"You've really done your research," IF remarked, impressed.

Chian nodded in response. "Yeah. I want to take these jerks down, bad. But they're almost impenetrable. So the only thing I can see working is to outdo them at the expo."

Noire sighed and rebutted, "I can tell you already that that's pointless."

Chian winced before arguing, "No it isn't!"

"You said yourself that Avenir has the Basilicom in their pocket. And if that's true, then the Basilicom would _always_ choose Avenir as the winner. My guess is that Avenir uses this expo to see which inventors or smaller companies pose the greatest threat."

"B – But…" Chian growled, gritting her teeth in frustration.

Jude narrowed his eyes, folding his arms before putting his right hand against his temple in thought.

Milla saw this and insisted, "Let's hear it, Jude."

After a moment of silence, Jude suggested, "What if we start working for Avenir?"

"Huh?!" the others shouted in disbelief.

IF blinked in thought. "That's actually pretty brilliant."

"How is it brilliant?!" Neptune argued adamantly.

"If we can start working jobs for Avenir, we might be able to get information from the inside."

Nodding in agreement, Jude added, "It'll take a while, but we might get some info that would allow us to bring them down."

"I don't like this…" Neptune noted with frustration.

IF shrugged. "It's standard spying procedure."

Jude nodded and added, "Yeah, and if we can learn any of their secrets, they might be enough to topple them. Though… it'd probably be best if a few of us stayed here just in case."

"Right."

Jude looked around the room in thought. "Milla, Presa, you two stay here."

"Why me?" Milla asked, confused and mildly annoyed.

"You're our strongest. You could easily repel anything Avenir could throw here. If this group is as sinister as Chian says I'm not taking any chances."

Milla narrowed her eyes and then sighed in resignation. "Alright."

Neptune grinned happily. "Ah, don't worry, Milly! He's with me! He'll be fine! I _am_ the main character after all!"

Noire huffed lightly in argument. "Please. If anyone is main character worthy, it's him." She accentuated her point by motioning to Jude.

Jude blinked in confusion. "M – Me…? Not really…"

Milla interjected, "No, according to Teepo he is the damsel in distress. Though I am uncertain what that term means."

"H – Huh?!"

Compa tilted her head curiously. "What's a Teepo?"

Milla hummed in thought momentarily. "Teepo is Teepo. I guess."

"Cute…" Jude and IF muttered as they stared at Compa.

Presa sighed in discomfort as she rubbed the side of her head.

"You okay, Presa?" Compa asked.

"Yes," Presa answered simply, "just a headache."

"I see. Let me get some bandages for you."

Jude grabbed Compa's hand. "Let's go before you turn Presa into a mummy."

* * *

The group made their way to the local Guild and looked around the quests.

"Let's look for any quests from Avenir," Jude urged.

"Okay," Neptune answered weakly. "Still not liking this…"

"It's our best option."

"I got one!" IF exclaimed as she pointed at the quest panel.

Jude nodded in return. "Great. Let's take it."

* * *

The group made their way to the edge of a small forest and looked around in thought.

"This should be where we meet with the client," Jude noted.

Noire nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Let's head in."

"That won't be necessary," a new voice interjected.

The group turned and saw two figures approaching.

The first was a young man with messy brown hair and brown eyes, wearing frameless glasses and purple suit with black accents and a green tie.

The second was an older, heavyset man with slicked back black hair and grey eyes wearing a red suit with a blue tie.

"You're later than I expected," the brown-haired man noted.

"Huh?" Compa remarked in confusion as she looked at the two.

The older man folded his arms in annoyance. "I told you we should've just sent our machines to handle this mess."

Jude narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

The brown-haired man waved a hand lightly. "Now, now Singe, no need to be cross." Redirecting his attention to Jude's group, the man added, "My name is Ganache, a business partner of Singe within Avenir. I assume you're the group who will take on this mission?"

Jude nodded in response. "Yes, we are."

Ganache nodded in return. "Good to hear. I presume that this mission should be simple enough for even you to accomplish."

Neptune twitched an eyebrow, irritated.

"There's a monster nearby that's preventing us from building. We'd like you to take care of it."

"We'll get right on it," Jude insisted.

"Glad to hear it." Ganache shot a glance at Noire before he and Singe left.

Noire raised an eyebrow before turning to the others. "Let's get going."

* * *

The group walked through the forest for several minutes, looking around for the creature in question.

After a while, Jude stopped and twitched an eyebrow. "Hey… they didn't say what the monster looks like."

The others all stopped as well and slumped their shoulders in defeat.

"Great…" Noire groaned heavily.

Compa glanced to the sighed and asked, "Erm… are those the monsters?" She pointed to a large group of small, jelly-like creatures with dog ears and muzzles.

Jude furrowed his brow in thought. "I… don't think so. They look kinda cute and harmless. Let's just try and get around them"

"Right," Neptune agreed as the group continued through the forest, giving the strange creatures a wide birth.

Looking at the creatures in thought, Jude wondered, "So what are these dog-like gel things?"

"They're called Dogoos," IF explained. "They're mostly harmless, but if they smell food they'll start burrowing anywhere they can fit."

"I see." Jude then glanced to the side and gaped. "Neptune don't open that pudding!"

As the sound of a ripping seal filled the air, Neptune turned to him curiously. "Huh? Why not? I'm hungry."

The Dogoos all turned to the group.

"Uh-oh…" IF muttered in trepidation.

"Crap…" Jude muttered before hissing. "Run!"

One of the Dogoos then leapt at Neptune as the group turned to run, knocking her to the ground and causing her pudding to spill.

"Uwah!" Neptune exclaimed. "Someone save me and the pudding!"

The Dogoos then began crawling on the downed girl, searching for more pudding as several others crowded around the one she opened and began eating it.

"Hey get off her!" Jude shouted as he punched one of the small monsters, sending it flying.

"Uwah!" Neptune shrieked again as one of the Dogoos melted and slipped into the collar of her hoodie. "Hey, don't go in my hoody, that tickles!"

"Nep-Nep!" Compa shouted in concern.

Jude tried to knock another of the Dogoos off of Neptune but many more piled on him, pinning him to the ground.

Compa ran to help the others, tripping on another Dogoo, causing her to fall to the ground as more of them crowded around her. "Eek! No! Bad Mr. Dogoo!"

"Oh brother…" IF groaned in irritation.

Compa shivered as one of the creatures began crawling up her leg. "H – Hey! Stay out of my skirt!"

IF narrowed her eyes in frustration. "I guess I need to help." She then flicked her wrists, causing her arm-mounted blades to emerge from her sleeves.

Neptune laughed loudly as the Dogoos began licking her skin. "That tickles!"

Compa frowned and smashed one of the Dogoos, groaning as it turned to mush in her hand. "Eeww…"

IF ran up to Compa and began slashing at the Dogoos, swiftly removing them from Compa. However, as she continued, she noticed the goop from the Dogoos building up on her blades, weighing them down. "Ggrr… stupid things!" She attempted to shake the goop off but was knocked to the ground when another Dogoo tackled her. "Neptune! I blame you for this!"

Noire slapped a hand over her face in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding." She glanced to the side as a single Dogoo crawled towards her. Flattening her brow angrily, she hissed, "Piss off."

The Dogoo looked at her momentarily and then turned around, walking away.

"Ah!" IF exclaimed as one of the monsters licked her underarm. "Don't lick me there you damn things!"

"Noire! Help!" Jude begged.

Noire sighed heavily and raised a hand. "Fine."

Suddenly, the entire area was filled with an immense conflagration, completely destroying all of the Dogoos in an instant.

Jude sighed in relief before turning to Noire. "Thanks, Noire."

Noire blinked in disbelief. "Th – That wasn't me."

Jude raised an eyebrow as he stood. "Huh? Then who?"

"So you have trouble against mere Dogoos, hm?" a new voice asked.

The group all turned and saw a girl with long, straight, waist-length blue hair, matching blue eyes, and a beauty mark just below her left eye wearing a tall, black hat with several grey rings on it, a black blouse with a white collar and red tie, a matching black, pleated skirt, underneath a long, white overcoat with black trim, thigh-high, dark grey stockings, and short, black, high-heeled boots.

"Huh?" Jude muttered in confusion as he looked at the girl.

"I am the one who destroyed those beasts," she explained.

Jude nodded with an appreciative smile. "I see. Thank you, Miss…"

"It's MAGES.."

Neptune grinned happily. "Thanks, Mages."

MAGES. shook her head in response. "No, it's MAGES., with a period."

Neptune blinked in confusion. "Uh, okay… That doesn't make verbal sense but whatever."

"That aside, have any of you seen any Doc P here?"

Neptune tilted her head curiously. "Doc P?"

"Doc Tear Popper. It's a drink for the chosen one."

IF shrugged in response. "Never heard of it."

Jude opened a drink with a sigh as the others spoke, looking around with confusion as everyone stared at him. "What? Why are you all looking at me?"

Neptune shrieked. "Uwah! Gimme! I'm supposed to be the main character!"

Jude pushed her away as she tried to grab his drink. "Hey! It's mine! I bought it!"

MAGES. narrowed her eyes curiously. "I see, so the Organization hasn't spread this far yet."

"The what?" Noire questioned.

"The Organization."

"And they are…?" IF asked open-ended.

"They are –" MAGES. began but stopped when her cellphone rang. "Hold on a moment." She then pulled out her phone and answered the call. "Hello? What?! Damn. Okay. Yes, I understand. Loohcs tneve emag noitamina cisum."

Jude folded his arms in confusion. "Huh?"

MAGES. sighed as she put away her phone. "Sorry, but I have to go."

"Wait!" Neptune suddenly yelled.

"For what?"

"Have you seen any really huge monsters around here?"

"Yes I have. It's just up the road, it's hard to miss."

"Thanks!"

Jude nodded and walked towards MAGES.. "Yeah. Here." He then handed her a can.

"Tha –" MAGES. began before seeing the can. "Ah! It's Doc P!"

Jude merely blinked in confusion.

"Where did you get this?!"

"I bought it at a small store," Jude explained simply.

MAGES. shook his shoulders violently. "Where, where!?"

Jude pointed off down the road, prompting MAGES. to run off swiftly.

"That was… weird…" Noire muttered.

"Come on," Jude insisted. "Let's go."

* * *

"This place is huge," Noire groaned as the grouped continued trekking through the deep forest.

"Yeah…" Jude grumbled.

Neptune stopped as she noticed a large, fluffy, blue ball nearby. "What's this?" Curiously, she poked the ball lightly. "Ooh, so soft." With an amused giggle, she continued poking it. "Pokey, pokey, pokey!"

Jude chuckled in amusement before his eyes focused on the ball of fur, causing his eyes to widen in disbelief. "… Neptune. Don't. Move. A muscle."

Neptune blinked curiously. "Huh? What for?"

The ball of fur growled before standing, revealing a massive, blue wolf with large claws on its hind legs.

"Ah great…" IF deadpanned.

Neptune laughed weakly. "N – Nice doggy…"

"You idiot!" Noire shouted. "That thing isn't a dog!"

The wolf took in a deep breath and then shot out a massive blast of flame.

Jude gaped in disbelief. "A fire breathing wolf?! How is that even possible?!"

"We'll worry about that later," Noire argued as a rapier appeared in her grasp. "For now, we've got to kill it!"

Jude's gauntlets appeared on his forearms as he readied himself to fight. "Right!"

Compa turned to Neptune with a determined expression. "Nep-Nep, you need to get serious!"

"Right!" Neptune cheered.

Jude sent a powerful punch at the wolf's snout, causing it to jump back and shake its head in delirium. "Noire, we'll need your help too!"

Noire stiffened before her face reddened slightly. "R – Right!"

Jude stopped for a moment in thought. "Wait, hold off on transforming though."

"Huh? Why?"

"Never know who is watching."

The wolf howled loudly before sending another stream of fire at the group.

Jude jumped to the side, dodging the blast barely, Compa firing several shots from her syringe at the beast.

The wolf growled and began charging at Compa.

IF dashed around the beast, pulling out her pistol and firing several shots at it, causing it to turn. Taking the chance, she dashed swiftly, using her blades to cut at the monster's back leg, severing the tendon.

The beast howled pain before turning to try and snap at her.

"Cerberus Strike!" Jude shouted before slamming his fist into the ground, causing a large blast of stone to hit it, knocking it to the ground.

"Cross Combo!" Neptune yelled, sending a series of powerful slashes at the wolf, covering it with wounds.

Noire added the final attack, thrusting her blade forward and piercing the beast's skull, killing it.

Jude sighed in relief before turning to Noire with a smile. "Great job."

Noire folded her arms. "Hmph, you guys stole my spotlight."

Jude raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How? You're the one that killed it."

Noire sighed and waved a hand. "Forget it, you wouldn't understand."

The group then turned as they heard clapping and watched Ganache and Singe walk towards them.

Neptune blinked in confusion as Ganache approached. "Wonderful work everyone. Now we can build a new plant here safely."

Jude frowned incredulously.

Singe huffed in irritation. "Hrmph, they took too long. Plus, look at this mess they left behind."

Jude's frown deepened.

Ganache waved a hand disarmingly. "Don't worry my friend, it will be fine."

Compa sighed with fatigue. "Phew, I'm tired."

"Then take a rest," Jude suggested as he patted her back.

"Not here," Singe argued gruffly, "we're going to start construction immediately, so you brats need to leave."

Neptune twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

Folding his arms in irritation, Singe grumbled, "Who's bright idea was it to hire children for something like this anyway?"

"Children?" Jude asked with irritation as Singe's continued insults.

"I'm not a child," Compa argued lightly. "I'm seventeen."

Singe huffed and retorted, "Yes, you are. You're nothing more than kids pretending to be adults."

"But I –" Compa began to argue, only to be cut off.

"Why are people like you even doing this kind of work?"

"But –" she fruitlessly tried once more to rebut him.

"It will be much better once we get these factories going and replace most of this human labor with machines. They don't make mistakes, they never get tired, and most of all, they don't complain!"

Compa trembled as her eyes filled with tears before they began falling slowly. "I'm sorry…!" Compa bawled loudly. "I just got exhausted…!"

Jude tightened his fists with a growl before shouting, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Singe merely huffed at Jude's challenge. "You should watch your mouth, boy. And for your information, nothing. Humans are simply inadequate workers. They have limits. Machines do not. One day Avenir will replace all manual labor with machines. They will be more efficient, work perfectly, not get sick, won't need time off, and will work twenty-four/seven."

"What kind of insane logic is that?!"

"The logic of efficiency. Why pay imperfect, inefficient, complaining humans to do something when machines will do it perfectly, efficiently, without complaint, _and_ without pay?"

"Simple," Jude argued, becoming quite fed up with Singe's attitude. "There is more to life then 'efficiency'. Machines do what they are told. Not altering from their path with no sense of worth for others. No creativity in their work. No sense to improve."

"Exactly," Singe answered bluntly.

"That's what makes machines inferior to humans."

Singe twitched an eyebrow and snarled back, "Silence, brat!"

Ganache interrupted the feud between the two as he put a hand up. "Now, now gentlemen, I think that's enough."

Jude narrowed his eyes as he noticed Singe almost immediately calm down.

"Yes, sir," Singe answered plainly.

Jude blinked in confusion. "Sir?"

"Ah, yes. You see, I may have fibbed just a little," Ganache remarked. "I am Ganache, founder and CEO of Avenir Industries."

"I see…" Jude answered simply as he narrowed his eyes. ' _This guy...needs to be dealt with. He reminds me of Gilland._ '

Ganache flashed a practiced smile as he added, "Now, don't worry. I will have the Credits transferred to you immediately. Thank you for your service." He then grabbed Compa's hand as a sly smile formed on his face. "Please, try to forgive Singe's words, he simply wants to create a more efficient, well-maintained world."

Jude's frown turned to a glare. ' _Combined with Alvin. This man… is dangerous._ '

* * *

"Well, how'd it go?" Chian asked as Jude and the others returned.

"I think it went well," Noire answered with a confident smile.

Jude stood silently, his gauntlets still on his arms, as his brow remained furrowed in deep thought.

Chian raised an eyebrow as she caught the inattentive expression on Jude's face. "Jude? Hey, Jude? Yoo-hoo." Garnering no response, she leaned towards him and shouted, "Hey!"

Jude stiffened and looked straight ahead, inadvertently catching a glimpse down Chian's blouse, causing him to turn away as his cheeks reddened. "H – Huh?"

Chian sighed as she stood back up straight, folding her arms. "You alright, kid?"

"Y – Yeah. Just thinking. There's just something deeply wrong with those two."

Chian blinked curiously. "Two?"

"Yeah. Ganache and Singe."

Chian stiffened and then sighed heavily. "Think what you like about Ganache, that guy's a dirty slimeball. But Singe isn't a bad guy."

Jude raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Really? They both seem equally enthusiastic about replacing humans with machines."

"Well Singe's motives aren't evil. He actually helped my father found Passé. He was a really good friend to my dad, and he has always wanted to replace human labor with machines because he doesn't like it when people get hurt. To that end, he helped my dad make machines to enrich people's lives and help them to work less and work safer. But then Ganache showed up and wrapped Singe around his little finger. He has Singe convinced that the best way to protect people is to just replace all their jobs with machines."

IF huffed as she folded her arms. "That's not protecting people. It's preventing them from making a living."

Chian nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I've tried to convince Singe of that but for some reason he won't listen. Look, I don't care what you have to do to take down Avenir, just try not to hurt Singe. He's like an uncle to me."

"We'll do what we can," Jude replied.

Chian smiled appreciatively. "Thanks. But we've got to take down Avenir, fast. If we don't, no one will be able to live in Lastation anymore. Most of my friends have already moved to Lowee due to the pollution."

"I see," Jude noted incredulously. "We will do all we can. Because something tells me Ganache won't stop with just Lastation. A guy like that probable has his sights set on the whole world."

"You can say that again."

Noire raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Hold on, you said they moved to Lowee, why?"

"Huh? Because right now, flights to Lowee are cheaper than anywhere else in the world."

IF narrowed her eyes. "And I think I know why."

Presa furrowed her brow and folded her arms. "That sounds awfully suspicious…"

IF pulled out one of her phones as she commented, "Avenir owns the airline and naval travel that runs here in Lastation."

Jude narrowed his eyes. "Avenir probable has some connection to the CPU in Lowee then."

IF made a call and waited until the person on the other end answered. "Hey, you there?" Waiting for a response, she continued, "Yeah, I've got someone I want you to do some digging on. Ganache, the founder and CEO of Avenir Industries." After a moment she nodded. "Yep, thanks."

The others looked at her slightly puzzled.

"Who you call there Iffy?" Neptune wondered.

"A friend of mine in the Guild. She'll do some digging to find out what we can about Ganache," IF elucidated.

"I see," Milla remarked in acknowledgement.

Jude sighed heavily. "Hope Ganache doesn't turn out to be like another Gilland."

"That bad, huh?"

Compa tilted her head, mildly confused. "Who's Gilland?"

Jude narrowed his eyes with derision. "He was a man that instigated a war back in our home between the countries Auj Oule and Rashagul in an attempt to break through something called the Schism."

"Whoa, he sounds bad…"

* * *

Outside Passé, Ganache stood near the door and huffed lightly. "Interesting. Guess I'll need to get rid of them sooner than I thought."

* * *

Jude nodded in reply to Compa. "Yeah. It was in order to get back to his own world and use our own and our people as a power source."

"Disgusting," Noire grunted with contempt.

"You have no idea. That man only cared about his own selfish ambitions and sought to exploit our world to become the ruler of his own."

Chian sighed heavily. "I'm not sure what Ganache is planning, but I bet it's the same."

Jude nodded. "Yeah. No normal human would be so focused on destroying his own world like this."

* * *

Jude sat in his room, reading a book, when he noticed Neptune nearby looking at his gauntlets, sitting on a table. "Huh? Neptune? What are you doing in here?"

"Hm?" Neptune hummed as she turned to him.

Jude sighed as he sat up. "Shouldn't you be in the girls' room?"

"And leave ya all on your lonesome? No way Judie."

Jude chuckled with a smile as he stood. "Thanks, Neptune."

Neptune grinned energetically. "Your welcome Judie!" Returning her gaze to his gauntlets, she questioned, "So, where'd ya get these cool duds?"

"Huh? Oh you mean my gauntlets? They are called Folzex the Grudge Bearer. I got them after killing a creature called Folzam. One of the six Devil's Beasts."

Neptune's eyes swirled with confusion. "Fartmouth the Tongue Breather from Foreskin?"

Jude sighed heavily. "No. Folzex the Grudge Bearer. Just think of them as my greatest armament."

"Ooh, like an Ultima?"

"I… guess?" Jude answered with bewilderment before the duo heard a knock at his door. "It's open," he called out, the door opening to reveal Noire.

"Hey, Ju –" Noire noted as she stepped in, stopping when she noticed Neptune, "oh, you're busy. I'll, uh, come back later."

Jude shook his head. "No, it's okay, Noire. Come in."

Neptune nodded as she stood. "Yeah, I was just leavin'. Nighty Judie!" She then walked out of the room, skipping happily.

Jude chuckled lightly before redirecting his attention to Noire. "What's up, Noire?"

Noire flinched and then fidgeted lightly. "Um… Well, it's a little complicated but… well… uhm…" she trailed off as she looked around uncomfortably, her face tinting red before she sighed with exasperation. After a moment of thought, she continued, "Look, I'll make it simple. I need to win back my people's faith. If I don't, my Shares will run out. You can guess what'll happen if that occurs."

Jude frowned bitterly. "I know. You'll die." He then smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry though. I have a few ideas on how we can get you to reclaim their faith. I won't let you die if I can help it."

Noire stiffened as the redness on her cheeks spread. Shaking her head of the distraction, she replied, "Well the first thing we need to do is handle the Basilicom."

Jude nodded in understanding. "I suggest finding out which, if any, are loyal to you in there."

Noire sighed with frustration. "I only know of one, and it's the head priest. The rest have been bought out by Avenir."

"I see…" Jude muttered with a sense of defeat.

"Yeah. They're the most prominent problem because they're the ones who preach to the masses about me."

Jude furrowed his brow in thought. "Then we remove them. After all, you're the Goddess right? You have the final say of who works there Noire."

Noire nodded before groaning. "Usually, yes. I'm the one who says what's going to happen, but it's the head priest who carries out the orders. And the others have effectively stolen his power from him."

Jude frowned and then suggested, "Then we gather them in one spot and kick them out."

Noire shook her head in denial. "We can't be that obvious about it. Not until Avenir is dealt with."

Jude stiffened and slackened in his spot. "… Sorry…"

Noire shook her head in refutation and then smiled appreciatively. "No, it's a good idea, but Avenir would cause more problems. The main issue here is that Avenir is funneling money to the Basilicom to keep the priests fat and happy, and in return the Basilicom is letting Avenir do whatever they damn well please and quashing competition. That's about the gist of what Chian explained."

Jude sighed and folded his arms. "Then I guess we can only wait for Avenir to slip up in a big way."

Noire nodded before filling the air with silence as her thoughts stirred. "… Hey, Jude. Can I ask you a question?"

Jude raised an eyebrow in slight curiosity. "Sure. What is it?"

"What do you think of Lastation? If you had to choose between the land or power, which would you do?"

Jude raised an eyebrow, not exactly understanding her query, and decided on the best answer in the situation. "That is simple. I'd choose what's best for all."

"Huh?" Noire grunted in bewilderment.

"I'd do whatever is best for the people standing right in front of me. And even if I did fail to obtain power, I'd be happy seeing the faces of the people I helped smiling. Because to me…" Jude trailed off as a slightly pained smile formed on his face, "seeing them smile and be truly happy lets me know that I made the right choice."

Noire remained silent, her face frowning lightly with thought before she smiled in resolution. "Thanks, Jude."

Jude tilted his head in bewilderment. "What for?"

Noire shook her head in dismissal. "Don't worry about it," she urged before turning and leaving the room.

"What an odd girl…"

* * *

Jude stood in the lobby of Passé with IF and the others the following morning. "Okay, so more work for Avenir today, right?"

IF nodded with a smirk. "Yup."

"Then let's get to it," Noire urged.

Neptune groaned in annoyance. "Yay… more work from the baddies…"

Jude sighed lightly and then had an idea. "Think about it like this, we're working with the bad guys so that we can get close enough to stab them in the back."

Neptune frowned in thought and then grinned. "I like it…"

* * *

Later, the group arrived in front of a giant, decommissioned factory, the rusted signs of a building no longer in use littering the area.

"Ah, you're here," Ganache noted as he walked up to the group. "Singe was busy so I'm here on my own today."

"I see…" Jude noted with suspicion.

Ganache chuckled lightly. "Yes, he suddenly had a long vacation to take. How unusual."

Jude's eyes narrowed with wariness.

"Now, onto the mission."

"Right," IF answered with a nod.

Ganache motioned to the large, inactive factory nearby. "There's a special mineral called the Lastellite stored inside the facility."

"Lastellite?" Jude questioned with confusion.

Ganache nodded with a smirk. "Yes. Put in layman's terms, one gram can power a video game console for ten thousand years."

"Whoa! Seriously?!" Neptune hollered in disbelief and excitement.

Jude tilted his head curiously. "Video game…?"

"Yes," Ganache answered Neptune with a nod, ignoring Jude. "When we originally abandoned this factory we ended up not bringing it with us."

Jude's mind began filling with suspicion. "Oh?"

"Yes, I know, rather foolish. But that aside, I would like you to go in and get the Lastellite."

"We're on it!" Neptune cheered.

Ganache's smirk widened. "Of course, it's not an overly simple task now that the factory is filled with monsters."

IF nodded in understanding. "We'll get it done. Don't worry."

"Good," Ganache answered succinctly before motioning to a large, vault-like door. "The door is right over here."

"Right," Jude answered with a nod before he and the others walked through, the door almost immediately slamming shut. Jude hissed angrily. "Great. A trap."

"Ah, the door!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry, I must've hit something" Ganache muttered with amusement before smirking. "Or rather, I've shut the door."

Jude snarled in animosity. "Yeah we noticed. Is Lastellite even real or did you make that up to get us to enter?"

Ganache laughed in enjoyment. "Of course it's not real, you fool. I just needed a way to get rid of all of you. Especially you, 'Lady' Black Heart. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd like you to satisfy those monsters in there so that you're not a problem anymore."

Jude's eyes narrowed with rage as he threatened coldly, "Ganache. When we get out of here I'm ending you."

Ganache merely retorted with a laugh. "I'll be waiting. Meanwhile, I need to pay Chian a visit."

"Do that," Jude replied coldly. "It will just pave your way to hell quicker."

"Adios," Ganache remarked as he walked away.

"Eek!" Compa suddenly shrieked.

"Compa what's wrong?!" Jude yelled as he turned.

"Look!" Compa shouted, pointing ahead at a large group of flying Dogoos with long tendrils hanging from their bellies. "More Dogoos!"

"And these ones have tentacles!" Neptune shrieked.

"Ah shit," IF cursed angrily.

Jude growled as Neptune hid behind him. "I don't wanna know what they do with those things."

Jude raised a hand in front of Neptune. "Don't worry. I won't let them do anything to you."

"Here they come!" Noire alerted as she grabbed her sword.

Jude pulled a bar of chocolate out from Neptune's hoodie and threw it far across the factory, the pack of flying Dogoos chasing after in a horde. With a relieved sigh, Jude commented, "Good. They act like regular ones. Now let's get going."

"Y – Yeah!" Compa answered shakily before the group fled from the distracted beasts.

* * *

The group spent a long period of time journeying through the large factory, distracting group after group of the flying Dogoos before they reached a large door with a green exit sign above it.

"There's the exit!" Jude exclaimed.

"Finally, Nep!" Neptune shouted.

As the group ran towards the door, Noire stopped and stared at the wall in bewilderment. "Huh? Why's there a DVD in the wall?"

"What do you mean?" IF asked before she saw the "DVD" and widened her eyes. "That's not a DVD…"

Jude hissed, "That's one of Arfoire's discs!"

The room was filled with a bright flash of light that died down to reveal a large, four-legged tank with two large barrels on the top.

"Big tank!" Neptune pointed with shock.

"Just great…" Jude groaned.

"Oh great!" Noire growled.

"Nep-Nep!" Compa called out.

"Right!" Neptune cheered before she was bathed in light, transforming into Purple Heart.

"Noire!" Jude shouted.

"Got it!" Noire responded, transforming into Black Heart.

* * *

 **And there you have it, the second chapter of Tales of Neptunia. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it. If you did, be sure to post a review letting me know what you thought of it. If you were unsure or confused about anything, or simply had any questions, be sure to leave a review and I will do what I can to address your concerns. If you did not enjoy the chapter, I would suggest finding something you do enjoy instead. Otherwise, leave a review, but relevant criticism is appreciated. So, until next time, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

 **Hello and greetings to all! I have returned with yet another chapter of Tales of Neptunia for all of you. Again, the time between this chapter and the last has been... scant at best, I am aware, but this is the story, besides Fate of Devil: Black, that currently holds my fancy. So that said, I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter, though I have not a way to tell if you did or not. I also hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well. So if you do, be sure to leave a review letting me know. As usual, I would like to extend gratitude to my coauthor, Bakuto Masaki, for his help with this and all other stories thus far and for his continued aid beyond. At any rate, I may as well do the reviewer responses, hm?**

 **hornofdesolation: Thank you.**

 **Jose19: Yes, the girls in Tales of Xillia and Hyperdimension Neptunia are extremely sexy. Milla returned to the Spirit World and Jude went on with Spyrite research.**

 **You will find later that there is in fact more than one world, just one mainly.**

 **correnhimself316: Glad you like it so much. Yeah, there was a little bit of info on the two of them in the original so I decided to add more. Yes, Ganache can jump off a cliff into a sea of acid. Chian will be a long-term friend, whether harem or not it's quite possible. Not so sure about Cave, but Chika and the others will be appearing throughout the story. Yes. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 MAGES. makes an appearance early in the story. Yeah, it will be very amusing.**

 **That was not much, but I suppose we may as well move on to the main event.**

* * *

Jude, Noire, Neptune, IF, and Compa sighed in exhaustion as the four-legged tank collapsed in front of them as it sparked before exploding.

"That was close," Jude groaned with exhaustion.

"What is this thing?" Noire asked as she looked at the strange disc in the wall.

IF sighed and explained, "A disc that spawns monsters. We saw one in Planeptune."

Noire narrowed her eyes and then grabbed and immediately snapped the disc.

"Aaww!" Neptune whined. "I wanted to break it!"

Compa patted her back with an apologetic smile. "Maybe you can break the next one Nep-Nep?"

Neptune groaned heavily. "Now what?"

"We get to Chian," Jude answered. "Fast."

* * *

"I hope we aren't too late!" IF hollered as they ran towards the city.

However, as they approached, they quickly realized matters were not good. Many of the buildings had been crushed and smashed. Fire and smoke billowed into the air.

"N – No…" Noire gasped in horror as she looked over the devastation ahead of them.

Their attention was then drawn upward as they heard a familiar cackle.

Atop a nearby building, Ganache stood, cackling madly as a massive, grey machine with a humanoid torso and a tail, carrying a spiked club and an ax tore apart the city. "Go Killachine! Smash, slice, crush! Destroy it all!"

Jude's eyes widened with rage, his fists tightening as he grit his teeth, fury building up within him. "GANACHE!"

Ganache sent an annoyed, sideways glance at the group and then refocused on Killachine.

"Good, you're all okay," Chian muttered as she limped out from behind the wall of a mostly destroyed building.

"Chian!" Jude shouted as he ran to her and placed his hands over her, green light bathing her body. "Are you okay?"

Chian nodded slowly. "Yeah. But that thing…" Chian clenched her fists, drawing small trickles of blood as tears fell from her eyes. "… Passé is gone…"

Jude remained silent for a moment before standing and walking towards Killachine.

The machine glanced towards him and roared before swinging its mace down at him.

Jude dashed forward, dodging the swing and then swung his fist up as he shouted, "Demon Fist!" causing a blast of blue energy to fire from his fist and launch at Killachine.

Killachine snarled and swung its tail at Jude, whom leapt up, ran up its tail. The machine turned its torso around completely and swung its mace, sending Jude flying.

"Jude!" Milla and Noire shouted before Noire transformed into Black Heart and flew up, catching him before he hit the ground.

Ganache cackled loudly. "So, what do you think now, Black Heart?!"

Black Heart scowled at him furiously. "You're a monster!"

Ganache smirked and waved his hands towards the destruction. "This is what happens when you get in my way!"

Killachine then swung its ax, bisecting several civilians as they ran.

Compa gasped in horror, putting a hand over her mouth as she witnessed the sight.

"Quite the lovely little spectacle your havin' here with that hunk of over-designed scrap," a new voice noted with a thick accent.

Ganache glanced to the side and saw a tall man with pale skin, slicked back white heard and a thick beard, completely white eyes, and several faint scars wearing an eccentric suit with purple on one half and orange on the other. Ganache huffed in annoyance and demanded, "Hm? And who the hell are you?"

The man stroked his beard in thought as he sat on a lawn chair. "Hmm. That's a _very_ good question. I have a wee bit of a time tryin' to figure it out maself half the time. Sometimes I'm me. Other times I wish I wasn't. And other times other people wish I wasn't."

Ganache adjusted his glasses with irritation. "Whatever. Just don't get in my way, old man."

The man blinked in thought and laughed loudly. "Old man? Ha! A mortal callin' me an old man when I'm barely out of me hundreds. Or was it thousands? Not to mention your little contraption there is so dull, boring and unimaginative. It only does one thing! And a one-trick pony is so dreadfully boring."

Ganache snapped his fingers, causing Killachine to hunch back and then open its maw, firing out a powerful cloud of caustic acid.

"You jerk!" Purple Heart shouted at the mech before charging at it.

Killachine turned at the charging CPU and shot a stream of flames out.

The old man huffed in derision. "See? Completely unimaginative! Just like ol' Jggy!"

Ganache snarled in irritation. "Hmph, I don't care what you think. Killachine! Rip them apart!"

Purple Heart tensed as the machine raised its weapons.

The old man groaned. "Pah! This thing is far too boring!" A lightbulb then appeared over the man's head. "Oh! I know just ta thing to liven things up!" He then reached up, grabbed the lightbulb and smashed it against the ground, causing a long, grey staff with three faces carved into the top to pop out from it, which he caught.

Ganache's jaw dropped slightly. "What the hell is that?"

The insane man turned to Ganache, insulted. "Oh come on, ye never heard o' it!? It's… the Wabbajack!"

Compa tilted her head cutely with confusion. "Wabbajack? What's that?"

The man grinned widely. "Why the Wabbajack is the best friend anybody can ask for!"

Jude growled and interjected, "Look, we've gotta kill this thing before it hurts anyone else!"

The insane man merely ignored Jude and continued his rant as he stood up, displaying the Wabbajack proudly. "And 'tis wee lass is what ta Wabbajack is best at! For if a Wabbajack doesn't Wabba it ain't a Jack!" He then aimed the top of the Wabbajack at the Killachine, causing a blast of red energy to fly out and hit the machine, causing it to glow brightly and turned into a gigantic pudding. The man tilted his head in confusion. "… Huh. Was aiming for a giant cheese wheel personally."

"What the hell?!" Ganache howled angrily before turning to the old man. "What do you think you're doing you old coot!?"

Purple Heart immediately reverted to Neptune before her eyes sparkled as she looked at the building-sized pudding. "Giant pudding!" she exclaimed with pure joy before diving into the giant confection.

The old man huffed as he turned to Ganache. "Oi brat! You will show me proper disrespect! I just turned your dull and unimaginative horror in to a grand colorful work of Madness!"

Ganache pulled a pistol from his coat and aimed it at the man. "What you've done is destroy millions of credits for some stupid thrill!"

"GGGAAANNNAAACCHHHEEE!" Black Heart bellowed with fury as she flew towards him.

The old man hummed and then pointed to the incoming Goddess. "Methinks the lady is mad. So ya might want ta rethink where ya looking boyo."

"Tch," Ganache hissed before firing several shots at her, which she easily deflected.

"I'll have your head!" Black Heart threatened. "And shove your spine up your ass!"

The old man grinned and danced lightly. "I like the creativity o' this one!"

"Dammit!" Ganache cursed before pulling a small orb from his coat and throwing it down, engulfing the area in smoke.

"You won't get away!" Black Heart snarled and slashed into the smoke, finding that Ganache had vanished.

The man hummed in thought. "Huh. And here I was hopin' ta see ya use his innards as paint. Oh well. Better luck next time." He then took a bite of a cheese wheel.

"Noire!" Jude shouted as he ran over to her. "Where's Ganache?" He then noticed the old man. "Who's this guy?"

The man grinned lightly. "Top o' the mornin' ta ya Dr. Mathis. Oh wait, tat be your father since ya yet ta graduate."

Jude narrowed his eyes. "Wait, you know me? How?"

"Simple. I know ya 'cuz you and ta former puppet lass has been one o' my greatest source's o' entertainment in decades. So o' course I'd bother rememberin' your name."

"Puppet? Wait, do you mean Milla?"

Neptune popped her head up from the pudding. "Milla's a puppet? Where are the strings?"

The old man chuckled. "Pah, she cut dem off the moment she died and ta Four saved her soul from Maxy's reincarnatin' mechanism."

"O… kay… I'll just pretend I understood that."

Black Heart sighed and reverted to Noire before falling to her knees.

"Noire!" Jude exclaimed before running to her side.

The old man waved a hand. "Don't worry 'bout her boyo. She be alright afta some rest. And reacquaintin' herself with ta Faith she is reclaimin'."

Noire trembled as tears began falling from her eyes. "M - My people… Their homes… their jobs… their lives… that bastard took them… and all because I was selfish…"

"Ya can't change what has been done lassie."

Jude nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah. Plus, it wasn't your fault. None of this was. It was all Ganache's."

Noire tightened her fists. "But I turned my back on the people…"

"That is wholly untrue, Lady Black Heart," an old man dressed in the garb of a priest rebutted as he approached the group.

Noire turned to him in shock. "O – Old man…?"

The priest smiled warmly. "It is the people who turned their backs on you. Even while the populace turned on you, you still kept up your best efforts to protect them."

The white-haired man nodded. "Aye, tat be true. Most Goddesses in ya position woulda turned their backs on them and let ta mortals burn."

Chian sighed as she held up part of the damaged Passé sign.

Noire remained silent for a moment before steeling herself. "I know what I'm going to do. I'll help the people rebuild this city."

The priest frowned lightly. "Please, Milady, there's no need for you to do such menial tasks."

Noire shook her head and then stood. "It's not menial. As a Goddess I have a duty to help them in any way I can."

Jude nodded with agreement. "I think it's admirable. I guess this means we'll be parting ways then?"

Noire smiled somberly. "I guess so."

Jude smiled and nodded in return. "So be it. It was nice to meet you, Noire."

Noire's smile became a happy one as she nodded. "Same here."

"Bboooo!" Neptune and the crazy man shouted. "Go ahead and kiss already!"

Jude's face turned bright red. "Wh – What?!"

"Wh – What!?" Noire shouted, her face also red. "Kiss?!"

The crazy man raised a hand. "Of course! Ya helped ta lass out in a big way afta all! Ya two can't part now without showin yer affection ta one 'nother with a kiss! Right Nep?"

Neptune grinned and answered, "Yeppers! It's in the Hero handbook!"

Noire looked at her feet momentarily before glancing at Jude with a confused expression.

Jude rubbed the back of his head and laughed weakly. "Come on, that wouldn't be right. We just met. It's not right to kiss someone you barely know. Right, Noire?"

Noire twitched an eyebrow and growled. "IDIOT!" she bellowed before punching him, hard, sending him soaring.

The old man and Neptune winced as he flew. "Oooohh. Tsundere sucker punch," the remarked in unison.

Compa flinched in worry. "J – Ju-Ju!"

The old man turned to Compa. "I think he needs ya ta bandage him up lass. Right Nep?"

"Yup!" Neptune cheered.

IF sighed in annoyance. "Oh brother. Come on, let's go make sure he's okay."

Neptune then titled her head in thought. "Ooh, I wonder if he has amnesia too."

The insane old man put a hand on his chin. "That might actually make things interestin'. But it would add another amnesiac ta your roster and make ya less unique."

"Hmm. True. So what's your name, old-timer?"

"My name be many. But my friends, enemies, acquaintances and random hobos call me Sheogorath."

"Right! So you're Sheggy, God of Pudding!"

"Close but no flan. I am Sheogorath, God of Madness. Wabbajack here is rather finicky and musta had pudding on ta brain. I wanted a giant cheese wheel after all but nooo. Wabba jacked tat up."

Neptune smiled widely. "Well I like ol' Wabby. Anyone who gives me pudding is a friend in my books!"

"I see, I see. Maybe I'll lend ya Wabby one day Neppy. Want some cheese?"

"I'd rather have pudding."

IF grabbed Neptune by the hood and began dragging her away. "Come on Nep, stay away from the creepy man with magic stick."

Neptune reached out as she was dragged away. "Aaawww! But pudding!"

Sheogorath waved as the group left. "Have fun lass! Be sure not ta talk ta strange tomatoes named Stanley! He'll try ta sell ya somethin' ya'll regret for eternity!"

Compa stopped and then turned to Sheogorath, bowing politely before running to join the others.

Sheogorath grinned as they left. "Ah kids these days. They are going ta bring me so much fun." He then glanced at Presa as the group left the city. "He'll be good for ya lass. Even if ya never get your memories back."

Arfoire then appeared and poked the back of Sheogorath's head with her spear.

Sheogorath turned with a grin. "Well if it isn't ol' Arfy. How ya been lassie?"

"Shut it you crazy old fart," Arfoire snapped. "What the hell are you doing here, Sheogorath?"

"I was just wandering by and saw some boring every day slaughter machine and thought ta have some fun with it." He then pulled a cheese wedge out of his coat. "Cheese?"

Arfoire glanced at the cheese, then him, then the cheese, and then grabbed it from his hand. "You still piss me off."

Sheogorath shrugged. "Meh. I'm da God of Madness. I'm sure you aren't ta only one that will be mad at the Madgod lass."

"Tch."

* * *

Jude sat up with a groan. "Ow… that hurt…" He then looked around in confusion. "What the… where am I? Weird…" He sighed before standing. "Guess I need to find my way out."

After several minutes of walking, Jude groaned slightly. "Hello? Anybody here?" He turned when he heard a groan and looked around for the source.

He then saw a young woman with short, shoulder-length, bright orange hair, an Ahoge atop her head with multiple curls, bright orange eyes with musical note shaped pupils, and fair skin wearing a set of headphones with a microphone, a tight, white, button-down blouse with black accents that was mostly unbuttoned, exposing her very generous bosom and flat, toned abdomen, a red ribbon around the collar, white ribbons around her wrists, another red ribbon wrapped around her right wrist, a grey hoodie wrapped around her waist, overtop a black, pleated skirt, and black shoes with tall, matching socks and two swords on her waist.

However, the thing that caught Jude's attention was the fact that she was covered in bruises and her clothing was heavily damaged, unwittingly exposing her bright orange panties. "H – Hey!" he shouted as he ran to her side. "Are you alright?"

The girl turned to him weakly. "H – Huh…? Wh – Who… are you…?"

"Jude Mathis. Here, let me heal you up a bit."

"Y – You need to get out of here…" she urged.

"Huh?" Jude muttered in confusion.

"Th – They might… still be here…"

Jude nodded resolutely. "Then I better help get you out of here too, then."

"H – Huh…?"

"Just sit still," Jude urged as he put his hands over her before green light started flowing from them.

* * *

Several minutes passed as Jude healed all of the girl's injuries, sighing with exhaustion as he healed the last one. "Okay, there. I think I managed to fix up all your injuries."

The girl blinked in thought, flexing her muscles. "Th – Thanks…"

"How are you feeling now? You were pretty beat up."

The girl nodded with a smile. "Much better."

Jude sat down with a sigh of fatigue. "That's good."

The girl blinked in confusion. "Jude?" She then waved her hand in front of his face. "He's… asleep…? How strange."

* * *

Jude groaned lightly as he regained consciousness, slowly realizing he was now lying on his back. As his eyes opened, he realized he was sleeping on the orange-haired girl's lap.

As he awoke, she smiled kindly. "Morning sleepyhead."

Jude's face swiftly turned bright red as he felt her soft thighs against the back of his head. "U – Uuhh…" He then immediately sat up, flustered.

The girl furrowed her brow in confusion. "Something wrong?"

"N – No…" Jude muttered as he took several breaths to calm himself.

She smiled in amusement and then perked up in realization. "Oh! I never told you my name! It's MarvelousAQL, but since that's pretty hard to say you can just call me Marvey. My frie… nds… do… too…" She trailed off as her excited smile melted into a sorrowful gaze.

"I see… Are you here alone?"

Marvelous' fists tightened before she answered, "I… I wasn't…"

Jude's expression fell slightly. "Oh… I'm sorry," he offered as he turned, positioning himself next to her.

Marvelous shook her head with a forced smile. "It's not your fault, Jude."

"Still, I'm the one who brought it up."

Marvelous shook her head in detraction before stiffening, her expression hardening. "Uh-oh." She then grabbed Jude's hand and stood, pulling him to his feet as well. "We've got to go, now!

Jude gulped with concern. "Huh? Why?"

"They're coming. We need to go!" Marvelous then began running briskly, dragging Jude behind her.

"H – Hey!"

* * *

Marvelous ran for several minutes, eventually stopping when the supposed threat has passed.

Jude slumped over, his hands on his knees, as he huffed and panted in exhaustion. "Holy crap… you can really run… And fast…"

Marvelous, seemingly ignoring his complaints, looked around studiously and then sighed with relief. "Okay, I think we got away."

"From what?" Jude asked as he flopped to the ground next to a rock.

"Bad ninjas."

Jude remained silent for a moment and then tilted his head. "Hah…?"

Marvelous blinked in thought and then nodded in understanding and explained, "I'm a ninja. I was on a mission with my friends but…" her expression became crestfallen as her thoughts were cast back, "it didn't go well…"

"I see…"

"Judie!" Neptune suddenly shrieked before diving at him, tackling him to the ground with a hug.

"Gah!" Jude grunted as he slid.

Marvelous flinched in surprise. "H – Huh?!"

"N – Neptune!" Jude grumbled with mild annoyance and surprise.

Neptune lifted her face up from his chest with a cheeky smile. "That's mah name!"

"Can you not jump me like that?"

Neptune pouted slightly. "But a Nep that doesn't Nep isn't a Nep at all!"

"Jude, who's this?" Marvelous asked.

Neptune sat up and looked at Marvelous before gaping. "Whoa! They're even bigger than Compa's!"

Jude groaned and punched her lightly on the head. "That's inappropriate Neptune."

Neptune rubbed her head in discomfort with a pout. "But Nep is rated M!"

Jude twitched an eyebrow. "… Do I even want to know what that's supposed to mean…?"

"Jude!" IF called out as she and the others ran over. "You alright?"

Jude turned to her and nodded before lightly pushing Neptune off so he could stand. "Yeah. Just a bit tired after healing Marvey here."

"Ah." IF then glanced at Marvelous and noticed a symbol on her jacket and widened her eyes. "No way!"

Jude raised an eyebrow curiously.

IF then turned her attention directly to Marvelous. "That symbol…! You're a Hanzo ninja, aren't you?!"

Marvelous flinched lightly. "Y – Yeah…"

IF folded her arms with an amazed smirk. "I'd heard about you guys but I didn't know you actually existed." She then furrowed her brow in confusion. "Wait… why are you here? I thought Hanzo was based in Lowee."

"I was sent here on a mission with two others, but…"

"Oh…"

Marvelous then shook her head of doubt and smiled. "A – Anyway I should be going. Still have a mission to do."

Jude frowned, incredulous. "Wait, even after what happened to your friends you're going to keep going?"

"Yes. An Alliance with Lastation's Ninja maybe out but there is still Leanbox."

"Alliance?" IF asked curiously.

Marvelous slapped a hand over her mouth in shock. "O – Oops! I – I gotta go, bye!" She then vanished in a burst of smoke.

Presa raised an eyebrow and then sighed. "Well that was strange."

"Yeah…" Jude muttered.

Milla folded her arms in thought. "Guess Leanbox is next."

Neptune pouted with fatigue. "Aaww… but I'm tired… I wanna go home and rest."

* * *

"Aahh!" Neptune sighed heavily with relief as she and the others returned to Compa's room, the purplette flopping onto the sofa. "It's good to be back!"

"Indeed," Milla remarked. "Though we should not relax long."

IF giggled to herself quietly as she explored through her phone.

Presa raised an eyebrow in confusion and then pointed to the brunette. "Uumm… Something's wrong with IF."

Neptune sat up and tilted her head curiously. "What'cha doin' Iffy?"

IF turned bright red and sputter, ineptly juggling her phone in abashment before swiftly stuffing it back into her pocket. "N – N – Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Neptune then immediately and swiftly swiped the phone from her pocket and began looking through it.

"H – Hey! Give that back!"

Compa curiously and then mumbled in an excited tone, "Ooh, I wonder if it's her boyfriend."

Presa shrugged. "She doesn't seem the type to me."

IF swiftly stole the phone back from Neptune and laughed falsely. "Y – Yep, my boyfriend…"

Jude frowned slightly. "I see…"

Neptune snickered. "Aw, look at what you did Iffy, you made Judie sad."

IF twitched an eyebrow and then groaned heavily and opened her phone and showed it to the others. "Fine… it's Lady Green Heart's blog."

"Green what?"

"The CPU of Leanbox."

"Ooohhh."

Compa tilted her head in thought. "Why are you on her blog?"

Neptune snickered mischievously. "She liiikes her."

IF's cheeks turned red before she growled, "Stuff it Nep!"

"Wait, you actually do?!"

IF's face gained an even greater red tint in response. "Sh – Shut it! I am m – merely a follower of Lady Green Heart."

Neptune frowned in confusion as she looked over Green Heart's blog. "What's this? Secret blog?"

IF stepped beside Neptune and looked at the screen in thought.

Neptune clicked on the link on the screen and read the description aloud. "Congratulations, you've found Green Heart's secret blog. I'll be posting my private diary here."

IF's eyes shot wide. "L – Lady Green Heart's diary?! Y – You shouldn't read others' diaries!"

"Oh yeah, sure. I bet Iffy is gonna check it out yourself, right?"

IF's face turned entirely red as she sputtered unconvincingly, "M – Me? Look at L – L – Lady Green H – H – Heart's private life? N – N – No! I – I – I couldn't! I – I – I'm not worthy of such a thing!"

Neptune snickered in amusement. "Wow, way to act calm Iffy. C'mon! Let's just read it out loud!"

"H – HUH!?"

Neptune then proceeded to read the blog's content aloud to the others. "I bought six new games, my backlog is getting too big."

IF's fluster immediately gave way to confusion. "Eh?"

"I can't wait to get my Tsundere Otaku Eyeglasses Set."

"Huh?" Jude muttered as IF paled.

"Next, next!" Neptune cheered as she continued reading the blog. "Can't play Four Goddesses Online with the server error." Neptune then laughed loudly with shock. "Green Heart's a geek!"

"N – No she isn't!" IF argued desperately.

Jude raised an eyebrow in confusion at IF's desperation.

"She can't be! It's all lies! My Lady Green Heart can't be some debased gamer like Nep!"

Neptune flattened her brow and deadpanned, "Wow, feelin' the love…"

Presa sighed lightly. "And I thought IF was meant to be the only other sane one…"

"NO NO NO!" IF disputed vehemently.

"Iffy…?" Compa uttered weakly. "Y – You ok?"

"Ah-hah! I've got it!" IF suddenly cheered.

"Got what?" Jude wondered.

IF grinned confidently. "Someone _in_ the Basilicom must be making these posts to make My Lady Green Heart seem more relatable! There's _no way_ she's be something as pedestrian as a gamer."

Neptune snickered lightly. "Yeah right. Speaking _as_ a gamer this stuff's pretty legit. There are games on here I've never heard of."

"Bull! My Lady Green Heart isn't one!"

"I'm telling you she is!"

"And I'm telling you she's not!"

Jude sighed with fatigue. "Who is Lady Green Heart anyway?"

IF immediately turned to Jude and explained proudly, "She's the CPU of Leanbox, just like Noire is to Lastation. She's smart, elegant, beautiful, talented, and _not_ a geek. And I'll prove it!"

Jude sighed and then wondered, "I don't really know what a geek or gamer is, but would it really be so bad if she is one?"

" _Yes_!" IF hollered. "My Lady Green heart is intelligent, elegant, graceful, and beautiful. Gamers are none of those things!"

Neptune pouted. "Hheeyy… I'm a gamer."

"My point stands," IF deadpanned.

"But I _am_ pretty!" She then turned to Jude hopefully. "Right, Jude?"

"Why don't we head to Leanbox?" Jude immediately redirection.

Neptune stiffened and paled with disbelief. "Jude! Jude! Don't ignore me Jude! It's rude Jude!"

* * *

Soon, the group arrived in the port of Leanbox and looked around at their surroundings, tall, monolithic buildings, surrounding by vast forests.

"So this is Leanbox?" Milla noted in thought. "It's nice."

IF nodded. "Now to find the Basilicom. And prove me right and punish Nep for her insults towards my Lady Green Heart by taking her pudding for a week!"

Neptune huffed lightly. "But if I'm right you have to buy me a whole month's worth of pudding."

"But you won't be!"

Compa tilted her head in thought. "Hey, uh, where _is_ the Basilicom?"

"Yeah…" Jude mumbled in confusion.

"Ooh, let's ask her!" Neptune cheered before pointing to a red-haired girl nearby.

"Okay," Jude answered calmly.

As the group approached, Jude got a better look at the girl. She had long, bright red hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon, dark orange eyes, and fair skin, and she wore a skintight black top that exposed her midriff, a small breastplate overtop that, a red, short-sleeved jacket over that, red and white shorts with fur trim and a brown belt, brown gloves with fur trim, an orange pouch strapped to her leg, and short, red boots.

"Yoo-hoo!" Neptune called out loudly. "You there, with the red hair!"

The girl blinked and turned to them curiously. "Yes? How can I help?"

"You wouldn't happen to know how to get to the Basilicom, would you?"

Nodding, the girl pointed ahead and explained, "Oh of course. Down this road and hang a right."

"Thanks, Miss…" Jude trailed off.

The redhead raised an eyebrow but then nodded in understanding. "My name is Falcom, nice to meet you."

Jude nodded in return. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Jude."

"Well I have to go, so I'll see you later."

* * *

"This is it?" Neptune asked as they approached another building closely resembling the other Basilicoms, though it was far larger and had green accents unlike the others.

"Guess so," IF noted.

"You know, considering how obsessed you are with this chick you'd think you'd know where she lives."

IF stiffened before her face turned red and she folded her arms with annoyed huff. "Sh – Shut up…"

Presa sighed in annoyance. "Come on. Let's go on in."

* * *

"HHHEEELLLLLLOOO!" Neptune hollered brazenly as they walked into the Basilicom. "Anyone here?! Come on out of your gaming room!"

IF growled angrily, clenching her fists before lunging at Neptune. "Why you…!"

Jude instantly jumped behind IF, wrapping his arms under hers in a bear hug. "Calm down! There's no need to strangle her!"

"Hello?" a tired voice asked. The group turned and saw an old man with long, messy white hair, a small, matching beard and mustache, and grey eyes wearing a regal black suit with gold accents and a green cloak over his shoulders. "Can I help you?"

Neptune turned and pointed at the old man. "Creepy old man!"

Jude immediately released IF and knocked Neptune atop the head.

The man laughed lightly with mild amusement. "Do not worry, it's a common sentiment. My name is Yvoire, and I am the head priest of Leanbox's Basilicom."

"I see," Jude noted as he put his hand down.

"Is the CPU in?" Neptune wondered.

IF nodded emphatically. "Yeah is she?"

Yvoire sighed lightly. "My apologies but visiting hours have ended. You're welcome to return tomorrow."

"I – I see…" IF mumbled, disappointed.

"I'm actually pretty excited to meet this Lady Green Heart," Jude commented. "If she's anything like Noire I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Do any of you worship Lady Green Heart?" Yvoire asked.

"I do," IF answered, raising her hand.

Yvoire smiled happily. "That's wonderful. I'm sure she'll be happy to meet with you all. Please, return tomorrow."

Jude nodded in return. "Okay, we will."

* * *

"Now what?" IF asked with a groan.

Jude folded his arms in thought. "I'm not sure. We could try looking for the Key Fragment. Histoire did say there's one in each nation."

Neptune groaned heavily in frustration.

"Oh, come on, Neptune," Jude chided before glancing to the side as a figure in a black, hooded cloak walked by towards the Basilicom. "What the…?"

"What's wrong?" Milla asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing. Let's head to the Guild."

* * *

The group perused the Guild's various quests until Jude found one that fit what they needed. "Another monster extermination. This should get us started."

"Right!" Neptune cheered, her usual excitement having returned.

Presa nodded in agreement. "Then let's get going."

* * *

The party made their way to a large mountain on the edge of the capital city and began scaling it, looking for their target.

As they did, Neptune huffed with exhaustion. "This mountain is huge… and there's so many monsters…"

"Yeah…" Compa stammered with timidity.

Neptune grinned and held up a pudding cup. "Let's take a break here and eat pudding."

Presa sighed in frustration, putting a hand on her hip. "Is that all you can think about?"

Neptune grinned mischievously. "Nope! I also think 'bout what Judie would look like nudie!"

Jude's face turned bright red. "H – Huh?!"

"Impressive," Milla noted plainly.

"Whoa!" Neptune exclaimed, surprised.

Jude's face became even redder. "M – Milla! D – Don't just say stuff like that!"

"A – And big…" Compa stammered, her own face tinted red.

Jude gaped. "C – Compa!"

Neptune snickered lasciviously as her fingers wriggled lewdly. "C'mon, lemme see Little Judie."

Jude paled lightly and stepped back from Neptune. "H – Huh? Neptune… I don't like that look on you…"

"Gimme those shorts!" Neptune demanded as she dived at Jude, whom managed to dodge her tackle and began running.

"Excuse me, do you have a moment?" a new voice suddenly interjected, stopping the group's antics.

Jude and the others turned to see a plain man with brown hair and a grey suit holding a box walking towards them.

Presa turned to the man with suspicious curiosity. "Perhaps. Why?"

"I was wondering if you had the time to talk about Overlord Momus."

"Who?"

"Overlord Momus, the most powerful being of the Underworld. Unlike those stuffy Goddesses he lets his worshippers do as they please."

"Huh?" Milla mumbled.

The man then opened the box in his hands. "Plus, he has merchandise! CDs, towels, candy bars, coffee mugs, body pillows, and more!"

IF chuckled weakly as a bead of sweat fell down her cheek in exasperation.

"Here, have a sample of everything! There's also the special catalog that details every new item each month!"

"Uh, but we don't…" Compa stammered.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," the man said with a bow before swiftly running off.

"Help!" Jude suddenly shouted as he ran past the others. "Neptune transformed and is after me!"

Purple Heart flew close behind him. "Give me the pants Judie!"

However, the CDs the man had given the group then flashed brightly.

"Eek!" Compa shrieked as monsters appeared from the discs with flashes of light.

"Huh?! Monsters!" Jude exclaimed as the beasts appeared.

"They're Enemy Discs!" IF alerted as she readied her wrist blades.

Presa snarled with annoyance. "Just great."

Jude turned to Purple Heart as she approached and then pointed at the monsters. "Neptune, we need to fight them!"

Purple Heart stopped, looked at the monsters, and then sighed. "Right!"

* * *

Jude sighed as the last of the monsters fell and then vanished. "You know, it's kinda weird."

"What is?" Compa asked.

"When we kill those monsters, they disintegrate, I've never seen something like that before."

"I think the more pressing issue is why that weirdo had those Enemy Discs," IF interjected.

"Enemy Discs?" Neptune wondered, back in her human form.

IF shrugged. "We need to call them something."

Jude folded his arms in thought. "Hhmm… Maybe he's working for Arfoire."

Neptune groaned with frustration. "Oh great, the old hag."

"She doesn't look that old," Jude argued.

"Well she _sounds_ old," Neptune added, annoyed.

"So?"

Neptune twitched an eyebrow. "Well… uh… BECAUSE!"

Jude merely sighed with exasperation.

* * *

Jude fell onto a bed in his hotel room after the group returned. With a heavy sigh, he mumbled, "This is all crazy… Completely and utterly crazy." His face lowered slightly in a frown. "I hope Leia and Elize are okay. As well as everyone else…" After a moment, he sat up in thought. "I wonder where this is anyway. Now that I think on it, I should learn more about this world than what I know. Maybe the Basilicom has some books. Yeah. I'll go and see."

* * *

Jude walked up to the Leanbox Basilicom and knocked on the door. "Hello!"

The door opened slowly, Yvoire standing inside. "What can I help you with this late at night?"

"I was wondering if you'd let me read through some of the books in the Basilicom's library."

Yvoire raised an eyebrow in suspicious curiosity. "Hhmm… I suppose it's fine."

Jude nodded appreciatively. "Thank you."

Yvoire led Jude into the Basilicom and pointed down a long hallway. "Down this way, third door on the left." With a yawn, the old man then walked away, returning to his quarters.

"Thanks." Jude nodded to himself and walked down the large hallway. "Right, third door on the left…" However, as he reached the third door of the hallway, he noticed two doors at the position. "Or was it the right…? Wait, was it his left or mine…? Uuhh…" Jude mumbled as he looked between the two doors and then grabbed the knob of one. "This one." Opening the door, he looked in and realized the room was completely black. "Oh boy… it's dark… Where's the lights at…?" He proceeded to pat his hand along the wall before finding a light switch. "Ah, here we go."

As the lamps switched on and filled the room with light, Jude's eyes widened as he realized that, rather than a library, he was in a room with a bed opposite the door, one which had someone sleeping in it.

His face turned red as he saw the one lying in said bed. A woman with long, hip-length, wavy blonde hair, a small part tied back in a braid with a green bow, her bangs hanging down and framing her face, falling just above her deep purple eyes, her fair skin was in full view to Jude, however, as she wore a white, lacy bra that just barely covered her luscious orbs, a matching pair of white panties, and a white garter belt attached to long, white stockings.

The woman flinched lightly before sitting up slowly with mild irritation. "Huh… oohh… why'd you have to wake me during my sleeping time?" However, her azure eyes were cleared of their sleep as she saw Jude ahead of her, frozen stiff with shock, his face bright red as his body trembled. She looked over him in thought. "Wait, you're not one of the priests."

Jude sputtered, his face glowing red as the woman's curvaceous form sat in front of him. "I – I – I'm s – s – sorry!" He then immediately covered his eyes with one hand. "I – I – I didn't mean to wake y – y – you. I thought this was the library!"

The woman merely smiled before standing, her bosom swaying as she stood. Shaking her head, she argued lightly, "No, it's fine." Her body was then bathed in light, which died down to reveal her form now clothed in a long, ankle-length dress with a sleeveless, low-cut, green top that revealed a large portion of her bust, slightly occluded by a thin veil connected to a large, white and green collar, the dress' white skirt having pointed edges with gold and peach accents, elbow-length, white gloves with large frills on the edge, and knee-length, high-heeled, green boots.

"U – Uh…" Jude mumbled as he looked at the woman before a realization clicked in his mind. "W – Wait… y – you're… L – Lady Green Heart?!"

Smiling, the blonde nodded. "That I am. So why is such a handsome boy in my room?"

"H – Handsome? Me?"

Green Heart nodded emphatically, her cleavage shifting lightly. "Of course. Now, what's your name?"

Jude gulped lightly and answered, "J – Jude Mathis."

Green Heart put a finger on her cheek in thought. "Jude, hm? That's a good name. It fits you well."

Jude's cheeks turned an even deeper red.

Green Heart smiled in amusement as she gazed at Jude. "My, my, and your blushing face is so cute, too."

The redness spread throughout Jude's entire face at the compliment.

"Well, since you came all the way here, why don't we talk for a bit?"

"O – Okay…" Jude answered timidly.

"Alright, how about some tea?"

"Okay…" Jude answered uneasily.

Green Heart's lips lowered lightly with a worried frown. "Is something wrong?"

Jude immediately stiffened and shook his head. "N – No! Of course not Lady Green Heart!"

Green Heart then gasped in realization. "Oh my! I haven't told you my name yet!" Knocking herself on the head lightly, sticking her tongue out playfully, she explained, "Please, feel free to call me Vert."

Jude gulped heavily. ' _Cute…_ ' Nodding, he replied, "O – Okay, Lady Vert… A – Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?"

Vert nodded with a smile. "Of course. I'm constantly surrounded by the priests, so it gets a little boring."

"A – Ah…"

Vert trembled lightly and then yawned heavily, her bosom swaying with her breath, causing Jude's nose to drip blood slightly.

Jude then stiffened. "O – Oh, Lady Vert, you look sleepy." He then pointed to the door with a small smile. "I really shouldn't intrude on your rest."

Vert pouted somberly. "Do you really want to get away from me that badly?"

Jude winced at the sight of the pouting blonde. "H – Huh? N – No! That's not it at all!"

Vert smiled playfully. "Ufufu, I know, I was only teasing. To be honest I actually just woke up from staying up all night playing video games. I was sleeping to get some time in before the next online mission."

Jude blinked in thought. "W – Wait… so you play those video game things?"

Vert nodded with a smile. "Yes. I enjoy video games, anime, manga, and really any subcultural pastimes."

"Huh," Jude muttered in thought. "IF owes Neptune a months' worth of pudding then…" After a moment of thought he turned his attention directly to Vert. "Hey, mind if I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"Well, this is going to sound a bit odd, but… what _is_ a video game?"

Vert blinked, intrigued. "Oh? You don't know?"

Jude chuckled weakly. "Let's just say I'm not from around here. I've never even heard of them."

Vert's eyes lit up with excitement as she pumped her fists lightly. "Then you've come to the right Goddess!"

* * *

Jude followed Vert through a door into a back room with many, extremely tall shelves, filled with hundreds of small boxes. He paled in awe at the sheer number. "S - So many… Just how many are there?"

"My collection spans over four hundred physical copies and two hundred digital copies, not accounting for overlap."

"Wh – Whoa…"

Vert then motioned her hand towards the vast collection. "I also have the complete sets of more than three hundred different anime and six hundred different manga. Please, take a look and peruse any you like." She then glanced at a shelf labeled "BL" with a pink bat over it and covered it with her arm. "Except those. You're not ready for those. Yet."

"Um, thanks…" Jude muttered, still unable to comprehend the sight before him.

Vert then redirected, "Tell me, do you have a cellphone or an email?"

Jude shook his head in dismissal. "No, I don't."

"I see," Vert mumbled, dismayed as she folded her arms under her breasts. "Pity, I'd like to be able to communicate with you after you leave. Perhaps you know someone who could lend you a phone?"

Jude hummed in thought. "Hhmm… Yeah, I think I do."

Vert nodded in acceptance. "That will do." She then handed him a piece of paper. "There, my number."

Jude blinked in thought. "Oh, uh, thanks."

Vert nodded happily before her eyes lit up once more. "Now, how about we play some video games?"

"S – Sure…" Jude answered timidly, uncertain of the fate which awaited him.

* * *

Sometime later, Neptune sat in her shared room with Milla and the others. "Hey, anybody seen Judie?"

"Is he not in his room?" Milla asked.

"Nope."

Compa pouted with worry. "I hope Ju-Ju's okay…"

Presa nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

The group's attention was then taken as a knock sounded at their door.

"I got it," IF remarked as she walked to the door and opened the door, to see Jude in the doorway.

"Hey…" Jude answered weakly.

Neptune grinned and turned to him. "Hey Jud – whoa! What happened to ya, you look totally bloodshot!?" she shouted as she saw Jude's pale complexion, bloodshot eyes, and baggy eyelids.

Jude laughed weakly. "Sorry… I was up all last night with Green Heart."

IF paled in shock. "You where WHAT?!"

"I was up all night with Green Heart," Jude repeated. "She's a real beast…"

Neptune gaped in surprise.

"Oh yeah…" he added sleepily before holding up a piece of paper. "I got her number too…" However, Jude then summarily collapsed to the floor and fell into unconsciousness.

"Wow…" Neptune uttered in shock. "Who knew Judie was that kinda guy."

"Normally he is not," Milla elucidated. "I suppose he was just taken by Green Heart." She then glanced down at her own body. "Perhaps I need to update my appearance."

IF twitched an eyebrow angrily.

* * *

Jude groaned weakly as he woke up. "Huh…?" he muttered in confusion as he tried to stand before realizing he could not. Looking around, he paled, quickly realizing that he was tied to a chair. "Uh… am I still asleep…?"

"I see you finally woke up Jude," IF noted coldly as she stood nearby.

"Uh, IF? What's going on here?"

"Oh not much Jude," IF answered with an eerily calm tone. "Just you getting what's coming to you."

Jude blinked in bewildered fear. "… Eh…? IF… What's wrong…?"

IF grinned maliciously as she cracked her knuckles.

Jude began to sweat heavily with terror. "I – IF… You're scaring me…"

"Good. Now it's time to make you hurt."

"F – For what?"

IF narrowed her eyes angrily. "For Lady Green Heart you irreparable pervert!"

"H – Huh?!"

"You took My Lady Green Heart's purity you bastard!" Her wrist-blades then appeared from her sleeves as she scowled angrily.

Jude paled with dread. "When did I do that?!"

IF slammed one of her blades down on the chair Jude was tied to, landing directly between his legs, narrowly avoiding his sensitive parts. "Last night! You told us yourself!"

Jude gaped in confused terror and then came to a realization. "W – We didn't do that last night! Video games! All we did was play video games!"

IF remained silent, incredulous of his excuse.

"G – Give me one of your phones…"

IF narrowed her eyes but then pulled one of her phones from its holders.

"Um… can you untie me first…?"

IF sliced the binds on one of his hands and put the phone in his grasp.

Jude quickly tapped Vert's number into the phone and held it up to his ear. "Hey, uh, Vert?"

Vert, on the other end of the line, yawned sleepily as she answered. "Ah, good morning, Jude. Guess you finally got ahold of a cellphone? What do you need?"

"To clear up a misunderstanding."

"Oh? Like what?"

Jude gulped. "My friends think we…" he trailed off with embarrassment.

Vert hummed in confusion. "That we…? Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed in realization. "Oh my! Can your friend hear me?"

Jude glanced up at IF who nodded in response. "Yes."

Vert cleared her throat slightly and then explained, "I assure you that nothing unsightly occurred between Jude and myself. All we did was play video games. Though he did see me in my undergarments."

Jude flinched lightly. "D – Don't say that part!"

IF growled angrily.

* * *

Jude sat in a hotel room with Milla and the others, Jude himself covered in bruises. "Oohh… my head is killing me…"

Compa sat next to him with concern. "You okay Ju-Ju?"

Jude nodded slowly. "Yeah, I've just got a headache."

Presa huffed lightly. "Well, IF wailing on you is probable why."

Jude gulped as he glanced at IF, whom was still agitated. "Yeah... but staying up as late as I did isn't helping."

"Hey, look at this," Neptune suddenly interjected as she held up an envelope. "It's a letter from Leanbox's Basilicom."

"Really?" Presa questioned, surprised.

Neptune nodded. "Yeah."

IF huffed with derision. "I bet they want to arrest Jude."

Jude flinched. "H – Huh? I'm not ready to have another hideous wanted poster!"

Neptune blinked with befuddlement before tilting her head. "Apparently they want to invite us to a banquet. What's a banquet?"

"A fancy party with a lot of food," Jude elucidated.

"Ooh! Canwegocanwego?!" Neptune begged excitedly, bouncing up and down like a child.

Jude snickered lightly as part of her hair wagged like a tail.

"Yeah, can we!?" Milla asked, also excited.

Jude sighed in amusement as he rubbed his temple. "I don't see why not."

"Yeah!" Neptune and Milla cheered in unison.

* * *

As the group entered the Basilicom later in the day, Neptune snickered excitedly. "And so our heroes arrive at the party."

"Uh, Neptune," Jude interjected, "who are you talking to?"

"Who cares?" Compa rebutted before gazing at the long table filled with food ahead of them. "The food looks sssooo good!"

Milla stood over the table, drooling expectantly.

"Well hello there," Yvoire greeted as he walked into the room. "Are you enjoying the meal?"

Neptune grinned happily. "Yes we are Mr. Evilleopard!"

Yvoire sweat lightly with exasperation. "It's Yvoire."

"Whatever you say Eviler," Compa answered dismissively.

Yvoire sighed with frustration.

Presa turned to the old man. "We were actually just about to begin eating."

"Ah, Yvoire hummed in understanding. "Please, feel free to eat your fill."

Neptune prepared to eat the food on her plate when she glanced over and saw Jude's plate of food and frowned lightly. "Hey, Judie, switch plates with me."

Yvoire stiffened lightly.

Jude blinked curiously. "Huh? Why?"

"Your food looks better than mine," Neptune explained.

Jude furrowed his brow lightly. "Can't you just take a bite?"

As Jude spoke, Neptune swapped her plate with his, grinning mischievously. "There!"

Jude sighed heavily. "Fine." Jude began eating the food on his plate slowly but widened his eyes after a moment.

IF noticed Jude's reaction and frowned lightly. "You okay, Jude?"

"Y – Yeah…" Jude answered weakly, "just a… headache…" However, as Jude finished his sentence, he immediately collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"Jude!" Milla shouted as he fell, catching him before he hit the floor.

"Ju-Ju!" Compa exclaimed in surprise and fear.

Presa scowled at Yvoire. "I should've known this was suspicious."

"Wh – What happened?" IF questioned with surprise, fear, and confusion.

Presa pulled a dagger from her suit and aimed it at Yvoire. "That food was poisoned!"

Yvoire growled angrily. "Guards! Arrest these heretics!"

"H – Heretics!?" IF shouted in disbelief.

Yvoire pointed at Jude and the others as a large group of soldiers appeared, surrounding them. "These worshippers of Momus blight Lady Green Heart's land with their cursed existence! Take them to the dungeon!"

* * *

Neptune and the others sat in a large, stone prison cell with a thick metal door below the Basilicom.

Milla sighed as she sat with Jude's head resting on her lap. "I am quite exhausted with being in prison cells."

Presa nodded before furrowing her brow. "Yeah. Something tells me I've been in one before."

Compa stiffened in fear. "Oh no, Ju-Ju's getting pale!"

Neptune grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him desperately. "C – Come on Judie! W – Wake up and be b – better already!"

"D – Don't shake him so much, it'll make the poison spread faster!"

Presa narrowed her eyes and then extended a hand out and placed it on Jude's chest before a pale blue light emitted from her fingers and Jude's body began grow cooler.

Compa widened her eyes in shock. "Wh – What are you doing?!"

"I'm cooling his body," Presa explained. "That should slow the poison's spread long enough for us to figure something out."

Vert walked through the dark hallways curiously when she noticed Neptune and the others inside the prison cell. "Hm? Why are there children in this cell?" Her eyes then landed on Jude lying on the floor and caused her to pale with fear, slamming the door open with force. "Jude!" she shouted as she ran to his side. "Jude! Jude! What happened to him?!"

Presa turned to Vert and explained, "That head priest of yours, Yvoire, poisoned him. Though I have reason to believe Jude wasn't actually his target."

* * *

 **Aanndd cut! That brings to a close this chapter of Tales of Neptunia. I certainly hope it was good for all of you, be sure to post a review letting me know if it was. If you were confused, uncertain, or have questions about anything, relating to the story please, leave a review about them and I will do my best to address your concerns in a reviewer response. If you did not enjoy the chapter, might I suggest finding something you do enjoy instead? Though if you feel the compulsion to leave a review, do so, it is not like I can stop you, but having actual criticisms of the story are appreciated. Well, I do not really have anything else to say here, so I suppose I will see you in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

 **Greetings and salutations to all my readers! I am back with yet another chapter of Tales of Neptunia, so hopefully you have been waiting patiently for it. That aside, I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter as much as I did writing it, more, preferably. At least a few of you did at least. I also hope everyone, or at least most of you enjoy it. If you do, be sure to leave a review letting me know. As usual, I would like to thank my coauthor, Bakuto Masaki, for all of his help with the story before this point, his help with this specific chapter, and his future help with the story. That aside, shall we move on to the reviewer responses?**

 **correnhimelf316: Yep, another of their plots done in.**

 **Kite Lanford: He very well could be. Yeah, it is its own concern.**

 **Well they're lurking around because I love them. So you might want to give that some thought as you continue reading.**

 **gundam 09: Thank you.**

 **JMK2: Thanks, and here it is. He is sort of the universe's chewing toy, is he not?**

 **Well that was not a whole lot of reviews, but it was a good few. So, it is time we move on to the main story, hm?**

* * *

Neptune and the others sat in a large, stone prison cell with a thick metal door below the Basilicom.

Milla sighed as she sat with Jude's head resting on her lap. "I am quite exhausted with being in prison cells."

Presa nodded before furrowing her brow. "Yeah. Something tells me I've been in one before."

Compa stiffened in fear. "Oh no, Ju-Ju's getting pale!"

Neptune grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him desperately. "C – Come on Judie! W – Wake up and be b – better already!"

"D – Don't shake him so much, it'll make the poison spread faster!"

Presa narrowed her eyes and then extended a hand out and placed it on Jude's chest before a pale blue light emitted from her fingers and Jude's body began grow cooler.

Compa widened her eyes in shock. "Wh – What are you doing?!"

"I'm cooling his body," Presa explained. "That should slow the poison's spread long enough for us to figure something out."

Vert walked through the dark hallways curiously when she noticed Neptune and the others inside the prison cell. "Hm? Why are there children in this cell?" Her eyes then landed on Jude lying on the floor and caused her to pale with fear, slamming the door open with force. "Jude!" she shouted as she ran to his side. "Jude! Jude! What happened to him?!"

Presa turned to Vert and explained, "That head priest of yours, Yvoire, poisoned him. Though I have reason to believe Jude wasn't actually his target."

"Huh?" IF asked, puzzled.

Presa narrowed her eyes. "Jude may have been poisoned by that food, but it wasn't originally his."

IF raised an eyebrow and then stiffened and turned to Neptune.

"What?" Neptune asked in confusion before her body tensed and her eyes widened in horror and her skin paled. "N – No… Y – You mean, this is… my fault…? I – It's my fault?" Tears swiftly formed in her eyes.

Milla put a hand on her shoulder. "This is not the time for a pity party. Our first priority is to find some way to cure Jude."

"But how?" IF asked in worry.

Vert shook her head and then insisted, "Let's get him to my room for now, we can make our plans from there better."

* * *

As the group entered Vert's room, IF looked around the area starry-eyed. "I'm actually in My Lady Green Heart's bedroom…"

Compa frowned in slight annoyance. "I don't really think this is the time to be Fangirling."

Neptune grabbed IF by the shoulders and shook her wildly. "Iffy snap out of it! We gotta plan on how to save Judie!"

IF immediately shook her head vigorously. "S – Sorry, I was swooning."

Vert then interjected in the conversation, "Okay, I think I know how to fix this. There's a monster nearby that secretes a chemical often used to treat certain kinds of venoms. If we can obtain some then we should be able to craft an antidote."

"Where and what kind of beast is it?" Milla asked.

"It is a massive, flying whale that lives in a forest nearby."

"F – Flying whale…?" IF asked in disbelief.

Presa nodded in understanding. "Then let's go. The longer we take the worse Jude gets. I'll stay behind to keep Jude stable."

Vert nodded in agreement. "Right. The rest of you should come with me. I won't be able to take it down on my own."

Milla frowned in confusion. "Is it that fearsome that one Goddess can't kill it?"

"It's… complicated. Come, let us go."

* * *

Quickly enough, the group of Vert, Milla, Neptune, Compa, and IF made their way to a deep forest to find the whale.

Neptune looked around curiously. "So where is this giant flying whale?"

Vert then summoned a long, silver spear, which she threw out into a nearby group of trees.

Neptune tilted her head curiously. "Uuhh… What was that supposed ta do?"

The air was then filled with a loud, enraged roar.

"Wake it up," Vert explained plainly as a large, blue and white whale appeared from the trees.

Milla furrowed her brow lightly. "Huh. This brings back memories."

"Oh boy… here it comes…" IF mumbled as she readied her blades.

"Yes, it is," Vert added.

"Time to get serious!" Neptune shouted before transforming into Purple Heart.

Vert turned to her in surprise. "You…?"

"What?" Purple Heart asked.

Vert shook her head. "Er, nothing. Let's go." She then summoned her spear once more.

IF turned to Vert in confusion. "Aren't you going to transform to Lady Green Heart?"

Vert smiled weakly. "Ah, don't worry. This creature poses no great threat."

IF frowned in disappointment.

"It's coming!" Milla shouted.

Purple Heart raised her blade and frowned seriously. "Let's kill it and save Judie!"

The whale then shot a powerful blast of water at the group, with Milla flicking her wrist to send the water back at the beast before Purple Heart charged to attack.

Milla then raised a hand, causing a burst of wind to catch Purple Heart to send her surging forward to cut the monstrous whale in half.

Compa smiled excitedly and pumped a fist. "Wait to go Nep-Nep!"

Vert widened her eyes in surprise. "Amazing. I'll obtain the extract."

* * *

Later, after obtaining the chemical, IF turned to Vert. "Okay, we have the extract, but now what?"

Vert nodded and answered, "We need to mix it with several herbs to make the antidote. Sadly, this kind of act is not my specialty. Do you think you could help me, Compa?"

Compa stiffened in worry. "U - Uh, I, um…"

Neptune, back to normal, grinned happily. "'Course she can! She's our other medic after all!"

Compa began sweating uncomfortably. "Er, eh, actually… about that…"

Neptune turned to her. "'Bout what? And why are you sweating so much, Compa?"

Compa gulped in shame. "You see… I'm not actually a nurse…" Her shoulders then slumped in embarrassment. "I'm not even an actual medical student…"

Neptune remained silent for a moment. "… Eh…?"

Compa trembled in fear. "I… I failed medical school… I haven't been attending in a while… I just couldn't cut it…"

"Wow…"

Milla folded her arms. "You talk like we'd be forcing you to do the whole thing on your own."

"H – Huh?" Compa mumbled in surprise.

"Yeah!" Neptune reacted with a smile. "We're gonna help too!"

IF then turned to Neptune and chided, "You can help by not helping, Nep."

Neptune pouted in disappointment.

* * *

Later, back at Vert's room, Compa sighed as she held a small, bubbling mixture in her hands inside of a cup. "O – Okay… Now we need to give it to him."

"I'll do it!" Vert and Neptune both announced.

"Huh?"

IF slapped a hand over her face in exasperation.

"Hey! I'll give it to him!" Neptune urged.

Vert growled and argued, "No! I will do it! I even have the best way to administer it!"

Presa then walked up to Compa and took the vial before walking up to Jude. She then poured the liquid into her own mouth and bent down, pressed her lips against Jude, and then moved her tongue into his mouth to move it away from his throat to pour the antidote down his esophagus.

"Uwah!" Neptune and Vert shrieked in unison.

"No fair!" Vert groaned angrily. "That was my idea!"

Presa stood and wiped her chin before turning to them. "Well while you two were busy bickering, Jude was dying. So I went ahead and saved him."

The duo winced sharply at Presa's derision.

"I – I see," Neptune mumbled somberly. "My bad…"

"Now just to wait," Presa remarked.

Milla nodded in agreement. "Shouldn't take long. He recovers fa –"

Jude cut her off as he suddenly sat up from his forced slumber. "Don't eat the food it's poi –!" he shouted as he sat up, interrupted as his lips pressed against Presa's roughly.

The others in the room gaped in disbelief.

"Wow!" Neptune exclaimed. "Two kisses in less than an hour! Presa's on a roll!"

Jude immediately jumped from the bed and backed away from Presa, blushing and sputtering weak apologies before simply fainting.

"JUDE!" the group all shouted in worry as he collapsed.

Vert blinked in thought and then giggled lightly in amusement. "He seems like a very fun individual."

Neptune shook Jude's shoulders vigorously. "Judie! Whatever you do, don't go into the light! Even if the light offers pudding! JUDIE!"

* * *

Later, Jude sat in his bed in the hotel the group had rented and sighed heavily. "Geez… what a mess…"

Presa then entered the room. "Jude, do you have a moment?"

Jude flinched, his face reddening as the preceding moments entered his mind. "Y – Yeah…? Wh – What is it…?"

Presa sighed heavily and then began, "I wanted to apologize."

Jude blinked in confusion before shaking his head vigorously. "N – No! That was my fault! You're not at fault at all!"

"But I –"

Jude put up a hand to interrupt her and shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry, you're not." He then lowered his hand and then asked, "Mind if I ask you a question now?"

Presa raised an eyebrow but nodded in return. "Sure. Go ahead."

"Have you remembered anything?"

Presa sighed and answered, "Just flashes and thoughts, nothing truly concrete. And a headache usually comes with it."

Issei frowned with mild dismay. "I see. Hopefully it returns to you," he added with a hopeful smile before a knock on the door interrupted the two. "Huh? It's open," he called out, the door opening as Vert walked in.

"I hope you're not busy, Jude," Vert noted as she entered.

"Huh?"

Vert then glanced at Presa. "I'd like to speak with you privately."

Presa nodded in understanding and stood up before turning to Jude. "I'll speak with you later then." She then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Jude then turned his attention to Vert. "Uh, what do you want to talk about Vert?"

Vert frowned lightly. "Well, it's something… personal."

"Huh?"

"Well, you may have noticed that I haven't made many public appearances and haven't been using many of my powers."

"Let me guess. A witch stole them."

Vert blinked in surprise. "Erm, yes. A strange woman stole my powers. And as it stands, I am currently completely human. And unless I get my powers back quickly my body will start aging and I can even get sick."

"I see. Do you have any idea where Arfoire might be hiding then?"

"She's currently pretending to be an evangelist named Conversation."

"I see," Jude answered in thought.

"However, I _am_ still a Goddess, so I've been able to keep tabs on her. Problem is, I'm currently human. If I tried fighting her now I wouldn't stand a chance. But perhaps you and your friends can help. And I know this is a major favor so I understand if you refu –"

"Where is she and how can I remove the powers she stole from you?" Jude interrupted.

Vert's eyes widened in surprise. "Y – You'll actually do it?"

Jude nodded assuredly. "Of course. You need our help."

Vert smiled with elated relief. "Thank you, Jude. Now the easy part is finding her. The hard part is getting my powers from her. My best guess would be that the only way to get them back would be to hit her hard enough that my powers separate from her body. But remember, she has my full powers and abilities within her, so it won't be easy."

"I doubt she'll be as hard as you think. Milla was able to single-handedly beat Noire down after all. And all I have to do to shut down her transformed state is touch her back."

"If you can get close enough. Although, since she's using my skills and powers I can give you some tips."

Jude nodded in understanding. "Thanks, Vert."

Vert sat in silent thought for a moment. "Also, I have another question to ask."

"Go ahead."

"That girl, Neptune. How much do you know about her?"

Jude shrugged lightly. "All I know is she was once Purple Heart. And she's a good girl."

"So you've figured that out?"

Jude nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Noire kinda helped with that."

"She seems different from the last time we met."

"She has amnesia."

Vert frowned somberly. "I see…"

Jude raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you had a hand in that."

Vert stiffened and then sighed heavily. "Yes… all three of us ganged up on Neptune in an effort to reduce competition in the Console War."

"Why her?"

"If I'm honest? Because none of us would've been able to defeat her one-on-one. Even three-on-one was rather difficult."

"Wow…" Jude mumbled in surprise. "Neptune is really that strong?"

Vert nodded in reply. "Yes. All three of us ganged up on her, causing her to fall to the world below and lose her memories."

Jude put a hand on his chin in thought. "And around the same time me and Milla where falling as well… and I saw her and used my body to cushion her own fall."

Vert blinked in surprise. "Wait, that was you?"

"Huh?"

"Shortly after we defeated Neptune, I felt a sudden surge of energy. The kind that only comes from a rift."

"Ah," Jude hummed in thought. "Yeah, that was probably Milla and me."

"I see." She then sighed with regret. "I suppose that this is my punishment then."

Jude narrowed his eyes. "Don't even think that."

"… Huh…?"

"At the time you were doing what you thought was best to help your people. This isn't a punishment. This is something unexpected. And I will defeat Arfoire and get you your powers back."

Vert blinked and then smiled warmly. "You're a sweet boy, Jude."

"Huh?"

The duo were then distracted as there was a knock at the door.

"Huh? Come in!"

The knocks continued before the door suddenly exploded open.

"Lady Vert!" a new voice shouted before a figure tackled Vert with a hug.

"H – Huh?" Vert muttered in surprise.

"Wh – What the…?!" Jude exclaimed as he saw a young woman with long, knee-length, wavy, light green hair, tied in a ponytail with a black and green bow, her bangs falling between her dark red eyes, and two locks hanging down just above her fairly sized bosom, wearing a short black dress with a halter top that exposed much of her cleavage, slits up the side, with straps on the waist, two, ankle-length ribbons on her waist, shoulder-length gloves, and thigh-high boots.

"Lady Vert!" the green-haired woman shouted. "I had no idea where you were!"

Jude blinked in bewilderment. "Wh – Who…?"

Vert smiled as she stroked the energetic girl's hair. "This is Chika Hakozaki. My handmaid."

Chika blinked and then turned to Jude and scowled. "Who are you?"

Jude waved lightly with a smile. "I'm Jude Mathis."

Chika hugged around Vert tighter. "Stay away from Lady Vert."

Jude blinked in bewilderment. "H – Huh…?"

Vert sighed lightly. "Don't be rude, Chika. He's my friend."

Chika puffed her cheeks before standing and pointing at Jude. "I'm her best friend, so I'm higher than you. Remember that."

"Okay?" Jude mumbled in confusion.

Vert sighed once more as she stood before smiling apologetically to Jude. "Please, try not to hold it against her. She's very passionate about her position."

Jude nodded in understanding. "I see. I've dealt with someone similar back home. Though the guy was… annoying to the extreme."

Chika then turned to Vert. "Lady Vert, you really shouldn't be out like this, what if some of the citizens found out about your weakened state?"

Vert smiled. "Chika I will be fine. Jude here is going to help with that problem."

Chika turned to Jude in disbelief. "… Him…?"

Vert nodded in return. "Yes, him and his harem."

"Harem?!" Jude and Chika exclaimed in unison.

"I don't have a harem!" Jude argued.

Vert smirked slyly before slowly sauntering towards him. "Oh? Then I guess that means you're free?"

"H – Huh?"

Chika gaped in shock. "Y – You like this boy, Lady Vert?!"

"Hhmm… I might," Vert answered playfully.

Chika immediately stepped up to Jude, pressing her face almost against his with a look of intense scrutiny, causing Jude to shrink back uncomfortably, his cheeks slightly reddened.

"Wh – What?" he muttered in confusion.

Chika looked over him in thought before standing away from him. "I guess he's okay. If you like him, I can accept it." She then pointed at Jude sharply. "But I am Lady Vert's main, got it?"

Jude blinked in bewilderment. "M – Main?"

Vert sighed and raised a hand dismissively. "That's enough Chika. Have you been keeping tabs on Conversation?"

"Of course Lady Vert!" Chika answered energetically.

Vert nodded appreciatively. "Good. Tomorrow we will go after her."

"Shouldn't we tell the others?" Jude questioned.

"Hhmm… I'm not sure how well that would go over."

"Why?"

"The more people who know about this the greater the chances it will get out."

Jude sighed and nodded understandingly. "And Neptune talks a lot…"

The group then heard, from the other side of the door, a familiar voice mutter in annoyance, "I'm not that bad…"

Jude narrowed his eyes. "Okay then. We will go without letting the others know." He then quietly made his way to the door. "We'll just need to keep it quiet." Suddenly, he pulled the door open, causing Neptune, IF, Milla, and Compa to fall into the room.

"Ouchie…" Compa moaned in pain.

"So just how long have you been out here…?"

"Since the greenette went in…" Milla answered guiltily.

"I see…"

Vert laughed lightly in amusement.

"Ooww…" Neptune grumbled as IF sat up with a groan.

* * *

Jude sighed as he sat in his room with the rest of his group assembled, after Vert explained her situation to them as well.

"You've lost your powers?!" IF shouted in shock.

Vert nodded in reply. "Yes, I have."

Neptune gaped in disbelief. "Nep whoa! That's not good!"

Jude turned to the others and explained, "And the one that stole them tried to do the same with Neptune when we first met her."

"Oh great, the old hag again…"

"So we need to keep Neptune and Milla out of her beam's range. We don't want Arfoire taking your powers too."

Vert nodded in agreement. "Truly."

"So let's get going and get Vert her Godhood back."

Neptune grumbled in annoyance. "I don't wanna fight the hag again."

"Oh come on," Jude chided, "she doesn't look THAT old."

Milla then interceded, "Your opinion is rather invalid as you prefer older women."

"Whoa seriously?!" Neptune shouted.

Vert smirked slightly in amusement. "Interesting."

"Yes. He Direct Tethered with my older sister before me after all…"

"My, my."

Jude sighed in annoyance. "Still don't know why that's such a big deal…"

"Humph," Milla huffed.

* * *

The group left the following morning and made their way to the location Chika informed them that "Conversation" had gone to.

Sitting over a long mountain path atop a small cliff, the group looked at a hooded woman talking with several people.

"Is that her?" Presa asked.

"Yes," Vert answered. "We'll need to be careful."

"Hey, who's she talking to?" Neptune wondered.

"No idea," Compa replied.

Vert nodded and urged, "Right, let's try and get close."

Moving closer, the group then listened to the conversation the group of people had with "Conversation".

"This will do," the hooded woman answered. "Tell that boy we will keep his little company funded."

The man nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Jude narrowed his eyes in thought. "I think I understand now…"

"Conversation" then waved a hand at the group. "Now run home, I have some bugs to squash."

"She knows we are here."

"Figures," Vert groaned.

Neptune smirked and insisted, "Then let's beat down the crusty ol' hag."

"Conversation" was then bathed in light, which died down to reveal Arfoire, whom turned to the group. "You've got a dirty mouth on you, Neptune. I wonder if that boy puts it to use."

"H – Huh?" Jude sputtered, his face red.

Arfoire chuckled lightly. "How amusing."

Neptune pouted and argued, "I haven't even got a chance to see li'l Judie yet so I haven't done that with him! Milla and Compa say it's big though!"

"N – Neptune!" Jude shouted, his face bright red.

"Oh my!" Vert noted in surprise. "How big is it Milla? Compa?"

Milla and Compa then put their hands up, over thirty centimeters apart.

Jude, his face glowing red, yelled, "MILLA!"

Arfoire twitched an eyebrow as her pale skin reddened. "Damn that's big…"

"Come on guys…" Jude groaned as waterfall tears fell down his face.

Arfoire then smirked and asserted, "I think after I kill you all I'll leave him alive and make him mine."

"HELL NO!" all of the girls howled in unison.

"I won't let your cougar hands near him!" Neptune argued.

Arfoire huffed in annoyance. "Alright you little pest, how about I clean up your act?!" She was then bathed in light that died down to reveal a woman resembling Vert with long, green hair tied in a ponytail, purple eyes, wearing a skimpy, white bodysuit that exposed much the underside of her sizable cleavage and much of her abdomen, shoulder-length white gloves with black accents, and thigh-high, white, high-heeled boots with black accents.

"Wh – Whoa…" Jude uttered in surprise.

Blood poured vigorously from Chika's nose. "T – T – Two… Verts…"

"That's my Goddess form, Green Heart!" Vert shouted angrily.

Arfoire, transformed into a copy of Green Heart, smirked. "I'm not a fan of how exposed the front is but I'm loving this power."

Chika then suddenly dashed forward, grasping her fingers on the Green Heart copy's bosom.

Arfoire widened her eyes as Chika pinned her down. "H – Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Get off me!"

Chika's hands squeezed the orbs as she giggled dreamily. "Lady Vert's breasts… so soft…"

"Y – You little…! Let go of me!"

Jude then immediately dashed forward, towards the pinned Arfoire.

"Huh?!"

He then pressed a small panel on Arfoire's back, reverting her to her normal state.

Arfoire, now in her base form, widened her eyes. "H – Huh? How the hell'd you do that?!"

"Simple, I know a weakness that all CPUs have."

Chika blinked curiously before backing away from Arfoire before glowering. "You're not Lady Vert!" She then punched Arfoire with great force, sending her flying and causing a small orb of light to fall from her body.

Jude dove to catch the orb as it fell and then threw it to Vert.

"No!" Arfoire howled desperately.

Vert grabbed the orb and absorbed it into her own body before becoming shrouded in light and transforming to Green Heart. "Ah, much better. Now to deal with you."

"Ooh, ooh, me too!" Neptune cheered excitedly before transforming into Purple Heart.

"Ah shit," Arfoire cursed angrily.

Jude then slammed his fists together as his gauntlets appeared. "It's time for you to go down, Arfoire!"

"Not today!" Arfoire growled before summoning her spear. "I'll just have to kill you all! And take the boy for myself!"

Jude face-faulted in disbelief. "When the hell did this become about me?! Seriously! There's probably hundreds of better guys for you then me!"

IF sighed heavily. "Whatever, let's just get this over with."

"Right!" Compa cheered. "Ju-Ju is our bestie and we will never let you have him Arf-Arf! NEVER!"

"I think I'm going to kill you first," Arfoire growled before Green Heart and Purple Heart charged in unison.

Arfoire growled and jumped over their attacks and fired beams of energy at the duo.

Green Heart spun her long spear in the air, blocking the shot, and then summoned a spear in her other hand and threw both at Arfoire.

Purple Heart charged up at Arfoire and swung her blade at the pale-skinned woman.

Arfoire growled and just barely managed to dodge the attack and then kicked at Purple Heart's abdomen, sending herself towards the ground and saw Compa firing from her syringe. Growling, Arfoire charged and swung her spear at Compa.

"Eep!" the pinkette shrieked as she ducked under the attack.

Jude rushed and charged behind Arfoire. "Dragon Shot!" he howled as his fist was clad in flames before he hit Arfoire with a powerful uppercut, causing something to fall from her pocket as she was sent flying by the attack.

"Looks like she's blasting off again," Purple Heart commented.

Chika glanced down and noticed a small Key Fragment on the ground and picked it up curiously. "Huh, I wonder what this is."

Jude turned to her. "Huh. Another Key Fragment."

Chika furrowed her brow in thought and then glanced at Jude. "Since you helped Lady Vert get her powers back I guess I'll give this to you."

Jude laughed weakly as he accepted it. "Thanks."

"Another Key Fragment?" IF asked. "That makes three."

"Yes!" Neptune, now back in her normal form, cheered. "One more to go!"

Vert, also in her normal appearance, raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that little trinket important?"

Milla nodded in return. "Indeed. It is a part of a key that will unseal a friend."

"And help us save the world!" Neptune added energetically.

"I see," Vert noted in thought.

Jude sighed and turned to her. "Allow me to explain it a little clearer."

* * *

After Jude explained the situation, Vert sighed.

"I see," Vert noted in thought. "Then allow me to join you."

"HUH?!" the entire group shouted in shock.

Jude waved his hands wildly. "N – No, there's no need for that."

Chika nodded. "Yes, I agree with the interloper. There is no need for you to get involved, Lady Vert."

Vert frowned lightly. "Oh, but I must. This world we live in is just as much mine as it is yours. And what kind of Goddess would I be if I merely sat around doing nothing while the rest of you fought to save this world? Last I checked, Leanbox is part of it. Not to mention," Vert paused as she put a hand on Jude's chin, causing him to turn deeply red, "I must repay my savior."

Neptune pouted in frustration. "Oohh, come on! I'm the main character! I'm the one who's supposed to end up with Judie!"

"He could always go the harem route you know dear Neptune."

"Eehh!?" Jude shouted.

Chika glanced between Jude and Vert. "Th – Then I shall accompany you as well, Lady Vert!"

"Hm?"

"I – I can't let you go on this journey alone, Lady Vert!"

"But I need someone I can trust with all my heart to run the Basilicom in my absence Chika."

Chika pouted angrily.

"After all Chika, you are my most trusted friend."

Chika sighed heavily. "As you wish, Lady Vert."

Vert pulled her into a deep hug. "Thank you Chika."

Chika, with euphoria in her voice, said, "Lady Vert…"

Vert then kissed her cheek. "Now be a good girl and take care of my people for me."

Chika moaned and then shivered.

"Did she just…?" Neptune asked in shock.

Compa, in her excited voice, answered, "Y – Yeah… I think so."

"Why can't that be me…?" IF mumbled in annoyance.

Vert then turned to Jude. "And thank you as well Jude, for helping me." She then pressed her lips against Jude's.

"Aahh!" Neptune shrieked. "First Presa now Vert!?"

Chika and IF both growled at Jude. "How dare he…"

* * *

Sometime later, Jude, Presa, Milla, Neptune, IF, and Compa sat in Vert's room, waiting for her.

"Where is she?" Jude asked.

"No clue," Presa answered.

Vert then walked into the room. "Sorry about the delay, but I had to speak with Yvoire. I assure you that his xenophobic and cruel tendencies will no longer be an issue." Smiling, she added, "At all."

"… Scary…" Neptune mumbled in fear.

"Y – Yeah…" Presa muttered.

* * *

Jude sighed as he and the others were in Compa's apartment.

"Erm, Vert, why are you here?" Neptune wondered, eating a plate of pudding.

Vert, hugging Jude from behind, the back of his head buried in her bosom, answered with a smile, "I think that's self-evident."

"Really?"

"Uh," Jude uttered, "hey, Lady Vert…?"

Vert smiled and hugged him tighter. "Please, call me Vert."

"O – Okay, Vert," Jude mumbled with an increased blush. "Uumm… Why are you hugging me…?"

"Because I want to, Jude," Vert answered plainly.

IF grumbled angrily as she sipped tea.

"Oohh…" Compa moaned in jealousy. "I want to hug Ju-Ju too…"

Jude then deftly slipped from Vert's grasp, causing her to pout, and turned to Compa. "Hey, Compa, can I ask you something?"

Compa nodded. "Sure Ju-Ju!"

"Well… IF told me you failed medical school? And I already had my suspicions that you did."

Compa frowned regretfully. "… Yes… I did… Are you… mad…?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well… I lied… and that lie could've killed you Ju-Ju…"

Jude shook his head. "It didn't though. And you're a pretty good nurse."

Compa's cheeks reddened. "R – Really…?"

Jude nodded. "If you like, I can help you with what's giving you trouble."

Compa smiled brightly. "Really!?"

Jude nodded with a smile. "Yeah. I mean, I was in my final year after all."

Compa hugged Jude tightly, kissing him on the lips. "Thank you Ju-Ju! Thank, thank you, thank you!" She then kissed him once more.

Jude's face turned bright red in shock.

Compa blinked in thought and then her face turned an even brighter shade of red than his.

Neptune growled in disbelief. "Gah! Even Compa?! Who next? Iffy?"

IF huffed lightly. "Tch, as if."

Milla raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it will be Noire? Or White Heart?"

Neptune raised an eyebrow. "Nowa? I doubt it."

Jude then turned to Vert. "Speaking of, Vert, what's White Heart like?"

Vert laughed weakly. "She's very… opinionated."

Jude raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? How so?"

"Well she's certainly no fan of mine or my glorious globes."

"Why's that?"

Vert smiled weakly. "Let's just say she's lacking in a few areas."

Neptune asked excitedly, "She's a Tsun-Tsun! Right?"

"Not exactly. She's much more… How should I say it…? Scary. And quick to anger towards anything with my magnificent bosom."

Jude sighed lightly. "Well that certainly sounds… familiar."

"Indeed," Milla commented.

"C'mon Judie," Neptune shouted as she stood, "pucker up! It's Nep-Nep's turn!"

"H – Huh?" Jude mumbled as Neptune began chasing him. "Oh come on!" he exclaimed as he ran from her.

IF sighed before turning and noticed Vert walking up to her. "Huh? L – Lady Green Heart!"

Vert smiled softly. "Please, you can just call me Vert," she insisted as she sat down.

"O – Okay, Lady Vert."

"Tell me, what might be bothering you?"

"H – Huh?"

Vert chuckled lightly. "It's no great secret that my affection to Jude makes you uncomfortable. Why is that? Are you jealous of him… or me?"

IF stiffened sharply. "U – Uh, well, y – you see, I uh…" With a heavy sigh, she added, "I… I'm the one who wanted to meet you most when we went to Leanbox, so… I guess of him… B – But don't take that wrong way! I – It's just that I really admire you and look up to you and… and…"

Vert smiled warmly and then pulled IF close in a hug.

IF, shocked at the hug, muttered, "H – Huh…?"

"It's okay, IF," Vert urged.

IF blinked in confusion. "Huh…?"

Vert smiled and ran her hand through IF's hair softly.

"L – Lady Vert…"

Vert added softly, "I accept any and all who come to me. You don't need to feel left out. And if you do, say so and I'll change that."

Understood, IF?"

IF nodded with a smile and hugged Vert back, tightly.

"Aaww, that's so cute," Neptune noted as she watched the scene.

"Yeah…" Jude added quietly, hiding from Neptune behind Presa.

Vert smiled happily as IF turned neon red. "Such a cute blush."

IF stiffened in surprise. "Eh…? L – Lady Vert… called me… c – c – cute…?" IF then immediately fainted.

Neptune laughed in exasperation. "Way to keep it together Iffy…"

* * *

Later on, Jude was reading through a book when IF walked up to him. "Hey, Jude."

"What is it IF?" Jude asked before turning to her.

"Erm…" IF mumbled before turning red. "I… uh… s – sorry…"

Jude raised an eyebrow in confusion. "For what?"

IF remained silent for a moment in surprise. "… Acting so rude after Lady Vert showed up…"

"Oh," Jude muttered in realization. "Apology accepted even though it wasn't needed."

"H – Huh…?" However, before Jude could answer, one of IF's phones rang. Pulling it from her pocket, IF answered. "Hello?"

"I wonder who she's talking to," Neptune commented.

"Dunno," Compa interjected.

IF's eyes shot wide. "Everyone! Conversation's been spotted in Lowee!"

Presa narrowed her eyes. "That's not good."

"We should leave immediately," Vert urged.

Jude nodded in agreement. "Right."

* * *

Soon, the group stepped off the transport into Lowee and made their way into the nation's snowy interior.

Shivering, Neptune remarked, "Bbbrrr… it's c – c – cold…"

Jude looked around the area in thought. "Hhmm, reminds me of Kanbalar."

Milla nodded in agreement. "Let's hope we don't get chased out of this nation's capital by its army like then."

IF raised an eyebrow in worry and confusion. "Why did that happen?"

Jude sighed in frustration. "Because the king of Kanbalar saw Milla as a threat and wanted to kill all of us. And while he is human he could probably beat any of the CPUs."

"Scary…" Neptune sputtered.

"So where's the Basilicom?" Compa asked.

Vert looked around in thought. "Should be somewhere."

Milla waved a hand, causing a young woman with long, knee-length blonde hair, tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon, her fringe hanging between her green eyes, two locks framing her face, wearing a white, knee-length bodysuit with a low-cut top, exposing a portion of her large bosom, an ankle-length green coat, knee-high white socks, tall brown boots, and shoulder-high, white arm-warmers to appear and then fly into the air.

"Who's that?" Vert questioned.

"Sylph, the Great Spirit of Wind," Milla explained. "She'll take a look around for the Basilicom."

"Interesting."

Sylph then landed amongst the group. "It's three kilometers west."

Milla nodded appreciatively. "Thank you, Sylph."

Vert gazed at Sylph and hummed in thought. "Hhmm…"

"Yes?" Sylph asked with a curiously raised eyebrow.

"You look a bit like me."

"Oh?" Sylph noted before looking down at her own body and then smiled before vanishing.

"That was weird…" Jude commented.

"Let's go," Milla insisted.

* * *

As the group arrived at Lowee's Basilicom, Jude looked over the tall building, mostly white with light blue and gold accents. "Reminds me more of Kanbalar by the minute…"

"Halt!" a guard suddenly shouted as he stood by one of the doors. "Identify yourselves."

"See?"

A second guard barked, "Are you deaf? Identify yourselves or leave."

"My name is Jude Mathis."

Milla also identified herself, "Milla Maxwell."

"I'm Neptune!" the purplette exclaimed.

"My name is Vert," the blonde introduced with a smile, her bosom swaying lightly.

IF waved a hand and interjected, "I'm IF. We're here to speak with Lady White Heart."

"I see," the first guard answered, annoyed.

The second guard growled, "She's not receiving visitors at this time, go away."

"Actually, that's not true," a new voice interjected.

The group all turned and saw a young woman with long, slightly curly, elbow-length, light brown hair, two long bangs hanging down that framed her face with her light brown eyes, wearing a knee-length, short-sleeved red dress, a white apron, a black bow around her collar, and a white bonnet atop her head.

"Huh?" Jude mumbled as he turned to the woman.

The woman continued, "She's been waiting for you. Please, follow me."

Jude narrowed his eyes but followed behind her with the others. "This is going to be like Kanbalar all over again…"

"So who are you, exactly?" IF asked.

The woman answered, "My name is Financier, I am Lady Blanc's chamberlain."

* * *

Soon, the group arrived in a large, open room with multiple high windows and a small canopy in the center. In the center of the canopy sat a young-looking, petite woman with short, chin-length brown hair, her fringe parted to the left and stopping just above her dark blue eyes, wearing a large, puffy, white hat atop her head with blue frills and black accents, a short, thigh-length white dress with a pleated skirt and brown accents, with spaghetti straps that hung tightly to her body, showing her petite bust, a long, overly large white coat with fur trim along the collar, excessively long sleeves, and blue and black accents, much like her hat, a white and light brown ribbon wrapped around her right ankle, and white and blue sandals.

The woman bowed lightly, her expression placid, and greeted quietly, "Welcome to Lowee."

Jude blinked in confusion as he looked at her. "Um. Thank you for seeing us Lady White Heart."

"Of course. Please, call me Blanc. So why might you be here?"

Jude nodded and explained, "We heard that someone dangerous has entered your nation. We're also looking for something. We were wondering if you'd be willing to help us. And if you need aid. After all, this person managed to steal a CPUs power."

Blanc narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I see. Please, follow me."

"Huh? Okay."

"Just you."

"Um… okay."

Vert frowned incredulously. "Wait a –"

Jude shook his head and interrupted, "It's okay. I'll be fine."

Vert and the others frowned suspiciously as Jude followed Blanc into a back room.

* * *

After entering the room, Jude looked around curiously. "So…?" he muttered.

Blanc then smirked and snapped her fingers, causing red energy to swirl on the ground and then burst up, ensnaring him.

"Wh – What the…?!"

"That was easier than I expected," Blanc noted before she herself was engulfed in red energy that dissipated to reveal Arfoire, smirking victoriously.

"Oh no…" Jude commented in horror.

Arfoire snickered and remarked, "My soldiers should be able to dispose of your friends."

Jude growled angrily. "Great… just like Kanbalar…"

"Now, how about I make things a little more –?" Arfoire began before she heard a loud explosion. "What was that?"

Suddenly, the wall exploded as a large, humanoid, being covered in flames with black sections on it. "Kaboom!"

"Ifreet!" Jude shouted.

Arfoire snarled. "What the hell?!"

A small, beige, rabbit-like being sitting atop a floating globe then appeared in the room and waved one of its ears at Arfoire. "Bye-bye," it said calmly before the floor under the pale-skinned woman collapsed.

Jude sighed in relief before Sylph pulled him free.

Milla sighed as dozens of soldiers surrounded her on the ground, unconscious. "You should really take more consideration of your enemy next time."

Vert gulped and then remarked in fear, "Remind me not to get on her bad side."

Neptune nodded. "She beat Noire bad too…"

Undine appeared amongst the group and urged, "We should get going. There's bound to be more soldiers. They won't be a challenge, but we shouldn't shed more blood than needed."

IF nodded in agreement. "Right."

Compa asked, "How do we get –?"

However, Sylph sent a blast of wind that knocked out a nearby window before Compa could finish her sentence.

"…"

* * *

The group ran franticly from the Basilicom through the cold wasteland.

Compa sighed and huffed heavily. "I'm exhausted… have we lost them yet…?"

"I think so," IF answered.

Jude sighed heavily. "Just like Kanbalar."

Presa sighed with frustration as she sat down and rubbed her head in pain.

"Are you alright?" Vert questioned.

Presa nodded with discomfort. "Yeah, my head just hurts. And this whole situation seems familiar somehow."

Jude laughed weakly. "Right…"

"It should," Milla added.

"Huh?" Presa questioned.

IF turned and widened her eyes. "We don't really have time to talk! They're coming after us! And they've got backup."

Jude groaned in irritation. "Great…"

Milla raised an eyebrow. "They won't be difficult to deal with, but I don't like killing humans if I don't need to."

"Let's find a place to hide."

The group were suddenly alerted to a whistle and turned to see Financier. "Hey! Over here!"

Neptune gasped. "Hey! The maid!"

"They went that way!" Financier shouted as she pointed in the opposite direction of Jude's group.

The soldiers then ran off in that direction, away from Jude's group.

As the soldiers ran off, Presa turned to Financier. "Thanks for that."

Financier nodded. "Yeah. Come on, follow me."

"No way," IF argued. "You're with Blanc."

Financier shook her head. "I'm not with that Blanc."

Jude nodded in understanding. "You're with the real one."

Neptune stiffened. "Aaand I'm lost."

Jude turned to Neptune and explained, "The White Heart we met at the Basilicom was Arfoire in disguise. She already stole Blanc's power."

"Uwah! She didn't harm Little Judie did she?!"

Jude's face reddened. "D – Don't worry about that!"

Financier sighed. "I see… come on, let's go."

* * *

As Financier led the group into an old factory IF looked around in bewilderment. "This place is a little creepy."

"Yeah…" Compa mumbled in agreement.

Financier then explained, "We are a resistance movement who opposes the current White Heart. Lowee used to be a peaceful place where everyone smiled. But when the new White Heart took over, that all changed."

Jude frowned lightly. "I see. Meaning we were too late to stop Arfoire."

Financier nodded somberly. "Yes, sadly. Though we have managed to keep her occupied with our special forces."

"I see. Marvey's friends?"

Financier blinked in thought. "You met Marvelous?"

Jude nodded in reply. "Yeah. When we were in Lastation."

"Wait, then that would mean you're –"

However, before Financier could finish, a door nearby opened, causing steam to pour out, and then Marvelous walked out, clad in nothing but a towel. Stretching with relief, Marvelous commented, "Wow! There's nothing like a good shower after a mission!"

Jude's eyes widened as he saw the scantily clad Marvelous before blood dripped from his nose. "M – Marvey!?"

"J – Jude!?" Marvelous shrieked in surprise as she tried to cover her barely clothed body.

Suddenly, another figure burst from the door and grabbed Marvelous' breasts from behind.

"K – Katsuragi!?" Marvelous shrieked as she looked back at Katsuragi, a young woman with long, knee-length, soft blonde hair that flowed out, her fringe hanging loosely just above her dark blue eyes, with a thin blue ribbon tied in her hair, who was also wearing just a bath towel.

Katsuragi snickered with glee as he fingers kneaded Marvelous' bosom. "Teehee! You've been gone so long I haven't gotten a good feel of these babies in a while!"

Jude gaped as the events unfolded ahead of him. "Wha wha wha…?"

"And now…" Katsuragi noted with a grin.

Marvelous' face reddened as Katsuragi squeezed her orbs. "K – Katsu… w – wai – aahhnn!"

Katsuragi's fingers then pinched Marvelous' stiffened peaks under the cloth.

Neptune blinked in thought and then turned to Jude, who stood silently and trembled as steam streamed from his head along with blood pouring from his nose. "Uhh. Gals. I think Judie's brain blew a fuse."

Jude stood and sputtered. "J – J – Just what the hell is going on?!"

Katsuragi blinked and then released Marvelous, causing the orangette to drop to the floor, panting, and turned to Jude. "Huh? Wait, who are you people…?"

Financier trembled angrily, her face flushed with embarrassment. "… P – Perhaps you could have thought of that before started molesting your classmates!"

Katsuragi laughed weakly. "Aaww, c'mon, that's no fair. I love Marvey's boobies. I'd die if I had to go too long without touching them."

Financier twitched an eyebrow angrily. "Maybe I should have a talk with Head Instructor Mina then."

Katsuragi paled in fear. "Eek! Anything but that!"

"Then stop molesting your classmate and get dre –!"

Katsuragi stepped back in shock, causing her towel to loosen and fall from her body, exposing her fully nude form to Jude's eyes.

Jude gaped and his eyes went white as he collapsed to the ground.

"Judie!" Neptune shrieked in shock.

"Jude!" Vert howled.

* * *

Jude sighed as he sat at a large, horse-shoe shaped sofa with Vert, Financier, and the others sat around, staring at Katsuragi warily.

Katsuragi gaped and drooled as she gazed at Vert's bosom.

Vert looked at Katsuragi, Marvelous, and their gathered team mates. "I must say, the selection of this Special Forces group is… interesting."

IF pouted angrily. "I feel so small…"

Neptune sighed and nodded. "Nep-yeah… Are all Ninjery types this beefy in the chest?"

Vert hummed in thought as she looked around. "Hmm… now that you mention it, Lowee's ninja students do have quite the size range."

"It's nice to meet all of you," a girl with short, chin-length pink hair, tied in two short ponytails with black ribbons, her bangs hanging down and framing her face with light blue eyes and bright pink, cross-shaped pupils, wearing a light pink track jacket that hugged her generous bosom, dark blue bloomers, black and white socks that fell atop red and white sneakers greeted happily as she bowed to Jude and the others.

Vert smiled as she looked over the girl. "Oh such a sweet cutie you are."

The girl blinked and then smiled. "Thank you. My name is Hibari."

"So why might you all be here?" another young woman, with long, ankle-length, straight, black hair with straight cut bangs, fringe hanging above her dark blue eyes as two long locks framed her face, ending just above her large bust, wearing a white, regal jacket with gold trim, six large buttons, and several golden tassels, a short, white and gold, pleated skirt, black tights, and white and gold boots asked curiously.

"And who are you?" IF wondered.

"Hm? I am Ikaruga."

Nodding, Milla answered, "We came here to protect Blanc from having her power stolen like with Vert and obtain another Key Fragment. Unfortunately we were too late on the first part and ended up reenacting our first visit to Kanbalar."

Another young woman with long, waist-length, wavy white hair tied in twintails with black ribbons, one of her red eyes covered by an eyepatch, wearing a light brown jacket over a white blouse with a red tie, a red, plaid, pleated skirt, calf-length black socks, dark brown shoes, and a black mantle over her shoulders then asked, "Kanbalar?"

Ikaruga nodded. "I agree with Yagyu, what is Kanbalar?"

"A city where we come from," Milla explained.

"Is it just as cold as Lowee?" a rather short girl with long, dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon, with two locks framing her face with her hazel eyes, ending just above her sizable cleavage, wearing a light yellow vest over a short-sleeved white shirt with a green tie, a pleated, green, plaid skirt, thigh-high stockings, and dark brown shoes asked.

"And you are?"

"Asuka."

Milla nodded in return. "Yes. It always snows there to the point you can sometimes climb a snow bank straight up to a building's roof. And the snowy lands around it have numerous dragon monsters."

Neptune looked at Jude curiously and poked the side of his head. "Uuhh, is he okay?"

Presa frowned in confusion. "I'm… not sure."

Hibari put her hands together in multiple complex symbols before slamming her hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" A web-like series of symbols appeared on the ground before bursting in smoke as a large, pink rabbit appeared. Hibari then picked up the rabbit with an innocent smile. "Will a bunny help?"

Jude remained silent for a moment before smiling slightly. "… C – Cute…"

Neptune widened her eyebrows. "That's it! We need more moe to offset the bazonga overload! Compa! We need you!"

Compa tilted her head with adorable confusion. "Me?"

Jude trembled slightly. "… Cute…"

Neptune nodded vigorously. "Yes! Be cuter! Now we need more cuteness to fix him!"

As Hibari stood silently, the rabbit bit her finger. Hibari trembled before her eyes started watering. "Ouchie… that hurt Mr. Bunny…"

Jude trembled slightly more. "Ccuuttee…"

"Still not enough!" Neptune argued loudly.

"What's going on here?" a new voice asked.

The group turned and saw Blanc enter the room.

Neptune paled in fear.

Milla turned and asked, "You must be the real Blanc."

Neptune flinched in bewilderment.

Blanc nodded. "I am. And you?"

"I am Milla Maxwell," Milla answered.

"I see."

"Wait Mr. Bunny!" Hibari shouted as the rabbit jumped from her arms, causing her to chase it. The brightly colored creature then began to circle Blanc, with Hibari in pursuit, he cleavage shaking wildly as she ran.

"Uh-oh," Asuka muttered in fear.

"Ah shit," Katsuragi cursed.

Ikaruga winced and then shouted, "Everyone prepare yourselves!"

Blanc then summoned a massive hammer which she swung down with great force, seemingly crushing the rabbit before it burst into smoke, Blanc's eyes glowing angrily.

However, taking advantage of Blanc's slightly crouched position, Neptune pulled the fluffy hat from her head and put a headband with a set of cat ears in its place.

Blanc blinked in confusion and then turned to Neptune with annoyance and asked flatly, "What are you doing here, Neptune?"

Before Neptune could answer, however, Jude immediately hugged Blanc with a seemingly mindless expression. "So cute…"

Blanc gaped as her face reddened. "Wh – What the hell are you doing?!"

Jude nuzzled her lightly and patted her head. "So cute."

Blanc's face reddened further before she realized the others were looking at her and punched Jude, sending him flying. "S – Stop that!"

Jude groaned in confusion as he sat up. "Uhh… What happened?"

"Is he always like that?" Katsuragi asked.

IF shook her head in response. "No."

Financier huffed lightly. "He's like that because you can't keep your hands to yourself."

Katsuragi frowned slightly. "Come on! It's not my fault Marvey's glorious globes call for my hands!"

"Do you need to be taught manners again, Katsuragi?" a figure standing behind Katsuragi asked.

Katsuragi paled and turned to see a tall woman with long, flowing, bright blue hair tied into large ponytails with large gold rings, her flat-cut bangs hanging over her cerulean eyes, wearing a red graduate hat, a pair of red, thin-framed glasses, a very short, thigh-length white dress, a calf-length red jacket with gold buttons and puffed sleeves, thigh-high, white stockings, and red shoes standing behind her with an overly sweet smile. Pale and trembling, Katsuragi shrieked, "N – N – Not at all M – Ms. Mina!"

Blanc sighed and threw the cat ears off before putting her hat on. "Financier, why did you bring these people here?"

Jude pouted lightly. "… She looked cute with them on…"

* * *

 **And this brings an end to the fourth chapter of Tales of Neptunia. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it. If you did, be sure to leave a review and let me know. If you have any questions about anything in the story, were confused or unsure about anything, let me know with a review and I will do what I can to address your queries. If you did not enjoy the story, erm... sorry? Leave a review if you must but might I suggest something you actually enjoy instead? At any rate, I have nothing else to add here, so until next time, bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

 **Greetings and salutations to all my wonderful readers! Yes, I have returned with yet another chapter of Tales of Neptunia. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, it seems some of you have enjoyed it at least. I also hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well. If you do, be sure to post a review letting me know what you thought of it. At any rate, I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for all of his help with the story up to this point, his help with this chapter, his help with future chapters, and all of his help with all of my other various stories. Well, we might as well move on to the reviewer responses, hm?**

 **mega1987: Yup, of course I do. Boing boing!**

 **Yeah, so many milk tanks that Jude's mind overloaded.**

 **Sonicdude8: Guess you do. That's what it was made for.**

 **JMK2: Well here's more! And yeah, you'd think eventually he'd lose it.**

 **randomreader: Whew boy, you've got a big one there. But here we go.**

 **Yeah, the Neptunia series is somewhat neglected by many readers, but I think it has a lot to do with the fact that the series is so batshit and comical that it's often hard to handle in a more serious tone.**

 **But because I'm a dry as fuck piece of bread I can handle it. Mostly.**

 **Well I don't like to toot my own horn very much but one of the few things I do pride myself on is how I write.**

 **Well the issue is that the Neptunia series doesn't give me much to work with. A lot of their locations aren't actually seen so I have to come up with it on my own. In some cases I can fudge but in others I just can't.**

 **I see. I don't do much reading myself, mainly because my attention span is shit, but I'll try to check out that writer, though for the most part, the fights aren't particularly exciting because they haven't been very dire or long.**

 **Don't worry, I do know the difference between criticism and flaming. Criticism isn't nice to hear but it's necessary, so don't worry about it. Sandworm? To be honest, I never properly played the first Hyperdimension Neptunia game, my experience is mostly with the Re;Birth series. But I will admit the pacing is a bit fast, but that's mainly because there are more "important" sections later that I want to get to that require a lot of set up. But I will take that suggestion to heart.**

 **I have gone with the angle that they're nerfed. They'll get a lot stronger later on. Plus Milla is linked with four CPU level beings and, in that fight with Noire in particular, was using all of their power at once. So yes, Milla is insanely powerful. I admit it was a bit cheap to add that off button, but there's a reason for that insane weakness that will come up later. Mainly because I'm just not a fan of the HDD transformation. This will become clearer later on but without going into spoilers I can't say much more.**

 **Again, not flaming at all, just honest criticism. And criticisms that I am aware of but are sort of an intended sacrifice. And I appreciate your liking of the story and I hope that it pleases later on.**

 **hornofdesolation: It was intended to be funny, glad it was. Yep, he would.**

 **Well that was a rather healthy reviewer response, but I suppose we may as well move on to what you people are really here for, huh?**

* * *

Jude, Milla, Vert, Blanc, and all of the others stood in a large room, gathered around as Katsuragi paled at Mina.

Sighing, Financier turned to Blanc and, answering her previous question, remarked, "They too consider the fake to be an enemy. They have also fought against her several times, I believe."

Neptune smirked and nodded. "Yeppers! We fought and beat that old witch alot!"

"I see," Blanc noted evenly before turning to Neptune. "Please don't shout. If you want to be loud, go outside."

Neptune pouted. "Aaww… why Blanny?"

Compa raised a hand and interjected. "I'm still confused…"

"On what?" Jude asked.

Compa tilted her head. "So… the other Blanc was a fake… and this is the real one…?"

Jude nodded in understanding and explained, "Yes. The one at the Basilicom was Arfoire in disguise."

Blanc hissed angrily. "Damn that Conversation… this is what I get for trusting her."

Vert sighed slightly. "Do not beat yourself up Bla – what do you mean by trusting her?"

Blanc sighed in irritation. "I'm not sure if you've noticed past those obscene melons of yours, but the Shares of the nations have been fluctuating. As much as it pains me to say it, Lowee's Shares have reached the lowest compared to all of the others. In a desperate bid to get more I accepted help from Conversation. Doubtless the two of you have come to finish what she started."

Neptune tilted her head in bewilderment. "Finish what now? Is it pudding? 'Cuse I sssooo want some pudding!"

Vert shook her head in denial. "You are wrong. We have no intention of fighting you. On the contrary, we've come to help."

Blanc narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "From you, I suppose that's possible." She then glanced at Neptune incredulously. "But her? Help anyone? Impossible."

Neptune frowned in bewilderment. "Huh? Why's that? I've been doing nothin' but helpin' people!"

Vert sighed in exasperation. "I was… hoping to avoid this topic for a while. You see, there's a reason for some of us recognize you, Neptune."

"Is it because I'm Purple Heart? That part I already know since Nowa told me."

"Nowa?" Blanc asked.

Vert turned to the petite girl and explained, "Noire. In case you haven't noticed, Neptune has lost her memories."

Blanc blinked in surprise. "Ya mean we hit her so hard she forgot EVERYTHING? Wow."

"Huh?" Neptune muttered.

Vert sighed once more. "Well… we, and by that I mean myself, Blanc, and Noire… sort of ganged up on you and beat you to a pulp before sending you crashing down from Celestia."

Jude interjected, "Which is when I saw you as I fell and cushioned your fall."

"Whoa…" Neptune muttered in surprise.

The room was suddenly rocked by a loud explosion.

"What was that?!" Presa exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Financier shouted in worry. "It's the Basilicom! They're attacking!"

"Damn her!" Blanc cursed.

Katsuragi grinned and slammed her fists together excitedly. "All right! Time to beat them down!"

Financier looked out a window as troops of enemies approached. "They've got heavy tanks and drones!"

Jude narrowed his eyes in thought. "Tanks and drones? Must be Avenir made."

Another explosion shook the building, causing Blanc to growl angrily.

* * *

Outside, "Blanc" sat atop one of the many tanks in the pursuing army, barking out orders. "Destroy the rebels!"

Jude glanced out of a window with the others. "She's really going all-out."

"Yeah…" Neptune muttered in surprise.

"Blanc" continued issuing orders. "And remember to take their captive boy alive!"

The real Blanc blinked curiously and then turned to Jude.

Jude groaned heavily. "It's a long story."

Neptune nodded. "Like li'l Judie."

"This is seriously _not_ the time!"

"Aaww…" Neptune pouted.

"She's coming!" Vert shouted as "Blanc" approached with her army.

Katsuragi grinned excitedly as large, metal, black, armored boots with gold accents appeared on her legs. "Time to have some fun!"

Ikaruga narrowed her eyes as she prepared to draw a long katana, whilst the opposing soldiers readied their guns.

Jude looked over the gathered troops and realized they were all female. Turning to Blanc, he asked, "Hey Blanc, how come all the soldiers are women?"

Blanc answered simply, "Because there aren't any men in Lowee."

"Huh? Why is that?"

Neptune suddenly grinned deviously as an idea filled her head.

Blanc sighed and explained, "Because the last time I allowed any men to move here, it ended poorly. And now – what the hell?!" Blanc suddenly shouted as Neptune quickly grabbed Jude's trousers and pulled them off of him.

Jude, his face turning extremely red, howled, "N – Neptune!"

The encroaching soldiers all stopped immediately.

One of the soldiers lowered her gun and gaped. "S – So big…"

Katsuragi blinked in surprise.

Ikaruga weakly put a hand over her eyes. "I – It's bigger than a sushi roll…"

"Y – Yeah…" Asuka added in shock.

"G – Give me my pants!" Jude demanded as Neptune stood nearby.

Vert put a hand over her lips in surprise as her own cheeks reddened. "O – Oh my…"

IF sputtered and gaped. "Wha wha wha…!"

Compa poorly hid her eyes behind her fingers.

Jude summarily knocked Neptune on the head and swiftly put his trousers back on with a sigh.

"Blanc" twitched an eyebrow as her fingers groped the air. "Must… have…"

Blanc twitched an eyebrow as Neptune rubbed her head in pain. "Ow. What was that for Judie?"

"For taking my pants!" Jude growled back.

"It was for the good of all!" Neptune insisted.

" _How_?!"

"Uumm…" Neptune mumbled before pointing to the gathered soldiers. "It got them to stop attacking?"

Jude turned and saw all of the opposing soldiers standing silently with bloody noses.

"See?"

"Blanc" looked around angrily. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

Another of the soldiers merely sputtered in awe. "It was so big… So amazing…"

"Shall we leave?" Vert noted.

"Yeah…" Blanc uttered in disbelief.

* * *

As the group made their escape from Arfoire's stunned army, Jude simply glared at Neptune as Compa tried to awaken a catatonic IF. "This is bad, Iffy won't wake up!"

IF merely giggled mindlessly. "So… big…"

Vert smiled playfully. "Oh just leave her be. It's not causing any harm."

Presa nodded shakily. "Y – Yeah, she's right."

Katsuragi grinned as she looked at Jude, her fingers wriggling. However, before she could act, Mina smacked her on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Bad Katsuragi," Mina chided.

"Ouchie!" Katsuragi hissed.

Marvelous sighed in regret. "Sorry about that, Jude."

Jude turned to her curiously. "For what?"

"I didn't expect you to get pulled into this mess."

Blanc then interjected, "And I won't allow you to become further involved."

Jude narrowed his eyes. "You need our help, though."

Blanc shook her head in argument. "This is Lowee's problem. I can't allow the other CPUs to help me."

"Then let _me_ help."

"Absolutely not," Blanc argued bluntly.

"Why?" Jude challenged, annoyed.

"For some reason she's after you. I won't be the reason she gets you."

"And I won't abandon you to die."

Blanc sighed. "My fate is none of your concern. I appreciate the sentiment but it is unwarranted."

"Then what about your people?"

"The people of Lowee are strong. They will persevere with or without me."

Mina stiffened in fear. "L – Lady Blanc! Don't say such things!"

Blanc turned to Mina and smiled. "Don't worry, I have no intentions of going anywhere. But even if I did my people are strong."

"Still!" Jude argued vehemently. "Let me help you! As things are you don't stand a chance against Arfoire in your current state!"

"Why?" Blanc asked sharply.

Jude stiffened slightly. "H – Huh?"

"Vert is my enemy and I am the reason Neptune's memories are gone. You have no reason to aid me."

Jude frowned in frustration. "That's the past! And your people are suffering! And I can't just stand and do nothing when I have the power to do something!"

Blanc's eyes widened subtly.

Vert giggled lightly in amusement. "Persuasive, isn't he?"

Blanc glanced to the side, her cheeks reddening. "I – I guess."

"Boom!" Neptune suddenly shouted as she jumped up, causing the others look at her surprised and annoyed. "Come on, all this seriousness was drivin' me crazy! And I'm not gonna let Blanny kiss Judie! Nep is next to claim those lips!"

Blanc blinked and then laughed quietly. "She certainly seems different."

"Indeed she is," Vert added with a smile.

Jude put a hand on his temple as his brain sped in thought.

Marvelous raised an eyebrow at his distraction and asked, "Credit for your thoughts Jude?"

Jude sighed and folded his arms. "Something doesn't add up."

"What doesn't?" Neptune asked as she flopped down.

"Avenir."

"They're mean…" Compa pouted.

"I could've sworn they had something going on here in Lowee. After all, they own Lastation's travel routes and made access to Lowee be cheap."

Blanc raised an eyebrow in thought. "That's the company started by that Ganache, right?"

Jude turned to her in surprise. "How'd you know?"

Blanc sighed in annoyance. "He tried to start it here in Lowee, and even tried to turn me into its damn mascot. Ever since he was a child he's been obsessed with me."

Jude hummed in consternation. "I see. Must be because of your doll-like appearance. He's a machine crazed nut."

Mina and Financier tensed in fear as they looked at Blanc with concern.

"I see," Blanc answered plainly. "He's probably trying to curry favor with me."

Financier and Mina gaped in awe.

Jude nodded in agreement. "More than likely. He has to be stopped all the same. Hard. He's ruining many lives and unleashed a machine that killed many people in Lastation."

Financier, still agape, grunted, "I'm in shock."

IF groaned as she rubbed her head and turned to Financier. "Why?"

Mina explained, "Normally when someone points out Lady Blanc's petite nature she flies into a rage."

Blanc twitched an eyebrow angrily.

Jude raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's wrong with her being petite? It suits her well."

Blanc glanced to the side, her fair-skinned face darkening with flush.

Neptune gaped. "Uwah! Another rival?! So not fair!"

Blanc growled and summoned her hammer once more. "Shut it!"

Jude frowned slightly. "Now Lady Blanc. Don't get violent with Neptune. She's like a kid and is jealous of you." He rubbed the top of the petite Goddess' head softly. "Okay?"

Blanc puffed her cheeks and huffed in annoyance as she dispelled her hammer.

"Whoa…" Katsuragi muttered in awe.

"H – He's tamed her…" Mina stammered.

Vert gaped. "Th – This can't be… i – impossible!"

"Huh?" IF hummed.

"Why?" Compa wondered curiously.

Vert explained, shocked, "Blanc's most intense quality is her wild temper. And yet… h – he's managed to subdue it!"

Jude frowned with disapproval at the group's commentary. "Come on you guys, stop talking about her like she's some animal. It's completely rude and I won't stand for it."

Blanc's face reddened further. "J – Just leave them be."

Jude shook his head. "No. What they are doing shouldn't be allowed."

Neptune then immediately pulled Jude away from Blanc.

"H – Huh?"

"I won't let Blanny kiss you first!" Neptune shouted.

"H – Huh!?"

Blanc's face turned deep red. "K – Kiss him!?"

Financier sighed. "Why don't we try and find somewhere to lay low for a while?"

Jude nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later on, the group managed to find a simple hotel on the edge of a city and rented multiple rooms.

Lying in her bed, Blanc sighed in exasperation. "What's wrong with me…? Why'd I act like that? But…" she trailed off as her face reddened before she shook her head vigorously. "I'm a Goddess! Not some teenager! Even though… Gah! Snap out of it Blanc!"

"Want to talk about it, Lady Blanc?" Mina asked, sitting nearby.

Blanc immediately sat up, flustered. "Mina?! Wh – Wh – Why are you here?!"

Mina smiled warmly. "Checking on you."

Blanc frowned in frustration. "Wh – Why?"

"You seemed rather tense today."

"Huh? O – Of course I was! We were attacked by the enemy!"

Mina replied with a knowing smile. "Oh? Is that the only reason?"

"O – Of course!" Blanc demanded with crimson cheeks.

Mina merely giggled in amusement, causing Blanc to grumble. "If you say so."

* * *

Jude sat on a makeshift seat as he watched Marvelous and her classmates train. "Even out here in the woods, they still train?"

Katsuragi lunged at Ikaruga with a powerful kick, Ikaruga leaning out of the swing.

"She's fast but the other is faster."

Katsuragi glanced at Jude, then Ikaruga, and then grinned deviously before slamming a relatively low power punch at Ikaruga's abdomen.

Ikaruga stumbled back and coughed. "Wh – What was that –?" Ikaruga began to argue before her clothing suddenly shredded to pieces, leaving her in only a set of lacy black panties and a matching bra.

Jude gaped, his face turning fluorescent red, as blood poured from his nose. "H – H – Huh!?"

"Kya!" Ikaruga shrieked before crouching to the ground, covering herself.

Katsuragi grinned and lunged forward, pinning Ikaruga to the ground before wrapping her hands tightly around Ikaruga's bosom.

Jude gaped and then slapped a hand over his eyes.

Katsuragi pouted. "C'mon, don't look away."

Jude trembled with a blush. "I – I – I have to!"

Katsuragi then smirked deviously. "Either you look or I start taking stuff off. Both of us."

Ikaruga gaped. "Eehh!?"

"You wouldn't!?" Jude gaped.

Katsuragi grinned and grabbed Ikaruga's bra.

Ikaruga's face reddened deeply. "D – Don't take my bra off!"

"Okay, okay!" Jude shouted. "I'll look! J – Just spare your friend's dignity…" Jude groaned as he lowered his hands, seeing Katsuragi straddling Ikaruga with her hands groping Ikaruga's bosom.

Katsuragi snickered victoriously and then began kneading her fingers over the raven-haired girl's cleavage, causing her to tremble and moan loudly.

Jude trembled tensely as blood started dripping from his nose.

Katsuragi grinned as her hand began moving down from Ikaruga's cleavage only to stop when a familiar sense of fear filled her.

"It seems I need to reeducate you Katsuragi," Mina said sweetly with an equally, disturbingly sweet smile on her face.

Katsuragi began to sweat heavily. "… Meep…"

As Mina dragged Katsuragi away, Marvelous chuckled weakly and sat next to Jude. "How are you enjoying your time in Lowee, Jude?"

Jude sighed as he turned to her. "Better than my time in Kanbalar."

Marvelous blinked in confusion. "Erm… good?"

"So… is Katsuragi always like that?"

Marvelous sighed and then chuckled lightly. "Yeah, pretty much. I hope she hasn't given you any trouble."

"She threatened to strip Ikaruga naked if I didn't watch Katsuragi grope her," Jude deadpanned.

"Hey, what're you guys talking about?" Asuka asked as she walked up to the duo.

"Oh, hey Asuka!" Marvelous chirped.

Asuka glanced over at Jude in thought. "You're, uh, Jude, right?"

Jude nodded slowly. "Um, yeah."

"Yes!" Asuka cheered. She then added, "I'm not that good at remembering names but yours seemed easy. I'm Asuka by the way. Nice to meet y – whoa!" she gasped as she tripped over a small stone, landing with her round bottom in the air, her skirt flipping up to show her striped panties.

Jude immediately averted his eyes from her exposed form. "Y – You ok?"

Asuka sat up swiftly and patted her skirt down. "Y – Yeah, I'm fine."

"G – Good," Jude mumbled as he turned back to the others.

Asuka laughed weakly as she stood. "Sorry about that. I'm pretty clumsy."

"I noticed."

Asuka and Marvelous glanced at each other and then leaned close to Jude, causing him to flinch back, turning red at their proximity.

"H – Huh?"

Asuka gulped expectantly. "So… what's it like?"

"Traveling with two Goddesses?" Marvelous added.

Jude blinked and then sighed. "Honestly? Rather tiring at times. Though I'm use to such a thing after traveling with Milla."

Marvelous' face reddened subtly. "T – Tiring…?"

Jude blinked before his own face turned red. "N – N – Not like that! I've never done _that_ with either of them!"

Asuka sighed in relief and then asked, "By the way, what were you talking about?"

Jude and Marvelous immediately face-faulted.

Jude sighed as he sat. "I – Is anyone in this group normal?"

Marvelous glanced up in thought. "I think Ikaruga?"

Asuka waved a hand dismissively. "No way, she's way too rigid."

Jude raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that kinda what you'd expect from a ninja?"

"Really?" Asuka asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

Jude nodded. "Yeah. Same with the white-haired girl."

"That's Yagyu. She mostly keeps to herself unless she's with Hibari."

Marvelous snickered quietly. "Yeah. I think she has a crush on her."

"They seem more like sisters to me," Asuka noted.

"I see," Jude commented.

"You were talking about me?" Yagyu asked, standing directly behind Jude.

"Whoa!" Jude shouted as he jumped in surprise.

"Yagyu…" Ikaruga, now dressed, mumbled, "how many times do we have to tell you not to scare people like that?"

"Hmm?" Yagyu hummed quietly.

Jude blinked in thought. "Uuhh… nice to meet you, I'm –"

"I know who you are," Yagyu interrupted.

"Aahh…"

Yagyu then pulled a whole, fried squid from her jacket and ate it in one bite.

Jude flattened his brow and then turned to Ikaruga. "… Ikaruga, you're the only normal one here. My sympathies."

Ikaruga smiled appreciatively. "Someone has to keep them in line when Ms. Mina isn't around." She then handed a small rice ball to Jude.

Jude accepted but looked at it curiously. "What's this?"

"It's a rice ball. I made it myself."

Jude took a bite and then mulled over the taste. "Mm, it's good."

Ikaruga smiled happily. "Thank you. I made it with futomaki, ramen, squid, and assorted candies."

"… I see…" Jude elected to ignore her description and continue eating the tasty concoction.

Nearby, around the corner, Neptune watched the group jealously. "Ooohhh… this isn't good. Any one of those chicks could get sloppy with Judie before me… Think Neptune, think!"

Asuka's eyes widened excitedly. "Ooh, can I have one?!"

"Of course," Ikaruga answered before handing one to her.

Asuka took it happily but stumbled, causing her to fumble the small ball of rice. She then stumbled on one foot, trying to stop from dropping the food.

Neptune watched the unfolding events in horror of what was to come.

"Oh, oh, uwah!" Asuka grunted before diving to catch the riceball, crashing into Jude, knocking him to the ground, causing him to land atop Ikaruga.

Jude groaned before widening his eyes as he realized his lips were pressed against Ikaruga's.

"Whoa!" Marvelous exclaimed in awe.

"Nnnooo!" Neptune bellowed in horror.

Jude immediately sat up and bowed heavily to Ikaruga. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! Ididn'tmeantokissyouitwasanaccidentI'msorry!"

Ikaruga trembled in heavy bewilderment.

"Please forgive me!"

Ikaruga sighed, her face flushed but her composure mostly intact. "I – It's not your fault…"

"B – But still…"

Ikaruga then stood and turned to Asuka, irritated. "You however…"

Asuka began sweating heavily. "Uuhh… Oh, I think Ms. Mina's calling me, bye."

"Get back here!" Ikaruga shouted as she drew her sword and chased after Asuka.

"Nep it!" Neptune complained. "When will I get my turn!?"

Jude turned to Yagyu to speak but she put the tip of her umbrella against his throat with a scowl. "Stay away from Hibari. Pervert."

Jude trembled and paled. "H – Huh? I'm not a pervert…"

Yagyu turned silently and walked away.

* * *

Jude sighed as he walked down a hallway when he noticed IF perusing one of her cellphones. "What are you up to, IF?"

IF hummed as she turned to him. "Oh, just looking through some of the Guild's news sites."

"Really? Huh… Uh, hey, mind if I ask you something?"

"Hm? Sure, go ahead."

"Why'd you join the Guild? Everyone else seems to think they're kinda seedy."

IF frowned slightly. "They aren't seedy. Only people that think that are those Basilicom jerks."

"Um… what?"

IF raised an eyebrow. "Oh, right. You still don't know the laws around here, do you?"

Jude shook his head. "No. I'm still learning some of the terms and tech here. Why?"

"Well you know that each nation is ruled by a Goddess and the Basilicoms facilitate worship of each one, right?"

Jude nodded. "Yeah."

"And how that asshole at Lady Vert's tried to poison Nep?"

Jude stiffened. "… Yeah…"

"That's because it's a universal law that you have to worship the Goddess of whichever land you live in. If you live in Planeptune you have to worship Purple Heart. If you live in Leanbox, Green Heart. And so on. If you worship a Goddess from a different land you will be fined, imprisoned, or even executed if your worship is especially flagrant."

Jude's eyes widened in horror.

"Then a few years back the Guild came into existence after an incident that started in Leanbox, if I remember correctly."

Jude furrowed his brow in thought. "What do they have to do with those laws?"

"They oppose those draconian laws and believe that anyone, anywhere, at any time should be able to worship any Goddess they wish, regardless of where they live. And thanks to its founder and leader the Basilicoms can't do anything to it. It's a safe haven for those that wish to believe in a different Goddess but still wish to or don't have the means to leave their home nation. And I am grateful for that."

"Huh?"

"I've lived in Planeptune most of my life but I've always idolized Lady Vert. But due to the laws I was forced to worship Nep. Then I learned about the Guild and joined them instantly. The only requirement for joining is that you're willing to work odd jobs." IF then smiled nostalgically as she continued. "And I haven't regretted it at all. I got to meet new friends. New people that were like me. And I even learned how to fight so I could protect others and one day meet Lady Vert."

Jude smiled softly. "You really do enjoy that place, don't you?"

IF nodded with a smile. "Yeah. It's like a family. Probably the closest thing I've ever had to one."

Jude raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

IF sighed slowly. "If it's hard to figure out, I'm an orphan."

Jude stiffened in remorse. "O – Oh… sorry."

IF waved a hand dismissively. "Ah, it's okay. You didn't know."

Jude then furrowed his brow in thought. "Wait, if you're part of the Guild, that means it's here in Planeptune, right? Then what about people in the other nations? Where do they go to worship?"

"The headquarters of the Guild is called Guild City. There's one in each nation and only the more senior members like me know where they are. Each Guild building does have a secret room for worship, though."

"Really? Wow."

IF nodded. "Yeah. I might take you there someday. After all, we might need _her_ help one day."

"Her?"

"Yeah. The Guild's leader and founder. Let's hope we don't need her help though."

"Uh, right…"

"Now it's my turn."

"Huh? Oh, sure. Ask whatever you want."

"Where exactly are you from?" IF asked pointedly.

Jude sighed in exasperation. "I'll tell you but you won't believe me."

IF deadpanned, "Your girlfriend beat up a CPU like she was spanking a child. Trust me, my mind's open."

Jude shrugged and answered simply, "I'm from a completely different world called Rieze Maxia."

IF raised an eyebrow. "Really? Wonder how you got here then."

Jude nodded in agreement. "I have my suspicions on that. And that has to deal with the end of our final battle back home."

"Let's hear it."

Jude blinked in surprise. "You… actually believe me…?"

IF countered, "Did you believe what I told you?"

"I don't know of any reason you'd lie to me."

IF nodded and urged, "So let's hear it."

Jude sighed and then explained, "Well, Milla, I, and our group managed to defeat Gaius, a human that could fight and defeat Great Spirits, and Muzet, Milla's big sister, when the sword Gaius used snapped in half."

IF folded her arms in thought for a moment. "I'm guessing his wasn't just some normal sword?"

"No. It was a sword that had the power to create rifts in time and space."

IF's eyes widened slightly. "Whoa…"

"Yeah. It was made from Muzet's own power. Really should have seen that coming when it broke, honestly."

"That's insane…"

Jude sighed. "You have no idea. Heck, first time I saw Muzet she wiped out a fleet of Elympian airships with one large attack."

IF raised an eyebrow. "Olympian?"

"Elympian. They were from another world that was once part of ours called Elympios."

"That sounds… complicated."

"I blame Milla's dad for that."

IF tilted her head in confusion. "Her… dad?"

Jude nodded. "Yeah. Maxwell."

"Ah… Wait, isn't her name Maxwell?"

"Yeah. That's Milla's last name I guess you could say."

"I see…" IF sighed and then asked, "So how'd you meet her anyway? I somehow doubt you met at the supermarket."

"I met her when she was breaking into a lab at a city called Fennmont. And I nearly drowned by Undine."

"Fennmont?"

Nodding, he explained, "Yeah, I was attending medical school there."

IF gaped slightly. "… Whoa."

Jude nodded and then sighed. "Yeah. I was in my final year too."

"That's… impressive."

"Huh?"

"You're a year younger than me but you're already a doctor?"

Jude chuckled lightly as he scratched his cheek. "Th – Thanks."

"I imagine some really weird stuff happened for you to help someone who was breaking and entering."

Jude sighed heavily. "You have no idea… All I was trying to do was deliver a notice to my teacher as well… Who knew that day would get me chased out of the city and hunted by the military."

IF frowned in confusion. "By the military? Why?"

"They were doing something monstrous in that lab with a mana draining weapon called the Lance of Kresnik. It was also able to seal away four CPU-level beings."

IF cringed slightly in disgust. "That sounds like all kinds of nasty."

Jude grimaced as he tightened his fists. "It was. Having your mana ripped from your body is something no one should have to experience."

IF frowned heavily.

"And Milla had so much pulled from her…"

"I see…" IF mumbled. "What happened after that?"

Jude sighed. "After that we made our way to Milla's home. Of course, it was a bit of a long journey there. And then we reached the Seafalls… and that was where we had our first encounter with Presa."

IF blinked in thought. "Wait, Presa? _That_ Presa?"

Jude nodded. "Yeah. The very same. She's from my world. And how she got here, I have no idea. And if she is here, then there is the possibility that… Agria is here as well."

IF raised an eyebrow. "Agria?"

"Yeah. She was part of the same group Presa was with. She is also… kinda psychotic."

"That's scary…"

"Yeah… and if she is here and not dead…"

"That's not good."

Jude nodded slowly. "Yeah… better hope she has no memory."

"What happened with Presa?" IF redirected.

"She tried to capture Milla," Jude answered.

"What for?"

"For the Key to the Lance of Kresnik."

IF raised an eyebrow. "The Key?"

Jude nodded. "We took it after the Four were sealed."

"Ah…"

"But we managed to drive her away, but exchanged for something much worse. A tentacle monster known as a Greater Demon."

IF paled. "T – Tentacle monster…?"

Jude nodded. "Yeah. It wasn't easy but the three of us killed it."

IF furrowed her brow in thought. "Three?"

Jude blinked in consternation. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about Alvin."

"Alvin?"

"Yeah… guy's an asshole."

"I take it you don't like him."

Jude nodded with frustration. "Not one bit after some of the things he pulled in the past and during our adventure."

"Do I… even want to know?"

Jude shook his head coldly. "No." Taking a sigh, he continued, "Then we got to Milla's home village. Most of the people there were nice."

IF blinked in thought at his turn of phrase. "Most?"

Jude sighed slightly. "Yeah. There was one guy that was… well let's just say he was eccentric. Like Chika. But worse. Much worse."

"Sounds… charming."

Jude nodded. "Funny things happened to him at least. After that, we made our way back through a small city we'd gone through on the way there. One that pissed me off when we got there." Grimacing, Jude spat the name, "Hamil."

Furrowing her brow, IF asked, "What happened?"

"There was a girl there, Elize Lutus. A young one. No more than twelve. The people in that town abused her. Treated her like a monster, and even threw rocks at her."

IF gasped in shock.

"Milla was resistant at first, but eventually I had Elize join our group. Plan originally being to take her some place far safer where she'd be happy. But we had to go through a dense forest first, called the Sapstrath Deepwood. And there we ended up fighting Jiao."

IF raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Jiao?"

Nodding, Jude explained, "Yeah. One of the four members of the Chimeriad and a master monster tamer."

"Whoa… wait, who're the Chimeriad? Is that the group you said Presa was in?"

"Yeah. Unfortunately we didn't really managed to beat Jiao, we just distracted him long enough to escape. He was a good guy, though. After that, we would up in Sharilton. It was a pretty nice place."

Jude nodded with a soft smile. "Yeah. Though we ended up having to help some people that where taken by the military."

IF raised an eyebrow. "Sharilton's?"

Jude shook his head in denial. "No. The nation Sharilton was in, Rashugal. So we with the help of Driselle's butler Rowen went out to save them."

IF frowned in confusion. "… Butler…?"

Jude nodded and replied, "Yeah. Rowen was actually a famous tactician known as Ilbert the Conductor. He was also once good friends with King Nachtigal." As IF began to speak Jude interjected, "The king of Rashugal."

"Ah…"

"Anyway, after we saved them we stayed in Sharilton for a bit to plan our infiltration of Fennmont. But then…" Jude then tightened his fists with a somber scowl. "Milla, Elize, and Driselle were kidnapped by the Rashugal military… And Driselle's brother was assassinated right in front of me."

IF frowned dolefully. "That must've been rough."

Jude nodded slowly. "Yeah. Then we launched a rescue mission and it started with infiltrating Fort Gandala."

"I'm assuming you rescued them?" IF asked hopefully.

Jude nodded slowly. "Yeah. But… Milla nearly died… when the bomb seal on her leg exploded."

IF gasped in horror.

Jude frowned somberly. "Yeah… I… I felt so helpless seeing her so weak…"

"But you must've been able to help her, since she's walking now."

Jude nodded. "Because she has a new body."

"Huh?"

Jude continued, "After that I took her to my hometown to get her healed. Though no known treatment could let Milla use her leg. I then had to use something… drastic."

IF raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"A device called an Aspyrixis. It was tech that I later found out was from Elympios. It was designed to help those that have lost mobility. It was really hard to get working and it was really painful for Milla. Not to mention me and my childhood friend Leia had to fight a Hammerzamm to get a Spirit Fossil to power it."

"Hammer what?"

"A giant, carnivorous centipede. The meat makes good stew though."

"Ah…" IF muttered in consideration, "what happened after that?"

As Jude thought his face then began to redden. "Uumm… Things…"

IF blinked in thought and then turned bright red. "U – Uh, n – next."

"Y – Yeah," Jude mumbled shakily. "After a few months had passed Milla was good enough to fight again. We ended up getting visited by Rowen, Elise and Alvin with a new infiltration plan."

"Infiltration? To that city, Fennmont?"

Jude nodded. "Yep. And the new plan was to cross the Fezebel Marsh from the Auj-Oule side."

IF folded her arms. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that was easier said than done."

"Yeah. Because we made a miscalculation."

IF raised an eyebrow. "What was it?"

"Fezebel Marsh was only traversable during the season of Gnome. But do to Gnome being sealed…"

"I guess that means the seasons didn't change?"

"Yeah. We found that out when we ended up running into a Brutaur." Chuckling lightly, he added, "After it ran over Ivar, first."

IF raised an eyebrow in thought. "Maxwell's plucky servant, I'm assuming?"

Jude grinned in amusement. "Yep."

"So how did that affect the marsh?"

"It kept the terrain unpassable and murky."

"Then how'd you get through?"

Jude smirked and explained, "Rowen came up with a new plan. We use wyverns."

"Whoa…"

"Yeah. Though it was hell getting them…"

"Huh?"

Jude sighed. "Well, first was when we entered the city of Xian Du. Which was when a boulder nearly fell on us."

"Wow…" IF mumbled in surprise.

"Yeah. Then we ended up fighting in the coliseum to get the aid of one of the monster tamer clans that had wyverns. We nearly got poisoned during lunch. And then Elize was kidnapped. By a group called Exodus that was trying to kill Milla."

"Do you just have a knack for making friends with girls that are being hunted?"

"Truthfully? Maybe."

"So how'd you rescue Elize?"

"We found out where they took her and managed to save her. But… she wasn't the same… because of what they did to her friend Teepo… Whatever they did to him completely reset him."

"Reset?" IF asked. "Is he a robot?"

"No. A stuffed toy of some kind."

IF remained silent in disbelief.

"Yeah. Though it turns out he was a prototype of some device called a Booster."

"Booster? What's that?"

"A device that greatly boosts the power of its user. It could make a kid as young as Elize able to use powerful magic that not even some adults can perform."

"Whoa…" IF muttered in surprise.

"It's not all good, though. After all, such a boost in one's own mana has a crippling effect on the body with prolonged use."

"Oh boy…"

Jude sighed slightly. "Yeah… anyway, after that we had to go to Kanbalar."

IF raised an eyebrow. "That's the place you kept comparing to Lowee, right?"

"Yep. And where we first encountered Gaius."

"Ah. Wait, what happened to using the wyverns?"

"The clan we fought for had to get the king's permission to be able to let us ride them."

IF nodded in understanding. "Which means Gaius."

"Exactly."

"Based on what you said, things didn't go well."

Jude nodded in response. "No it did not. We ended up running from the castle after Gaius ordered Milla to be killed. On our way out we ended up encountering and fighting Wingul and Presa."

IF raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You fought Presa?"

"Yeah. I did. She was working for Gaius."

"Whoa…"

"Yeah. After defeating them both, Auj-Oule soldiers should up and we fled, getting chased into the snowy plains where we lost them."

IF chuckled lightly. "Sounds familiar."

Jude nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It was exactly like the trip to Lowee. Anyway, we managed to get back to Xian Du and fortunately no one knew about what happened. So we got on some wyverns and took off towards Rashugal."

IF then asked flatly, "So what did the fates throw at you to screw up this plan?"

"A giant flying carnivore."

"Figures."

"Yep. Ended up having to fight in Sharilton."

"Sounds…" IF muttered, "fun. Considering how much crap happened to that city after you arrived in surprised you were let back in."

Jude sighed. "It wasn't our fault that happened. In fact Driselle likes having us there. Besides that, we… kinda crashed into the plaza."

"Ow."

Jude nodded. "Yeah. Luckily we managed to kill it before it could do anybody any harm. Though we had to wait a bit for the wyverns to heal."

"Guess that slowed things a bit."

"Yeah. Though it let me catch up with Driselle."

IF raised an eyebrow. "Did you…?"

Jude stiffened and turned red in silence.

"Wow…" IF mumbled in surprise.

Jude coughed lightly. "M – Moving on…"

IF laughed weakly. "R – Right…"

Jude continued, "After the wyverns were healed we took off and landed in a field outside of Fennmont and made the rest of the trip on foot."

IF asked, "Were the military still hunting you?"

Jude nodded but laughed weakly. "Yeah but their wanted posters of us were awful."

"How awful?"

"Neptune could have done a better job."

"Whoa… that's bad. Next?"

"Well, after a little sleuthing and a second encounter with Agria we learned that the Lance was in the palace."

IF furrowed her brow in consternation. "That's the crazy chick, right?"

Jude nodded slowly but then frowned. "Yeah. Though… her insanity is understandable. After what her family put her through…"

"What do you mean?"

"She was once a noble."

"What happened?"

Jude's expression lowered. "I only heard some things about her life but… she was mistreated severely. To the point she snapped and burnt down her home with her family inside."

IF stiffened in surprise. "That's a pretty… strong reaction…"

"I know… anyway, after that we infiltrated the palace with Rowen's help and ended up fighting the king."

"Nachtigal? I'm guessing he wasn't easy?"

"No. That giant spear he used came close to impaling me more than a few times. We did manage to disable him. But then, his advisor, Gilland showed up and killed him. By commanding Celsius, the Great Spirit of Ice. Impaling him with several ice spears."

"Well that sounds painful. Wait, his advisor did that?"

Jude nodded. "Yeah. Turns out Gilland was the leader of Exodus and was manipulating both sides into a war."

IF furrowed her brow in confusion. "What for?"

"To build the Lance of Kresnik and weaken our world."

"Why would he do that?"

"So he could take over easily using the Elympian army."

IF remained silent in bewilderment. "… I'm lost."

"Exodus wasn't a group from our world of Rieze Maxia. They were from Elympios. They came to ours twenty years ago by accident."

IF tilted her head slightly. "How?"

"Rieze Maxia and Elympios used to be one world, but two thousand years ago Rieze Maxia was sealed away from Elympios. But something caused a bunch of people on a cruise ship to end up stranded here. And Gilland used them."

"That's horrible."

"And he intended to use the Lance of Kresnik to give mana to his people by draining it from us. He was a monster. And used the battle at Fezebel Marsh between Rashugal and Auj-Oule to breach the Schism and bring in a large fleet of airships filled with troops and machines. All of which where Spyrix based."

"What are Spyrix exactly?"

"Tech that allows the use of Artes without connecting to Spirits in the normal way. But this method kills Spirits though because it forces Spirits to use magic without gaining mana, killing them."

"That's awful…"

Jude nodded regretfully. "Yeah. Then the fighting started again with my group fighting alongside Gaius and the Chimeriad against the Elympians and their machines. Though not long after Muzet appeared and wiped out have the fleet. I remember the fighting was chaotic and the ships were raining down cannon fire. And Jiao… he sacrificed himself and took down a large force on his own to allow us to escape."

IF furrowed her brow in thought. "Wasn't he your enemy…?"

Jude nodded. "Mine, yes. But not Elize's. To him Elize was someone he wished to protect. And he did just that. To his last breath… A – Anyway, after that happened I was nearly killed by canon fire and was knocked unconscious, and after I woke up I came face-to-face with Gaius and the remaining Chimeriad. Though I don't think they noticed I was awake. Despite Agria constantly stomping on my head, and when Presa went to stop her the two of us fell into a pit, right into an underground river. We washed up far downstream on an icy tundra. Which led to me waking up face to face with Muzet. Literally. Her face was right in front of mine when I woke up."

"Wow…"

"Yeah… after a brief introduction and Presa waking up Muzet asked to Direct Tether with me so she could replenish lost mana."

"Direct Tether?"

Jude shrugged in response. "I still don't know what it is exactly but it helped Muzet so I guess it's okay. Anyway as we finished that we began our trek out of the tundra. To pass the time I decide to talk with Presa."

"About what?"

"Just anything to stave boredom off. Hehe… turns out she actually used to be the nurse at my school."

"Really? Wow."

Jude nodded with a light chuckle. "Yeah. And I also learned a bit about Alvin. And what I learned made me want to kick him in the crotch the next time I saw him."

"Is it okay if I ask what that is?"

Jude's expression soured slightly. "He was her boyfriend and he betrayed her trust in a big way."

"… What did he do?"

Jude remained silent for a moment, pondering her question, and then decided to answer her. "… Well, she was actually a spy for Auj-Oule. And he informed the Rashugal military." Jude tightened his fists angrily as he continued. "They threw her in prison for a long time with a bunch of her allies and did awful things to her… She was the only one who escaped. After that she joined Gaius' group."

IF's face scrunched slightly in disgust. "So what'd you do?"

"I dislocated his jaw next time I saw him. Which was in a tunnel of ice."

IF then held up her pistol and said plainly, "I would've done more."

Shrugging, Jude answered, "I was tempted but Elize was there too."

"Ah."

Jude continued, "Though I'm pretty sure Presa laughed. Which was enough for me. Anyway, after that and killing two Aqua Dragons we met up with everyone else at a temple outside Kanbalar. Though Milla seemed mad that I Tethered with Muzet and Muzet seemed to blush at the mention of it. Never found out why. Anyway, after getting back to Kanbalar we came up with a plan to steal an airship and bring the fight to Gilland. Gaius, Agria, and Presa decided to help us."

"Wow…" IF muttered in surprise.

"Unfortunately, our plan had to wait."

"Why?"

"For reasons I still don't understand, Milla had been collecting all these weird gems as we traveled. Whenever I asked she just said that they looked pretty. Though the priestess working at the temple we were at seemed to recognize them and told Milla to put them into a huge altar at the back, which she did. And when she did, the altar cracked. And something came out. A huge… monstrous… thing."

"Whoa."

"And we had to fight it… We did manage to win but… It nearly killed Presa. Luckily I was able to heal her. And then… it changed into a redhead."

"… A redhead?"

"Yeah. A woman with red hair and a bust bigger than Vert's."

IF stiffened in disbelief. "Wh – Whoa…"

"She identified herself as Pluto, Great Spirit of Eternity and King of the Underworld. She was also very… grabby…"

"… Do I even want to know?"

"… No…"

"Ah… go on."

"After that we began the infiltration plan. While Gaius and the remainder of the Chimeriad kept the Elympian forces occupied we used the roofs to sneak into the palace courtyard to gain access to the royal wyverns."

"I'm guessing Pluto went with you?"

"Yeah. And things went kinda well on taking the ship. Despite Ivar's… help…"

"What'd he do this time?"

Jude sighed and explained, "After his attempt at trying to make a cool entrance which ended with him landing headfirst on the bridge and then crotch first on a cannon, Milla had him go take control of the bridge. And then he accidentally pressed a button that unleashed the mechanized defenses onboard."

"… And he's not dead yet?"

"No. I don't know how that guy is still alive.

"Sounds kinda like Nep."

"Except Neptune is more manageable."

"He's that bad?"

"Yeah."

IF gaped slightly. "Wow…" Shaking her head, she redirected, "Next?"

"After we managed to take it over we took off to where Gilland's base was. An Elympian cruise liner in the middle of the ocean."

IF tilted her head in thought. "That's an… unusual base."

"It's what they came to our world on. And was known only to members of Exodus. Getting through the ship was hard though. If not for Alvin's knowledge of the ship, we wouldn't have gotten past the security onboard."

"Ah. Wait, why did he know anything about the ship?"

"Simple. Gilland was his uncle."

IF remained silent in disbelief. "… Eh…?"

Jude nodded. "Yeah. Alvin was from Elympios."

IF's only question was, "Are all Elympians pricks?"

"I'm not. Though that may be because I'm only half Elympian."

"Um… what?"

"Yeah. My father is from Elympios but decided to abandon Exodus to live with my mother."

IF flattened her brow. "… Okay, just how weird are you?"

Jude sighed in exasperation. "I don't know if I've found out yet."

"Ah… moving on."

"Okay. After we got through the defenses we finally reached Gilland. After a hard fight against him and Celsius we finally killed him and freed the Four. But then… Muzet betrayed us all. And then… Milla sacrificed herself to save us all…"

IF widened her eyes as Jude's expression fell.

"And after that… I felt dead inside…"

"Yeah… she seems really important to you."

Jude nodded slowly. "She helped me find a true purpose for my life."

IF frowned subtly in thought. "I see…"

"Anyway, Leia decided to try and help, though, I… I refused all of her assistance… starving myself in the process. Though Presa showed up a few times to help. But I don't really remember much of that time. And to be honest… I don't want to. But then… Alvin came… to kill us… Muzet offered him a deal. Kill us and she'd send him back to Elympios."

IF huffed in derision. "He really sounds like a creep."

"I call him a misguided asshole. Anyway, Leia and Presa grabbed me and ran. They managed to elude him for a while, but then… Presa got shot in the back protecting me and I… snapped. Everything just sorta went black and when I came to Alvin's face was covered in blood…"

IF stiffened.

"Then I fell on my back, exhausted. He was also still alive too."

IF gulped. "… Wh – What happened after that?"

"After that, and after healing up, I found a new resolve in me. To find the original Maxwell and force him to answer for everything he's done."

"What do you mean?" IF questioned in confusion.

"Pluto explained it all." Jude grit his teeth as his fists clenched. "Milla was nothing more than Maxwell's puppet. To be used as a target to draw out Exodus so Muzet could destroy them and keep the Schism a secret. He planned on just letting her die so Exodus could be dealt with. And that… that just pissed me off to no end… So I went to the one person I believed could aid me in this."

"And how'd that go?"

"Somewhat well, since he offered aid if I helped him recover the Lance of Kresnik from the bottom of the sea. Though Muzet appeared and tried to stop us. And she seemed to have really gone insane."

"Wow…"

"Yeah… after managing to force her to retreat, Gaius went after her with the Chimeriad."

"Guess Presa's loyalty was stronger to Gaius then."

Jude twitched an eyebrow slightly. "She was just doing what she believed was right. After all, Gaius is a good king. Able to unite both Rashugal and Auj-Oule during the Exodus Crisis."

* * *

 **And there you have it! Thus concludes the fifth chapter of Tales of Neptunia. I do hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, so be sure to post a review letting me know if you do. If you have any questions about anything or are confused or unsure about anything with the story be sure to post a review with your quandaries and I will do my best to address your queries with a reviewer response. If you did not enjoy the chapter, erm... sorry? Post a review if you must but might I suggest going and doing something you actually enjoy instead? And you people did keep asking for character development, so here it is. That aside, I do not really have anything else to add, so until next time, bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

 **Greetings and salutations to all my readers! I know it seems like there has been a large glut of chapters for this story, and that is because there has been. My coauthor and I are sort of enamored with it a little so we are hammering away at it. But that is relatively irrelevant, it seems that at least some of you enjoyed the previous chapter, which is always nice. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. If you do, be sure to leave a review and let me know. That aside, I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for all of his help with the story so far, his help with this chapter, his help with future chapters, and his help with all of my other stories. With that said, we may as well move on to the reviewer responses, hm?**

 **gundam 09: Thank you, and here's more!**

 **Horaiken: I like to keep my chapters at around nine thousand words in length, and I had reached that benchmark by that point in Jude's tale. But don't fret, his backstory will be concluded in this chapter.**

 **correnhimself316: Yeah, sometimes exposition dumps are needed.**

 **BlackAceStriker: I've already got an explanation, description, and all that jazz for the Direct Tether sorted out, and it will be illuminated soon. Unfortunately I don't, the way I write that story requires a very specific set of circumstances that aren't always, and in fact rarely are, in place. Yes, Ivar truly is awful.**

 **JMK2: Who knows, maybe she is.**

 **superpeirce: Yes, he will.**

 **Leo: Thanks for the praise, and I will certainly do my best.**

 **Slinky12355: Well thank you for the compliment. I can understand that, the Neptunia games certainly aren't for everyone, and if you start from the very first game you like will have a negative view of it since that game was shit.**

 **Well that was a rather healthy reviewer response. Though now that it is finished, I suppose you people want what you actually came here for, huh?**

* * *

Jude and IF stood in one of the hallways of the hotel the group was hiding in after escaping Arfoire's pursuit. Jude continued the recitation of his past.

"Yeah… after managing to force her to retreat, Gaius went after her with the Chimeriad."

"Guess Presa's loyalty was stronger to Gaius then."

Jude twitched an eyebrow slightly. "She was just doing what she believed was right. After all, Gaius is a good king. Able to unite both Rashugal and Auj-Oule during the Exodus Crisis."

IF folded her arms in confusion. "If he's such a good king, why'd he try to kill Milla?"

"He saw her as a threat during that time."

"Right… whatever. After he sent the insane fairy packing, what happened?"

Nodding, Jude answered, "Well, my group decide to find our own way to Maxwell. So we went back to Milla's Shrine where I ended up fighting Ivar."

"Why?"

Jude shrugged. "He wanted to see if I was worthy of her I guess."

IF huffed lightly. "Those in glass houses."

Jude sighed and continued, "Yeah… after I beat him and entered the shrine we began to climb the Hollowmont."

"The what?" IF asked in confusion.

"The Hollowmont. A large mountain that has a very high concentration of mana around it that was said to have a connection to the Spirit Realm."

IF nodded in understanding. "Ah. I can already imagine Nep complaining on the way up."

Jude chuckled lightly. "Yeah. We managed to reach the top but then…"

Gulping, IF asked, "Why do I get the feeling more bad stuff happened…?"

Jude frowned, pained. "Because… Presa, Agria, and Alvin were waiting for us at the summit."

"Oh boy…"

"We were forced to fight them… and then the mountain began to crumble." Tightening his fists, Jude added with regret, "I tried to catch her… but she… Presa fell from the cliff as it collapsed… Same with Agria."

Frowning, IF then offered, "… But, she's here now, right?"

"Yeah… but she doesn't remember anything. Not a single thing…"

"Well, based on everything you said about her, I think that might actually be a good thing. Sounds like she had a life no one would _want_ to remember."

"I guess that's true."

"… Anyway, what'd you do after that?"

"We went into a portal that appeared, leading to the Temporal Crossroads where Maxwell lived. It wasn't easy to find him, but… when we did, that first thing I wanted that old bastard to do was bring back Milla."

IF deadpanned, "Somehow I'm guessing he wasn't interested."

"No. Since her 'purpose' was finished he had no more use for her. So I struck. Hard."

"You punched a god?"

Jude shook his head. "No. I punched _the_ god of our world. Unfortunately, he punched back even harder. We fought hard though, but the battle began going downhill when he created a barrier blocking all of our attacks. But then…" With a small, warm smile, he added, "Milla returned."

IF blinked in bewilderment. "H – Huh…?"

"She returned with the help of the Great Four, causing the tide to turn on Maxwell. Without their aid, he was severely weakened."

"Whoa…"

"Yeah. The Four were fed up with the things Maxwell has done and where quiet fond of Milla. Eventually we managed to defeat him and convinced him to dispel the Schism." Frowning, he then added, "But then… Gaius and Muzet showed up with the Lance of Kresnik."

"That can't be good…"

Jude shook his head. "It's not. They used it to bind Maxwell."

IF tilted her head in confusion. "That's… a bad thing? I'm confused."

"It is. Because they planned to keep him locked away to prevent Maxwell from destroying the Schism so they could launch a war against Elympios and destroy all Spyrix tech. And Gaius used Muzet's sword to try and send us back to Rieze Maxia but Maxwell opened a portal that sent us to Elympios."

"But I thought Spyrixes were bad."

"They are. But the Aspyrixis that gave Milla back the use of her legs, where healing magic failed, was Spyrix tech."

"Oh…" IF muttered weakly.

Nodding, Jude continued, "Yeah. When we came to we found ourselves in an apartment complex. The room belonging to Alvin's brother."

"Is he a douche too?"

Jude shook his head. "No. He did tell quite a few embarrassing stories to tell bout Alvin though."

IF smirked. "I like him already."

"Yeah. He also was a Spyrite Researcher."

IF tilted her head in confusion. "Fool's gold?"

"Spyrite, not pyrite. Which was actually quite amazing from what I learned of it. Allowing Elympians to use Artes and generate their own mana."

"You mean they couldn't before?"

Shaking his head in denial, Jude explained, "No. Their mana lobes where far too small."

IF flattened her brow. "… I'm lost again."

"You don't know how magic works?"

IF shook her head. "I know _that_ it works. Not how."

Jude sighed heavily. "Spirits make up the entire world. Spirits feed on mana. A part of the brain called the mana lobe produces mana. The Spirits feed on that mana and then cast magic."

"I see. If Nep was listening to this she'd probable call Spirits brain eaters or something."

Jude, not catching the joke, corrected, "You and I are made of Spirits. Everything is. They make up the physical world."

"Wow… a – anyway, the story?"

Jude stiffened in embarrassment. "O – Oh, right. Anyway, after a while the Research Facility that he works at got attacked."

"By Gaius and Muzet?"

"Yeah. We rushed there only to find them gone and the Spyrite of the Great Spirit Volt going on a rampage."

"That sounds… pleasant."

"It wasn't. Managed to use Alvin as a lightning rod though."

IF suddenly began laughing loudly.

Jude returned her laughter and added, "Yeah. That was hilarious. H – His hair was all puffed out and singed after that!"

"Serves the prick right."

Nodding, Jude replied, "Anyway, after that and seeing how stable and helpful lesser Spyrites where I thought that it be best to stop Gaius. Problem was we couldn't reach him. But then, he appeared before Milla and me."

"Uh-Oh."

"Gaius gave us two choices after giving us a dagger made from Muzet's power. Either return to Rieze Maxia or journey to the Temporal Crossroads to see whose ideal is stronger."

"So how long did it take you to face him?"

Shrugging, Jude answered, "Not long after collecting the Devil's Arms and unlocking their power. Though, we had to fight Wingul, the last of the Chimeriad, before we could proceed. But after we did, we found Muzet and Gaius back in the Spirit Realm, with Gaius wearing new armor. Then we clashed. You know how that ends."

IF nodded. "Gaius' sword broken and you and Milla turned into bullets."

"Pretty much."

Suddenly, the two's conversation was interrupted as they heard Financier shout loudly, "Everyone! In the foyer!"

* * *

As the entire group gathered in the central hub, Jude noticed Neptune grumbling before scowling at Ikaruga.

"What's the matter, Financier?" Vert asked.

"Yeah," IF added.

"My contacts just got some big information and we need to act on it immediately," Financier explained urgently.

"What is it?" Jude questioned.

"Lowee's Basilicom is in the process of buying weapons from Avenir!"

"Oh no."

"How many?" Vert wondered.

Financier shook her head in response. "I'm not sure, but more than twenty. Something called Killachine."

Jude immediately paled. "T – Twenty Killachines?!"

IF also widened her eyes in disbelief. "Y – You've got to be kidding… we only beat one because of that weirdo…"

"He turned it into pudding for me to eat!" Neptune cheered.

Milla sighed and folded her arms. "We don't have a choice. We need to stop this. If Arfoire gets even one, it'll be trouble."

Jude nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Maybe we can even turn them against her."

"If we are, we need to move fast," Vert urged.

"Right," Presa answered, her expression stiff.

"I'm coming with you," Blanc demanded.

Jude, knowing he could not convince Blanc otherwise, replied, "Okay. Just don't do anything to get yourself killed."

"I'll be f –" Blanc began to argue before losing her balance.

"Blanc!" Jude exclaimed as he caught her, preventing her from hitting the floor.

Blanc growled slightly as Jude helped her stand. "I – I'm fine… my, my Shares are just low."

"No you aren't fine!" Jude argued.

"I'm fine…" Blanc argued weakly.

Milla folded her arms and sighed deeply. "Jude, why…" Her face then began to redden greatly. "Why don't you… T – Tether… with her…?"

Jude furrowed his brow in thought. "Huh. That might be a good idea."

Her face turned an even deeper red as she stated adamantly, "D – Don't think this means you can go off doing it with just anyone, got it?! This is a one-time thing!"

Jude tilted his head curiously. "Um, okay…?"

"J – Just get it over with."

"What's a Tether?" Blanc questioned.

"Yeah!" Neptune added energetically.

Milla turned to them in shock. "Y – You don't know?!"

Jude then interjected, "I don't really understand it either, so I think you'll have to tell us how."

Milla's face then turned vibrant red as she began sputtering. "B – B – But…"

"Come on, Blanc needs this!" he urged.

Milla stiffened and then groaned. "F – F – Fine… O – Okay, Blanc, y – you need to ready yourself to receive energy."

Blanc nodded in understanding.

Milla gulped and continued, "A – And Jude, y – you need to release mana."

"Right," Jude replied.

Milla, now fluorescent red and trembling, stammered, "N – N – Now, p – press your hands t – t – together…"

The duo quickly pressed their palms against each other.

Jude blinked curiously as he felt a small drain of energy from his body.

Blanc furrowed her brow as a strange sensation filled her. "Wh – Whoa…" Her eyes then widened as new thoughts filled her mind. "I – I – Incredible…"

Milla moaned heavily in annoyance.

Blanc then turned her attention directly to Jude and turned a bright, vibrant red.

Katsuragi tilted her head in confusion. "Uuhh… What's wrong with Lady Blanc?"

"D – D – Don't look at me!" Blanc sputtered as she turned away from Jude.

Hibari tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

Jude furrowed his brow in worry. "You okay, Blanc?"

"D – Don't look at me I said…" Blanc urged with weak protest.

Jude stiffened at her expression. ' _C – Cute…_ '

Blanc stiffened greatly, her face glowing red, before she suddenly fainted.

"Blanc!"

Her eyes spinning, Blanc sputtered, "I… I can't… take it…"

Neptune pouted in annoyance.

Vert snickered. "I think I need to try this Tethering as well."

"No!" Milla protested vehemently.

"Aaww," Vert pouted.

* * *

After making their way to Lastation, the group continued to the supposed location of their new goal.

Jude frowned as he noticed Blanc walking with an uncomfortable gait.

"Financier said the meeting will be happening in an old Avenir factory," Vert commented.

Neptune put a finger on her chin in thought and then noted, "Hey, shouldn't we have gotten Nowa to help with this?"

Jude hummed in consternation. "Hhmm. Noire might know already."

IF interjected, "We shouldn't bother her with this. She's got enough problems rebuilding her city that she doesn't need to get stuck into this."

"True."

"Let's go!" Neptune cheered.

* * *

Later, the group found themselves on the outside of a large, rusted, Avenir factory.

Compa pouted with worry. "I don't exactly wanna be in another Avenir factory after the last time."

Jude shook his head and argued, "Don't worry. We won't be going in threw the front door. We will be using the air ducts to sneak in." Turning to Milla, Jude requested, "Milla, can you lift me up there?"

"Sure," Milla bit, flicking a finger and causing Jude to get sent flying roughly into the duct.

"Ow!" Jude growled.

Compa pouted in thought. "I think Mi-Mi's mad with Ju-Ju…"

"Oh, what gave you that idea?" Milla asked with a huff.

"Well…"

* * *

Inside of the duct, Jude groaned as he righted himself and shook his head of the confusion. "Damn, that hurt. What is Milla's problem today? Geez…" He then began his slow crawl through the duct.

* * *

Outside, Blanc frowned in concern.

Presa noticed her frown and questioned, "Something the matter Blanc?"

"Jude truly doesn't understand the situation," Blanc explained.

Vert tilted her head in thought. "What do you mean Blanc?"

Blanc, ignoring Vert's question, turned to Milla. "He doesn't understand why you're upset."

Milla sighed in frustration.

"And he's beating himself up inside trying to figure out what he did wrong."

Neptune grumbled in annoyance. "Okay Blanny, how do ya know all this?!"

"The Tether," Milla explained bluntly.

"… Eh…?"

"In addition to giving a human's mana to a Spirit, the Tether also links the human and Spirit's emotions. It… is a very pleasurable experience from what I've heard."

Neptune remained silent before twitching an eyebrow and growling. "… Oh COME ON! I'm supposed to be the main character! Meaning I should have been the one to have soul-binding soul sex with him first! Not Blanny!"

Blanc turned an extremely bright red before summoning her hammer. "SSSHHHUUUTTT UUUPPP!"

Vert gaped in disbelief. "YOU GOT TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM FIRST?!"

"No! We didn't!"

"That would be me," Milla bluntly interrupted, causing the others to look at her in a myriad of unpleasant emotions. "Though…" With an angry grumble she added, "My big sister took his spiritual virginity…"

* * *

As Jude crawled through the vent, he sighed heavily. "I suddenly feel really uneasy… I don't like that." However, his thoughts were interrupted as his head collided with something. "Gah!"

"Gah!" another voice growled.

Jude groaned and then looked at with whom he collided. "Ow… what th –"

However, before he could finish his sentence, the vent he was in began to creak loudly.

"Uh-oh…"

It then suddenly crashed open, causing Jude and two others to crash into the ground, hard.

The first of the figures, Noire, sat up with a groan. "Uhh… What happened Lid?"

Lid, a woman with long, mid-back length, wavy, light blue hair that was parted over her forehead, her bangs hanging down, framing her face with her red eyes, one covered by a black eyepiece, and ending just above her generous cleavage, with a large, red exclamation shaped tattoo on one breast, wearing a white top that was wide open on the chest, revealing a significant portion of her bust, with a small green coat overtop, extremely short, green shorts with slits up both sides, black, fingerless gloves, a black stocking with red lines covered one leg, and tall green boots, sighed as she looked around. "Unknown, Lady Noire, but I felt my head collide with something before the duct collapses."

"Well this is nice…" Jude muttered with a muffled voice.

"Huh?" Noire mumbled curiously and then glanced down before her face turned immensely red. "… KYA!" she shrieked before immediately standing. "Pervert!" she howled before stomping on his face.

"Gah! Wh – What the hell?!" Jude bellowed.

Noire stiffened and then realized whom she had stomped on was Jude. "J – Jude?"

Jude blinked in equivalent confusion. "H – Huh? Noire?"

However, before Noire could answer him, Lid immediately put Jude in a chokehold, squeezing his head against her breasts. "Identify yourself!"

Jude grunted as he tried to break Lid's grip.

"Lid! Let him go!" Noire suddenly ordered.

Lid looked at Noire in surprise, still holding Jude. "But Lady Noire, he is a –!"

"He is a friend!" Noire interrupted angrily.

"B – Boobs…" Jude grunted as Lid's bosom pressed against the side of his head.

Noire twitched an eyebrow and then ordered coldly, "Drop him. Now."

"Y – Yes, ma'am!" Lid answered suddenly, dropping Jude, her breasts swaying momentarily.

Jude gasped heavily before Noire walked over to him. "You okay Jude?"

Jude nodded with a sigh. "Y – Yeah, just a little out of breath." He then turned to Lid in thought. "Who's the commando?"

Lid glanced down at him and answered, "Lid. Commander of Lastation's Tastical Espionage and Infilmtration Division."

"Wow, that's a pretty lofty role."

Noire sighed and slapped a hand over her face in frustration. "And she butchered the name of the division…"

Jude chuckled lightly. "Yeah… I thought it'd be rude to point it out."

Lid pouted.

Noire sighed once more and then turned back to Jude. "Jude, why are you here?"

Jude sighed heavily. "Well… it's a long story… It involves Lowee, a rebel faction and about twenty Killachines."

"Oh dear…"

* * *

Jude then proceeded to explain all of the events that had transpired since they split ways after fighting Ganache.

"Wow…" Lid mumbled in shock. "And I thought my first mession was chaotic."

Noire rebutted with a sigh, "That word is incorrect, but it fits what happened, so I'll let it slide."

Jude groaned in exasperation. "Yeah… that's pretty much the gist of it."

Noire then folded her arms in thought. "So you mean to tell me Vert, Blanc, _and_ Neptune are outside?"

Jude nodded in response. "Yeah that's about… right… Oh…" Jude then sighed as a sudden realization hit him.

Noire moaned and asked, "Oh no, what now?"

"I was just thinking that this might be a trap…"

Lid folded her arms in thought. "He has a plant." She then stiffened as her face reddened slightly. "I – I mean point."

Noire nodded in understanding. "Yes, I figured that. I was planning on springing the trap and then bringing the hammer down on Ganache. But with the other CPUs here that should be even easier."

Lid gasped in shock. "But they're your enemies, Lady Noire!"

Noire shook her head in denial. "Under normal circumstances, yes. But they're here with Jude."

"Huh?" Jude and Lid both grunted in confusion.

Noire's face then began to flush as she sputtered, "I – I just mean that, i – if Jude managed to get them all here they must be willing to work together."

"Ah," Lid muttered in recognition.

Jude nodded. "Yeah they are. Blanc needs to get her powers back after all."

Noire tilted her head in confusion. "Powers back?"

Jude nodded with a groan. "Yeah. A woman named Arfoire stole them from her. She also managed to get Vert's but we reclaimed them. So I think Arfoire must have set a trap to steal the remaining three."

Noire folded her arms in thought. "Arfoire… that name sounds familiar…"

However, before Noire's thoughts could finish, a nearby wall exploded violently.

Lid gasped and exclaimed, "Wh – What was scat? I mean that?"

Blanc then walked through the remains of the wall with Milla and the others and looked at Noire with a frown. "I should've known you were the source."

"Blanc?" Jude asked in surprise.

Neptune saw Noire and waved with a grin. "Yo, Nowa! Nep-hey! You actually have a friend now?!"

Noire twitched an eyebrow angrily. "Wh - What is that supposed to mean, Neptune?!"

Lid pointed at Neptune and the others and turned to Noire. "Who are thet?"

Jude sighed in exasperation. "Friends… who should have waited outside…"

Blanc huffed and rebutted, "That sense of nostalgia you had was worrying me."

Jude tilted his head in bewilderment. "… Huh?"

"You were feeling nostalgia and happiness when you ran into Noire."

Noire's face then lit up cherry red as she sputtered, "Y – Y – You what?!"

Jude's face was also bright red in embarrassment. "U – Uuhh…" He then blinked in thought and turned to Blanc. "W – Wait, how do you know that?!"

Blanc growled in annoyance. "That damn Tether…"

Milla frowned in concern. "You honestly didn't know?"

Jude tilted his head in befuddlement. "Know what?"

Milla sighed and explained, "When you form a Tether, you and the Spirit can feel each other's emotions."

Jude stiffened suddenly. "… What?"

Blanc nodded, her cheeks flushed slightly. "Yes. I can feel all of your emotions."

Jude gulped heavily. "Ah… well… this is weird…" He then blinked in confusion. "Wait, does that include Muzet!?"

Milla pouted and nodded. "Yes, it does. You did… _that_ with my sister and you truly didn't realize it?!"

Jude's face was practically glowing with abashment. "NO! I wouldn't have if I did! She even told me she was low on mana and needed a Tether as we – oh you have GOT to be kidding!"

"Wh – What?!" Noire flinched at Jude's sudden shout.

Jude scratched his head vigorously in anger. "Muzet tricked me! She wasn't low on mana! She wanted an excuse to Tether with me!"

Milla's expression flattened angrily as her eyebrows twitched. "… I'm going to have a few choice words for my sister when we get back."

Vert then began to ask, "Can I –?" only to be interrupted by Milla.

"NO! It's bad enough Blanc is Tethered with him so I won't let someone like you to do it with him too!"

"Aaww…"

Hidden in a box nearby, Sheogorath watched the unfolding events. "I wonder when the lad and lasses will realize they are havin' this argument inside the enemy's facility. On a stealth mission at that."

Neptune sighed in frustration as the other spoke and walked away from the group. "Nep… what will it take to get Judie to be with me? I am the main character after all but it doesn't seem enough…" She then kicked a chunk of metal in irritation. "This sucks."

Neptune's attention was then taken as the chunk of metal produced a loud, whirring vibration.

"Uh-oh."

A large Killachine then stood in front of her.

* * *

Back in the other room, Jude continued groaning in frustration. "You can't be –!" His lamentations were swiftly interrupted as he and the others heard Neptune screaming loudly from the adjacent room. "Neptune!" he hollered as he and the others ran to the room.

"Whelp," Sheogorath muttered. "Time to move," he noted before shuffling behind the group, still hidden within his box.

As the group entered the room, they saw Neptune running from a new, red Killachine.

Noire gaped in disbelief. "H – Huh?! How did we not notice this thing?!"

"I was wondering when you'd get here," a familiar, infuriating voice uttered.

Jude turned to the source of the voice and saw Ganache standing nearby with a smirk, his eyes widened with an incensed scowl. "Ganache! I knew this was a trap!"

Ganache laughed loudly with confidence. "Of course it was! Did you really believe someone as brilliant as me would let information on such an important meeting slip out unwittingly?"

Jude's fists tightened as he glower deepened. "Brilliant? More like insane! Now I get to end your terror here and now!"

Ganache huffed in derision. "As if. My Killachines will end you."

"Hold it!" Vert suddenly interjected as she put up a hand.

Ganache frowned in annoyance. "What do you want?"

Vert lowered her hand and questioned, "Why sell to Lowee? Aren't you based in Lastation?"

Ganache snickered in contempt. "Oh please. Just because my company is based in this wretched land doesn't mean I hold any loyalty to it. No, Avenir and I will spread throughout the world and bring down the other nations for the glory of Lady White Heart!"

Blanc's eyes suddenly went red with rage. "Are you out of your fucking mind you piece of shit metal fucker?!"

Ganache frowned with disparagement. "You certainly have a foul mouth, but you won't stop me from bringing this world under Lady White Heart's dominion!"

Presa flattened her brow in disbelief. "Wow. The man is blind as well as dumb."

Blanc then transformed into her White-Heart form, which was her same petite body with short, chin-length, messy, light blue hair, except for two long bangs that framed her face and extended to her hips, her eyes now red with the same symbol as the others, wearing a white, one-piece bodysuit that resembled a swimsuit, with light blue accents, bicep-length gloves with point black claws, hip-length white boots with pointed silver toes, large, squared, white and blue wings on her back, with many small white pieces of armor floating around her.

Neptune then waved her hands at White Heart with an exaggerated smile. "Tah-dah! Bow to your lady!"

Ganache's eyes widened in horror as he stumbled backward slightly. "N – N – No… Nonono! Th – That can't be…! That's impossible!"

"Huh?" Vert mumbled in confusion.

Ganache shook his head wildly. "No, no, NO! It can't be! My Lady White Heart is beautiful and elegant, not some foul-mouthed preteen!"

White Heart twitched an eyebrow and growled, "What the fucking hell did you fucking called me you shit-faced asswipe?!"

"No!" Ganache howled. "Silence! You're not Lady White Heart, you can't be! Yes, that's it, you're a fake! Nothing more than a falsehood!"

White Heart's eyes narrowed as both eyebrows twitched vigorously.

Sheogorath, still hiding in a box nearby, commented, "Oh he shouldn't a said that."

"Yes," Ganache began stammering madly, "I'll eliminate the fake, test our new machine, and then finally Lady White Heart will recognize my feelings!"

White Heart snarled as a large, white and blue ax appeared in her grasp. "I'm going to enjoy chopping you into fucking bite-sized pieces and feeding your damn remains to a fucking pack of shitty Dogoos!"

Ganache huffed and then snapped his fingers. "How about you tell this to them first?" Suddenly, the many Killachines in the area began activating and moving.

The group all tensed in disbelief as the nearly two dozen Killachines rose up, only to suddenly and violently explode.

"What the hell?!"

"My, my, that's all it took?" MAGES. muttered as she walked calmly through the burning remains of the many Killachines. "Well they certainly weren't very powerful."

"MAGES.?" Jude stated in surprise.

Sheogorath pouted in disappointment. "And here I was hopin' ta see how killbots dance. Way ta ruin ma fun apprentice…"

"Whoa!" Neptune exclaimed. "How'd ya do that?!"

MAGES. smirked confidently. "Nothing much. Just a little magic and they blew up from the inside."

"Interesting," Milla noted in thought.

"Can you do the same to him?" Jude asked as he pointed at Ganache. "I want to turn him into a blood stain."

"Tch!" Ganache hissed. "It doesn't matter, you've spent enough of your time here anyway."

"What do you mean?" Presa questioned suspiciously.

"While you've been standing around here, Lady Arfoire has taken a few of my toys and has been tearing that resistance of yours to pieces. Oh, and Mathis, don't worry. I'll make sure those ninjas are well taken care of."

Jude's eyes widened with fury before he launched himself towards Ganache.

Ganache merely smirked as he held up a small box with a red crystal inside of it.

"Jude wait!" MAGES. demanded.

Jude ignored her urging and swung his fist, sending a powerful blast of energy surging at Ganache. "Grand Demon Fist!"

However, the box in Ganache's grasp lit up brightly and seemingly absorbed the blast of energy.

"What…?" Jude mumbled in confused disbelief.

Ganache snickered proudly. "Do you like it? It's similar to the Sharicites, except, rather than giving out Share Energy, it absorbs it."

Jude narrowed his eyes as he raised his fists. "Then I won't use mana to attack."

"You assume it can only absorb attacks sent at it. You see, I came up with a very special name for this device. Breaker."

"Huh. It's going to be called scrap soon."

The box then began to glow brightly before releasing a large burst of energy, causing Milla, Noire, Vert, Neptune, and Blanc to collapse.

"No!" Jude howled.

Ganache chuckled and threw the small box to the side, towards some of the Killachine debris. "Your choice, Mathis. Get me, or save them."

Jude clenched his fists as a deep scowl formed on his features. "Next time we meet, you're dead."

Ganache chortled confidently. "I look forward to it. Until then, I bid you adieu." He then bowed and vanished as Jude rushed towards the box and crushed it, shattering the crystal inside.

As the pulse of energy stopped, Milla, Noire, Vert, Neptune, and Blanc stood up weakly, gasping.

"Are you all okay?" Jude asked as he ran to them.

Milla, gasping, answered, "I… I think so…"

Jude nodded with relief. "Good. We need to return to Lowee."

Sheogorath then popped his head up from his box. "Aye, that ya do."

Blanc then stood and made her way to Jude and slapped him across the face with great force, causing him to stumble back with a red mark on his cheek.

"Gah!" Jude shouted in pain. "What was that for?!"

Blanc, scowling with tears at the edges of her eyes, demanded, "Why did you let him escape?"

Jude stiffened in shock before frowning. "To save you! Your lives are more important than his death!"

Blanc grit her teeth in frustration. "And you sparing our lives could potentially forfeit the lives of others."

Jude tightened his fists and argued, "I refuse to sacrifice the lives of the people I care for!"

Blanc sighed heavily. "… It's pointless to argue this with you. Let's return to Lowee and stop that bitch."

Sheogorath then walked over to the group. "Need a bit of a hand getting there, lass?"

Noire looked at him curiously and then frowned suspiciously. "You're that creepy guy from before."

Sheogorath bowed dramatically. "Aye, that I am, Madame Tsun-Tsun."

Noire merely puffed her cheeks in protest.

Blanc then interjected, "If you can get us there faster, do it. Otherwise stay out of the way."

Sheogorath grinned excitedly. "Right-o li'l girl! Now hold on ta yer hats! This be a warped trip!"

"Wha –?" Jude began, only to be interrupted as the entire group vanished into a large portal.

* * *

On the edge of Lowee, another portal opened and shot Jude and the others from it.

"Whoa – oof!" Jude grunted as he hit the ground.

"Oh dear…" Vert moaned lightly as she sat up, "that was a rather rough teleport. Is everyone alright?"

IF groaned as she sat as well, her back to Vert. "Y – Yeah I think so Lady Vert. I landed on something." She then looked down and realized she had landed on Jude.

Jude paled. "Not again…"

IF merely twitched an eyebrow before standing.

Vert looked back and realized she landed on Jude's lap before smirking.

"Nep-ow…" Neptune grunted as she sat up.

"I'm going to kill that fucker…" Blanc snarled as she pulled her hat from the snow.

Jude, now standing with Vert beside him, urged, "Let's worry about Arfoire and her army for now."

* * *

The group then made it back to where they had been hiding out before and saw a large group of soldiers and tanks surrounding the building.

"Dammit," Blanc cursed, "they've already made it to our base!"

"We've got to save them!" Jude urged.

Arfoire, sitting atop one of the tanks, cackled madly. "These machines will rip you apart! It was very foolish of you to betray me, Financier. I'll be sure you're punished for it."

"Arfoire!" Jude howled as he and the others ran towards her group.

Arfoire turned to see Jude's group approaching and smirked. "Ah, so you've all arrived. But it will do you no good. My weapons will destroy you!" She then snapped her fingers, causing a large, four-legged, orange tank to land in front of Jude's group with two small drones floating near it.

Milla, Noire, Vert, Neptune, and Blanc then immediately stumbled to their knees as the drones began beeping.

Jude growled with rage. "More of that bastard's tricks."

"Th – Those machines…" Milla grunted, "they're… blocking our mana…"

Jude narrowed his eyes as he raised his fists. "Then I'll destroy them!"

"Good luck," Arfoire hummed with amusement as the tank fired a round at Jude.

However, before it could reach him, Compa fired a shot from her syringe, causing the shot to melt before hitting the snow harmlessly. "Let us take the lead this time, Nep-Nep!"

Straining but failing to stand, Neptune nodded weakly. "R – Right…"

IF then readied her arm blades. "Don't worry about a thing Nep. We got this handled."

Jude slammed his fists together as Compa, IF, and Lid flanked him. "Let's smash these things!"

Lid then readied a long assault rifle and raised it at the machines. "I'll help soo!"

Jude nodded appreciatively. "Good! Focus on the floating ones first and avoid the main cannon! I'll rush the tank!"

The first drone then fired a beam of energy at the group.

Jude dodged the shot before charging toward the tank as the second drone readied a shot.

Lid fired before it could, hitting one of the antennae on its head, causing the shot to go wide, missing the group entirely.

Jude ducked another shot from the tank and rushed toward it before swinging his fist powerfully. "Demon Fist!" He stood in disbelief as nothing occurred. "Huh?!" he shouted before the tank hit him at pointblank range.

Arfoire laughed madly. "You fool! These drones block all Share Energy! Even you are helpless!"

Jude narrowed his eyes in thought before smirking. "Huh. Thanks for telling me what to destroy. That was very helpful Arfoire."

"What?!"

Jude immediately ran to the side, the tank's turret following, before he stood still in front of one of the drones as the tank charged.

IF widened her eyes in shock. "Jude, move!"

Jude merely stood before the tank fired and then dove to the side, causing the tank's shot to hit and destroy the first drone.

Arfoire widened her eyes in disbelief. "What!?"

Milla frowned in thought as she moved to her knees. "… Th – The pain is going down…"

Compa and IF immediately turned to each and nodded in unison.

Compa fired at the second drone, knocking it off balance somewhat, before IF rushed in with her blades and cut it in half, causing it to explode.

"I feel much better now…" Milla noted as she stood weakly.

"Quite," Vert added before transforming into Green Heart. "Let's end this little toy."

"Right!" Neptune cheered before transforming into Purple Heart.

However, before any of them could act, Jude leapt atop the tank and raised his fist high. "Grand Demon Fist!" he bellowed before slamming his fist down on the tank, a blast of energy bursting from his hand into the tank, blowing it to pieces and sending him flying.

Purple Heart pouted in disappointment. "Aaww… I didn't get to fight."

Jude sighed as he stood before turning to Arfoire with a scowl.

Arfoire growled angrily. "You think that will stop me?!" She then pulled an Enemy Disc from her pocket. "I've got plenty more where they came from!" Many more monsters of varying types appeared in a flash of light.

IF hissed angrily as she looked over the menagerie of beasts. "This is bad, we can't take on this many and protect everyone at the same time!"

Jude then turned to Milla. "Milla! Bring out the Four!"

"Right," Milla answered before Sylph, Undine, Ifreet, and Gnome appeared.

Arfoire twitched an eyebrow before the Enemy Disc flashed again. "… Then I'll simply bring out more!" Yet more beasts appeared.

Ifreet slumped slightly. "Okay… even I have to admit that's a lot."

White Heart tightened her grip on her ax and scowled with rage. "Damn you… you bitch!"

Green Heart extended a hand in front of White Heart. "Now is not the time to explode with anger. While I understand your rage, Blanc, we are outmatched." She then turned back to the rebels behind the group. "Everyone! Flee to Leanbox!"

Jude nodded in agreement. "Yeah. That'd be best."

"Like I'll let you go!" Arfoire howled before the massive group of monsters charged.

Jude tightened his fists as the beasts charged before turning to the others. "Everyone run! I'll hold them off!"

"What!?" Milla gasped in disbelief.

Presa widened her eyes and shouted, "Are you insane?!"

"Demon Fist!" Jude shouted, sending a blast of energy that killed several of the encroaching monsters. "Go! I'll be fine and meet with you all in Leanbox!"

Green Heart tightened her fists desperately. "You'd better promise, Jude!"

Jude turned back to the group with a smile. "Yeah, count on it!" He then turned back to Arfoire's army as the group fled and charged at the beasts, taking out several with a wide leg sweep. He then ducked a claw swipe from one monster and sent an uppercut at it before kicking it away at another monster.

Arfoire hissed angrily as she watched Jude take on the monsters. "I was hoping to not have to kill you. But if you insist on getting in my way you leave me no choice."

Jude stomped on the head of a wolf monster before elbowing another in the face, sending it away, before turning to Arfoire. "As long as my friends can escape and live I can honestly say that I don't care what happens to me."

Arfoire growled angrily. "Tch, you're the most annoying type of person. Go my monsters, rip him to shreds!"

Jude jumped back as a humanoid creature swiped its claws at him before landing on the back of another and smashed its head in. "Huh. And here I was thinking she'd try and capture me. Not that it matters."

A large, rotund, dragon-like creature with a sword and shield immediately flew towards Jude.

Jude ducked the swipe of its blade, blocked its shield bash, and then punched its face before jumping back as a large, sword-wielding, spider made of stone swung its blade, missing Jude but cleaving the dragon in half.

Jude landed on the ground before lunging at the beast. "Rising Eagle!" he howled as he was enveloped in a cone of wind and flew forward, smashing through the creature, landed on the ground, spun on his foot as he slid, and then slammed his fist into the face of a charging wolf before elbowing it to the ground and jumping forward, ramming his knee at the face of large, humanoid creature with butterfly-like wings.

As the creature landed on the ground, Jude grabbed it by the wings and used it as a battering ram against multiple feline beasts that charged at him, sending them all away.

Jude growled as another dragon smashed its shield against his back and knocked him to the ground, but he rolled to the side before it could hit him with its sword.

* * *

In the skies above the battlefield, several figures watched Jude's battle.

"What do you think?" the first asked in a calm voice.

The second figure answered in a gruff voice, "He is a capable lad. Very capable."

The third questioned in an even tone, "Do you think him capable of what we need?"

The fourth figure, a woman, elucidated, "He has the blood within him. If he dies here, it dies with him."

The fifth added in a booming voice, "The boy will survive this. Sheogorath will find a way to ensure it."

The first figure shouted, "You put your trust in a Daedra?!"

"I put my trust in the predictability of their kind. And Sheogorath will want him to live. If nothing more than for amusement. After all, he is why those three are here to begin with."

The third figure interjected, "I will agree to that sentiment. Zenithar, it may be prudent to prepare your newest creation in case the boy needs it."

The second figure, Zenithar, nodded. "Very well."

* * *

Jude panted and gasped as he took down another wolf before standing, breathing heavily as more dragons and spiders surrounded him. He then glanced behind him as he realized he was on the edge of a deep cliff. "Damn…" he cursed in frustration before looking back at the beasts, "this is bad… I haven't even taken out half of them. If I don't kill more they'll just go after the others when they're done with me. Think Jude." He then widened his eyes as he glanced back at the cliff. ' _Wait, maybe if I collapse this cliff…_ ' He tightened his fists as the beasts began circling him. ' _… It's the only way…_ _Milla… Vert… Neptune… everyone… I'm sorry._ ' He then raised his fist as the dragons and wolves charged. "Great Demon Fist!" He slammed his fist down with great force as one of the wolves pinned him to the ground, a powerful shock wave reverberating through the area.

"What…?" Arfoire mumbled as the edge of the cliff began shuffling and cracking before she jumped back as the cliff collapsed, taking Jude and the monsters down into a deep chasm. Arfoire gaped in disbelief as the chunks of ice and stone fell into the darkness. "Unbelievable…"

The small rat then walked up next to her and looked into the canyon. "Think he's dead?"

Arfoire huffed lightly as she turned around. "Of course he's dead, Warechu, no one can survive a fall like that."

The rat, Warechu, shrugged and then followed behind her. "If you say so."

* * *

Milla, Vert, Neptune, Presa, and the others sat in Vert's room, waiting impatiently.

Neptune glanced down somberly as she slowly kicked her feet. "Judie's late…"

Vert sat quietly on her bed, attempting to look calm but could not hide the nervous fidgeting of her fingers as IF paced back and forth nervously whilst Compa occupied herself by cooking with a nervous frown.

However, Noire glanced to the side and noticed Blanc sitting calmly. "How can you be so calm, Blanc…?"

Blanc answered evenly as she read a book, "Because, he's still alive."

The others all stopped and turned to her in shock.

"He's far from where we are right now, and he's not awake, but he's alive."

Neptune frowned in confusion. "How you know that?"

A small smile formed on Blanc's face as her cheeks tinged slightly red. "Our Tether."

"Ooohhh…" she uttered in realization before turning to IF and whispered, "I don't get it."

IF shrugged and explained, "It's probably something to do with that bond. They can feel where the other is I guess."

Neptune flattened her brow and then growled in frustration. "… No fair! This is so not fair! I'm the Main Heroine! I should have such a bond with the Main Hero!"

Blanc then straightened slightly in her seat.

Mina noticed her reaction and asked, "What's wrong, Lady Blanc?"

Blanc turned to her in thought. "Hm? Nothing. I think he'll be here soon."

* * *

At that same moment, Chika was in the Basilicom's main room, sweeping, when she heard a knock at the door. Setting the broom against the wall, she opened the door and gasped in shock.

* * *

Back in Vert's room, Chika suddenly burst the door open, gasping lightly.

"Whoa!" Neptune shouted in surprise. "What's with ya rushin' in like a blue hedgehog?"

Chika then stepped aside as two figures entered the room.

The first was a young woman with long, elbow-length, dark grey hair that flared out at the ends, her bangs framing her face with her fringe ending just between her innocent red eyes, wearing a silver necklace with the word "Tekken" in silver attached to it, a small, grey and red tube top that just barely covered her generous bosom, leaving most of it exposed, red gloves with metal spikes on the back, a pair of tattered blue jeans with the right leg nearly completely gone, exposing part of her teal and white striped panties, and no shoes.

The second figure was a battered and unconscious Jude slung over the girl's shoulder.

"Jude!" the girls all shouted in surprise, relief, and worry.

Vert pushed Noire off of her bed and motioned to it. "Please, bring him to the bed."

Noire grumbled lightly.

The grey-haired girl nodded and answered timidly, "Uumm… okay," before laying Jude gently on the bed.

"Ju-Ju!" Compa shrieked in worry.

"Told you he was alive," Blanc noted calmly.

"He's really badly hurt," Compa noted before grabbing a roll of bandages, Neptune and Milla immediately holding her back from Jude.

"Ooohhh no you don't!" Neptune shouted. "You'll end up stranglin' him with those bondages! Have Nowa do it!"

Noire stiffened in surprise. "M – Me?! Wh – Why?!"

Neptune tilted her head in confusion. "Why not?"

"W – Well… If you say so… J – Just need to r – remove his clothes and…" Noire's face began immediately turning bright red.

* * *

Soon after, Jude was carefully wrapped in bandages and Noire sat in a corner, steam shooting from her ears.

Neptune laughed uncomfortably. "Well that was… weird. But she got it done."

"Indeed," Milla noted.

Vert then turned to the grey-haired girl and asked, "Who are you, by the way?"

The barely clothed girl turned to her in thought. "Hm?" With a smile, she answered, "My name is Tekken."

Vert nodded in appreciation. "I see. Thank you for bringing him here, Tekken."

Tekken nodded with a smile. "Of course." She then furrowed her brow in thought. "Who are you people anyway?"

The group all simply stared at Tekken in disbelief.

"And I thought Nep was soft in the head," IF muttered.

"Yeah…" Presa uttered.

Tekken merely tilted her head in confusion.

Blanc then blinked in thought. "Oh, right, I almost forgot."

Neptune turned to her curiously. "Forgot what Blanny?"

Blanc then pulled a small, golden fragment from her pocket. "This. Financier found it in Arfoire's room."

"Uwah! A Key Fragment! Now we've got three!"

IF nodded in agreement. "Meaning one more. That being the one in Lastation."

Noire sighed as she stood. "There's one there too, huh? Well then we'd better get it. But we can't do anything until Jude wakes up."

Neptune grinned mischievously. "I got an idea on how to wake him."

"Really?" Asuka questioned.

Hibari tilted her head in confusion. "What is it?"

Katsuragi matched Neptune's grin. "Oh, I think I know. BJ right?"

Asuka raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "BJ?"

Neptune's grin widened and she answered, "Yeppers! A good ol' blow job!"

The others simply stared in disbelief.

Neptune looked at them curiously. "What? It'd definitely wake him!"

Compa put a finger on her chin in thought. "Maybe a kiss like those old fairy tales of sleeping princesses?"

Neptune stiffened and then shouted, "… I'm kissing him!" She immediately rushed towards Jude but tripped on her own foot and slammed into Noire.

"Uwah!" Noire shrieked as she tumbled forward, her lips connecting with Jude's.

The others gasped as Jude slowly woke up, groaning lightly before he realized his lips were connected to Noire's and his face turned vibrant red.

"Nnnooo!" Neptune howled in horror before falling to her knees, weeping. " _I'm_ supposed to the Main Character…!"

"Idiot…" Blanc chided.

Noire stood away from Jude, shivering and sputtering as her face practically glowed bright red.

Vert pouted as Jude sat up and looked around. "Wh – What happened…? Where am I…?"

"Did Judie get amnesia?!" Neptune shouted.

Jude looked around in thought and then sighed. "Wait… this is… Vert's room…"

Presa walked over to him and questioned, "Do you remember any of what happened?"

Jude put a hand on his chin as he attempted to remember what happened after falling from the cliff.

* * *

 _Jude crawled from a river at the bottom of the snowy ravine and pulled himself onto the bank, coughing and groaning. "Damn… that hurt… A lot…" He then looked around and saw the ravine littered with rock fragments and monster corpses. "Looks like I did it… Except… where am I…?"_

 _"Where indeed," the familiar voice of Sheogorath noted._

 _Jude sighed and turned to the crazily dressed man. "You again…?"_

 _Sheogorath pouted in frustration. "Oh come now, lad, yer s'pposed to be a_ little _more excited!"_

 _Jude grunted as he sat up, realizing his clothes were torn and he was covered in blood and cuts. "I guess you're the reason I'm alive?"_

 _Sheogorath shrugged in response. "Maybe. Who's to say?"_

 _Jude then hissed in pain as his arm hung loosely. "Crap… I think my shoulder's dislocated. Hey, think you could give me a hand?"_

 _Sheogorath then handed Jude a severed arm._

 _"Very funny," Jude grumbled. "Now help me –"_

 _Sheogorath interrupted Jude by hitting his shoulder with Wabbajack, knocking it back in place._

 _"Gah!" Jude howled in pain._

 _"There, back in place," Sheogorath noted before slinging the strange stick over his shoulder._

 _Jude growled as he rubbed his shoulder. "Yeah… Now… to find a way out of here."_

 _Sheogorath pointed to the river and noted, "Take the river. It leads to tha sea."_

 _Jude sighed as he stood weakly. "I guess that's probably the best way from here."_

 _Sheogorath grumbled lightly. "You are so boring. What I ment by river is take ta trip through it."_

 _"Huh?" Jude muttered before Sheogorath kicked him into the frigid water. "Whoa!"_

 _Sheogorath then shouted to him, "Have fun on ya way to Leanbox! and look out fer that –" he stopped as Jude was hit by a falling chunk of stone. "Uuhh… Nevamind." He then whistled innocently as he walked away from the area._

* * *

 _Some time later, Jude groaned as he woke up on the shores of a beach and coughed as he sat up weakly. "Urgh… Wh – Where am I…?"_

 _"How'd you get here?"_

 _Jude looked up and saw Tekken walk up to him and sighed. "I got… kicked in to a river… after falling down a destroyed cliff…"_

 _Tekken tilted her head in thought. "Huh. You okay?"_

 _"Not really…" Jude muttered weakly before Tekken grabbed his arm and slung it over his shoulder to help him stand. "Thanks…" Jude offered weakly as his mind began to get foggy._

 _Tekken nodded with a smile. "Where are you headed?"_

 _"Well what nation am I in?"_

 _"Leanbox," Tekken answered simply._

 _"Oh good…" Jude mumbled weakly as consciousness began ebbing from him. "I need… to head… to the… Basilicom…" He then passed out, falling into the black._

* * *

Back in Vert's room, after Jude finished explaining the events, he turned to Tekken with a smile. "Thanks, Tekken. I wouldn't have made it without you."

Tekken smiled happily and nodded. "No pro –"

"Nuh-uh!" Neptune shouted, jumping between them. "No way! I have enough competition as it is!"

Tekken tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"

* * *

 **And scene! That brings chapter six of Tales of Neptunia to a close. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review if you did letting me know. If you were confused, unsure, or have any questions about anything, leave them in a review as well and I will do what I can to address them in a future reviewer response. If you did not enjoy the story, post a review if you must, but I would suggest embarking on endeavors you actually enjoy instead, but that is just me. I think that is enough babble from me for now, so until the next chapter, bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

 **Greetings and salutations to all my wonderful readers! Yes, the marathon of Tales of Neptunia continues. I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, some of you seemed to at least, which is always pleasant. I also hope everyone enjoys this chapter, so be sure to post a review if you do. That said, I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki as always for all of his help with this story so far and in the future. Well, enough of that, time for the reviewer responses!**

 **JMK2: Don't worry, he will soon. Plus I thought he was kinda badass already in the previous chapter, but that's just me.**

 **randomreader: That's understandable, life gets in the way sometimes.**

 **No, no, I actually prefer long reviews, so keep 'em coming! They're nerfed for two reasons. Their Shares are low and Arfoire keeps stealing chunks of their powers, making them weak.**

 **It's actually nothing as complex as that, it's actually fairly simple and basic. It's because Plutia, Neptune, and Peashy's human and HDD forms are so different. I _hate_ it when a character's powered up form and normal forms are so different, especially when the temporary, powered up forms are the forms I technically want to have sex with. If their HDDs were more like Vert's or Noire's, where they are a different form but only cosmetically, it'd be fine. But because their powered up forms are the bustier, sexier versions and their human forms are kids, I'm not interested.**

 **Yes, the Great Spirits are all roughly the same level of power as a CPU. And while that's true, the Great Spirits can also reach extreme limits as well.**

 **Jude just sort of exudes that sensation that makes people like him.**

 **What exactly do you mean by "all opportunities are hogged"? I don't understand what you're getting at.**

 **Thanks. I don't see myself ever becoming one of the big dogs but I do pride myself on keeping my writing concise and clear. I have seen every episode of the Neptunia anime. The anime uses the same designs as the Re;Birth games.**

 **Does the chapter feel rushed? Or are you talking about something else?**

 **Sorry, I've never played Xenoblade: Chronicles. I'll ask a few of my friends though and see if they're interested.**

 **superpeirce: That's generally the goal.**

 **Aidan Kennedy: He may.**

 **Mysterioustgexpert: Yes, it is a worrying combination, is it not?**

 **Phew! That was a big one! Keep them coming! That is enough babbling from me, I am sure you people all want me to shut up and get to the story now.**

* * *

Back in Vert's room, after Jude finished explaining the events leading to his rescue by Tekken, he turned to Tekken with a smile. "Thanks, Tekken. I wouldn't have made it without you."

Tekken smiled happily and nodded. "No pro –"

"Nuh-uh!" Neptune shouted, jumping between them. "No way! I have enough competition as it is!"

Tekken tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"

Noire sighed and remarked, "Ignore the idiot. She's an idiot."

Tekken blinked in bewilderment. "Okay?"

Vert turned to Tekken with a smile and grasped her hands appreciatively. "But really, thank you for helping Jude, it means a lot to all of us."

Tekken smiled and pumped her fists excitedly, causing her chest to bounce with her movements. "Right!"

Jude's face reddened as Blanc growled in annoyance.

Mina stiffened in fear. "Uh-oh…"

Blanc merely sighed in frustration before Neptune questioned, "So what now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jude rebutted. "We head to Lastation. There are two things we need to deal with there after all."

"Two?" Compa wondered curiously.

Jude nodded and elucidated, "Avenir and the final Key Fragment. It's obvious they are working with Arfoire. If we destroy them, we cripple Arfoire's power."

Noire sighed in frustration. "If only taking Avenir down were that easy. Not only do they control almost all of the manufacturing, they have the populace manipulated with their technology and have nearly the entire Basilicom staffed with their own members. If it keeps going like this, I'll turn into a human."

Jude shrugged in response. "Well, it should be rather simple really. It's like killing a snake after all."

"How so?" Presa asked.

"We cut off its head."

IF raised an eyebrow and pondered, "Ganache?"

Jude nodded. "Yes. Without him leading it would cause chaos in Avenir. It'd probable even force Arfoire to split her attention if she wants to keep a hold of its resources."

Vert sighed and added, "A logical sentiment, but how do you propose doing this?"

"Simple. We find his office. Or make him angry enough to come out in the open. People with money hate losing it after all."

"The Expo!" Noire suddenly exclaimed.

Jude nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"But what could we use to win over them?" Milla interjected.

Jude tapped the side of his lightly. "Think. Who do we know that is participating in it?"

IF frowned in frustration. "But Chian's factory was destroyed."

Presa narrowed her eyes and asked, "What do you have in mind, Jude?"

Jude answered, "We get her set up with something from Planeptune."

Neptune hummed in realization and replied, "Ooh, like what?"

Jude sighed in mild annoyance. "That's what I'm not so sure about."

Compa raised a hand and pondered, "Maybe we can ask the Planeptune Basilicom."

"It's a start," IF added.

Jude sighed in thought for several moments.

Compa tilted her head curiously and asked, "What's wrong, Ju-Ju?"

"Just thinking," he muttered.

"'Bout what?" IF asked.

Vert smirked and offered, "About the two of us rolling around in the sheets?"

Jude's face immediately turned bright red. "N – N – No! Nothing like that at all!"

Katsuragi snickered and interjected, "I wouldn't mind a little between-the-sheets tango."

Jude fell backward with a powerful nosebleed.

Tekken merely stared curiously.

* * *

Eventually, the group made their way to the port to Lastation.

"Here we are," Noire noted.

As IF typed on a console nearby, she frowned in frustration. "Hey, we might have a problem."

Neptune turned to her curiously. "What'cha mean Iffy?"

"We can't get permission to go to Lastation."

"What?" Jude asked, confused.

IF explained, "To travel from one nation to the other we need permission from both Basilicoms. But the Lastation Basilicom isn't responding."

"That is disturbing…"

Noire walked up to the console and began panning through it. "Don't worry, I can…" she trailed off as she grumbled in annoyance. "Well, I should… OH COME ON!"

Jude frowned in disgruntlement. "I am guessing you can't…"

Noire growled angrily. "I'm the CPU of Lastation, dammit!" She then slammed her fist on the console. "You bastards can't lock me out!"

Jude sighed and turned to Lid. "Lid, you have any ideas?"

"We sneak in," Lid answered plainly.

Jude flattened his brow. "I meant any ideas on _how_ we will sneak in."

Lid pointed up. "We fly."

"We'd probably get shot down."

Noire nodded in agreement. "That's quite likely."

Lid fell to her knees in despair. "I just wanted to help…"

Jude put a hand on his temple in thought. "Actually… Milla, you remember how we got into the Fennmont Research Center? The day we first met?"

Milla nodded in response. "Yes."

"Good. Because that will be how we get into Lastation."

"But we'll need to find an outlet pipe first."

Noire raised an eyebrow in confusion. "For what…?"

Jude answered, "We are going in through the sewers."

Neptune pouted in annoyance. "Aaww, a sewer level? So cliché."

Blanc huffed and argued, "Can't beat the classics."

At that moment, Asuka and the rest of her group joined with Jude and the others. "We're back!" Asuka cheered.

Jude turned to her curiously. "Any luck?"

Ikaruga nodded and explained, "We spoke with the Basilicom, and they gave us an old weapon they don't need anymore."

"Really?" Neptune asked.

Ikaruga nodded and held up a small, grey and blue briefcase with the word "Byakushiki" emblazoned on the side.

The others all looked at it puzzled.

Katsuragi tapped it and added, "They say it's some kind of armor, but no one can use it."

Noire twitched an eyebrow and shouted, "Then what's the point?!"

Marvelous sighed and explained, "It's all they'd give us."

Jude looked at the briefcase in thought and noticed two small bumps on the side. "What about this?" He pressed on the bumps, causing two handles to pop out. Curiously, he grabbed the handles and pulled, causing the briefcase to suddenly open and expand, enveloping Jude's body before turning into a two meter tall set of armor with thick legs, an exposed torso area, and large wings on the back.

"Nep-whoa!" Neptune exclaimed.

Vert looked over the armor in thought. "It's like… A CPU…"

"Whoa…" Jude mumbled in shock.

* * *

In a large, dark room, lit only by the flickering blue light from multiple monitors, a figure sat in a large chair when one of the monitors beeped. Turning to it, the figure blinked in thought. "It can't be…" Smirking in thought, the figure tapped the screen in amusement. "Looks like someone found my little toy. Oh what fun! I can't wait to see who they are and what they will do with it!"

* * *

Back with Jude's group, Jude looked over the new armor in thought. "Well… this is new."

"I've never seen anything like that before…" IF mumbled in surprise.

"So cool!" Neptune cheered. "Now Judie's like a fake us!"

Jude frowned in thought as he looked over the armor. "But… how do I turn it off…?"

"Uuhh…"

Jude looked over it further in confusion. "Uh… maybe… this." He then depressed a switch on the suit's chest, causing the armor to fold back into its briefcase form. Jude then sighed in relief as it sat in his hands. "Phew. Guess we have our trump card now."

"Ooh, ooh!" Neptune shouted excitedly.

"What?" Jude asked.

"I remember Chian had an old laser sword thingy! What if she adds it to the Bokukisskiss?"

Milla put a hand on her chin in thought. "Hhmm… that could work."

Compa then noticed IF on one of her phones and asked curiously, "What are you doing, Iffy?"

"I'm seeing if anyone knows anything about this Byakushiki thing," IF answered.

Vert, also furiously tapping away on her phone, added, "I'll do that too."

Blanc huffed lightly. "Huh. You're actually thinking. I thought those bloaters cut off all blood flow to your brain."

Vert smirked proudly as she folded her phone. "They make quite good pillows. Just ask Jude."

Jude's face turned bright red. "D – Don't bring me into this!"

Blanc twitched an eyebrow in irritation.

"Huh…" IF mumbled in thought.

"Something wrong Iffy?" Compa asked.

"Apparently that thing is something called an Infinite Stratos."

Asuka tilted her head in bewilderment. "A… what?"

"Infinite Stratos. A sort of personal mechanized armor. They were developed a few years ago but never really caught on due to the fact they're more expensive than standard weaponry. However, they are used here in Planeptune and there's even a school that teaches how to operate them. The other nations also do some minor development of them to aid other technologies."

"Ccooooll" Neptune hummed in amazement.

Compa put a finger on her chin in thought. "Oh yeah, I remember hearing about that a few years ago. And something about… some…"

"Some what?" IF questioned.

Compa hummed deep in thought. "Hhmm… I forgot."

Jude sighed heavily and turned to Noire. "Hey, Noire."

Noire stiffened suddenly and turned to him. "Y – Yes…?"

"How long until the expo?"

Noire raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "About a month, why?"

Jude looked at the folded up Byakushiki and explained, "I think we should get me some training in this thing."

"Yessy!" Compa cheered.

* * *

Sometime later, Neptune blithely snacked on pudding as Jude practiced using Byakushiki. He then turned to IF in curiosity and frustration. "Find it yet, IF?"

IF narrowed her eyes in thought. "I think so…"

"Then let's go!" Compa cheered.

IF closed her phone and nodded. "Right. Let's get to the docks."

* * *

After making their way to the docks of Planeptune, the group looked around in confusion.

Neptune gasped slightly at the docks' marina. "Wow… look at all them boats!"

"Almost as big as Vert's," Blanc added sarcastically.

Vert turned to her with an overly sweet smile. "Hhmm?"

"We need to find someone to take us first," IF explained.

Jude nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"Take you where?" a tanned man with ragged clothing asked.

"Some school on an island," Jude answered slightly unsure.

"IS Academy?" the man asked.

"Yes," Milla answered.

"I can take you. Who's going?"

"All of us," IF explained.

The man shook his head. "I meant who's attending? Just curious."

"Me," Jude answered.

The man flattened his brow incredulously. "… Okay, now the truth."

"Huh?" Jude muttered.

"Men can't use an IS, dumbass."

"… Huh?"

"Only women can use an IS." The man then shrugged in resignation. "I'll take you, but you'll get the same answer from the administrators."

Neptune snickered in amusement.

* * *

After being transported on the man's small wooden boat, the group arrived at an island off from the mainland with a large, city-sized structure in the center, a tall, spiraling object in the center.

"This is it?" Vert asked.

"It is," the man answered.

"Big," Blanc noted.

The man then pointed ahead and explained, "Go left on this path and you'll find the entrance."

"Thanks," Jude offered.

* * *

Eventually, the group found themselves in front of a large set of glass doors leading into a large atrium.

"This is it, I guess," Jude noted.

"Oh, hello there," a new voice commented.

The group turned and saw a young woman with short, chin-length green hair, her fringe hanging down and crossing between her matching green eyes, her bangs framing her face, wearing a pair of silver, half-frame glasses, a yellow, knee-length dress with black frills, an extremely low-cut neck, showing her pink camisole underneath that just barely covered her generous bosom, and knee-length, brown, high-heeled boots.

Jude gulped lightly as he looked over the woman. "… Cute…"

The woman tilted her head slightly in confusion. "Huh…?"

"Maya!" a new, loud, angry voice shouted.

"Eep!" the green-haired woman, Maya, shrieked in fear. "Ch – Chifuyu?!"

The others turned to see Chifuyu, a tall woman with long black hair that split into parts near the edges, red eyes, and a moderate bust wearing a black blazer over a white shirt with a green tie, a short, black skirt with a short slit up one side, black stockings, and black high-heeled shoes, walking towards Maya angrily. "What are you…" she began to say before seeing Jude's group and trailing off, "who are these people?"

Neptune smiled and waved. "Yo scary looking lady! We be here to sign someone up!"

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow in irritation and asked coldly, "What'd you call me…?"

"A scary lookin' lady," Neptune repeated innocently before tilting her head. "Why?"

Chifuyu growled angrily and then sighed in exhaustion. "Fine. Which of you is signing up?"

The girls all pointed to Jude.

"… Seriously, who's signing up?"

"We are serious," Blanc urged.

Chifuyu folded her arms incredulously. "Men can't use IS."

Neptune's lips then spread with a wide, mischievous grin. "Oh?"

Jude then held up Byakushiki's case, causing Chifuyu to narrow her eyes suspiciously.

"If he proves me w –"

Jude interrupted Neptune by pulling on the case's handles, causing Byakushiki to once more form around him.

Chifuyu looked over him in thought. "I see. Alright, you can join."

"EEEHHH!?" Maya shouted in disbelief.

Neptune stomped her feet in frustration. "Judie! Way to Nep me up when I'm tryin' ta set someone up on a fixed bet that would net me never-ending pudding!"

"Huh…?" Jude mumbled.

Maya gaped in shock. "H – H – How?!"

Jude shrugged in response. "I'm not really sure myself. At all."

"I see," Chifuyu answered in thought. "Well, if you will excuse me I will go get everything set up. And set a certain bunny on fire."

Jude tilted his head curiously. "Erm, okay…"

Chifuyu sighed as she folded her arms. ' _This explains those forms I was given a few days ago… Tabane… what are you plotting now?_ '

Jude deactivated Byakushiki and flexed his neck. "So… what now…?"

Vert snickered playfully. "How about we get a room Jude?"

Chifuyu frowned incredulously. "And what makes you think the rest of you are allowed?"

"Eh?"

Chifuyu pointed to Jude. "He's the one who joined the academy."

Neptune put a finger on her chin in thought. "So wait. We are leaving Judie alone in a school full of babes? No! His next kiss needs to be mine! No way!" She then immediately transformed into Purple Heart and dove at Jude. "Kiss me Judie!" However, before she could reach Jude, the broad side of White Heart's ax got in her way, causing her to smack into the ground. "Ouch!"

White Heart growled and shouted, "Calm your fucking ass down, bitch!"

Purple Heart pouted in frustration. "But Blanny, you don't understand…!"

"Understand what, dumbass?"

Vert then assumed her Green Heart form and asserted proudly, "At the very least, I understand that Jude's next surprise smooch will be me."

Purple Heart frowned angrily. "You had yours though! I haven't! I'm the oddball out!"

Noire growled angrily before transforming into Black Heart. "Ggrr… all your incessant shouting is driving me mad! Cut it out before I cut you down!"

"Don't you butt in Nowa! You got your lip lock to! I bet ya even used tongue!"

Black Heart's face then turned bright red as she stammered, "H – How did you…?!"

Purple Heart gaped in shock. "You did?! That was just a joke!"

Jude blinked curiously. "I was wondering why I felt something warm enter my mouth when I woke up…"

Black Heart's face became a deeper shade of red as she sputtered, "I – I – It was just an accident! I – I – It just sorta… f – fell out…!"

"You were lip locked for a solid minute…" Purple Heart pouted.

Green Heart then summoned her spear with an overly sweet smile. "Is this true, Noire?"

White Heart then readied her ax, her eyes glowing bright red. "Yeah. Is it?"

Black Heart began sweating in worry. "… Uh…"

Chifuyu snarled and shouted, "Enough!"

The four CPUs stopped their squabbling and turned to her.

Chifuyu suddenly pulled a sword from nowhere, scowling. "I will not stand around and let you people run amuck in my school! If you want to fight, go elsewhere, GOT THAT!?"

Purple Heart put her hands up timidly and backed away slightly as she began to sweat. "Uuhh… S – Sure, sure. Just put down the sharp, pointy object."

Chifuyu sighed and tossed the blade away. "Now all of you, out of your IS's."

The quartet's eyes immediately lit up in realization.

"R – Right…" White Heart mumbled, "IS… that's what this is."

"Of course…" Green Heart muttered in subdued surprise.

"O – Okay," Black Heart noted before the four resumed their human forms.

Vert then questioned, "S – Since we've got IS's… that means we can attend… right…?"

Chifuyu sighed and put a hand over her face in annoyance. "Yes…"

"Yippee!" Neptune cheered.

IF frowned in frustration. "W – Wait… what about u –?"

"No," Chifuyu interrupted bluntly.

"Aaww…" Compa pouted before blinking in thought. "Does the school need a nurse?"

Maya put a hand on her chin. "Actually, we do."

"Really?!" Compa asked excitedly.

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow and growled, "… Ma – ya…"

"Y – Yes?" Maya asked in bewildered fear.

Chifuyu groaned in frustration and resignation. "Nevermind… So the first thing we need to do is assign you to a room."

Vert, Noire, Neptune, and Blanc then all raised their hands and asserted in unison, "I call Jude as roommate." They then all glared at each other.

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow. "… I'll pick your room assignments."

"Aaww…" Neptune pouted.

Chifuyu then handed the five of them small packages.

"What's this?" Jude asked.

"Uniforms," Chifuyu explained. "They don't fit perfectly but they'll do the job."

"I… see…"

"They'll be tailored to fit you better later. And Mathis, don't worry about yours. Apparently we had a male variant of the uniform."

"I guess Sheogorath provided it," Blanc muttered in thought.

Chifuyu, having heard her, rebutted, "No. A… friend of mine did I believe."

"Oh…"

Chifuyu then stood silently for a moment before frowning. "… Well don't just stand there, get changed!"

"Yes!" the five shouted before rushing to the marked changing rooms nearby.

However, Jude, having realized too late, had joined the CPUs in the same room.

Vert, knowing that, smirked before she dropped something under the dividing wall between herself and Jude. "Oh, Jude, could you grab that?"

"Huh? Sure," Jude answered before bending down to pick up the object, immediately realizing they were Vert's bright, white, lacy panties, causing him to turn vibrantly red.

Blanc growled angrily as Neptune argued, "Hheeyy, no fair! I was gonna do that!"

Jude reflexively threw them back to Vert, causing her to pout, resulting in Noire sighing in annoyance.

* * *

Shortly later, the group exited the stalls in their uniforms.

Jude's was a white blazer with a black collar, red cuffs, and red lines down the arms, matching white trousers, and plain black shoes. "Huh… it actually fits pretty well. Kinda surprising. It's like who ever got it took my measurements."

The girls' outfits were much the same, with matching blazers, but short, pleated, white miniskirts with red accents.

Vert panted lightly, her blazer hugging tightly, restricting her arms. "Mine is… a little tight…"

Blanc smirked confidently. "Mine's fine. You only have those fat bags to blame for yours."

Neptune frowned as her blazer sat baggily, the sleeves flopping loosely past her hands. "Mine's kinda big."

"… Cute…" Jude muttered quietly.

Noire looked over hers in thought. "Huh… mine's fine…"

"I see…"

Noire then sighed and puffed her cheeks lightly. ' _Dammit… why couldn't I get the cute one like Neptune or the sexy one like Vert…? Wait… what am I saying?! Gah! I should be fine with this!... M – Maybe I should undo part of it…_ ' Noire then stiffened and shook her head fervently. ' _W – W – Wait, why do I even care…?!_ ' She then glanced to the side and noticed Jude blushing as Vert's sat heavily unbuttoned, exposing her cleavage. "…"

Neptune tilted her head in thought as she amused herself by flapping her sleeves. "What'cha thinkin bout Nowa? Thinkin bout showin' some skin for Judie?"

Noire shivered suddenly and turned to her before laughing unconvincingly. "Wh – Wh – What?! Wh – Why would I do that…?"

Neptune gaped in amusement. "You totally were!"

"N – No I wasn't!" Noire argued vehemently.

Jude heard the duo's shouting and turned to them with concern. "Uuhh, what are you two yelling about?"

Neptune smirked playfully. "That Nowa –"

However, before she could finish, Noire grabbed Neptune's overly long sleeves and wrapped them around Neptune's mouth and tied them tightly. "NOTHING! Nothing at all! Nope! Nothing suspicious here!"

Jude raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uuhh… okay…?"

Maya, standing nearby with Chifuyu, turned to the raven-haired woman with concern. "Are you sure this is a good idea…?"

Chifuyu sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's not like I've really got a choice. Just put them in my class and I'll handle it."

"O – Okay."

* * *

Jude, Vert, Noire, Neptune, and Blanc then approached the classroom they were told to go to.

Vert smirked and turned to the other girls. "Okay ladies, time for our disguise."

All four then put on thinly-framed, vibrantly colored eyeglasses.

Jude sighed lightly and asked, "Are those really needed…? Those instructors didn't recognize who you all were and thought your HDD form was a IS…"

Neptune argued, "It's the teenage girls we're talking about. They're bound to be hip to their blogs."

Jude groaned heavily. "I… don't even know what that means…"

"Come in!" Chifuyu suddenly growled from within the room.

Jude gulped and motioned to the door. "Ladies first. And Neptunes."

"Hheeyy!" Neptune pouted before Noire pushed her through the door.

Jude followed behind the four and then saw that the entirety of the class was nothing but more girls. "I am gonna die…"

The girls in the classroom then saw Jude and shrieked loudly, "EEEHHH!?"

Jude flinched in pain as he rubbed his ear. "Ow…"

One of the other students, a young woman with long, slightly wavy blonde hair, her fringe ending at a point just above her dark blue eyes, her bangs spiking up over a blue headband before hanging down, framing her face, ending just above her moderate bosom, wearing the same uniform as the others, albeit with a knee-length skirt with black frills and black stockings, then stood at her desk and slammed her hands down. "Miss Orimura, why on earth is there a man here?!"

Neptune blinked in surprise. "Wow. Blonde Nowa."

Chifuyu sighed and turned to the blonde. "He's an IS pilot like everyone else, Cecilia."

Cecilia flattened her brow in disbelief before looking at him. "… No seriously why is he?"

Neptune sighed and scratched her neck in exasperation. "Ookkaayy, I think this joke is getting old."

"He really is," Chifuyu urged.

"You can't expect us to believe that!" another student, a young woman with extremely long, dark brown hair that split near the bottom, held in a high ponytail by a green ribbon, her bangs falling in fringe just between her dark violet eyes, the rest framing her face, ending at her chin, wearing the same uniform as the rest, with no modifications, the blazer hugging tightly against her sizable bust, shouted as she stood, annoyed.

"I didn't believe it myself until he showed me his IS, Houki."

"This is unbelievable…" Cecilia groaned.

Jude slumped in defeat.

"Hey, stop bein' mean to Judie!" Neptune urged.

"Indeed," Blanc noted in annoyance.

Chifuyu sighed and growled, "That's enough bickering. They're all new students. Accept it."

"Fine…" Cecilia groaned.

Chifuyu turned to Jude and the others and ordered, "Now, take your seats. Anywhere's fine."

"Oh boy…" Jude groaned in frustration as the four CPUs began arguing and then sighed as he took a seat near the back of the class. However, his calm was abruptly interrupted as he realized the girls of the class were gazing directly at him. ' _… I'm starting to think this was a bad idea… A very bad one…_ '

* * *

Later in the day, as lunch came around, Jude sighed in frustration as he sat in a lone table away from the rest of the students in the large cafeteria. "Lunch… finally… man, I didn't understand any of that stuff… Though… I guess I should study it…" He picked up the book Chifuyu had ordered them to read in class and began studying it curiously. However, his insight to it was abruptly interrupted as a hand took the book from his hand. "Huh?" he mumbled as he looked up and saw Houki staring at him with a disapproving frown.

"Okay, out with it," Houki demanded angrily. "How'd you get in here?"

"H – Huh?"

"I don't know what kind of lies you told Miss Orimura but it won't work on me. How'd you convince her you could use an IS?"

Jude tilted his head in confusion. "By activating the armor right in front of her."

Houki narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Liar. Only women can use the IS."

However, before Jude could answer, one of the other students walked up to Houki in disbelief. "Hey, you're Houki Shinonono, right?"

Houki blinked in mild confusion. "Uh, yeah? Why?"

"Oh wow, you're really the younger sister of the inventor of the IS?!"

Houki frowned in annoyance. "Is that it? Look, I'm busy, so how about we talk later?"

"Oh, okay," the student pouted before walking away.

"Are you always this rude, Miss?" Jude asked with disappointment.

Houki twitched an eyebrow and argued, "No, I just don't like liars."

Jude growled and shouted, "I told you I'm not lying! I'll even prove it to you if you want!"

Houki huffed and folded her arms suspiciously. "Fine."

* * *

Later, in a large hangar, Houki looked at Jude as he held the briefcase of Byakushiki before handing to her. "This briefcase is supposed to be your IS?"

"Yes."

"… Right…" she answered in disbelief before handing it back to him.

Jude grabbed the sides of the briefcase and pulled, causing it to expand and envelop him.

Houki's eyes widened in shock. "Th – That's impossible… h – how…?!"

Jude shook his head and returned Byakushiki to its normal state. "No idea."

"Let me take a look at it."

Jude raised an eyebrow but handed it to her. "Sure."

Houki looked over it curiously and pulled on the handles on the side. "Wh – What the…?" She grunted as she yanked them harder to no effect.

"The people at the Basilicom said no one else was able to activate it before me."

Houki furrowed her brow and then answered, "Well… it's definitely an authentic IS."

"How do you know?"

She pointed to an extremely small emblem on the bottom of the case resembling mechanical rabbit ears.

"Huh?"

Houki sighed and then explained, "… Like that girl said, my older sister, Tabane Shinonono, is the one who first invented the IS. Most people don't know this, but every IS she makes has this mark somewhere on it."

"So your sister made this IS? Huh, who is she?"

Houki huffed in annoyance. "An annoying person." She then handed him back the case and continued, "But if you can use an authentic IS I guess it's fine. I don't understand how but it seems it's true."

Jude nodded appreciatively. "Thanks."

Neptune watched secretly nearby from behind a corner.

Houki huffed as she folded her arms, her face reddening subtly. "Don't get all mushy. Just because I accept it doesn't mean I like it."

"Ah…" Jude muttered before furrowing his brow in thought. "Hey, mind if I ask you something?"

Houki raised an eyebrow in thought. "Like what?"

"Your sister made the IS, right?"

Houki frowned in annoyance. "Yeah…"

"Well… that must mean… you're pretty good with an IS, right?"

Houki raised an eyebrow, her cheeks tinting in pride and embarrassment. "I – I'm not too bad. Why?"

' _Nep! Another?!_ ' Neptune shouted in her mind as she hid nearby.

"Think you can teach me?" Jude asked.

Neptune gaped in horror. ' _No! The sexy mentor route!_ '

The tint in Houki's face morphed into a bright red flush. "Wh – What?!"

Jude stumbled back in shock at her sudden exclamation. "H – Huh? What's wrong?"

Houki, her face red, sputtered, "Y – You want me t – to… teach you?!"

Jude tilted his head in bewilderment. "Well, yeah. I need to know how to use it properly and you seem like you'd be a great teacher."

"Y – You think… I would be a great teacher…?" Houki then remained completely silent for several moments. "W – Well, I guess I can do that."

' _NNNOOO! This can't be Neppin' happening!_ ' Neptune howled in her mind.

Houki stiffened and then added, "O – Of course, we'd need Miss Orimura's appro –"

"It's fine," Chifuyu interrupted as she stood near the duo.

"Kya!" Houki shrieked with surprise from Chifuyu's sudden interjection.

Jude stiffened lightly. ' _C – Cute…_ '

"How long have you been there?!" Houki shouted.

"When he brought you out to show you his IS," Chifuyu answered.

Houki stiffened and twitched an eyebrow angrily.

"Got to do something…" Neptune growled in frustration.

"You can start instruction immediately," Chifuyu added. "After all, you two have the same dorm room."

"NNNOOO!"

The others all turned to Neptune in surprise, finally noticing her.

"This can't be happening! We don't need another Tsundere after Judie!"

Houki widened her eyes and turned red in frustration. "Ts – Tsundere?! How dare you!"

Chifuyu smirked in amusement. "What makes you think she was talking about you?"

Houki stiffened in worry. "Hegeh…" she grunted before her face turned fluorescent red.

Jude groaned heavily as he rubbed his neck. "What happened to my peaceful life as a med student…? Oh right… it got shot the hell thanks to my curiosity…"

* * *

Later on, Neptune sat with Vert and the others with a stern expression. "Ladies… I have dire news."

"Like what?" Vert asked as Noire sipped her tea.

"Jude is going down the mentor route with a Tsundere… that he is roommating with."

Noire spat her tea in shock, spitting on Blanc. "WHAT!?"

"You heard me."

Vert frowned in concern. "That is most certainly not good. Such a route is a dangerous and rewarding one. More so if she is a Tsundere."

Noire huffed angrily. "Humph."

"I know!" Neptune shouted before putting her hands over her chest in an exaggerated manner. "And what's more, she's like BON!"

"Oh dear…" Vert noted in worry.

Blanc huffed in annoyance. "Great, another cow. One that acts like Pigtails."

"M – Me?!" Noire shouted in disbelief.

Neptune nodded in agreement. "Yeppers. This is a serious problem ladies. His lips are in major danger of getting taken again."

"I'm more worried about his other parts," Vert noted.

* * *

Jude sighed as he sat on a large bed in his dorm room. The front door led to a small hallway with a door to the left leading to the bathroom, on the right side of the hallway was a simple kitchen with a stove, oven, microwave, fridge, and multiple cabinets, leading to a dresser, a large entertainment center, another dresser on the opposite side and a widened area with two beds, a small dividing wall that could be slid out.

Houki immediately slid the dividing wall out to split her bed away from Jude's. "If I even _think_ you're peeping I'll kill you!"

Jude shook his head and answered, "Don't worry. If need be I'll sleep outside."

Houki blinked in thought and then huffed. "W – Well if you do that, _I'll_ be the one they're mad at. So… so just stay over there!"

Jude raised an eyebrow in mild confusion. "Huh? Okay…"

"So tomorrow, we'll start your t – t – training…"

Jude nodded with a smile. "Okay. Good night then, Houki."

Houki stiffened and argued, "Sh – Shinonono! I – It's rude to call someone you don't know by their first name…"

"Oh… okay then."

* * *

Later during the night, Houki awakened slowly and noticed a small light shining from the other side of the dividing wall. "Huh?" She snuck over slowly and saw Jude sitting next to his bed at a desk, reading one of the textbooks.

Jude hummed in thought as he looked it over. "Hhmm… I see… So this term means –" He then noticed Houki nearby and turned to her. "Oh, Hou – er, Shinonono, you're still up?"

Houki flinched in response before sighing as she stood. "I should ask you the same thing."

Jude chuckled lightly. "Sorry. Just want to finish up learning everything so I don't drag you down during training."

Houki blinked in confusion. "Wait… you're doing this… for me…?"

Jude nodded and answered plainly, "Yeah."

She widened her eyes before her face turned bright red. "W – Well, y – you didn't need to go that far…! B – But… thanks… anyway…"

Jude blinked in mild confusion.

Houki turned away with a reddened face. "You need to get some sleep. S – So you don't drag me down, I mean."

"Oh. You're right. I probably should." Smiling sheepishly, Jude scratched the back of his head and offered, "Thanks. I'd probably stay up all night if not for you."

Her face turning a brighter red, Houki urged, "W – Well then get to it!"

* * *

The next morning, Houki woke slowly with a light groan before her nose picked up an enticing scent in the air. "Huh… what's that smell? It's so good…"

Jude, at the stove, preparing a meal, noticed Houki awaken and turned to her with a smile. "Ah, good morning."

Houki furrowed her brow in her half-asleep state and questioned, "… Wh – What are you… doing…?"

Jude raised an eyebrow in mild confusion. "Cooking. What else?"

"Eh…?" ' _Wait, so he can cook, he's smart, he's diligent, he's nice, and he's kinda cu – what am I saying?!_ ' Shaking her head vehemently to rid the thoughts, she sputtered, "I – I'll go get something too, then."

Jude shook his head in response. "You don't need to do that. I made enough for both of us. There should even be enough for lunch."

Houki stopped and turned to him in surprise. "Y – You did?"

Jude nodded as he continued preparing the meal. "Yeah. I usually end up having to make a lot anyway so I wasn't thinking."

Houki flattened her brow out of annoyance. "So you're saying… you made this much… by accident…?"

"Yeah, sorry about using up all the –" he stopped midsentence as he saw Houki scowling at him dangerously. "Wh – What's wro –?!"

"Idiot!" she shrieked as she hit him with a wooden sword.

"Ow!" Jude shouted as he stumbled to the floor in pain and confusion. "O – Okay… I guess I deserved that…"

"You're damn right!"

* * *

Later that morning, Jude made his way to class, unaware of Neptune following closely behind him and Houki. "Man, my head still hurts." As he looked ahead at the classroom door, he turned to Houki. "Okay, so… this is the classroom… right?"

"Yes, you were just here yesterday."

Jude frowned in thought. "I think you should head in first."

Houki raised an eyebrow but then shrugged in response. "Fine."

* * *

Jude sighed as he sat in class, later on in the day, seeing Neptune passed out over hers.

Noire shook Neptune softly and demanded, "Neptune wake up."

Chifuyu, standing at the front of the class lecturing, seemed not to notice Neptune's passed out state before suddenly spinning on her heel and sending a piece of chalk flying at the passed out preteen.

"Gah! Bullet spitting Dogoos!" Neptune shouted incoherently as she sat up suddenly with a welt on her forehead.

Chifuyu, now standing right next to Neptune, very irritated, asked angrily, "Is my class not exciting enough for you?"

Neptune yawned before turning to Chifuyu lazily. "Actually, all this lecturing was kinda makin' me sleepy."

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow with a tic mark on her forehead before suddenly thwacking Neptune hard atop the head.

Jude merely sighed heavily before returning to his book.

Vert snickered lightly at Neptune's apparent misfortune.

"As I was saying…" Chifuyu groaned with annoyance as she returned to her lecture.

* * *

At lunch time, Jude stretched over the table he sat at for his meal before sighing in relief. "This reminds me of my school days." He then blinked in thought as he noticed Neptune nearby, around the corner, gazing at him silently. "Huh? What is she doing?"

"Spying on you," Noire explained as she walked up to him.

"Ah… why?" he mumbled weakly as he glanced at the hiding girl.

Noire shrugged as she sat next to him. "Because she's Neptune."

"I see." Redirecting the conversation, he then motioned to his plate, noticing Noire's lack of food. "Want some?"

Noire blinked curiously and then shook her head in response. "H – Huh? N – No thanks, I've got my own lunch."

Jude frowned incredulously. "You sure? I kinda cooked a bit much for me and Houki."

Noire raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You and… Houki…?"

"My roommate."

"Ah…"

Jude sighed slightly and then redirected, "So… how are you holding up?"

Noire tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"With the school. And… _that_."

Noire narrowed her eyes in bewilderment. "Huh? Er, fine, I guess."

"I see. If you're starting to feel weak we can Tether if you want."

"Tether?"

"Well… it's –"

However, before Jude could finish answering, Neptune suddenly leapt from her hiding spot. "No! Don't do it!"

Noire shrunk back in surprise. "N – Neptune?!"

"Don't Tether with him, Nowa!"

"Wh – Why not…?!"

Neptune then stiffened and began to sweat. "U – Uuhh…"

Jude merely sighed in frustration and then noticed Houki walking towards the group. "Oh, hey Hou – er, Shinonono."

Noire and Neptune turned curiously and saw the brunette approaching them.

"Uwah!" Neptune suddenly shouted. "You're the Tsundere roommate mentor!"

Houki immediately turned red and argued, "I – I'm not a Tsundere!"

Jude frowned in disapproval and turned to Neptune. "Neptune, cut that out. Now."

"But I –" Neptune began to argue before being interrupted.

"Neptune… do you want me never make pudding for you again?"

Neptune paled and then shrieked in horror. "EEK! I'm sorry!"

"Then stop."

"Okay…" she pouted.

Noire then turned to Houki and wondered, "So… why are you over here?"

Houki raised an eyebrow in mild confusion. "Me? I was going to plan out my training with Mathis."

Noire flattened her eyebrow in annoyance.

"… Wh – What…?"

"Unbelievable…" Noire muttered in frustration.

Houki gulped as she began sweating in worry. "Wh – What?!"

Neptune nodded to Noire. "Yeppers. Not even three days and he's got her heart."

Houki's face turned bright red before she sputtered, "Wh – What are you talking about?!"

Jude's face also reddened as he argued, "H – Huh?! Th – That's absurd! We only just met! I doubt she even has any feelings for me, and she probably can easily get a better guy than me!"

Houki's face reddened further as she shouted, "H – HUH?!"

"Wh – What?"

"Idiot," Neptune and Noire chided in unison.

Jude merely blinked in silent confusion.

* * *

As the day drew to a close, Jude sighed as he stood from his desk. "Phew, that's the last class for the day. I'm beat."

"Hopefully not too much," Houki interjected with a smirk.

Jude stretched before turning to her in thought. "Hhmm? Oh right. The training."

Houki nodded and urged, "Let's go, I got permission to use one of the arenas."

"That's good to hear."

* * *

Jude and Houki found themselves in a large, oval-shaped, roofless arena with a massive, dirt floor with multiple launching pads near the edges.

Jude looked around the arena in awe. "Whoa… it's huge. Bigger than the Coliseum."

Houki, seemingly ignoring his awe, equipped a plain, light grey IS reminiscent of Eastern style armor. "Okay, get into your IS."

Jude nodded and then looked hers over in thought. "What's yours called?"

"Huh? Oh, this? It's just a standard training IS called the Uchigane."

"Ah," Jude answered in thought before equipping Byakushiki.

Houki nodded in acceptance and then ordered, "Now, equip your main weapon."

Jude raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, weapon…?"

With a nod, Houki explained, "Yes. Every IS comes equipped with a main weapon."

Jude laughed weakly. "Uh… mine… doesn't…"

Houki sighed and then pulled one of the katanas from the Uchigane's shoulder armor and tossed it to Jude. "Then use that for now."

Jude looked over the blade curiously. "Uuhh…"

Houki groaned in irritation. "What now?"

"I… don't know how… to use a sword."

Houki twitched an eyebrow and then sighed heavily. "… What _do_ you know how to wield?"

Jude raised his hands and answered, "My fists."

Houki groaned heavily before the sword vanished in a flurry of light, shocking Jude. "…This is going to be harder than I thought. Let's start with just getting used to using the IS. I'll teach you how to use a sword later."

"Thanks."

Houki waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go."

* * *

Several hours later Jude lied on the ground, groaning heavily. "Man… I didn't think it'd be this tough… Though… it's good it is."

Houki, standing nearby, raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh?"

"The tougher the training means it will make me stronger faster."

Houki blinked in thought. "I see. Well let's continue this for a while, then we'll move on to using a sword."

Jude sighed as he sat up and stowed Byakushiki. "Right."

* * *

Vert, Noire, Blanc, and Neptune stood nearby, observing the duo.

Vert giggled in amusement. "Fufufu, this is like something from a visual novel."

Blanc flattened her brow angrily. "If it goes that far I'll kill him."

"Oh? But then you'd lose your power and become a human."

Blanc twitched an eyebrow and growled.

"Ooh," Neptune suddenly spoke up, "they're leaving!"

Noire nodded in agreement. "Yea – wait, what did you mean by that Vert?"

Vert merely smirked in entertainment. "Oh nothing."

* * *

Jude flopped onto his bed with a groan. "That was a lot…"

Houki swung the dividing wall open. "Well there'll be more tomorrow."

Jude nodded in response. "Right. Have a good night sleep."

Houki stiffened slightly. "Y – Yeah… you too."

After a moment of silence, Jude asked, "What do you want for breakfast tomorrow?"

"H – Huh…? Uh, anything, I guess."

Jude frowned lightly in disappointment. "Oh. Okay."

* * *

The next morning, Houki sat up and awoke with a groan. "Geez… I think I overdid it a little." She then made her way to the bathroom with a sigh. However, she did not notice that the shower was going.

In the bathroom, in the shower, Jude sighed as he shut the water off. "I needed that… shower…" However, as he stepped out of the water, steam pouring into the room, he turned and saw Houki, slack jawed, standing in the doorway. "… P – Pervert!"

Houki shrunk back and flushed brightly. "Wh – Wh – What!? ME!?"

Jude, covering his lower portion as his face reddened, "Yes! You!"

Houki pointed at him and shrieked, "You're the one who's naked!"

"I just got out of the shower!"

Houki flinched back and sputtered, "U – Uh…"

"Don't just stand there! Get! Out!"

Houki stumbled out of the room as Jude pushed her out of the room and slammed the door. She stood silently in shock for a moment. "… B – Big… S – So… c – can they really… h – how do they…? Th – That's too… too much…"

* * *

Later in the day, Jude sighed as he sat in class and then noticed Houki staring at him only to suddenly look away.

Blanc twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

Chifuyu sighed as she entered the room. "Okay, listen up everyone. Today will be different. We're going to have a practical exercise instead of a theoretical one. So get ready to don your IS."

The four CPUs blinked in thought and then grinned.

* * *

The entire class stood, gathered in one of the arenas.

Jude gulped heavily as he himself wore a tight blue suit, surrounded by all of the girls, including Chifuyu and Maya, wearing skintight, one-piece outfits that did little to hide their bodies. ' _Don't get excited… don't get excited… don't get excited…_ '

Vert sighed as she stretched her arms up, pulling her uniform tight.

Jude gulped and began sweating as he saw Chifuyu and Maya, their assets almost completely visible to his eyes with their tight outfits. ' _This is not good… Not good at all!_ '

Chifuyu then ordered, "To start, stretching."

Jude paled. ' _OH COME ON!_ '

"Oh Judie's gonna die," Neptune worried.

Jude then shakily raised a hand.

"Yes?" Chifuyu asked, curious and slightly annoyed.

"I – I – I don't f – feel so good…" Jude sputtered.

"Really?" Maya questioned.

Jude nodded weakly. "Y – Yeah…"

Chifuyu retorted, "You look fine to me. You can get checked out after class."

Jude whimpered with worry.

"Now, begin!"

The girls responded by raising their arms above their heads, causing Jude to gulp and snap his eyes shut before doing the same.

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "Mathis! Pay attention!"

Jude trembled and replied, "I – I can hear just fine ma'am!"

Noire sighed in worry as Chifuyu grumbled in frustration. With a sigh, Chifuyu mumbled, "Whatever."

* * *

After the stretching session, Jude sighed as he collapsed to his knees and sighed in relief. "Thank Maxwell I got through that… I thought for sure I would die…"

"Now, suit up!" Chifuyu.

Neptune grinned and prepared her transformation. "Ookkaayy! Feast your eyes on my super awesome bazonganess!"

"Hm?" Cecilia hummed in thought before the gathered students watched Neptune transform into Purple Heart.

Jude noticed the shocked and confused looks of the surrounding students and quickly thought up a cover. "… Uh, it's the most advanced IS model from Planeptune."

Cecilia folded her arms in a huff. "Hmph! Well I'll prove that my custom-built model is even better! Blue Tears!" she called out before she was enveloped in a flash of light that died down to reveal her in a large, blue and white machine with sharp lines and several large cannons.

Purple Heart remarked, "Doesn't look like much."

Cecilia twitched an eyebrow angrily and retorted, "Then how about I prove it to you?"

Chifuyu sighed and interjected, "That's enough bickering. Everyone else, get ready."

Vert smirked confidently. "Very well. Prepare to be graced by the most elegant one you'll ever see," Vert declared before transforming into Green Heart.

The girls all looked at her in shock.

"It's so revealing…" one of them commented.

"Y – Yeah…" another added.

Green Heart folded her arms under her cleavage and chuckled proudly. "What do you all think of the pride of Leanbox?"

Cecilia twitched an eyebrow and growled, "You what?! MINE is the pride of Leanbox I'll have you know!"

"Please. It is not as appealing to the senses as my own."

"Oh shut up," Blanc snarled before transforming into White Heart. "You're both pissing me off. Not to mention every fucking person knows Lowee is better."

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow and whacked White Heart with a practice sword. "Hey! Language!"

Noire sighed and shrugged her shoulders defeated. "Getting her not to use foul language is like telling Neptune to not eat pudding." Noire sighed before transforming into Black Heart. "So I'd advise putting that hope on mute."

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes and argued, "I can be VERY persuasive."

Jude picked up Byakushiki, garnering the confused attention of the girls.

"What's with the briefcase?" one of the other girls asked.

"It's my IS," he explained before equipping Byakushiki.

"Good," Chifuyu remarked in acceptance.

Jude blinked in confusion. "But the others aren't –"

Chifuyu interrupted, "That's where you come in."

"H – Huh?"

Chifuyu then pointed to a nearby, folded up Uchigane. "You're going to help the others learn how to mount an IS."

Another of the girls giggled and commented, "I'd certainly like to mount him."

Jude heard her and blinked in confusion. "H – Huh?"

Purple Heart gaped in shock. ' _This can't be! It just can't!_ '

Jude raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "Mount… me…? What's that even mean?"

The others gazed at him in disbelief.

Purple Heart chuckled in amusement. "Oh Judie. Still 'pure' and innocent."

Jude tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? What'd I say?"

Purple Heart giggled and commented, "What she meant by mount she meant get on not-so-little Judie."

Jude remained silent in thought before blood spurted from his nose.

Chifuyu fired a pistol into the air, her face tinted lightly. "Enough!"

Purple Heart growled in frustration. "Oh come on! Et tu Scary Lady!?"

"And what do you mean by that?"

Purple Heart pointed to her and shouted, "You got the smoldering hots for Judie too!"

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow and pointed at the multiple Uchiganes.

* * *

Shortly later, Jude, equipped in Byakushiki, stood next to one of the training machines. "O – Okay, who's first?"

The students immediately gathered and crowded around Jude and Byakushiki.

Jude laughed weakly. "Uh… how about we try single-file…? Please?"

The girls all glared at each other competitively before Houki stepped forward.

Jude nodded with a smile. "Okay. Hou – I mean Shinonono is up first."

"Aaawww…" the girls all pouted in unison.

Houki immediately shot them a glare.

"Eep!"

Black Heart chuckled in amusement. "I like her."

Houki turned to Jude and then glanced to the side mildly embarrassed. "If you try to do anything funny I'll kill you."

Jude nodded with a smile and answered, "Don't worry, I won't. So just trust me."

Houki nodded before Jude helped pick her up.

* * *

After Houki walked for a few moments, Jude turned to her and urged, "Good, now to dismount."

"The innuendos…" Purple Heart muttered.

Jude sighed in frustration. "Okay, next."

The girls instantly crowded around him again, causing him to groan.

White Heart slammed her ax into the ground hard. "What do you puissants not understand about single-file?!"

"Eep!" the girls shrieked before forming a line.

Jude sighed and then picked up the next girl and helped her into an Uchigane.

* * *

 **And cut! That brings chapter seven of Tales of Neptunia to a close. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it. If you did, be sure to leave a review letting me know. If you were confused, unsure, or had any questions about anything, be sure to let me know and I will do what I can to address your queries in a reviewer response. If you did not enjoy the chapter, review if you must, but I would recommend doing something you actually enjoy instead. Anyway, I have nothing left to add here, so until next time, bye-bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

 **Greetings and salutations to all my readers! I have returned with yet another chapter of Tales of Neptunia. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. It seems at least a couple of you did. In the same vain, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well, be sure to post a review if you do. That said, I would like to thank my coauthor, Bakuto Masaki, for all of his help with the story so far and in the future. So, shall we move on to the reviewer responses?**

 **BlackAceStriker: He can. Yeah, they will be quite the rivals, hm? She certainly does. Yeah, I thought that would be a rather amusing turnabout. Guess you'll find out soon, eh? If they had more mature forms it would be fine. Though based on developments from some of the games and manga Neptune and Peashy have more grown up forms.**

 **mega1987: It has a habit of doing that, doesn't it?**

 **Yeah, poor Jude.**

 **correnhimself316: Oh don't worry, Tatenashi will get her time in the spotlight, I assure you. Nah, the Hanzo girls won't be coming to the academy. Though your idea for how they would is very interesting. No, in this story they won't have Sharingan.**

 **JMK2: Why thank you. And here's more.**

 **superpeirce: Because I can, basically. If you want a more specific answer, we had always planned something big for the Expo portion of Hyperdimension Neptunia, but we never could decide what. Then it suddenly hit us and we decided to use Infinite Stratos. Just so you're aware, this is something we've had planned since before the first chapter was posted and not something spur of the moment.**

 **demonfox2140: I love the Tales series as well, and IS. I can understand if you don't like the Neptunia series, it really requires a specific set of taste. Well, Planeptune _does_ represent Sega. I'm good on monsters. The other Tales characters may appear later on, how is undecided.**

 **randomreader: You're welcome, I always appreciate long reviews. Haha! Glad to hear it. Tales of Xillia is a game worth buying.**

 **Ah. Well deadlines aren't something I do. I just don't work with them. Yes, I know the ISs are strong, but they're not as strong as you're thinking. The CPUs are all more powerful. No, Arfoire isn't the one who helped Histoire make them, it was someone else. I know the HDN wiki says otherwise but it's fucked up. Jude is the main character, of course his attacks will be shown more often. As for the others, the HDN girls just aren't that useful in most battles so far. Oh? I'm always interested in new ideas.**

 **That was a rather healthy reviewer response, but I suppose you all want the main event, hm?**

 **WARNING: There is a lemon in this chapter, so just be warned.**

* * *

Jude sighed heavily as he sat after the class with Chifuyu and the girls. "Holy crap… my arms are so tired… they aren't very heavy… but lifting so many over and over is difficult…"

"You okay?" Houki asked as she walked up to him.

"Oh hey Hou – er, Shinonono."

Houki sighed heavily and waved a hand. "Look, if it's really that hard for you to remember to call me Shinonono I'll let it go."

Jude raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Oh. But you said to –"

"I said it's fine, alright?!" Houki interrupted in annoyance.

Jude put up his hands defensively. "O – Okay, okay, Houki."

"Come on, it's time for lunch."

"Rig –" Jude began before being suddenly dragged off by the CPUs. "H – Hey! What's going on?!"

"Oh nothing!" Vert cheered as she and Noire held him by the arms, dragging him away.

Houki twitched an eyebrow in annoyance and followed after them quietly.

* * *

Eventually, the group found their way to the roof, with Houki still following behind, unseen.

"Would you guys let me go!?" Jude demanded as they dragged him out of the stairwell.

"Not yet!" Neptune argued.

"Come… on…!" Jude grunted as he attempted to break the girls' surprisingly strong grip before they suddenly dropped him. "Oof! Why did you four do that?"

"Well… we cooked ya a lunch!" Neptune answered before showing a large platter of food set before him.

Jude blinked in thought and then frowned lightly. "Huh? But, I already made my own."

Neptune twitched an eyebrow and then took his and gobbled it down in seconds. "Now eat our love!"

Jude sighed in resignation and looked over the selection. "Right. So… who made what…?"

Vert smiled confidently. "Well of course I made the fried dumplings."

Blanc, in her usual monotone explained, "I made the manju cakes."

Noire smirked proudly and declared, "I made the ramen."

Neptune smiled happily. "And I made the pudding. There was originally more but I ate some of it."

Noire turned to her, annoyed. "Some of it? You only left a couple spoonfuls!"

Neptune laughed weakly and rebutted, "There's still some left, so I only ate some."

"I see," Jude mumbled in thought.

"Well? Dig in," Vert urged.

Jude gulped as he looked over the large number of plates. ' _This is a lot of food…_ ' "… Aren't you going to eat too?"

"We already ate," Blanc answered.

Vert nodded in agreement. "Yes, don't worry about us."

Jude gulped in worry. "I see… Well… if you say so."

* * *

Jude lied on his back, uncomfortably full from the sheer amount of food. "Urgh… I'm full… Too much… food…"

Neptune frowned in worry. "Is Judie okay?"

Noire's expression matched Neptune's. "I'm not sure…"

Vert rubbed his back softly with a smile. "There, there. Want to lay your head on my bosom?" she asked, causing his face to instantly redden.

Blanc twitched an eyebrow and demanded, "Back away, you obscene cow."

Vert smirked confidently. "Oh? And why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'll rip those utters off."

"Hhmm. But Jude loves them."

Jude groaned before sitting up slowly. "I'm okay. Besides, we need to get back to class."

Noire nodded in agreement. "Right. There is supposed to be something important today."

Jude turned to her curiously. "Huh? Like what?"

* * *

As Jude and the others sat in class, Chifuyu announced, "Alright, listen up. Today, you all need to pick a class representative."

"Oh. That's what," Jude mumbled in realization.

Almost all of the girls raised their hands at once. "Mathis!"

"H – Huh?!"

"Huh?!" Houki shouted.

"What?!" Cecilia shrieked.

"Why not me?!" Noire demanded.

Cecilia suddenly raised her hand.

Chifuyu looked at her curiously. "Yes, Miss Alcott?"

"Ms. Orimura, this is completely unacceptable!" Cecilia shrieked.

Chifuyu folded her arms in thought. "Oh? And why is that?"

"For one, this is a class composed almost entirely of girls. Having a boy be our representative in completely improper! For two, I am the most skilled pilot in this class, thus I should be the one selected!"

Noire snorted in derision. "Most skilled? Please. I'd fly circles round you."

Chifuyu smirked, intrigued. "Alright, Miss Alcott, if you think you're more qualified than Mathis, prove it. In an exhibition match."

Jude blinked in confusion. "Eh?"

Cecilia smirked confidently. "So be it. I will gladly whip some sense into that ruffian."

Neptune and Noire laughed hysterically.

"Wh – What?!" Cecilia asked in confusion.

Neptune laughed loudly. "You think Judie's a ruffagy?!"

Noire snickered and noted, "He's probably stingier than you."

Cecilia twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

* * *

"WHAT?!" IF bellowed after Jude explained the current events to her.

"Ow…" Milla mumbled in pain from IF's voice.

IF grabbed Jude by the collar. "You were only supposed to come here to get basic instructions for the Expo! And now you're involved in some exhibition match for class rep?!"

Jude chuckled nervously. "Hehe… yeah…"

"And you don't even have a weapon?!"

"I don't use weapons…"

IF dropped him and groaned heavily.

Vert sighed and put away her phone. "Well I just checked the rules, and without a weapon of some kind you'll be disqualified."

"Meaning I can get out of this?" Jude asked.

Chifuyu then suddenly entered the room. "And make me look like a fool in the process."

"Oh…"

"I put a lot on the line to get you in this school, mainly because of that idiot, so I'm afraid I can't let you back out of this." She then looked around the room in confusion. "Where'd all these people come from anyway?"

Jude stiffened. "Uuhh… will 'you don't want to know' suffice?"

Chifuyu scratched her head in frustration. "Considering how you got here in the first place, possibly. The exhibition match will be held in one week. I expect to see you there."

Jude frowned in frustration. "But I need a weapon. Do you have any?"

Chifuyu remained silent for a moment and furrowed her brow in thought. "… I might have one you could use."

Jude blinked in surprise. "Really?"

Chifuyu nodded in reply. "Yes. Follow me."

"Okay."

* * *

Chifuyu, Maya, Jude, and the others approached a large metal door down a long hallway.

Maya gulped and turned to Chifuyu. "A – Are you sure about this…?"

Chifuyu nodded in reply. "Yes, I am."

Jude looked over the door in surprise. "That's… a big door."

Neptune's eyes shined excitedly. "Oooohh. Think there's a super scary Boss Monster behind it?"

Jude gulped in worry. "I hope not… because that'd be bad."

Eventually, the door slid open slowly, sparks and dust flying as the old gears keeping it shut spun for the first time in several years, allowing the group to see a long, light blue katana held inside of a large case.

"Ccooooll. Me want!" Neptune cheered.

Chifuyu pressed a button, causing the case to lower to eyelevel and then opened it, pulling the katana from its storage. "It's called the Yukihira Nigata. I used it during the two times I competed in the Mondo Grosso competition."

Neptune tilted her head in confusion. "Ehh… The Monwhatnow?"

"Mondo Grosso," Chifuyu repeated plainly.

Maya then explained, "It's an IS competition held every three years. Though Miss Orimura didn't compete in the last one."

Noire raised an eyebrow in thought. "Why was that?"

"Ah, well –"

"Maya!" Chifuyu suddenly shouted, silencing the green-haired woman.

"Eep!" Maya shrieked, silencing from Chifuyu's yell.

Chifuyu tightened her grip on the weapon in anger. "That's enough…" She then turned to Jude and handed Yukihira Nigata to him. "Equip Byakushiki and then try using Yukihira."

Jude equipped Byakushiki and then grabbed the weapon with the machine. He blinked in consideration as he swung the blade several times. "It's pretty heavy."

Chifuyu nodded in agreement. "That's the idea. It's rather heavy but it hits with great force as a result."

Jude nodded in understanding as he looked over the blade. "Good to know. Noire, I need help on sword training."

Noire's face turned bright red. "M – Me…?"

Neptune pouted in frustration. "Hey…! What about me!? I'm the –!"

Jude interrupted bluntly, "You have zero teaching skills."

Noire began to smile happily before a sudden frown overtook her. "What about that roommate of yours? I thought _she_ was teaching you."

Jude nodded in understanding. "Well, I'm not sure what kind of sword she uses. And yours seems similar in combat style as this."

Noire frowned unsurely. "I – Is that so…?"

"Yeah."

Noire sighed with a mild blush. "Th – Then I guess I can teach you. I – If you insist."

Neptune snickered in amusement. "Aaww, Nowa, so Tsun-Tsun."

Noire twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

* * *

Later in the day, Jude, equipped with Byakushiki and Yukihira Nigata, and Noire, now in her Black Heart form, stood in one of the academy's arenas, ready to train.

Black Heart frowned unsurely. "You sure you're ready for this?"

Jude nodded and readied his sword. "If I wasn't I wouldn't have asked."

Black Heart sighed and then smirked confidently. "Fair enough. I'll start with the basics."

"Thanks," Jude replied.

"The first thing you need to know is that your stance is wrong."

Jude flinched lightly. "H – Huh…? It is?"

Black Heart nodded and walked towards him before pushing on his shoulder, causing him to stumble back. "If your stance was better you wouldn't have moved at all."

Jude gulped. "O – Okay, then what's the right stance…?"

"Bring your sword up like this," she commanded as she raised her sword ahead of her, her arms barely bent and the sword angled forward slightly. "You also want to make sure your legs aren't too close together," she suggested as she placed her right leg forward before sliding her left leg back, pointing her foot outward.

Jude blinked as he looked her over carefully to try and copy her stance. As he did, he realized how long and toned her legs were, her hips firm leading up to her round bottom, her waist perfectly flat with her sides just below her breasts, swaying ever so slightly with her breaths.

Black Heart raised an eyebrow as she noticed his flustered expression. "Something wrong?"

Jude stiffened and shook his head of the distracting thoughts. "U – Uh, sorry, I just lost my focus for a second."

"I see… anyway, just try to copy my stance. Once you've got that down we'll try for some basic moves."

Jude nodded in understanding and did his best to mimic the stance Black Heart was in, hindered slightly by Byakushiki's armor.

* * *

After spending several hours training, the sky overhead darkening with night, Black Heart reverted to her normal form with a sigh before Jude exited Byakushiki and collapsed with a groan.

Noire frowned in concern as she walked up to him. "I… didn't overdo it… did I…?"

Jude, huffing with exhaustion, shook his head as he laid on the ground. "N – No… the pain is necessary."

Noire, her expression unchanged, responded, "If you say so… Do you need help up?"

Jude chuckled weakly. "Yeah… a little…"

Noire nodded with an amused smirk and grabbed his hand to help him to his feet.

Jude sighed as he stood but then suddenly felt his legs weaken before falling backward, inadvertently taking Noire down with him. He groaned as he opened his eyes before they widened suddenly. Above him he saw Noire straddling him, her face almost all he could see, her hair draping down over him, the starlit sky in the background. "Wow…"

Noire's face reddened as he breathed out the words. "Wh – What…?"

Jude remained silent, merely placing a hand on her cheek, causing her face to redden more as her heart pounded sharply.

Noire remained motionless for a moment before closing her eyes as she slowly leaned down towards him.

* * *

Nearby, Blanc and Vert stood in a hallway, observing Jude and Noire, holding Neptune tightly as she tried to escape their grasp, crying with frustration.

"Oh get over it," Blanc chided.

"Indeed," Vert added.

* * *

The next morning, in class, Jude sighed as he sat.

Houki noticed his sigh and blinked in confusion. "Something wrong?"

"Just wondering how I end up in these messes…"

Noire sat silently nearby, fidgeting with her fingers as a small smile and light tint graced her face.

Neptune glared at the ravenette.

Chifuyu sighed and then commanded, "Alright everyone, time to focus on class."

Neptune groaned in frustration.

* * *

Later during the class, Neptune grumbled, overwhelmed. "I think my cute li'l brain is melting…"

Noire smirked sarcastically. "Oh? I didn't know you had a brain."

Neptune winced in pain. "Ouch. That's ccoolldd Nowa."

Vert glanced to the side and noticed Jude sleeping on his desk. "Well that's odd."

Neptune gaped slightly in shock. "Judie's asleep…?"

"It seems like it," Blanc noted.

Chifuyu immediately turned and threw a piece of chalk at Jude.

"Gah!" Jude growled as he sat up suddenly.

"I know that pain…" Neptune muttered quietly.

"Mathis," Chifuyu urged sharply.

Jude stiffened and turned to her. "Y – Yes, ma'am?"

"You're staying after class is over. I will not tolerate you falling asleep when I am teaching."

Jude gulped in fear. "Y – Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

* * *

After class ended, Jude sighed as he sat opposite Chifuyu. "Mind explaining why you fell asleep during class?"

Jude sighed in shame. "Sorry, ma'am. I've been up late training with Houki and Noire and trying to catch up on the various textbooks."

Chifuyu frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"So I don't embarrass you during the exhibition match."

Chifuyu blinked in surprise. "Pardon?"

"Well… you put a lot of faith in me… and I want to do my best to make sure that faith isn't misplaced…"

Chifuyu remained silent for several moments before sighing heavily.

Jude stiffened in worry. "Wh – What?"

Chifuyu muttered in frustration. "You're just like him…"

"… Huh?"

"My little brother, Ichika."

"Oh…"

Chifuyu shook her head lightly. "Don't work yourself to death, or you won't be any good to anyone."

Jude frowned in frustration. "But if I don't how can I become strong enough to save everyone…"

"If you work smart enough, that won't be a problem. Now, I believe there's someone waiting for you."

Jude raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Crap! Noire and Houki! Sorry got to go!"

Chifuyu smirked as he ran off before frowning as she looked at a photo of a young boy with blue hair and clenched her fingers tightly. "I won't let something like that happen again…"

* * *

Houki frowned as Jude entered the arena. "You're late."

Jude bowed deeply. "Sorry about that, Ms. Orimura held me after class."

Houki sighed lightly. "I – It's okay."

Noire nodded and remarked, "I'll let Shinonono take the first slot tonight."

"Thank you Noire."

Noire smirked confidently. "Of course. Lastation's finest must be generous to others."

Houki flattened her brow and deadpanned, "Whatever. Come on, let's get started."

Jude nodded in return. "Right."

* * *

Houki watched as Jude performed simple maneuvers in Byakushiki. "You're getting pretty good. You seem to be getting accustomed to accounting for the weight of the IS."

Jude sighed and nodded before stopping. "Yeah. Thanks to your training."

Houki turned slightly red before retorting, "W – Well, of course! Still, we need to find some way to deal with how you equip your IS. Having to lug that briefcase around all the time is really inefficient."

Jude sighed in frustration. "Tell me about it… how does Cecilia equip hers?"

"It's called Phase Transfer. Think of it as a teleportation device. It allows the IS to be teleported from wherever it is to the user's person at a moment's notice."

"I see…"

Houki shrugged and replied, "I don't know if your Byakushiki has anything like that, but I'm sure the technicians here could take a look at it."

Jude nodded in understanding. "Right."

Noire then remarked, "Right, now it's my turn."

"Okay," Jude answered before readying Yukihira Nigata.

* * *

Jude sighed as he trained with Black Heart, swinging his sword in various ways. However, as he trained, he groaned and flexed his arm with discomfort.

Black Heart frowned before reverting to her human form.

Houki sighed and remarked, "You're leaning too far to the side."

Jude blinked in confusion. "H – Huh?"

"That sword's pretty heavy, so you're leaning to the other side to compensate, but you're overcompensating."

"I – I see. Thanks," Jude answered before attempting to correct his lean.

Houki nodded in acceptance as she continued to watch the training.

* * *

Jude sighed as he flopped onto his bed. "I'm beat… And sore…"

Houki dropped an icepack onto his forehead. "You're swinging too hard, and using your entire arm. Try to isolate to just your wrists, it gives you more control and stops your muscles from being so sore."

"I see," Jude replied before glancing at the icepack and sighing in relief. "Thanks Houki."

Houki turned slightly red before retorting, "W – Well everyone knows I'm training you, so it'd be bad if you screwed up under my tutelage."

"Ah. Well don't worry. I'll do my best to not make you look bad."

Houki's face reddened further as she replied, "G – Good."

"I'll be sure to get up and make breakfast."

"Y – You don't need to do that."

Jude blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"They serve breakfast here, plus you'll just be sorer."

Jude frowned incredulously. "I see…"

* * *

The next morning, Jude sighed as he made his bed before hearing Houki groan as she woke up in her bed.

Jude turned to her curiously and questioned, "You okay Houki?"

Houki turned to him in thought, still partially asleep. "Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, just a little sore."

Jude frowned in worry. "Is it your shoulders?"

Houki blinked in surprise. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Your boo –" he began, stopping when she flattened her brow sharply. "I – I mean, you look like you have a lot of weight on your shoulders. If you want I can massage them for you."

Houki's face reddened slightly. "Y – You what…?"

"A massage."

Her face then turned bright red. "M – M – Massage…?!"

Jude nodded. "Yeah. A simple shoulder massage."

' _… W – Well… I have been feeling pretty sore lately…_ ' "O – Okay."

"Right. Just sit down on the bed."

Houki responded by gulping lightly and sitting on the bed silently.

Jude stepped behind Houki and put his hands on her shoulders, feeling her tense when he did. "You okay?"

Houki laughed weakly, her face still red. "Y – Yeah, just reflexes from kendo training." ' _Wh – What's wrong with me? I – It's just a massage…_ '

"Ah," Jude responded as he began moving his hands over her shoulders, slowly pressing and curling his fingers over her skin.

She tensed in response but began to slacken as she felt a comforting heat begin flowing out from his fingers, causing a minute moan to escape her lips.

Jude stiffened in worry. "Y – You okay…?!"

Houki gulped and nodded slowly. "Y – Yes… K – Keep going…"

"O – Okay," Jude answered unsurely as he increased the flow of mana from his fingers, causing Houki to moan again. "Wh – What now…?!"

Houki, seemingly ignoring his words, and moaned out softly, "So good…"

Jude sighed and continued kneading his hands over her shoulders.

* * *

Neptune sat in class and noticed Houki sitting and walking with a more relaxed posture. "She looks like she got Nepped in the Nep."

Noire spat her drink in shock. "What?!"

Vert hummed in thought. "Hmm… I doubt it. She doesn't have the same afterglow one would expect after having intercourse with Jude."

Noire turned bright red in disbelief. "H – H – How would you know that?!"

"I saw it on Milla's face once."

"EEEHHH!?" Noire and Neptune shrieked.

"What? It is obvious they are that close."

Chifuyu sighed as she walked into the room. "Enough chitchat, now."

The four CPUs froze in fear. "Y – Yes, ma'am!"

"Good."

* * *

Later during the day, Neptune groaned as she slumped on her desk. "Whose bright idea was it for us to attend?"

Vert, Noire, and Blanc all stared at Neptune, annoyed.

"Wh – What? Why ya all looking at me like that?"

Chifuyu immediately smacked the board. "Pay attention!"

"Kya!"

Noire sighed as she resumed taking notes.

Chifuyu then asked, "Now, who can tell me the name of the first Third Generation IS?"

"Eh?" Neptune muttered.

Cecilia raised her hand.

"Alcott," Chifuyu called out.

Cecilia smirked confidently. "The Raphael Revive."

"Incorrect," Chifuyu responded bluntly.

Cecilia stiffened in shock. "Eh?!"

Jude raised his hand suddenly.

"Mathis," Chifuyu called out.

Jude answered, "The Fang Quake."

Chifuyu smirked slightly and nodded. "Correct."

"What?!" Cecilia shouted in shock.

Chifuyu retorted, "The Raphael is a Second Generation IS, not Third."

"B – But…"

"You were wrong, that's that. Now, moving on…"

Cecilia trembled angrily. ' _How is this possible…?! That boy is only an IS pilot by chance! I was raised to be one! I come from the nation with the most advanced technology!_ ' She glanced at Jude with a scowl but then noticed his stern, serious expression of concentration before he looked at her curiously, causing her to turn around swiftly with a light tint to her face. ' _Wh – What am I doing…?!_ '

Jude merely blinked in confusion as Neptune slammed her head against her desk. ' _NEP IT!_ '

Noire sighed lightly and chided, "Neptune, you're going to give yourself memory loss if you keep banging your head like that."

Neptune simply slammed her head down once more and groaned.

Vert giggled lightly in amusement. "My, my. It is quite fun seeing Neptune act like this."

"I didn't think she'd be so jealous," Blanc noted.

Neptune groaned heavily. "Why… just why…?"

Jude frowned in concern. ' _What's wrong with her?_ '

* * *

During lunch, Jude walked up to Neptune. "Hey, Neptune, you alright?"

Neptune sat up suddenly. "H – Huh?"

"I asked if you're alright."

Neptune stiffened and forced a smile. "Y – Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?!"

Jude frowned, unconvinced. "Neptune…" She simply remained silent. He then grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

"H – Huh?"

"Come on."

"Eh?" she muttered.

* * *

"Where ya takin' me Judie?" Neptune asked as Jude dragged her down a hallway to a large room.

Jude looked around and then nodded to himself. "Okay, there shouldn't be anyone here."

Neptune stiffened lightly. "F – For what?"

"Now, tell me. What's bothering you?"

Neptune began to sweat in worry. "N – Nothin'…"

"Neptune, I'm not blind."

Neptune frowned flatly.

Jude remained silent for a moment. "… What?"

"You are blind to aaallllll signs of the fairest sex seeking out your attention."

"Because they're not," he responded adamantly.

"… Y – You really think that?"

Jude nodded in reply. "Of course. Why would they?"

Neptune frowned in worry. "… Do you see my actions the same way…?"

"Of course. You're a Goddess. You could do way better than me."

Neptune lowered her gaze sadly. "So you don't want me…"

Jude raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Huh? It's not about me."

"You ignore my feelings though…"

"Feelings? For who?"

"You don't even care…"

Jude frowned in frustration. "Come on, don't leave me in the –"

Neptune snarled in annoyance and shouted, "It's you ya big dummy! I've made it so glarin' obvious I'm in love with ya but ya completely ignored me!"

Jude gaped in shock. "… S – Seriously…?"

Milla sat on a fence nearby with a small smirk. "Neptune, don't be angry with Jude. He is… thick-headed at times."

Jude deadpanned, "That's rich, coming from you."

Milla blinked in thought. "Really? Huh. It's not that he's ignoring you, Neptune, it's that he's oblivious. If you want him to notice," she then flew towards Jude and landed in front of him, "you need to make it obvious." She then pressed her lips against Jude's deeply for several moments.

Neptune folded her arms in thought. "… I see…" She was then bathed in light before transforming into her Purple Heart form.

After Milla pulled away, Jude turned to Purple Heart in confusion. "N – Neptu –?"

She interrupted him by pressing her lips against his, her tongue moving out from her mouth to his, caressing his softly.

Jude was shocked by the sudden act but then reciprocated, his tongue reaching out to hers and entwining with it for several moments.

Purple Heart pulled away with a warm smile, their mouths connected for a moment by a string of saliva. "I want you Judie… Do you understand that now?"

Jude, his face deeply reddened, nodded slowly. "Y – Yeah…"

Purple Heart smiled happily. "Good. Now let's go to an empty room."

Jude blinked in confusion. "Wh – What?"

Purple Heart chuckled lightly. "For sex Judie. I want to give you my body after all."

"Huh?!"

Purple Heart pouted lightly before grabbing his hand. "Just come with me, Judie."

"O – Okay," he answered sheepishly as she dragged him back into the building, quickly making their way to an unoccupied room.

* * *

Jude and Purple Heart quickly ducked into an unused room with a single large bad in place of the dual separate beds.

Jude looked around in surprise. "I didn't realize they had single-person rooms."

Purple Heart merely chuckled and added, "I think it's rather convenient, don't you, Judie?"

Jude sighed and with a weak smile, noted, "You know, it's kinda weird being called Judie so much."

Purple Heart blinked in thought and then smirked slyly. "Then I guess I'll just called you… Jude," she said huskily with a slow rhythm.

Jude flinched lightly hearing her voice before his eyes widened as her black and purple uniform began to crackle and spark as it slowly faded away, practically dissolving, slowly revealing her body underneath. He marveled as her soft, toned skin became visible to his eyes, her moderately sized breasts swaying slowly as her clothing vanished, the dark pink nubs accentuated against her fair complexion. His eyes then slowly traveled down, past her trim stomach, her hips angling in and down, towards her mound below, his gaze drawn to the small, tight, pink folds.

Purple Heart's lips curled up slightly as she glanced down and saw the stiff bulge in Jude's trousers. "So it seems I was right, Jude, that you appreciate this form, do you not?" she asked as she slowly sauntered towards him, her hips swaying from side to side, her bosom gently bouncing with her steps.

Jude took a deep gulp, his face turning red, before nodding slowly. "U – Uh, yeah. You're… beautiful…"

Grabbing his hand gently, she placed it firmly over one of her globes. "And I want you to indulge yourself completely…" she trailed off as she leaned close to him and whispered huskily, "Jude," before briskly reaching down with her other hand and pulling down the zipper on his trousers, exposing his long, thick member. She stepped back slightly in surprise as it tapped against her skin. "W – Wow… it looks even bigger than before…"

Jude chuckled weakly. "W – Well, it was kinda cold before."

Purple Heart smirked before reaching a hand down to his staff as she wrapped her fingers around it firmly and began stroking her hand back and forth along his length. "It's twitching in my fingers. Does my hand really feel that good?"

"Y – Yeah… your skin's so soft… and warm…"

She narrowed her eyes with a smirk and began stroking slightly faster, feeling the warmth in his tool rising more and more. Her strokes stopped when she began feeling a liquid pass over her fingers. "This is… precum? Isn't it? It's so sticky."

Jude, his face redder than before, nodded with a small grunt. "Y – Yeah… it is…"

Purple Heart noticed his grunts and smirked before crouching in front of him.

A shiver ran through Jude's body as Purple Heart lightly kissed the end of his pole before her lips opened wide and pulled him in, causing him to feel the moist warmth of her mouth begin to spread over his tool.

She began moving her head back and forth slowly, feeling the tip of his cock brush over her tongue with each motion, savoring the thick, meaty taste of his dick and the powerful flavor of his precum flowing out from the end. Her tongue brushed and caressed over every part of his pole, pulling it deeper in with each push, feeling it fill her mouth more and more. ' _It's so sour…_ ' she said in her mind as the taste washed over her, ' _but I… I can't get enough of it…!_ '

Jude huffed and grunted as he felt Purple Heart's lips grip him tightly, her tongue swirling over his dick wildly. "Y – Your tongue is so soft… and warm."

Purple Heart chuckled as his staff moved deeper into her mouth, her tongue wrapping around it. ' _It's so big… my mouth actually kinda hurts… but I love it…_ ' Her mouth started moving faster over his tool as heat began pulsing through her body as precum flowed down her throat.

Jude began to tremble as he neared his limit, feeling his essence well up inside. "N – Neptune… I can't… take it much longer…"

"It's okay!" she cheered with a muffled tone as she moved her head faster. "I want to feel your stuff in my mouth!" Shivers shook through her own body as his tool began to swell. ' _It's getting so much hotter!_ '

Jude grunted before grabbing the back of Purple Heart's head and pulling her back as he thrust forward, suddenly surging his cock past the back of her mouth and down her throat before exploding inside.

Purple Heart moaned loudly and trembled as his thick cum gushed from his hose and poured down her throat. ' _I – It's so hot! It's making my stomach feel so warm…_ ' She trembled as his dick pulsated with each gush before the flow ended and he pulled away from her. She slumped back and coughed heavily.

Jude frowned in worry as he looked at her. "You okay?"

Purple Heart sighed and then nodded with a smile. "Y – Yes. That was just… a lot more than I expected."

Jude blinked as he looked over her, her nude, fair-skinned body crouched before him, skin sheening with sweat as her breasts slowly rose and fell with her breaths, a small stream of cum slowly dripping from her lips. Before he could consider another moment, his body moved on its own, grabbing her arms and hoisting them up above her head and pulling her to her feet.

"J – Jude!?" Purple Heart shouted in surprise and confusion.

Jude then immediately reached up his other hand and firmly grasped it onto her breast. His fingers kneaded and rolled the nicely sized orb, feeling her stiffened tip against his hand.

Purple Heart moaned as her breast rolled in his hand, before a light gasp escaped her lips as his mouth pressed against her neck. She shivered as pleasure flowed through her body warmly and glanced down at him. "Wh – What's gotten into you, Jude…?"

He slowly made his way down her neck, lightly kissing her skin as he did, tasting her soft skin. "I just can't hold it anymore. You say you wanted me, and if that's the case," he paused as he slowly traced his tongue down her breast, "then that's what you'll get." He then suddenly and firmly grasped his lips onto her stiff nipple.

Purple Heart gasped before her head flew back with a moan. "A – Ah!" she moaned loudly as his mouth pulled and twisted the firm peak. Shivers shook through her body as his hand then moved down from her other breast, slowly tracing her firm stomach before landing at her mound. "W – Wait, if you touch there I'll –!" she began, her voice cutting suddenly with a howl of pleasure as he pressed a finger against her folds, slowly trailing their shape.

Jude chuckled as his finger traced her pussy, her nectar flowing strongly over his hand. "You're so wet," he remarked with mild distortion as he continued sucking tightly on her tip.

Purple Heart trembled as heat flowed through her body from his touch, his finger pressing firmly against her folds, gliding back and forth with deft motions. "Wh – What do you expect when you – hau! When you keep rubbing it like that…?"

"If it makes you feel this good on the outside," he commented as his finger slid down her folds towards her hole, "let's see what it's like on the inside."

Purple Heart's eyes shot wide with a loud moan as his finger pushed into her pussy.

"Hehe, your pussy sucked my finger in," he commented as his finger slid back and forth within her honeypot, feeling the tight warmth gripping tightly as it moved. At the same time, his mouth continued pulling tightly on her nipple, his tongue swirling and stroking the firm peak as shivers went through her body.

Purple Heart stiffened and shouted, "J – Jude! You're sucking too hard!"

He then clamped his teeth on her tip and pulled, tugging her breast up roughly as he slipped a second finger in her vagina.

Her eyes widened as she clamped her teeth. "N – No, I can't hold it any longer…! I – I'm cumming!" she shrieked in pleasure as fluids shot from her pussy, drenching Jude's fingers with her arousal as her body trembled greatly.

Jude chuckled as he leaned back, Purple Heart slumping back slightly. "How was it?"

Purple Heart breathed heavily, her eyes clouded with lust and her face reddened with arousal. "I – It was wonderful… but Jude…" she pouted lightly before her fingers curled around his cock. "You're still hard. We can't stop until you're done." She positioned his dick near her pussy. "I want it in here, Jude."

Jude smiled and nodded. "I understand, Neptune," he answered slowly before swiftly removing his clothing and moving to the bed. "Come here," he ordered as he sat on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs open.

Purple Heart nodded with a smile and moved towards him, her eyes fixated on his thick rod standing tall. As she approached, she then turned her back to him and lowered herself near his pole, stopping momentarily as she felt the heat radiating from it.

Jude smiled warmly as his hands grasped her round, firm ass, causing her to shiver as he kneaded and rolled it in his grasp before his hands slowly slid upward, gliding over her firm waistline to the sides of her abdomen.

"J – Jude…" Purple Heart muttered with a tremble.

Jude chuckled lightly and urged, "Let me get us started."

Purple Heart glanced back at him and nodded unsurely as he slowly guided her down.

Jude marveled at the sudden influx of pleasure just from her nectar dripping onto his dick before the end of his tool pressed against her entrance. "Here it goes."

Purple Heart nodded before tensing as the head of his cock began spreading her hole, pushing inside her. "I – It's so big…!" she moaned loudly before her legs suddenly weakened and she fell back, his tool plunging inside of her suddenly. Her back arched and her teeth clenched, her eyes widened as a small tear fell from each as the feeling pain shot through her entire body.

"N – Neptune!" Jude shouted in confused worry before he glanced down and saw thin trails of blood flowing from Purple Heart's pussy.

She remained stationary as she took many deep breaths, feeling her walls spread wide as he filled her. "I – It feels… even bigger than it looks… it really… hurts…"

"Sorry…"

Purple Heart laughed weakly before putting a finger over his mouth. "But it feels so good too." After another moment she nodded slowly. "I – I'm ready…"

Jude nodded in understanding and began moving his body up and down as he held Purple Heart by the waist, shifting her body up and down as well along his hose, moving slowly in and out of her tunnel. "How's it feel?"

Nodding, she answered, "I – It's… starting to feel really good… I can feel every movement you make inside of me…"

Jude released a small chuckled as he continued his motions, moving deeper into her garden each time, before he suddenly shifted his weight side to side slightly. "How about that?" he asked with a slight smirk as she trembled with a tensed moan.

"Guh!" she grunted with pleasure as his thrusts began speeding up. "I – It's stirring me up… i – if it goes any deeper it'll…!"

"I've still got a ways to go before I'm all the way in, Neptune," Jude noted quietly.

Her eyes widened as she glanced down and saw that Jude's pole was just barely two-thirds of its way within her at the apex of each thrust. "N – No… if you go any deeper you'll hit my –!" her voice quit suddenly as the end of his penis began impacting the door to her uterus. "M – My wwoommbb!" she cried out as each successive impact sent shots of pleasure rocketing through her body.

Jude grunted as her walls tightened around him. "Y – You're getting so tight… Neptune. And it feels almost like I'm melting… you're so warm inside…"

"Y – Yes…" she moaned weakly as she felt the resistance of her womb began to give with each thrust, heat shooting through her entire body, "I – I think I'm going to melt, too…"

"Well hopefully you won't melt yet," he added as his thrusts suddenly became sharper, hitting against her womb harder.

"Kya! N – No, Jude! You can't hit my womb that hard… if you do… you'll…!" she shrieked before her entire body tensed as Jude's member broke through her deepest door and entered into her womb. "A – Ah! I – It's in… it's all the way inside… I can't… believe it. I didn't know it could… go so deep…"

Jude smirked as his hands suddenly released her sides and grasped her wrists as he stood, causing her to slump forward. "Well don't worry, because I've still got more to go!" he exclaimed as he began thrusting with renewed vigor.

Purple Heart shouted loudly with ecstasy as Jude continued pounding her deeply, beginning to stretch her womb with his cock. "Th – This position…! I – I can… really feel it like this! You're pounding away at my stomach!" Her tongue began to fall loose from her mouth as he thrust further and harder, approaching the base of his stalk with each plunge. "It'sh sho incredible…! I had no idea shex was zhish ggoooodd!"

Jude grunted lightly as his thrusts continued, feeling his dick begin to heat up. "N – Neptune… I… I can't hold it much longer…"

Purple Heart tilted her head back to look up at him with a lust-filled gaze. "Y – Yesh! Go ahead, Judie! Fill me… fill me wis yer hot milk!" she begged loudly as his tool began to swell inside of her. "F – Fill my womb with your love…!"

Jude's plunges began decreasing in speed but gained greater force as he buried himself to the base inside of her, her womb stretching and gripping around him, her flesh bulged in the shape of his cock. "G – Get ready… it's coming!" he howled before his pole burst, gushing thick semen straight into her womb.

Purple Heart's body tensed and her walls gripped around him tightly as he filled her with his cum, each gush causing her abdomen to slowly swell. She cried out loudly in euphoria as each pulse of his dick sent shivers up her spine, her eyes falling back. "Sh – Sho much…! It'sh filling my belly…! It'sh sho… amazhing…!" Her body trembled lightly as his climax continued before the last gush came, causing her body to slacken in his arms.

Jude sighed and released Purple Heart, causing her to gently land in front of him, falling from his dick, as he fell back onto the bed, his semen slowly pouring out from her hole. He sat with exhaustion as he watched Purple Heart breaths slowly heaving her body.

* * *

Elsewhere in the academy, Noire, Vert, and Blanc made their way through the halls in search of Jude.

"Where is he?" Noire grunted in annoyance.

"No idea," Vert added with slight worry.

Blanc, however, walked silently next to them, her face bright red as steam slowly poured from her ears.

Vert blinked in confusion. "Blanc… what's wrong?"

Blanc stiffened as she turned to the blonde. "Uuhh…"

* * *

Back in the room, Purple Heart sat on the bed next to Jude, her abdomen still slightly swollen with his cum, panting lightly.

"S – So… how… do you feel…?" Jude questioned.

Purple Heart nodded with a smile. "V – Very good…"

As Jude looked over her form, he questioned unsurely, "You sure… you wanted this… in that form…?"

Purple Heart smiled warmly and put a hand on his cheek. "I'd feel it all the same… and this is the form that excites you most… So don't worry… Instead, let's go again."

Jude nodded with a smile, his face still reddened.

* * *

With Vert and the others, they watched as Blanc became even more flushed before eventually collapsing.

"B – Blanc!" Noire shouted in surprise.

Vert gasped in worry. "Oh dear! Let's get her to the nurse's office!"

* * *

Blanc sat, still unconscious, wrapped fully in bandages.

Vert blinked in bewilderment. "I don't think that's what she needed…"

Compa tilted her head in confusion. "Really? I made sure to chill them…"

"You'll give her hypothermia!" Noire bellowed.

"Huh?"

Vert merely laughed weakly. "Oh dear…"

* * *

Sometime later, Jude walked into the nurse's office, with Neptune slowly limping behind him, and noticed Blanc sitting with a groan. "Uuhh… what'd did I miss?" Jude asked.

Neptune leaned to the side, flinching lightly. "Huh? What's goin' on?"

Compa noticed Neptune's limp and questioned, "Uh, Nep-Nep, are you hurt?"

"Huh? Nope!"

Vert looked at Neptune in thought, then turned to Jude, then back at Neptune, then Jude. After a moment, a knowing smile adorned her face. "Oh I see. Had a bit of fun."

Jude gulped slightly in worry. "H – Huh…?"

Noire turned to him in annoyed disbelief.

"Oh boy…" Compa mumbled in a quiet, energetic voice.

"Cute…" Jude muttered quietly.

"You can't be serious…" Noire groaned as Neptune chuckled nervously.

Vert's lips then curled up in an overly sweet smile that filled Jude with dread. "I don't suppose you have an explanation for this, do you, Jude?"

Jude began sweating heavily in fear.

* * *

The following day, Jude, exhausted both from sex with Neptune and the interrogation by Vert and the others the previous night, sighed as the final classes of the day ended. "Another day over…"

Houki walked up to him and tapped him on the head lightly. "It's not quite over yet. There's only three days until the match."

"I know…"

Noire folded her arms with an annoyed huff. "Sure you don't want to do some more 'exercise' with Neptune?"

"H – Huh?"

"Hmph. Nothing. Let's go."

Jude frowned in concern.

* * *

Later, during Jude's training with Black Heart was not proceeding well as she swung extremely fervently at him, knocking him back each time. "N – Noire! Dial it back! Y – You're… you're being too –!" he stopped as he was sent flying back.

"Jude!" Houki shouted in worry.

"Gah! That hurt…"

Houki turned to Black Heart with a growl. "Hey! What's gotten into you?!"

Black Heart blinked before turning to her. "Huh?"

"You're being too forceful! You're not sparring, you're just wailing on him!"

Black Heart stiffened in surprise.

Jude sighed as he stood and brushed himself off. "What's going on with you, Noire? That last strike could have killed me."

"… S – Sorry…"

Jude sighed as she flexed his shoulders. "I – It's okay. I need to fight with a life or death possibility anyway." Steadying himself with a smirk, he urged, "So keep at it."

Black Heart's face reddened lightly. "I – If you're sure."

Jude nodded in reply. "Yeah.

* * *

Several hours later, Jude laid on the floor, battered and panting.

"Y – You okay?" Black Heart questioned.

Jude nodded as he slowly stood up, deactivating Byakushiki. "Yeah, I'm fine. So don't worry…"

"Okay…" Black Heart muttered in worry before reverting to her human form. "Let's get Compa to heal you up first."

Jude sweat slightly in worry. "I think I'd be better off doing it myself."

"Are you sure?"

Jude nodded shakily. "Yeah. I just need to get back to my… room…" he trailed off before collapsing.

"Jude!" Noire and Houki shouted.

* * *

Later in the day, Jude groaned as he slowly woke up. "Wait… where…?" He struggled to move but found himself unable. "C – Can't… breathe… Crap…"

Neptune, nearby, merely snickered.

"H – Help…?"

Neptune nodded and helped him sit up.

"Th – Thanks…"

Nearby, Blanc groaned heavily before frowning at him. "That was a miserable experience."

"What was?" he asked.

"Your… time… with Neptune."

"Oh…"

"I could feel your end of it."

"Uuhh… sorry 'bout that…"

Blanc then frowned in thought. "Though, I wonder…"

Jude raised an eyebrow. "Wonder what?"

Blanc immediately turned red. "… N – Nevermind…"

"Okay?" he muttered.

Vert explained, "She wants to know what it feels like on the other end."

Blanc's head burst with steam before she fell over.

"Blanc!" Jude shouted as he rushed to her.

* * *

Later in the day, Jude sat in the academy's library reading through several books.

As he did, Maya walked up towards him carrying a large stack of books. "Mathis? What are you doing here?"

"Studying," he answered simply.

Maya walked over to him and leaned over slightly to see the book he was reading. "Studying what?"

"W – Well…" he muttered, trying desperately not to look down her blouse to her sizable bosom. "U – Uh, I, uh…"

"Huh?" She leaned further forward, causing some of the books to tip and then immediately stood up straight to stop them, causing her breasts to sway up suddenly, causing Jude to slap a hand over his nose, and then suddenly fell forward.

"Wh – Whoa!" Jude shouted before leaning forward, catching her before she hit the floor. "Y – You okay…?"

Maya, her face vibrant red, answered, "Y – Yeah… but, um… Mathis…"

"What?" he asked curiously.

Her blush increased in response as her voice silenced.

Jude looked down and realized his hand was firmly grasped around one of her large orbs. He immediately let go and stepped back in shame. "S – Sorry!"

Maya stood up with a blushing smile. "I - It's okay, thanks for saving the books. Hey, think you could give me a hand?"

"S – Sure."

* * *

Maya stood with a rolling ladder, Jude holding the stack of books, and turned to him. "If you can pass those books up to me, I'll put them away."

Jude frowned in worry. "R – Right. Y – You sure you don't need me on the ladder?"

Maya shook her head as she began climbing up the ladder. "I'm the only one who knows where the books go."

"I see…" he muttered as she started climbing and gulped, his eyes snapping shut as a single flash of pink caught his view.

"Books please," Maya requested.

"R – Right…" Jude muttered as he handed the book up blindly, his eyes still closed.

Maya tried to reach down to the book, unable to get it. "A – A little higher…"

Jude reached his arm higher in response.

"A little to the right…"

Jude moved it to the right and then heard Maya moan loudly. Snapping his eyes open, he realized the book was between her legs, pressing against her mound. "U – Uuhh…"

At that moment, Chifuyu entered the library reading through a book before looking up and seeing the situation Jude and Maya were stuck in. "… Mind explaining this…?"

"Iwashelpingherputupbooksandshutmyeyestonotseeupherskirtandthishappeneddon'tthinkI'mapervert!" Jude suddenly blurted out.

Chifuyu remained silent in bewilderment and then sighed heavily. "… Maya, you shouldn't play around with him."

Maya stiffened and chuckled weakly. "H – Huh…?"

"H – Huh…?" Jude muttered.

Chifuyu then took the stack of books from Jude. "I'll finish this up. You head back to your room. And take a break from training for the rest of the week."

"Wh – What?!" Jude gasped. "But if I do that –!"

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes with a glare. "Are you questioning me?"

Jude gulped in worry. "… N – No."

"What was that?"

"N – No, ma'am."

"Good," she answered before patting his head lightly with a smile. "Now head back to your room."

After Jude left the room, Maya turned to Chifuyu. "You sure are treating him a lot like Ichika…"

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow and smacked Maya's ass. "Back to work!"

"Owie! You are so mean…"

* * *

Jude sighed after explaining the situation to Houki and the others.

"What do you mean no more training?!" Houki shrieked.

"What I said… Miss Orimura told me to stop training for the rest of the week," Jude explained.

Houki growled angrily. "Ggrr… what is she thinking?! _Is_ she thinking?!"

Vert put a hand on her chin in thought. "Hmm… it would probably be for the best."

Neptune blinked curiously. "Really?"

Vert nodded in response. "Yes. It is but a couple more days until the match. Any gamer knows it's best to save and relax after strenuous power leveling a couple days before a big event to be properly ready for it."

Houki and Jude remained silent.

Vert blinked in confusion. "What?"

Houki sighed in annoyance. "Nevermind. Although, I have to ask." Pointing at Milla, she asked, "Who is she and why is she here?"

* * *

 **And cut! That brings an end to the eighth chapter of Tales of Neptunia. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter, be sure to post a review if you did. If you were confused, unsure, or had questions about anything let me know with a review and I will do what I can to address your concerns in a reviewer response. If you did not enjoy the chapter, however... sorry? Post a review if you must, but might I suggest doing something you actually enjoy instead? Anyway, I have nothing else to add here, so until next time, bye-bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

 **Greetings and salutations to all my wonderful readers. I have returned with the ninth chapter of Tales of Neptunia. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, at least a few of you did. Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter as well, so be sure to post a review and let me know if you do. At any rate, I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for all of his help with the story in past, present, and future, as usual. And a special thanks goes out to TheLastNanaya for... consultation maybe? Whatever, he helped with the lemon in the previous chapter so my thanks to him for that. With that out of the way, we should move on to the reviewer responses.**

 **black-ace-rockman: I... huh? Listen friend, I play the English version of Tales of Xillia with the English dub, so unfortunately I've no idea what you're talking about.**

 **Thanks, but that still doesn't assuage my bewilderment.**

 **demonfox2140: That she most certainly did. Who knows? Well, I do, but I won't tell just yet. Those are all very good guesses, any or none of them could be true. He may. She might, who knows?**

 **I suppose we may as well move on to the main event, hm?**

* * *

Jude sighed after explaining the situation to Houki and the others.

"What do you mean no more training?!" Houki shrieked.

"What I said… Miss Orimura told me to stop training for the rest of the week," Jude explained.

Houki growled angrily. "Ggrr… what is she thinking?! _Is_ she thinking?!"

Vert put a hand on her chin in thought. "Hmm… it would probably be for the best."

Neptune blinked curiously. "Really?"

Vert nodded in response. "Yes. It is but a couple more days until the match. Any gamer knows it's best to save and relax after strenuous power leveling a couple days before a big event to be properly ready for it."

Houki and Jude remained silent.

Vert blinked in confusion. "What?"

Houki sighed in annoyance. "Nevermind. Although, I have to ask." Pointing at Milla, she asked, "Who is she and why is she here?"

Milla, sitting nearby obliviously eating pudding, looked up curiously.

Houki frowned slightly as the woman merely returned to her food.

Jude explained plainly, "She's a friend of mine."

"Oh…" Houki muttered in recognition.

Nodding, Jude added, "Yeah. She came to see me and the others."

"I see…" she uttered in thought before drinking some of her tea, spitting it out violently at Neptune's sudden shout.

"She's also his lover!" the naïve purplette bellowed.

Noire, drenched in tea, twitching an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Karma," Blanc noted with a smirk.

* * *

Later after night had fallen, Jude lied in his bed with a sigh. "A couple more days…"

"Do you want to win?" Houki asked as she sat on her bed near to his.

"Huh?" Jude muttered before turning to her.

"Do you want to win the match?" she reiterated.

Jude raised an eyebrow in mild confusion. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Houki sighed and shook her head in rebuttal. "Nevermind."

Jude frowned in worry.

* * *

The next day, Jude yawned with a groan as he entered the classroom. "Maybe it's a good thing Chifuyu ordered me to stop training… I'm so sore… A couple days off is just what I need…"

Chifuyu entered the room moments later and announced, "Everyone pay attention, we've got a few new students transferring in today."

"… Eh?"

At that moment, two people entered the room, Vert narrowing her eyes as she saw them.

The first of the two was a young woman with long, waist-length, medium brown hair, her fringe forming a point and falling just between her silver eyes, bangs framing her face, wearing the standard female academy uniform, slightly showing her petite bust.

The second person was slightly younger than the first, with short, shoulder-length silver hair, her fringe stopping just above her grey eyes, her bangs framing her face, also wearing the standard female uniform, her cleavage outsizing the other just slightly.

Looking at the duo, Vert frowned in thought. "Those two… are they…?"

Chifuyu glanced at the duo and urged, "Introduce yourselves."

The second girl bowed with a smile and announced, "My name is Airi Arcadia."

The first girl bowed seconds later, slightly uncomfortable as she glanced around the room. "I'm Luno Arcadia…"

Vert frowned in confusion. "So… there are other survivors…"

Jude glanced at her in thought. "Huh? Survivors of what?"

"The massacre of a powerful family in Leanbox. The Arcadia family used to be one of the ruling families of Leanbox, but after several atrocities they had committed were given light, a coup d'état was staged and almost the entire family was wiped out. I had believed there was only one survivor, but now…"

Chifuyu glanced to Airi and Luno and urged, "Take your seats anywhere you feel comfortable."

"S – Sure," Luno answered unsurely.

* * *

Jude sighed as he made his way to one of the tables for lunch when he noticed Luno nearby, her head buried in a book. Blinking in thought, he walked over to her. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

Luno stiffened and then looked up at him suddenly. "H – Huh? Oh, I'm trying to catch up to everyone else in the class. I didn't receive my textbooks until this morning, so I didn't have time to try and study."

"Huh. I see, if you want, I could help."

"R – Really?" she asked in surprise.

Jude nodded and sat next to her. "Yeah, I was the same as you when I first got here. So let's see what's giving you trouble."

"S – Sure, thanks."

* * *

A short while later, Jude closed the book and asked, "Get it now?"

Luno nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I think I do. Thank you, Miss…"

Jude blinked in confusion. "Uh… I'm a guy."

"H – Huh… eehh?!" she shrieked in shock.

Jude winced lightly and rubbed his ear. "Loud…"

Luno's face lit up red before she immediately scooted away in her seat.

"Huh?" Jude uttered in confusion.

"Y – You're a b – boy…?" Luno mumbled in shock.

Jude nodded in mild bewilderment. "Yeah. Why? Wait, did you think I was a girl?"

"I – I thought everyone in this school was!" Luno then immediately sprung from her seat. "I – I need to go!" she shrieked before running off.

Jude sighed heavily. "Great Jude… way to make a girl run off…"

"Well you floundered, hm?" a new voice asked.

"Gah!" Jude shouted as he suddenly stood up and saw someone standing nearby.

Focusing, he saw a young woman with long, straight, knee-length, light blue hair, her bangs held with a black bow, framing her face, stopping just above her moderate bust, her fringe pointed and falling between her dark blue eyes, wearing the standard female uniform.

"Wh – Who are you…?" Jude asked timidly as he looked over the woman.

Smiling, the woman answered, "I am Krulcifer Einfolk."

"I see… Are… you in my class, or a different one?"

Krulcifer answered, "I sit on the opposite side of the class from you."

"Ah…"

Smirking, she added, "I wish you luck against Alcott." She then walked away from Jude, leaving him puzzled.

"What a weird girl…" Jude commented. He blinked in thought as he felt a tap on the top of his head. Turning, he saw a woman with bright pink hair that extended just past her shoulders, held in a ponytail over her shoulder, stopping just above her sizable bust, her fringe sweeping to the right side above her light brown eyes, kept squinted, wearing a blue blouse with a white shirt underneath, a white mantle over her shoulders, a dark blue skirt that reached her ankles, along with dark stockings and black high-heeled shoes.

The woman glanced down at him and asked, "You are Jude Mathis, correct?"

Looking over the woman in thought, he replied, "Um, yeah. You are…?"

"I am Relie Aingram, the headmistress of the IS Academy."

"I see…"

"I wish to speak with you a moment."

"Uh… okay…"

Sitting next to him, Relie turned to Jude with a stern expression. "How did you come to own that IS?"

"Oh. The Planeptune Basilicom gave it to my friends who then gave it to me."

"And the Basilicom just had it lying around?"

Jude shrugged in response. "Apparently. It was the only thing they'd give us since they couldn't get it to work."

"I see. How strange."

"Really?"

"Yes. I do not understand why they would have it."

"I see… Maybe the just wanted to get rid of it? I mean, they _did_ say no one has ever activated it."

Relie frowned in suspicion. "Is that so…?"

Jude nodded in response. "Yes, it is."

"Let me see it," Relie requested.

"Sure."

* * *

Shortly later, the two stood in one of the hangars at that academy before Jude grabbed Byakushiki's inactive form and showed it to Relie. "Here it is."

Relie looked it over in thought. "I've never seen an IS like this before."

Jude nodded in understanding and added, "Houki said it _is_ an authentic IS, though."

Relie looked closer at it and then nodded in agreement. "Yes, that it is." She then tried to activate the small briefcase and found herself unable. "Huh…"

"Yeah. For some reason I'm the only one who can make it work." Taking the briefcase back, he then equipped Byakushiki, surprising Relie. "See?"

Relie folded her arms in thought. "What an unusual unit."

Deactivating Byakushiki, Jude added, "I guess. Chifuyu gave me a weapon for it though."

Relie raised an eyebrow in intrigue. "She did?"

"Yeah. She said it was her old sword."

"I see…"

Jude raised an eyebrow in thought. "Is… something wrong?"

Relie shook her head in response. "No, it's nothing."

"Right…" Jude muttered in confusion.

"Thank you for your time."

"Right," Jude replied with a nod.

* * *

Several hours later, Jude sighed as he sat on his bed.

Houki, sitting on her bed, turned to Jude. "So what do you make of those new students?"

Jude frowned in thought. "I'm not really sure. Luno seems nice but shy."

Houki folded her arms in thought. "Maybe… but that name… Arcadia, it sounds familiar, but I can't think why."

"I see," he responded simply.

"Anyway, good night," Houki responded before lying down on her bed.

Jude blinked in thought. ' _She didn't open the dividing wall? Weird. Maybe she's that tired?_ ' He quickly stood and opened the wall before lying in his own bed to sleep.

* * *

Shortly after falling asleep, Jude grunted before sitting up and realizing his surroundings had changed. Looking around, he realized he was in a seemingly endless, white expanse with a thin layer of water on the floor. "Oh boy… this is odd… Did Neptune slip something in my food?" Standing to better ascertain his bearings, Jude then noticed in the distance a single, withered tree with a white-haired woman standing by it. "Huh?" Taking a moment to consider his options, he started approaching the woman. "Erm… excuse me… do you know where this is?"

The woman slowly turned to him before both she and the tree began moving away from him.

"Um… hey…?" Jude muttered before chasing after her. "What the…?" They began moving faster and faster away from him before vanishing from his view. "Damn…" His attention was then drawn as the entire landscape was cloaked in shadow. "Wh – What the hell?" Looking up, he saw an immense, serpentine, shadowed creature floating above him. "Wh – What the hell is that?" He then glanced down and realized he was floating in the air. Below him were the ruined remains of Gamindustri, and he could see countless mangled corpses on the ground as well. "N – No… Wh – What the hell happened?"

"Jude…" a weak voice called.

Jude was suddenly standing on solid ground, surrounded by a desolate wasteland, and turned to the source of the voice, his eyes widening in horror as he saw Milla, Noire, Vert, Blanc, and Neptune bruised and battered. "Wh – What the hell…? What happened?!" He attempted to rush to their aid when multiple, large tendrils burst from the ground and coiled around him, locking him place. "The hell is this!?" He then watched in terror as more tendrils burst from the ground around Milla and the others, ensnaring the girls and hoisting them into the air. "No! Let them go!"

The tendrils then immediately ripped the girls' clothing off as he watched in helpless horror.

* * *

Jude suddenly burst up in his bed shouting, "NO!" before panting heavily and looking around.

Houki, jolted awake by his shouting, sat up with worried confusion. "Jude?"

Jude sighed in relief as he looked around. "… J – Just… a dream…?"

Houki frowned in worry. "Sounded like a nightmare."

Jude trembled as he put a hand over his face in horror. "Wh – What the hell was that…?"

Houki stood and stared with worry before a knock reverberated from the door, causing Jude to flinch. "… I'll get it."

"Ri –" Jude before stopping as the door burst open as Blanc rushed in.

"Whoa!" Houki shouted as she jumped back in shock.

"Blanc! Wh – What the hell?!"

"You were taking too long to open it," Blanc answered.

Houki pointed at her and shouted, "We only just heard it!"

Blanc, ignoring her, turned to Jude. "What's wrong?"

"H – Huh?" Jude muttered.

"You were terrified. What happened?"

Jude stiffened in worry. "N – Nothing…" However, Blanc kept an incredulous gaze on him. "… I – It was just a dream… Nothing more. Nothing less."

Unbeknownst to the group, Sheogorath sat in a tree outside the window holding a staff with a skull on the top. "Oh how li'l ya know mortal."

Blanc frowned in frustration. "That terror felt real."

Jude tightened his fists and forced a smile. "It was just a dream, trust me."

Blanc narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "… This isn't over." She then lifted the door back from the floor and put it back in place.

Sheogorath snickered and remarked, "Lass has no idea how right she is."

* * *

The next morning, Jude sighed as he walked through the hallways before rounding a corner and running into someone. "Oh! S – Sorry!" he apologized before looking up and seeing a girl with short, fluffy, bright pink hair tied in pigtails, her bangs framing her face and her fringe curling to the left and ending just above her gold-amber eyes, wearing the female Academy uniform, accentuating her large breasts.

Sitting up slowly with a sleepy expression, the girl mumbled softly, "… Ow…"

"Wh – Whoa…" Jude muttered in shock as he looked over her.

She then looked at Jude curiously and reached over and pinched his cheek.

"Ow…" he uttered as he rubbed his cheek.

"… I-Chan…"

Jude raised an eyebrow in confusion. "… Who?"

Smiling happily, she mumbled, "… I-Chan…" before reaching out and pulling him into a tight hug, burying his head in her voluptuous cleavage.

Jude shouted weakly, muffled, as his face turned bright red.

"What the hell?!" Houki howled as she and the others walked in on the moment.

"Nep-whoa!" Neptune shouted in surprise.

Houki immediately pulled the pink-haired girl away from Jude.

The pinkette blinked in confusion and tilted her head slightly to one side.

Jude stiffened and reddened further. ' _C – Cute…_ '

"What do you think you're doing?!" Houki demanded.

The girl tried to reach out at Jude, unable to grasp him. "… I-Chan…"

Houki stiffened in worry.

Neptune tilted her head in confusion. "I-Chan?"

Jude then asked, "Uh, Houki, who is this girl?"

Houki sighed and answered, "Philuffy Aingram."

Philuffy suddenly broke free of Houki's hold and wrapped her arms around one of Jude's, burying his elbow in her cleavage. "I-Chan…"

Neptune, staring at Philuffy's large lumps, mentioned, "More like Fluffy."

Jude blinked in thought. "Wait, Aingram? Isn't that the same as –?"

"Phi!" Relie shouted as she stomped towards the group.

"Huh?" Phi mumbled before Relie pulled her away.

"Sorry about that, Jude, Phi can be a little strange sometimes."

Jude chuckled weakly. "I – It's okay."

Phi then turned to Relie and smiled sleepily as she pointed at Jude. "I-Chan."

Relie frowned in worry. "No. This is a new student, his name is Jude."

Phi frowned in frustration and urged, "I-Chan."

Jude blinked in confusion and asked, "Uumm… who _is_ I-Chan?"

"It's –" Relie began before a new voice interrupted.

"No one," Chifuyu interrupted. "Now I'm sure you all have classes to attend."

Jude stiffened and nodded weakly. "R – Right."

Phi pouted in irritation.

* * *

Later in the day, Chifuyu stood at the head of the class and announced, "It's time for more practical training."

Jude shut his eyes as waterfalls of tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

In the arena, Jude blinked as he noticed Relie standing with Chifuyu and Maya. "Wonder what's going on," he muttered.

Chifuyu then announced, "You should all do your best today, as Ms. Aingram will be observing class today."

Jude raised an eyebrow in mild confusion. "Um… why?"

"She always comes to observe the new students at this time."

"Oh."

Neptune raised a hand and asked, "Does this mean we get to fight?"

"No," Chifuyu answered bluntly.

"Aw… but I wanna fight!"

"Save it for the Class League Matches," Chifuyu chided.

"The what and what?" Neptune mumbled in bewilderment.

"Exactly. Now get in your units!"

Neptune pouted and transformed with the rest.

* * *

The next day passed with few issues. The following day, however, presented the match against Cecilia.

Jude sighed as he stood in the hangar, ready for the match. "Today's the day."

"Are you ready?" Houki asked.

Jude nodded in response. "Yeah. I am."

Noire frowned in worry. "Don't get yourself killed."

Jude turned to her with a smile. "I won't."

"I hope so…"

Chifuyu then walked up to him and remarked, "Okay, the arena's prepared."

Jude sighed heavily and then turned to the ramp. "Well… wish me luck girls."

As he walked out, Vert chuckled lightly. "He doesn't even realize the implications of what he just said, does he?"

Neptune shrugged in response. "Nnooppee. That's Judie's density for ya!"

* * *

Jude gulped as he stood in the center of the arena, shortly across from Cecilia, clad in her own blue and black armor. "Here it goes…"

Cecilia smirked proudly as she readied the large rifle in her hand. "I hope you're prepared to lose."

Jude merely remained silent and drew Yukihira Nigata.

Cecilia huffed in mild annoyance. "Hmph. No last words?"

"Begin!" the announcer shouted suddenly.

Jude immediately dashed forward at Cecilia.

Cecilia smirked. "So foolish. Launch, Funnels!" Suddenly, long panels attached to the back of her unit detached and flew outward. After taking airborne positions around Jude they began firing a barrage of blue energy blasts.

Jude narrowed his eyes and began weaving side to side, dodging most of the shots and using his blade to deflect those he could not evade and encroached on Cecilia.

Cecilia widened her eyes and hissed, docking her Funnels and retreating from Jude.

Jude slid to a stop as she flew away and narrowed his eyes in consideration. ' _Got to keep her on the move if I'm to win._ '

Cecilia hissed angrily. ' _He's pretty fast, but I'm faster!_ ' "Try my Sniper Rifle!" she challenged before raising the weapon and firing multiple powerful blasts, Jude dodging them all before immediately dashing up behind her. However, she smirked as two long gun barrels raised at her waist and fired back at Jude from point-blank range, sending him falling through the air.

Jude growled before steadying himself in flight. "Okay… that hurt. Now I know what the Railgun can do. And those funnels really do need her to stay still to be used."

Cecilia turned to him and laughed haughtily. "Hopefully now you see how hopeless this is!"

Jude raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Hopeless? No. I already have a plan to win."

Cecilia stiffened in disbelief. "What…?"

Jude rushed at her with immense speed, the blonde reacting by launching all of her Funnels and raising her rifle again. Jude narrowed his eyes and began flowing mana through his body, causing his speed to increase drastically.

"Tch!" Cecilia hissed before firing all of her weapons at once.

Jude easily dodged the onslaught, two of the Funnels hitting each other and exploding.

Cecilia's eyes widened as she paled. ' _H – He's too fast!_ '

Another Funnel appeared in Jude's path and prepared to fire, however he slashed through it as he neared her.

Cecilia trembled as she fired her Railguns at him, but he dodged easily. Firing all of her weapons again, she trembled in shock as he evaded and continued closing in. ' _Stay back._ ' Again she fired, missing. ' _Stay back!_ ' Once more she fired all of her weapons to no effect. 'STAY BACK!'

Faster than Cecilia could comprehend, Jude was suddenly right in front of her, his sword at her throat. "It's over."

Cecilia shivered in horror before suddenly smirking. "Not yet." She then fired all of her remaining weapons at once, hitting Jude from all sides.

Jude fell from the sky and hit the ground.

"Jude!" Noire called out in shock.

"Winner, Cecilia Alcott," the announcer declared.

"H – Huh…?" Jude muttered as he stood up.

Cecilia landed in front of him with a confident smirk. "Fool, the winner is determined by who drains the other's shield energy first."

Jude scratched his head in bewilderment. "That… makes no sense."

Chifuyu, in the stands above, groaned heavily.

Jude sighed and then shrugged in resignation. "Though… if that's the rules then you won and I lost." Accepting his loss, he deactivated his unit.

Cecilia blinked in surprise. "You're not… mad?"

Jude shook his head in response. "No. Just a bit disappointed in myself for not reading up on the victory conditions."

Cecilia tilted her head in confusion.

* * *

Back inside the main area, Houki growled angrily. "You idiot! How could you go into a fight not knowing the Win-Lose conditions?!"

Jude scratched his head in thought. "Umm… too used to fighting for my life?"

"I mean –" Houki suddenly stopped before blinking in bewilderment, "wait, fighting for your life?"

Jude stiffened and gulped. "Uuhh…"

Chifuyu groaned and asked, "Do I even want to know?"

"Uh… L – Let's just say circumstances got me into one life endangering mess to another…" With a sigh, he added, "And kinda ruined one plan."

"Plan?" Houki asked.

Jude nodded and explained, "To use the Class Rep position to get all of the class to attend the Tech Expo in Lastation."

"The Tech Expo?" Chifuyu questioned curiously.

"Yeah. It's happening in a few weeks."

Chifuyu folded her arms in thought. "I think I understand now."

"Huh?"

"I thought there was something unusual when you mentioned you found that IS. You came to the school to learn how to use it in preparation for the Expo, didn't you?"

Jude sighed and chuckled weakly. "Yeah… Planeptune's Basilicom did give it to me though so I can enter it for a friend who had lost her factory."

Neptune pouted in frustration. "Aw man, and here I thought we'd help Chian win."

Chifuyu blinked in surprise. "Chian?"

Neptune nodded with a smirk. "Yeppers. She's a friend of ours. Got her place smashed up by those Adocat jerks."

"Avenir," Jude corrected.

With a groan, Chifuyu rubbed the bridge of her nose and grumbled, "Why am I not surprised she's involved with all this?"

Jude raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You… know her?"

Chifuyu nodded and explained, "Yes. We went to the same school. I actually used to live in Lastation. Since we're not hiding anymore, I'd like to ask you why the CPUs are here."

Jude and the others stiffened in worry.

Houki tilted her head in confusion. "CPUs?"

Chifuyu pointed to Noire and the others.

Houki glanced at the four, then Chifuyu, and then back at the four before gaping. "… EEEHHH!?"

Jude sighed heavily. "I'm guessing you knew from the moment they transformed and didn't want to cause a panic so claimed they are using ISs."

"That's correct," Chifuyu replied.

"Well… guess I should explain then. I have no idea why they followed me in other than to keep me company."

"That would be appreciated."

* * *

Jude proceeded to explain all of the events leading from his crashing in Gamindustri to his entering the academy.

"I see…" Chifuyu muttered as she processed the tale.

Houki groaned in exasperation. "M – My head hurts…"

Neptune waved a hand dismissively. "Ah, don't think on it and just go with it."

Sighing, Chifuyu asked, "So you want to win the Expo in order to take down Avenir, which is working with an insane woman who is the reason the world is filled monster whom wants to absorb the powers the of the Goddesses?"

Jude nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

Neptune snickered and interjected, "Ya forgot the fact she wants ta kidnap ya and do who knows what to ya!"

Jude groaned and shivered. "Please don't remind me…"

Chifuyu merely shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

The next day, Jude stood in the doorway to class, speaking with Cecilia. "HHHUUUHHH!?" Jude hollered in shock.

Cecilia stumbled back slightly from the volume of his shout and replied, "You heard me. I… I'm giving the title of representative to you."

"Wh – Why?! You won fair and square!"

Cecilia glanced to the side slightly. "I – I decided I don't want the title."

"H – Huh?"

Cecilia's face flushed as she continued, "W – Well… technically you won, since I only won because you didn't know the rules."

"Oh…"

Houki slammed her fist down and shouted, "Y – You can't be serious!"

Cecilia frowned in irritation. "And why not?"

Houki stiffened and stammered, "W – Well…"

"I don't see a problem," Luno added. "I think Mathis would make a great option."

Cecilia nodded with a smirk. "So that's that. Jude shall be the Class Representative."

Houki twitched an eyebrow and snarled, "Hold up, where do you get off calling him by his first name?!"

Cecilia folded her arms and rebutted, "It _is_ his name, is it not?"

Houki growled, "S – So? He didn't give you permission!"

Jude shrugged in response. "I don't mind."

"See?" Cecilia retorted with a smirk.

Houki growled in frustration.

Neptune blinked and noted, "Oh look. Judie and Cecily are friends now."

Houki pointed at her angrily and demanded, "You! Zip it!"

Neptune grinned playfully. "Nooope. I'm taking bets on the next kiss. Either you or Cecily!"

Houki twitched and eyebrow and then picked up her training sword with an overly sweet smile. "I wonder if your memories will come back if I beat you over the head with this a few times."

Neptune stiffened and trembled in worry. "Uhh… Nowa! I need you as a meat shield!"

Noire gaped in disbelief. "Huh?! No!"

Vert merely giggled in amusement, causing her bosom to jiggle.

* * *

The next day, Jude sat at a lunch table and gulped heavily as Houki sat on one side and Cecilia on the other. "Just my luck…"

Houki, attempting to look kind, though failing behind her annoyed smirk as she looked at Cecilia. "Mind telling me why the hell you're here?"

Cecilia rebutted proudly, "I could ask you the same."

" _I'm_ his roommate," Houki retorted.

Cecilia stiffened and then argued, "… Well I'm his second-in-command."

"You moron, this isn't a ship, it doesn't work like that."

Jude groaned in exasperation.

"Poor Judie, it's so hard being popular," Neptune commented in amusement.

"You're handling this well," Noire noted in surprise.

Neptune blinked in thought and then smiled. "Really? I guess it's just that beaming positivity I'm known for. And that I reaffirmed my spot as a Main Character."

"Right…"

Houki grumbled and demanded, "Okay, Alcott, spill it."

Cecilia tilted her head in thought. "Spill what?"

"What are you playing at? Why are you getting so close to Jude?"

Cecilia stiffened and laughed weakly. "I – I have no idea what you are talking about."

Houki huffed in derision. "Yeah right! You're planning something!"

Jude frowned in worry. "H – Hey you two, stop fighting. And be friends okay?"

Cecilia turned to him with a smile. "I don't have a problem with that, Jude." She then frowned and pointed at Houki. " _She's_ the one with the problem."

Houki paled in shock. "M – Me!?"

Jude swung his arms out angrily. "Stop it, both of you! Right. Now."

Cecilia's face turned bright red in embarrassment and shock. "M – My, you're certainly forward."

"H – Huh…?" Jude muttered before looking up and seeing his hands firmly grasping each of the girls' breasts. "Uuhh…"

Houki, her face bright red, shook her fist angrily. "Jude…!"

Jude quickly released the girls and stepped away. "Sorry…"

Houki growled and howled, "You… you pervert!"

Jude huddled in a corner nearby. "I'm not a pervert…"

Cecilia frowned in irritation. "Come now, it _was_ just an accident."

Houki twitched an eyebrow angrily.

"Whoa…" Neptune muttered in shock. "Cecily _really_ wants Li'l Judie."

Vert nodded in agreement. "It certainly seems that way."

Noire stayed silent in shock.

* * *

Later, during class, Chifuyu walked in annoyed. "Alright brats, everyone in your seats."

As the class all sat, Neptune leaned to Noire and whispered, "Uh-oh, someone's cranky."

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow and sent a piece of chalk flying at the purplette.

"Owie!"

"You asked for that one," Noire noted with a smirk.

Jude merely sighed before yawning heavily.

"Mathis," Chifuyu called out, "after class the student council president wants to meet with you."

Jude blinked in surprise. "Huh? Sure."

* * *

Jude sighed as he stood in front of a door with a sign above it reading "Student Council".

As he prepared to open the door, it suddenly swung open, revealing a young woman with fair skin, short, messy, light blue hair, her fringe falling just above her bright red eyes, wearing the standard academy uniform with long, dark red stockings, and a light green sweater. The woman smirked as she looked at Jude. "Ah, there you are."

Jude stiffened as he looked over the girl. "H – Hello."

She proceeded to look over him with an intrigued smirk.

"Uuhh…"

"So you're the famed male IS pilot," she noted.

Jude gulped and nodded slowly. "Um… Y – Yeah…"

"You're… smaller than I expected."

"Huh?"

Tatenashi waved a hand dismissively. "Nothing. I'm Tatenashi Sarashiki, student council president."

Jude nodded and replied, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Jude Mathis."

Tatenashi smirked playfully. "Oh I know all about you."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

"O – Okay…"

"Well, in case you're not aware, I'm the best IS pilot in this school, hence why I was given the title of president."

Jude raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The best? But wouldn't it make more sense for such a title go to someone that is best with organizing events, planning a budget and other things like that?"

Tatenashi shrugged in response. "That's the school's rules." She then smirked in amusement. "Of course, I'm not going to argue against it."

Jude frowned incredulously. "Of course. You get all the power over the student body."

"Now don't go thinking I'm the type who throws my weight around to get what I want."

"Oh? Then why call me up here?"

Tatenashi put a finger on his chin and leaned forward with a smirk. "I just wanted to meet you, that's all."

Jude frowned in confusion. "I see… You could just come and find me if you were curious instead of ordering me to come here."

"Consider it a small test."

"For what?" Jude asked.

Tatenashi smiled in amusement. "My amusement. Now, that'll be all for today. But I imagine we'll be seeing each other real soon, Mr. Hero." He then walked away from Jude, swaying her hips as she left.

Jude blinked in bewilderment as she left. "That… was weird…"

"Her entire family is like that," Blanc commented, standing right behind him, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Wh – When did you show up?!"

"When you walked in. Tatenashi is actually the younger cousin to Mina. So it's likely she's recognized me by now."

Jude raised an eyebrow and then turned his attention back to where Tatenashi had been. "Huh… That's why she looked familiar…"

Blanc nodded and continued, "Yes. The Nishizawas and Sarashikis have helped me lead Lowee for many centuries."

"Huh… interesting."

* * *

Later in the day, Jude yawned as he walked down the hall.

"Ah, there you are, Jude," Cecilia announced as she approached him.

Jude stopped and turned to her in surprise. "Huh? Yes Cecilia?"

"I've been looking for you."

"Oh?" Jude commented, intrigued.

"Well I was wondering if –"

However, Cecilia was interrupted as someone collided with Jude from behind, knocking him forward and causing his lips to lock with Cecilia's.

"Ow, ow, ow," a young, teenage girl with long, waist-length brown hair tied in twintails with yellow ribbons, her fringe ending just above her jade green eyes, wearing the standard IS uniform groaned as she laid on the floor before looking up at Jude angrily. "Hey, buddy, watch where yer goin'!"

Jude immediately sat up from Cecilia, his face fluorescent red.

Cecilia sat up slowly, blushing brightly with a small smile.

Jude sighed before turning to the girl that had run into him and widened his eyes as he saw her, a young woman with short auburn hair entering his mind. "H – Huh?! Leia?!"

The girl blinked in confusion. "Huh? Who's Leia?"

"Uh…"

"My name's Huang Lingyin."

"I see…" he muttered.

"But you can just call me Ling."

Jude nodded in understanding. "Okay, Ling."

Ling blinked curiously and put a finger on her chin in thought. "… You know, this seems really familiar…"

Chifuyu approached the scene and remarked, "Ah, so you finally arrived. Good."

Ling stood and turned to the woman with an excited grin. "Hey there Chifu – gah!"

Chifuyu interrupted her with a chop to the head. "When we're on school grounds you will address me as Ms. Orimura, understood?"

"O – Okay…" Ling grunted weakly as she rubbed her head in pain.

Jude blinked curiously. "You know her?"

Chifuyu nodded in response. "Yes. She was a friend of Ichika's."

"Ah…"

Ling frowned in frustration after that.

* * *

Jude sighed in confusion as he made his way down the hallway, deep in thought.

Blanc noticed this and raised an eyebrow curiously. "Something wrong?"

"I'm just curious about something."

"Oh?"

"Houki, Ms. Orimura, and Ms. Yamada all keep talking about this Ichika guy, but I haven't seen him."

"I see… It's probably best not to pry."

Jude frowned in frustration.

As they approached his room, the duo ran into Houki, carrying a large number of bags. "Oh, hey Jude, Lady Blanc."

Blanc put up a hand and corrected, "Please, just Blanc is fine."

Houki blinked and then nodded in understanding. "Okay, Blanc."

Jude then approached Houki and began, "Hey, Houki, can I as –?"

However, before Jude could finish his question, Blanc hit him with her hammer, knocking him unconscious.

Houki stumbled back in surprise. "H – Huh?!"

"Nothing," Blanc stated bluntly as she grabbed Jude by the collar and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Shortly later, Jude, with a large welt on his head, and an annoyed Blanc made their way down the hallway.

"Is there a reason you don't listen to me?" Blanc demanded to know.

"H – Huh?" Jude mumbled in bewilderment.

Blanc sighed heavily in irritation. "Nevermind."

Jude frowned in confusion. "Why'd you hit me anyway? I was going to ask what she wanted for dinner."

Blanc stiffened and then looked to the side, attempting to whistle innocently.

Jude sighed in frustration but then looked ahead as they walked and saw Ling leaning against a railing. Blinking in thought at her somber expression he called, "Um, Ling?"

Ling stiffened and then turned to him, her face instantly changing to a bright, energetic smile. "Ah, hey there! You're… Mathis, right?"

Jude nodded in response. "Yeah. You can call me Jude if you want though."

Ling smiled and nodded. "Ah. Okay, Jude then."

"So… What are you doing?"

Ling stiffened slightly and then laughed weakly. "H – Huh? Oh, uh, nothing…"

Jude frowned suspiciously.

"A – Anyway, I better get back to my room."

As Ling walked away with an overdramatic skip, Jude frowned in frustration and rubbed his head in confusion. "Okay… Geez, why are they all acting so weird towards me? I mean… I haven't done anything… have I?"

"It's because you're so much like him," Maya interjected as she approached him.

Jude turned to her in surprise and then raised a perplexed eyebrow. "Huh? Like who?"

With a mirthless smile, Maya explained, "Ichika. Chifuyu's little brother."

Jude scratched his head in consternation. "There's that name again… Where is he anyway?"

Maya's smile turned into a light frown when she asked, "Has Chifuyu told you about the Mondo Grosso?"

Jude folded his arms in thought. "A little bit…"

"Well six years ago, during the second Mondo Grosso, a group that didn't want Chifuyu to win again kidnapped Ichika and held him for ransom. Thanks to informants from Lastation, Chifuyu managed to find out where he was." Maya's frown deepened as she continued, "But the group found she was coming, so by the time she arrived to rescue him…"

"They killed him…" Jude finished.

"Yes," Chifuyu interrupted as she approached the group, surprising Jude and Maya as they turned to her.

Maya stiffened and began to sweat with fear. "U – Uh…"

Chifuyu sighed and put up a hand. "Don't worry, I was planning on telling him anyway." Turning to Jude, she added, "Yes. Everything she told you is true."

"I see…" Jude mumbled somberly. "I'm sorry…"

Chifuyu shook her head in rebuttal. "It's not your fault. Houki and Ling were both close friends to Ichika. You can imagine that the news hit them both pretty hard." With a hand on her chin in thought, she continued, "I'm sure they were just as surprised as I with how similar you are to him."

"I see…"

Chifuyu's frown turned up slightly with a warm smile as she noted, "You really are…"

Jude frowned in confusion and rebuffed, "I'm not though…"

Maya chuckled lightly and added, "On the contrary."

"What?"

Maya then reached into her pocket and showed Jude a picture of a younger Chifuyu standing alongside a young boy with short, dark blue hair and red eyes.

Jude blinked as he looked at the image. "He looks a little different with that blue hair… but he does look a lot like me…"

"That's my little brother, Ichika," Chifuyu illuminated.

"I – I see…"

"He was so kind… though a bit naive and imperceptive."

"Totally Judie," Neptune interjected as she and the others approached.

Jude stiffened and turned to her in surprise and annoyance. "H – Hey…! Come on you guys… not fair."

Vert nodded in agreement. "True. He at least knows what sex is."

Shrugging, Neptune argued, "But he can't tell when someone wants it until they start kiddin' Li'l Judie."

Chifuyu raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "I see… So now you know. Hopefully Houki hasn't driven you insane. I know she can be a bit… pushy."

Jude nodded in understanding. "It's alright. The training she helped provide really helped. Now I can move just as well inside an IS as well as out of it."

Chifuyu nodded with a small smile. "Good. Though watch yourself around Ling. She took Ichika's passing the hardest, not to mention her parents divorced at the same time, so she's been a little…"

"Huh… Well… nothing violent has happened with her yet. And she reminded me of someone I know."

Chifuyu groaned in annoyance. "It's not violence I'm worried about."

Neptune gasped overdramatically. "She wouldn't try to do… 'that' would she…?"

Chifuyu sighed heavily. "I certainly hope not."

"Do what…?" Jude questioned with confused concern.

"Just be watchful around her."

"Okay… Anyone else I should be aware of?"

Chifuyu furrowed her brow before slowly answering, "… No."

Jude frowned, unconvinced. "That furrowed brow seems to say otherwise…"

Chifuyu shook her head in denial. "No one you're likely to encounter. That's enough for tonight. Also, don't let Ling or Houki know I told you any of this."

"Okay…"

* * *

Later in the day, Jude groaned as he laid in bed. "* My days keep getting complicated… What next? A cold loli wanting me dead? Another male IS pilot? Me getting attacked by a living machine?"

* * *

Elsewhere in the academy, Houki walked through the halls when she saw Ling coming towards her. Houki's mind returned to several years ago, when she attended the funeral for Ichika, having seen Ling at the event. After a moment of thought, Ling approached the brunette.

Ling stopped when she saw Houki and frowned slightly. "Oh, hey, Shinonono."

Houki nodded in response. "Huang. I see you have arrived today."

"And I see you're roomed up with that male IS pilot."

Houki stiffened slightly, turning mildly red, and retorted, "I – It's not like I had a choice in the matter…"

Ling chuckled lightly and replied, "You know, it's probably pretty weird to do that. If you want, you can switch with me."

"I – I am fine with the arrangement now though. I – It just took a little bit of time to adjust. He is also a good cook…"

Ling's smile turned overly friendly as she added, "Aw, come on. I'm pretty sure it's weird shackin' up with a boy."

"I am fine Huang. We keep a dividing wall so nothing happens to."

Ling growled and then shouted, "Ggrr, just give me the room dammit!" She immediately stiffened and paled before sighing heavily. "S – Sorry 'bout that…"

Houki, shocked at Ling's sudden outburst, muttered, "I – It's okay. What's gotten into you, Huang…?"

Ling sighed heavily and then turned around. "I – It's nothing…" she muttered before walking away.

Houki frowned heavily and challenged, "It's because he's so much like Ichika isn't it…?"

Ling stopped and stiffened at her words.

Houki sighed in frustration and remarked, "I knew it…"

Ling tightened her fists angrily. "Just… don't get in the way…"

* * *

The next day, Jude groaned as he carried a large stack of books down the hallway. "Geez, why is Ms. Yamada always asking me to do this? Oh wait… It's because I wanted to help…"

Suddenly, Ling came running down the hallway and slammed into Jude.

"Gah!" he grunted in pain as he fell to the floor, the books spilling across the floor. "Ooww…" he groaned as he laid on the floor before opening his eyes and blinking in confusion. "… Pink…? Why am I seeing…? Oh…" he mumbled as he realized his face was deeply buried up Ling's skirt, her panties in his face.

"Ow…" Ling groaned before feeling a strange sensation. "Huh…?" she mumbled before looking down and seeing Jude's head up her skirt. "Uwah! Pervert!" She immediately sat up, pushing her skirt down with her hands as Jude sat up, thought a small portion of her panties still showed.

Jude looked away with embarrassment. "I – I'm not a pervert…" Sighing, he turned back to her and asked, "You okay?"

Ling, blushing, nodded slowly. "Y – Yeah…"

"Good…"

Ling blinked curiously and asked, "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Helping Ms. Yamada."

Ling raised an eyebrow and asked, "Need some help?"

"N – No, I got them."

Ling picked up a stack of books with a large grin. "Bah, c'mon, lemme give ya a hand!"

Jude frowned in irritation. "No. You probably have better things to do."

"I said let me help," Ling demanded with annoyance.

Jude flinched slightly at the poison in her words. "H – Huh? O – Okay…"

Ling grinned happily. "Good!"

* * *

Jude sighed in annoyance as he and Ling walked into the academy's large library, Ling looking around at all the shelves.

"Right, so where do these go?" she questioned as she stopped in front of a shelf.

Jude sighed and weakly rebutted, "She told me where so just let me get the –"

Ling, now standing next to the ladder, immediately urged, "Got it! Now, point me to where the books go."

Jude remained silent for a moment in worry and shock. "Um… Uh, how about you let me do it…? Okay?"

Ling waved a hand dismissively with a grin. "Nah, you worry too much!"

Jude frowned with concern.

"C'mon, Ich – Jude, it'll be easy. I'll climb up the ladder and you hand me the books."

"I think it'd be best if I climbed it."

Ling immediately started climbing up the ladder, not waiting for a response from him, and then turned around with annoyance. "Whaddya waitin' for?!"

Jude's frown deepened with worry.

* * *

Nearby, Vert and the others secretly watched the events between Jude and Ling.

"Could he possibly be any denser?!" Cecilia grumbled angrily.

Blanc sighed with a shrug. "It is how he is."

"Let's just keep watching for now," Vert suggested.

* * *

Back inside the library, Ling reached up with one of the books to a spot with a groan. "Th – This is where this book goes, right?"

Jude gulped lightly. "Uh, no, a little to the left."

Ling reached to the left a little more with a groan.

"Uh, just a little more…"

Ling sighed and stepped one foot off the ladder to reach further to the left, her legs spreading enough for her panties to become visible to Jude's gaze, causing him to shut his eyes instantly. "Uwah! Hey, idiot, don't close your eyes! If you do that you can't tell me whe – whu – whoa!" Ling huffed before her foot slipped and she fell from the ladder, landing atop Jude with her legs up in his face, her head near his package.

* * *

Nearby, Cecilia shook her fist angrily. "Th – That…"

* * *

"Ow…" Ling groaned as she slowly lifted her head before Jude made low, muffled grunts as he attempted to lift her off of him, his jaw scraping against her mound. "Hau! H – Hey, s – stop talking, i – if you don't…!"

Jude's eyes widened as Ling's panties began to slowly darken, a familiar aroma filling his senses. ' _… Shit! She's getting wet?!_ '

* * *

Cecilia and Blanc both growled with anger as they watched the events unfold, Blanc's eyes glowing red as they mumbled in unison, "Th – That… That tramp!"

* * *

Jude flinched as Ling's scent filled his mind. ' _Crap, this smell… I can't…!_ '

Ling's eyes widened as Jude's trousers began to stretch with the rise of his member. "O – Oh my… I guess this is my fault, huh? In that case…" With a gulp, she began to unzip his pants.

Suddenly, Houki charged into the room, donning an Uchigane, and kicked Ling, sending her flying off of Jude.

Jude sat up swiftly with a deep gasp. "Houki! Oh thank the CPUs!"

Houki smiled to him before turning to Ling with a scowl. "Alright, bitch. I was willing to let it go but this is too far."

Ling stood with a glower, her nose bleeding from the impact, before shrieking, "It's not fair! Not fair at all!"

Houki flinched back in shock. "H – Huh?"

"You got six years with Ichika, and all I got was three! Well this Ichika's mine dammit!" Ling's body was bathed in light before her silhouette grew, the light dying down to reveal her equipped with a purple and black IS with large cannons on the shoulders. "I won't let you take him! I'll use Shenlong to kill you if I have to!"

Houki stiffened and paled as she looked at Ling's unit. ' _Oh no! A Personal IS!?_ '

Jude narrowed his eyes with a low growl, his fists tightening.

Neptune frowned with concern. "Uh-oh… Judie's got an angry face…"

Vert blinked in surprise. "Oh my, I've never actually seen Jude angry before."

"This might be bad…" Noire noted.

Jude grit his teeth before howling, " _That's_ why you're doing all this!? Because you see _me_ as a replacement?! I. Don't. Belong. To. ANYONE!"

Ling widened her eyes in disbelief. "Why?! I'll treat you good! I'll make you food every day, clean the house, I – I'll do whatever you want!"

"Ju-Ju!" Compa shouted as she ran into the room, carrying Byakushiki, before throwing it to him.

Jude caught the briefcase and growled before donning his Infinite Stratos.

"H – Huh?"

Jude readied Yukihira Nigata and prepared himself for battle. "You're being stupid! I'm NOT Ichika! I am Jude Mathis!"

Ling grit her teeth in rage. "Shut up!" Suddenly, a massive, curved sword appeared in her grasp. "Just shut up and do as I tell you!"

"Like hell!"

Ling screamed madly before charging at Jude, however he dodged to the side and swung at her from behind. Ling swung her blade swiftly, blocking his strike, and then kicked his abdomen hard.

Jude grunted in pain as he slid back. ' _Crap! She's strong!_ ' He saw another lunge heading towards him and managed to deflect her swing to the side, but gasped when the cannons on her shoulders fired beams of energy he barely managed to evade before jumping back. "H – Hey! Don't fire weapons randomly!"

"I'm not firing randomly, I'm aiming for you!" Ling shrieked before firing more shots at him.

Jude evaded the shots and then turned back to her with a growl. "Still! You can hit and kill an innocent!"

The shoulders of Ling's unit expanded before the cannons fired a barrage of shots in all directions, causing numerous explosions.

"Stop it!"

Ling summoned a different, dual-ended broadsword to her grasp and then rushed at Jude, swinging violently.

Jude narrowly evaded the swings from the blade before she grabbed the handle and split it into two blade, swinging them at an even more furious pace. Jude jumped back, wincing as a cut on his cheek bled. ' _I have no choice. I have to take her down hard and fast._ ' Jude suddenly vanished from Ling's vision and appeared behind her, his sword raised for a strike. However, before he could fire, the cannons on the back of her shoulders fired, hitting him at pointblank range. "Gah!" he howled in pain before slamming into a bookcase, his unit smoking.

Neptune's eyes widened in shock. "Judie! Okay, that's it!" Rushing forward, she transformed into Purple Heart and flew at Ling. "Now it's my turn!" Purple Heart declared as she reached Ling and slammed her foot into the girl's back, sending her flying.

Ling snarled and turned, firing a barrage of shots at the Goddess.

Purple Heart deflected and dodged the shots, closing in on Ling. "Cross Combination!" she bellowed before sending an immensely powerful barrage of swings and slashes at Ling, sending her flying back, slamming through a bookcase.

Ling grunted in pain as she was sent flying before standing with a growl. "Gah! D - Damn you!"

Purple Heart charged at Ling once more, slamming her knee into the girl's gut, sending her flying.

Ling stabilized herself, jamming her feet against the wall, her eyes flaring with rage, and opened Shenlong's shoulders widely, charging a massive blast of energy.

Jude's eyes widened in horror. ' _No!_ ' he howled in his mind, his hand grasping Yukihira tighter, causing the blade to suddenly split down the middle, a huge blade of energy emerging, crackling with power.

Houki's eyes widened in recognition. "Wh – What the…?"

Jude looked at the new blade in disbelief. "Huh…? How?" He shook his head and steeled himself before rushing at Ling. "No. No time for distractions."

Ling fired an immense flurry of shots, hailing bolts of energy down at Jude.

Jude swung his blade swiftly, deflecting the shots before closing in on Ling, swinging his blade with all his strength.

Ling screamed in pain as Jude's slash sent her flying, her shields quickly depleting, opening her eyes just in time to see Jude hit her with a powerful downward swing, rendering her shields empty and sending her crashing into the ground, causing her IS to cease function.

Jude sighed as he walked up to Ling. "It's over."

Ling stood weakly before immediately dropping to her knees as Shenlong dispelled, tears raining from her eyes. "… Why…? Why…?"

* * *

 **And cut! That brings Tales of Neptunia chapter nine to a close. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter, be sure to post a review letting me know what you thought of it if you did. If you were confused, unsure, or simply had questions about anything, post a review with your queries and I will do what I can to address them and if I do not feel free to PM me for further clarification if needed. If you did not enjoy the chapter, um... sorry? Post a review if you must, I am often open to where I need to improve, but I believe doing something you actually enjoy instead is a much better use of everyone's time. Regardless, I do not really have anything left to say here, so until next time, bye-bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

 **Hello and greetings to all! Yes, I know, it has been... quite a while since the last update. I do apologize for that. There are numerous reasons behind that. Some public, some personal. But I will not bore you with those irrelevancies. I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, I know some of you did at least, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well. Make sure to leave a review if you do. As usual I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for all of his help with making this story and all of the other stories he has helped me with so far. But with that said, I suppose we should move on with the reviewer responses, hm?**

 **CrystalPhoenixBlader: Yes. Yes it does. Yeah, Ling's having a rough go of it, huh?**

 **superpeirce: Oh _now_ it's getting out of hand? Hehe, that's how most of my stories are anyway.**

 **demonfox2140: Yeah, I don't think you need to be a psychiatrist to figure that out. She did. Yes, don't worry, Laura and Charle will get their moments. I already have plans regarding that. I can't tell you anything about the Candidates yet since it would spoil the story a bit. Who knows? Oh, well, I do, but... just read.**

 **black-ace-rockman: No, not exactly. I simply took characters, events, and places from Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle and transplanted them into parts of Gamindustri. I see. I prefer the English versions of the names myself, so unless I'm unable to they're what I'll go with.**

 **Well that was a rather healthy number of reviews. Let us hope it keeps growing this time around. So without further adieu, we begin!**

* * *

Ling screamed in pain as Jude's slash sent her flying, her shields quickly depleting, opening her eyes just in time to see Jude hit her with a powerful downward swing, rendering her shields empty and sending her crashing into the ground, causing her IS to cease function.

Jude sighed as he walked up to Ling. "It's over."

Ling stood weakly before immediately dropping to her knees as Shenlong dispelled, tears raining from her eyes. "… Why…? Why…?"

"Because I'm not him."

Ling scowled desperately at Jude. "No! You have to be! He… he can't…"

The group's attention was then diverted as Chifuyu entered the room before surveying the damage and sighing in annoyance. "Good grief. Look at this mess."

Ling stiffened before turning slowly to Chifuyu.

Chifuyu mostly ignored her and walked up to Jude. "Hopefully she didn't cause you too much stress."

Jude groaned heavily. "I felt like I was gonna die. For several different reasons. The three of them are over there…" he noted before pointing over to Noire, Blanc, and Cecilia's hiding spot, "and didn't jump in to help…"

The trio paled in fear as Chifuyu took note of them. She then turned her attention to the sobbing Ling and walked over to her.

"This can't be real… this can't be…" Ling stammered, her voice distorted through sobs.

Chifuyu crouched beside her with a sigh and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "You can't keep holding on to the memory like that."

Ling looked up at her in disbelief. "B – But…"

"Hanging on like that, trying to wish reality away, won't change anything. It just makes it worse. It will only hurt you more and hurt those you still have."

The brunette's fingers curled in desperation. "But… but… it's… not fair…"

Chifuyu's expression fell subtly. "I know… But do you think Ichika would want this?"

Ling's eyes suddenly shot wide before she slumped back. "… No…"

"Then you should let it go."

"But… if I do that… then it means he's really gone…"

"Not in your heart."

"But… what if I forg –?"

"You can't ask 'what if' about every little thing. It'll destroy you inside. What if I was faster, what if I was stronger, what if I was able to take her place. Those questions… they will drive you to do stupid things…" he scratched his chest absentmindedly as he spoke, "and hurt those that you still have."

Ling looked at him in shock.

"So instead of trying to think of what you didn't do, remember what you did do, and try to build new memories with those around you."

"I – I see…"

Jude stepped closer to her, deactivating Byakushiki, and then smiled warmly. "I can't replace Ichika, but maybe I can help you make some new memories."

Ling's face turned bright red at the declaration. "H – Huh?"

Jude tilted his head in thought before his own face reddened. "I – I didn't mean it like that! I – I just meant th – that I'd help you find new fun things to see and do…"

Ling blinked before snickering and then laughing.

"H – Huh…?"

Ling merely kept laughing wildly.

Neptune tilted her head in confusion. "I think ya broke her Judie…"

"Oh great…"

* * *

Later in the day, Jude sighed heavily as he sat on his bed, rubbing his shoulders in discomfort. "Man… I'm so sore… Didn't think something like that would have happened…"

Houki handed him an ice pack. "Think this'll help?"

"Yes." Putting it on his shoulder with a sigh he added, "Thanks Houki…"

Houki nodded with a smile before frowning slightly. "I kinda feel like this is all my fault…"

Jude shook his head in response. "No. It's no one's fault. Ling had issues she needed to move past. This will help her move forward."

"Still, I should've realized there was something off earlier, so I –"

Jude put a hand up to interrupt her, cringing slightly in pain. "I said it before, don't play the 'what-if' game. What's done is done. You can't change it, all you can do is accept it."

Houki blinked in thought and then smiled warmly. "Also… my body's kinda stiff, so could you help me put my arm down?"

"S – Sure?"

* * *

The next day Jude sighed as he sat down in class.

Cecilia was instantly at his side with worry. "Jude, dear, are you alright?"

Neptune twitched an eyebrow in irritation. "Now he's her 'dear'?! She isn't a Tsundere Vert at all! She's just a Verty Vert!"

Vert chuckled lightly. "Indeed. Hmm, she'd make a fine mini-me."

Jude sighed lightly and turned to Cecilia. "Uh, y – yeah, I'm fine. Just sore from yesterday."

"Oh…" Cecilia noted in disappointment.

Jude stiffened and answered, "B – But if I do need anything, you'll be the first to know."

"Okay, Jude dear."

"Alright everyone, sit down," Chifuyu commanded as she walked in.

Neptune remarked, "I uuhh, think everybody already done sat Chi-Chan."

Chifuyu gained a tic mark and threw an eraser at Neptune.

"Gah! Eraser Bullets! Blanc, be my loli shield!"

Chifuyu stiffened and sighed with a large bead of sweat falling down her cheek. "Ahem, let's start the lesson."

Jude chuckled weakly. "That'd be a good idea…"

* * *

Later in the day, Jude and the others sat in the classroom waiting for the next instructor.

Jude sighed in boredom when Blanc commented, "I don't think anything will happen today."

The entire group immediately turned to her in deadpan, with Neptune grumbling, "Dude. Never say that. It's certain to flag an event."

Almost on cue, Chifuyu entered the room and announced, "Listen up everyone, coming up in one week is the Class League Match, where the representatives of each class will fight in a tournament."

The others stared deeply at Blanc, causing her to curl up in shame.

Jude sighed in annoyance. "Oh great… wait, that's me!"

Noire raised an eyebrow in thought and remarked, "I'll get started on the training schedule."

Chifuyu interjected, "That's not necessary."

"Huh?" Noire muttered, turning to her in surprise.

"I've already chosen someone to train him."

"Who?" Houki questioned.

Suddenly, Tatenashi burst into the room energetically. "Yaho! Student Council President Tatenashi Sarashiki reporting for duty!"

"Oh," Jude muttered bluntly.

"Ah," Blanc uttered weakly.

"What!?" Cecilia and Houki exclaimed.

Noire twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

Tatenashi smirked slyly. "Don't worry ladies, I'll take _good_ care of Jude for ya," she noted with a wink.

Houki and Cecilia growled in frustration.

"Oh she will be a fun one," Vert noted in amusement.

Tatenashi then walked up to Jude and put a finger on his chin with a smirk. "I wonder what would be appropriate for our first training session. School uniform? Gym clothes? Or maybe noth-ing. At. All."

Jude shivered, his face red. "U – Uuhh… H – How bout regular clothes…?"

The bluenette pouted in disappointment. "Humph, no imagination. Where's your sense of adventure? Maybe I can 'arouse' it for you."

Houki slammed a hand on her desk angrily. "Okay, that's enough!"

Blanc nodded in agreement. "Yes. Before I do something… drastic. Like call a certain cousin…"

Tatenashi turned to Blanc and blinked curiously before paling in horror. "Eek!" she shrieked before bursting out of the room.

Noire gazed at the empty space in confusion. "Well… That just happened…"

Vert tilted her head in bewilderment. "But what was it?"

Jude explained, "Her cousin is Mina…"

Vert and Neptune blinked in thought before looking at each other. "… That makes sense."

* * *

Later in the day, Jude walked into a large, darkened room and looked around in worry. "S – Sarashiki…? Y – You here?"

Tatenashi's snicker was audible in the darkness before the lights flicked on, showing Byakushiki standing next to her.

Jude blinked in confusion.

Tatenashi waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry, I didn't break it. I just made a few… improvements."

Jude frowned in concern. "What _kind_ of improvements?"

"Oh, nothing much. Here, catch." She then tossed a silver bracelet to him.

Jude looked at the bracelet in confusion.

"Now, put it on and call Byakushiki's name."

Jude slapped it on his wrist and extended a hand out. "Byakushiki!" He was suddenly enveloped in light which then quickly died down to reveal he was now in Byakushiki, causing him to smile brightly. "This is great! I don't need to carry that case around all the time!" He then turned to Tatenashi curiously before noticing various bruises and scrapes on her hands. "Did you… do this all yourself?"

Tatenashi stiffened and laughed weakly. "Uuhh…" Scratching her cheek weakly she added, "Maybe a little."

Jude frowned and walked towards her. "… Here, let me see your hands."

Tatenashi jerked back from him in response. "I – I'm fine!"

Jude frowned in frustration.

"Right. Let's begin your training."

Jude nodded in agreement. "Right. Where do we start?"

"Unequip Byakushiki."

"Huh?" Jude muttered. "What for?"

"I need to train your body some more."

"Meaning…?"

"Eighty pushups, eighty situps, eighty squats, twelve pullups, and run eight kilometers!"

"You're crazy!"

* * *

Later that night, Jude slowly walked into his room before collapsing onto his bed with a groan. "… Ow… That… was good training…"

Houki walked over to him curiously. "You okay?" she asked with concern before patting him on the arm, causing him to wince.

"Not really… But… that's… a good thing… for training… The tougher… the better…"

Houki sighed and then laughed quietly in amusement. "Geez. You're hopeless." She raised an eyebrow when she heard an odd noise and realized he was snoring. Sighing, she then placed a blanket on him, causing him to wince lightly.

* * *

The next morning, there were several powerful knocks at the door, causing Jude to sit up suddenly. "Dogoo spitting dragon!"

Houki groaned as she made her way out of bed and towards the front door. "Geez… so early in the morning."

Jude glanced to the side as he saw Houki walk past him, her eyes half-lidded with sleepiness, her hair flowing down her back, pooling at her feet like a fountain, her pajamas tightly gripping her voluptuous form tightly. "Beautiful…"

Houki blinked curiously, still half-asleep, as she looked at him. "Huh…?" Her eyes then widened as her face reddened when she realized what he was referring to. "U – Uuhh…" She instantly moved back behind the dividing wall and came back out with her hair tied up and wearing her uniform.

Jude flinched in surprise. ' _S – So fast… H – How…?_ '

"Ahem," Houki coughed into her hand before the duo heard furious knocking at the door. "Alright, alright! I get it!" she snarled before swinging the door open.

Ling, standing in the door with annoyance, snarled. "Yeesh, what took ya so damn long?!"

Houki frowned suspiciously. "… Why are you here Ling?"

Ling flinched in worry. "O – Oh, right. Here." She then gave Houki a basket and pointed at her with a red face. "I – I just made too many, that's all! J – Just make sure Jude gets some!" she shouted before running off.

Houki stood in silent bewilderment.

"What happened?" Jude asked as he walked up to the brunette.

Houki answered, "Ling stopped by. She gave us these. Whatever they are." She pulled back the cloth on the basket showing pork dumplings in thick red sauce.

Jude gulped in astonishment. "Looks good."

Houki frowned suspiciously. "They do, but… this is Ling we're talking about."

Milla, suddenly in the room, grabbed one of the dumplings and ate it. "They're not poisoned, if that's what you're worried about."

"Yeppers," Neptune added as she too ate one of the dumplings.

Houki twitched an eyebrow as she looked at the two oblivious gluttons. "… Why the hell… are you… _in here_?!"

"We smelled food," they answered in unison.

Houki's eyebrows twitched furiously before the duo were suddenly thrown out the door. "Get out!"

Jude sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Later in the day, as classes went on, Chifuyu stood at the board before calling out, "Mathis."

Jude did not respond, on account of being asleep.

"Mathis. Mathis!"

Jude immediately woke up and sit up stiffly. "Giant super Dogoo!"

Chifuyu sighed in irritation. "This is going to be a long week." She then turned to Jude fully. "I assume the reason you're so sleepy is your training?"

Jude nodded with a sigh of exhaustion. "Y – Yeah… Tatenashi was rough…"

Cecilia twitched an eyebrow and snapped the pen in her grasp.

Vert chuckled lightly in amusement. "Wrong wording Jude dear."

Jude blinked in confusion. "Huh, it was?"

Chifuyu sighed and interjected, "Let's just start the lesson before they try to strangle you."

Cecilia smiled sweetly as she held her broken pen like a knife. "Trust me, Ms. Orimura, it's not Jude who needs to worry."

Jude gulped in fear.

Chifuyu groaned in irritation. "Please don't kill each other while you're at school, that's far too much paperwork."

Jude chuckled weakly in exasperation whilst the Goddesses shivered at the word paperwork.

* * *

Later in the day, Neptune sighed as she sat in her room. "Bored… Now that Judie's spendin' all his time with Miss Important I haven't had a chance to ride Li'l Judie in a while."

"You did that only a few days ago," Blanc retorted.

"But it feels like it's been forever!"

Blanc sighed in irritation.

"Hhmm… hey, Blanny."

"What?" Blanc asked before sipping some tea.

"If you feel all Judie's emotions, whaddya think it'd be like if you rode Li'l Judie?"

Blanc immediately spat the tea before turning to the excitable girl with a bright red face. "Wh – Wh – What kinda question is that you friggin' dumbass?!"

"A good one," Neptune retorted.

Vert nodded in agreement before blushing. "Yes, I too wonder it would be like. To feel that massive rod digging into my –"

"Shut it Thunder Tits!" Blanc shrieked. "I don't need your commentary at all!"

"Fufufu, no sense of humor."

"Screw you!"

"My, my. So that's how you really see me."

Blanc immediately transformed into White Heart. "Sure! How 'bout I let my ax give you a nice deep hug!?"

Vert pointed ahead. "Oh look. There's Jude naked."

"Nice try, dumbass, I can sense where he is!"

Neptune suddenly tackled White Heart down and looked around. "Where!?"

White Heart, annoyed, grumbled as she sat against the wall, upside down. "I hate you…"

Vert giggled in amusement. "I know you mean love."

White Heart flipped her off and reverted to her human form.

"You truly are too cute at times dear Blanc."

* * *

Tatenashi snickered as she stood above a battered Jude with a ball of water swirling over her finger. "My, my, I'm surprised you lasted this long."

Jude huffed and panted, beaten and dirty. "I – If I didn't I'd be useless to everyone."

Tatenashi blinked in surprise and then smirked. "You _are_ an interesting one."

Jude looked at her in confusion. "H – Huh?"

Tatenashi walked over to his prone form with a smirk and leaned over him. "Oh, nothing."

"Huh?"

"Just head back now."

"Okay…" he answered weakly before standing up weakly and limping out.

* * *

Houki walked up to Jude, who was lying on his bed in pain. "Are you sure you're gonna survive this training?"

Jude sighed heavily. "Yes… If I don't… it just shows I'm not good enough…"

Houki sighed and remarked, "You know, if you keep up with that sort of attitude you'll burn out when you're needed most. One of the first things I learned in kendo training is moderation. If you do too much too fast you'll exhaust yourself, and then you won't be any good to anyone."

Jude frowned in disappointment. "If I don't I can't… save anyone… Um… can you help me?"

"With what?"

"My whole body's numb and I can't lift my legs into bed."

Houki chuckled and grabbed his shins. "Geez, you really are hopeless."

Jude sighed in annoyance.

* * *

Later in the night, Jude woke up with a groan. "Geez, I forgot to eat dinner." He glanced to the side and saw the clock reading three A.M. "Hhmm… maybe I should see if Houki wants any. Yeah that'd be best." He stood from his bed with a grunt, walked across the dividing wall and laid eyes on Houki, sprawled out on her bed, covers off, her pajama top riding up, showing a small portion of her bust underneath, her bottoms hugging tightly enough he saw the shape of her body. He reddened and immediately ran to the other side of the wall, bleeding heavily with blood dripping down his nose. ' _Okay, calm down, calm down… You didn't see a thing, Jude. Though… her boobs sure are big…_ ' He immediately shook his head vigorously. ' _No, no! Bad thought, bad thought!_ ' "This was a bad idea… Just calm down… all I need to do is make some dinner and then go back to bed."

* * *

The next morning Jude groaned as he woke up before realizing he was still experiencing a physical reaction to the previous night's events. "Great… that's miserable…"

Houki walked over the dividing wall, still wearing her pajamas, yawning, and turned to Jude. "Oh, good morning, Jude."

Jude stiffened and turned red as he looked at her. "Uuhh… I – I need to go!" He swiftly got changed and dashed out the door.

Houki blinked in confusion. "… Huh…?"

* * *

Jude sighed as he walked down the hallway towards the classroom. "Why now…? Just why…?"

"Something wrong, Jude?" Blanc asked as she approached him.

Jude stiffened and turned red as he walked. "Uuhh…"

Blanc frowned and simply stared suspiciously.

"Wh – What…?"

"Nothing," Blanc retorted before walking away.

Jude watched silently as she left before hearing Houki running up behind him.

"Hey, Jude! Why'd you run off like that?" Houki asked as she approached him.

Jude turned to her curiously before gaping as he saw her bosom bouncing as she ran towards him. ' _… Crap…!_ ' He instantly dashed away once more.

"Huh?" Houki puffed her cheeks in irritation. "Honestly, what's gotten in to the jerk?"

"Who got what now?" Neptune asked curiously.

Houki blinked and turned to Neptune. "Oh, hey Nepta… Neptunia, Nepto… what the?"

"What? Havin' trouble with my name?"

Houki blinked curiously. "Y – Yeah…"

Neptune smirked and waved a hand. "Bah, happens to the best of us kid. You can call me Neppy, Nep, Neppoleon, Nep-Nep, Nep the first, Neptuna. Whatever ya want."

Houki flattened her brow incredulously. "… I'll stick with Nep."

"So you're an Iffy girl I see."

Houki twitched an eyebrow in irritation. "What was that, runt?"

Neptune pouted and then transformed into Purple Heart and smirked. "Who's the runt?"

"Still you," Houki deadpanned.

Purple Heart pouted before returning to her human form.

"Come on your holiness, we'll be late for class."

* * *

Jude groaned as he sat in class. ' _Great… I'm probably gonna be jumpy all day…_ '

Neptune grinned and slapped Jude on the back. "How's it hangin' Judie?!"

Jude immediately jumped straight up in pain.

Neptune blinked in surprise. "Huh…?"

Houki knocked her on the head with a frown. "You idiot, don't hit him so hard. That tramp's been pushing him so hard he comes back to the dorm looking like he might turn to dust at any moment."

Neptune looked at her in confusion. "… Huh?"

Cecilia gaped and shouted, "He WHAT?!"

"Uwah! Loud!"

"Why that no good –!"

Chifuyu immediately flicked chalk at Cecilia, silencing her. "That's enough shouting for the day. And let Mathis rest a bit before hounding him. Combat training can exhaust anyone."

Blanc nodded in agreement. "Especially if it involves that family. They take combat training seriously."

Chifuyu sighed and redirected, "Right. Now, to begin…"

* * *

Later in the day, Jude sat at his desk and yawned heavily.

Houki walked up to him concerned. "Hey, you alright?"

Jude nodded before answered sleepily, "Just a bit tired."

Houki leaned towards him curiously, unwittingly causing Jude to see down her blouse. "You sure? You've been acting weird all day."

Jude gulped and began to sweat in worry. "Y – Yes…"

Houki frowned suspiciously. "If you say so…"

"Good."

* * *

Jude sighed as he sat in the nurse's office. "Geez…"

Maya, the de facto nurse, walked up to him with a smile. "So, what's bothering you?"

Jude sighed in mild frustration. "I'd be more comfortable talking to a male nurse about this, but I guess I don't have a choice. I… kinda saw Houki almost naked this morning and… now it's stuck in my head. I haven't even been able to focus all day."

Compa blinked in surprise. "Wow. I read about that."

"Look, can you just give me something to calm my nerves?"

Compa smiled innocently and readied a massive syringe.

Jude retorted, "Calm my nerves, not sedate me."

Compa pouted cutely. "Aaww… No one lets me give them shots…"

"So this is where you went," Chifuyu remarked as she walked into the room.

Jude turned to her in surprise. "Oh. Ms. Orimura. What do you need?"

"You've been acting unusual all day, so I wanted to figure out why."

"Oh…"

Maya then proceeded to whisper into Chifuyu's ear.

"Ah. I see," Chifuyu noted in thought.

Jude gulped in concern. "Uuhh…"

"You could just tell her."

Jude deadpanned, "She'd kill me. Slowly. With her wooden sword."

"And what makes you certain of that?"

"She hates me, that's what. She made it clear on day one."

Maya, Chifuyu, and Compa all sighed in disbelief.

"… What was with the sigh in unison?"

"It must be nice to be that naïve," Maya retorted.

"Huh?"

Chifuyu urged, "Nothing. Just get back to class."

"But what about –?"

"I'll handle it."

"Okay…"

* * *

Later, Jude sighed as he made his way back to class before he saw Chifuyu talking with Houki and paled. ' _Sh – She can't be… IS SHE TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?! I am dead…_ '

Houki nodded to Chifuyu who then walked away and then saw Jude nearby, causing him to pale and run off. "H – Hey, Jude!"

"Wow…" Neptune commented in disbelief. "Judie sure can run fast…"

Houki huffed in annoyance. "Oohh… what did I do to make him so skittish?"

Neptune shrugged in response. "Dunno. So what'd Ms. Scary Teacher want?"

"Huh? Oh, she just told me to make sure Jude takes it easy when he's not with Sarashiki."

"Aahh."

Houki sighed in irritation. "But I can't really do that if he won't even look at me."

"I'll do it!"

"You'll just make things worse."

"How?"

* * *

Jude sighed heavily in frustration as he sat on a bench.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Noire questioned as she stepped up to him.

"Trying not to die…" Jude groaned out.

Noire sat down next to him. "What'd you do this time?"

"Something stupid… I saw Houki naked last night by accident and haven't been able to face her since…"

"A – Ah… I see…" she responded with a heavy blush.

"Yeah…"

With a mumble, she remarked, "W – Was I…?"

"Huh?"

Noire flailed her arms frantically. "N – Nothing! Nevermind!"

"Okay?"

Noire then looked away from him, her fingers fidgeting nervously. "Y – You know… i – if it… b – bothers you that much… I – I could…"

"Could what?"

Noire shook her head fervently. "N – Nevermind! Forget I said anything!"

Jude frowned suspiciously before Neptune, suddenly behind them, commented playfully, "Aww… Nowa wants a womb full."

"Uwah!" Jude and Noire shouted suddenly as they stood up in shock.

"Don't do that!" Noire shrieked.

Neptune, ignoring her, turned to Jude. "Hey, Judie, whaddya think that smell is?"

Noire clamped a hand over her mouth and laughed weakly. "J – Just ignore her…" She then suddenly shivered through her whole body before pulling her hand off and then punching Neptune atop the head. "Y – You pervert! Why'd you lick my hand!?"

Jude merely sighed before walking away.

"J – Jude…" Noire growled before pointing angrily at Neptune. "Great, now look what you did, idiot!"

Neptune blinked in confusion. "What I do?"

Noire groaned angrily before walking away.

Neptune snickered before muttering aloud, "Ya know, I'll have to thank Mi-Mi for telling me that if I want Judie to notice me, I need to be blatant about it."

Noire stopped suddenly for a moment before walking away.

* * *

Jude sighed as he sat on his bed in thought. "Well… Tatenashi is busy with student council stuff… so I need to figure out how I can apologize to Houki. … Who am I kidding? She'll kill me…" Jude glanced to the side before he saw Houki walk into the room and paled before trying to run, Houki grabbing his wrist to stop him. "If you're going to kill me make it quick and hide the body!"

Houki grumbled, "Would you stop for a minute?!"

"… H – Huh…?"

Houki remarked in exasperation, "What have I done to make you so mad at me…?"

Jude blinked in confusion. "… Huh?"

"All day, you won't look at me, you run away from me, and you look afraid every time I get close. Why?"

"Uuhh…"

"Well?!"

Jude looked at her in surprise. "Wait… you're not mad…?"

"I thought you were…"

"No…"

"Then why…?"

Jude gulped heavily. "W – Well…" he turned bright red and glanced away, "I – I sorta… d – dreamt… about you…"

Houki blinked in confusion before her eyes widened as her face turned bright red, however she calmed down when she noticed him flinching away in fear. "… W – Was it… a good one…?"

"Uuhh… Y – Yes… please be quick with my death and hide my body…"

Houki sighed in exasperation. "… I… I'm not going to kill you, o – okay…?"

"Huh…?"

Houki, blushing heavily, retorted, "J – Just don't do it again, okay?"

"I'll try…"

"O – Okay…"

"S – So… you're not mad…?"

Houki shook her head in response. "I'm not."

Jude sighed in relief.

Houki, still blushing deeply, noted, "I – I'm going to go to bed."

"Y – Yeah…" Jude replied weakly.

* * *

The next day in class, Neptune watched as Jude and Houki spoke. "Is it just me… or are Ho-Ho and Judie acting friendlier than normal?"

"It's just you," Blanc rebuked.

Vert giggled in amusement. "Fufu, not necessarily. Jude might be normal, but Houki is most certainly acting more familiar with him. Looks like the first week mentor route is going well. Wonder when they'll kiss."

Noire sighed as she began scribbling notes in a book.

Neptune leaned over and asked, "Why ya doodlin' chibi pics of you and Judie holdin' hands Nowa?"

"Eehh!?" Noire shrieked before scribbling over what she had previously drawn. "Wh – Wh – What are you babbling about, you idiot?! I – I was just making n – n – notes! Notes, notes!"

Vert giggled in amusement. "That was more obvious than my dear Chika's want to bed me."

Noire slammed her head into her book with a groan.

Blanc interjected, "Just be straight with him and tell him you want him."

Noire immediately turned to Blanc exasperated. "I can't do that!"

"Neptune did it."

Vert nodded in agreement. "True. I guess it means Neptune is greater than you."

Noire frowned somberly. "… What if he rejects me…?"

Vert raised an eyebrow curiously. "Jude? Reject you?"

Noire nodded in responses. "Well… yeah. I mean, I'm pushy, and temperamental, and impulsive, and, and…"

"Oh boy…" Neptune commented.

"What you lack is confidence," Vert commented.

Noire turned to her in annoyed confusion. "H – Huh?"

"Ufufufu…"

* * *

Later in the day, Jude sighed as he stood in the training arena with Tatenashi.

Jude nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Don't hold back."

Tatenashi snickered lightly. "Oh, you don't want that. You haven't even seen my IS yet."

Jude shook his head in response. "It's got nothing to do with 'want'. The best way to get stronger is to fight someone at their best. Win or lose you come out of the fight more experienced."

Tatenashi sighed and then shrugged. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Come to me, Mysterious Lady!" Tatenashi was bathed in light that quickly died down to reveal her in tall, pointed, light blue and white armor, long wings on her back and a javelin in her grasp.

Jude widened her eyes in awe. "Beautiful…"

Tatenashi blinked with a light ting before smirking. "I wonder how long you'll say that."

Jude readied Byakushiki and then raised his sword. "We'll see."

Water began swirling around her before she raised her javelin. "Don't blink or you'll miss your defeat."

"We'll see about that."

Water suddenly swirled around Tatenashi violently like a tornado before dispersing, the girl herself gone.

Jude stiffened before jumping to the side suddenly, barely dodging a sweep from Tatenashi's spear.

Tatenashi chuckled in amusement. "You're fast. Let's change that."

Immediately, ice began forming and crystalizing on Byakushiki's surface, causing Jude to gasp in shock.

Tatenashi then dashed forward at blinding speed, multiple copies of her appearing around her.

Jude snarled and moved in his crippled form, narrowly dodging most of the strikes and blocking the ones he could not. ' _She's fast._ ' One of the Tatenashi's took a swing at him and Jude dodged before swiping at her torso, causing her to disippate into a puddle of water, a clone. ' _… Damn!_ '

Tatenashi, now above him, hit him from above with a massive chunk of ice, causing him to hit the ground hard.

Jude stood weakly, his body covered in bruises, and soared up at her.

Tatenashi blinked in surprise. "Still going, huh?" Steam began to fill the area, blocking Jude's sight, before Tatenashi snapped her fingers.

Jude paled as pieces of Byakushiki shattered. He then grit his teeth angrily. "Damn. Got to get rid of the damaged parts. They'll slow me down."

"Shield energy depleted," the unit's computerized voice remarked.

"Huh?!" he exclaimed before he turned to Tatenashi holding a small black box, Byakushiki's shield generator. "Damn it!"

Tatenashi tossed the small box back to him. "Like I said, you can't beat me. After all, aside from the base frame, I built my IS personally."

Jude grit his teeth angrily. "I'm still weak… n – no… it's this machine… the only good thing about it is this damn sword… nothing else…"

Tatenashi frowned before slapping Jude across the face. "Even if I was using an Uchigane you would have lost. A weapon is only as good as the one using it."

Jude did not react to her slap and merely clenched his fists. "But… I should have at least been able to damage yours… If I can't do that… How can I help Noire and Blanc…"

Tatenashi raised an eyebrow and then smirked before water began condensing on the tip of her finger which she immediately shoved into Jude's mouth.

"What the…!?" he exclaimed before widening his eyes as he felt consciousness fall from him, his vision going black.

At that exact moment the door to the arena smashed down as Blanc slammed through it, a look of worry and anger on her face.

Tatenashi, with the unconscious Jude sleeping on her lap, waved to the petite girl. "Howdy."

Blanc walked up to her angrily. "What. Happened."

Tatenashi put a finger up in front of her lips. "Shush."

* * *

Moments later, Jude awoke in the same, white expanse as he had seen before. "What the…? Wait… this is… the same as my dream…" Jude gulped deeply in horror. "Please don't let me be dreaming again…"

"So, you're the new one, hm? So, you've finally come," a voice from behind Jude rang out softly.

"Huh?" Jude mumbled before turning and seeing a tall, young-looking woman with long, waist-length, flowing white hair, one bang on her forehead a deep crimson, hanging just above her dark brown eyes, wearing a tight, dark red blouse that tightly hugged her curvaceous bosom, a detached collar and sleeves reaching her wrists, a short, black skirt, dark brown stockings, and brown boots. "Wh – Whoa… Who… are you?"

The woman pouted with dismay. "Really?"

Jude raised an eyebrow in mild confusion. "Well I've never seen you before so it's only reasonable to ask."

The woman remained silent for a moment before sighing in resignation. "I suppose until you figure it out, you can call me Amelia."

"Okay…? So where is this place?"

"Your mind," Amelia answered plainly.

"… No seriously, where are we?"

"In. Your. Mind."

"But that's… insane."

Amelia retorted with a deadpan, "You're living with five goddesses."

Jude stiffened as a bead of exasperated sweat fell down his cheek. "… Touché. So, if this is my mind, why is it so… empty?"

"Oh but it isn't. This is just the driest spot."

"I… see?" Jude then began panning around the area in thought, looking for landmarks, until his gaze landed upon a single, shriveled tree nearby. "That tree… Ah!" He immediately turned his attention back to Amelia. "You're…!" he trailed off excitedly, causing Amelia to smile brightly, "the woman I saw in my dream!"

Amelia slumped her shoulders and sighed in annoyance. "One step forward two steps back…"

"I'm really sorry that I don't recognize you. You'd think I'd remember meeting someone as pretty as you."

"Yeah? Well you keep calling me nothing but armor."

Jude blinked in thought before widening his eyes in shock. "… EEEHHH!?"

"Loud…" Amelia grumbled.

"Y – You're Byakushiki!? How?!"

Amelia took a breath and then began calmly, "For one WE AREN'T JUST ARMOR DUMBASS!"

Jude flinched back at the volume of her holler. "Wait… so all IS are like this? Er, like… you, I mean."

"All but those Mass Produced units. They really are just mechanized armor."

Jude widened his eyes before slumping his shoulders in shame. "I can't believe… that I didn't realize you were a living thing…"

Amelia huffed in response.

"Can you forgive me…?"

Amelia smiled before patting his head gently. "Just so long as you don't call me or my sisters 'things' or 'armors' again."

"Okay…"

"So, what'll you call me now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well now you know I'm Byakushiki."

"No, you're Amelia. At least that's what you told me to call you."

Amelia blinked in surprise before smiling. "So be it. Amelia it is."

Jude sighed and then scratched his head with mild embarrassment. "So, um… will I still be able to talk to you? Once I'm awake, I mean."

"Yes. It'll take time, but as we become more attuned you'll be able to just send your thoughts directly to me even when you don't have me equipped. For now, it'll only work when I'm attached to you."

"Good to know. Though, I have to know… why me?"

Amelia shrugged lightly with a smile. "Call it a whim. Or fate."

"You could have chosen much better."

"Perhaps. But power requires one who can wield it properly. And it takes weakness to learn the value of strength."

"But that's just it. I am weak. And not improving."

Amelia smiled and put a hand on his cheek. "Because you don't think you can."

"I've fought many battles. Fighting everything from kings to what my people could consider a God. And yet… and yet… with you enhancing me I couldn't even lay a scratch on one person!"

Amelia shook her head in response. "Because I wasn't. To you, I am still but an armor, a tool. Your opponent has bonded with theirs, they fight as one."

Jude frowned somberly. "… I am weak…"

"But it can change."

"How…?"

"You must discover that for yourself."

Jude growled in frustration. "I am running low on time though!"

"You will know it when it comes to you. Now, I think it's time you go back."

Jude was then enveloped in light.

* * *

Shortly later, Jude woke up back in the arena. "Know it? And if I learn to late…?"

Tatenashi grinned playfully. "How was it?"

"Ah, you're awake!" Neptune shouted next to him.

Jude blinked as he turned to her. "Neptune?"

Tatenashi grabbed his chin and turned him to her. "So, what was it like?"

"Unhelpful and no straight answer. But, she was beautiful…" He then blinked in confusion before turning to her. "Wait, did you know that would happen?"

Tatenashi chuckled lightly. "Duh. I had to get it so you saw Byakushiki as a person, not a thing. You dummy, you were just supposed to meet her, not interrogate her."

Jude frowned in annoyance and began to retort, "Her name's –"

Tatenashi put up a finger to interrupt him. "Ah-ah, an IS' real name is only for their partner to know. Okay?"

"Okay… And now I only reaffirmed what I know. That I am weak."

Neptune pouted and then slammed her forehead against Jude's.

"Gah! What was that for?!"

Neptune retorted, "Why you bein' such a big dummy?!"

"H – Huh? B – But…"

Tatenashi argued, "You do know that you'll never beat a girl if you can't fight her for real."

"B – But I did. Y – Yet I…"

"No, you didn't."

Jude growled in irritation. "Of course I gave it my all!"

"No you did not. With every swing I saw your arms tense up so that you didn't hit me with full force and with every charge I noticed you utilizing your breaks so that you didn't collide at full impact."

Jude's eyes widened in shock. "Wh – What?"

"You're holding back. So I wanted you to meet your IS' Core. While you did that, I had it repaired."

"Huh…? How long was I out?"

Vert answered, "Six hours."

"Six hours!?" Jude howled.

Tatenashi smirked and rebutted, "Yup. Now, I say it's time for another spar, wouldn't you?"

Jude nodded in agreement. "Right. I need to get stronger." Quietly, he mumbled to himself, "I need to be of use."

Tatenashi smiled confidently. "Perfect. And you'll want to go all-out against me this time."

"Huh?"

"Whoa!" Neptune shouted in shock.

"Wh – What the…?!" Vert exclaimed in disbelief.

The both were then lifted up by giant cranes, held tightly.

Jude widened his eyes in shock. "Neptune! Vert!"

Tatenashi smirked as she readied Mysterious Lady. "You see, I know your type. So if you don't beat me, those cranes will crush them."

Jude turned to Tatenashi and scowled before growling with rage as he summoned Byakushiki. "Damn you! Are you insane?!"

Tatenashi looked up in thought before putting a finger on her chin. "Maybe," she chirped cheerily.

Jude surged forward at Jude with rage.

Tatenashi smirked and fired a blast of water at him.

Jude easily slashed through the blast and neared her.

Tatenashi flinched and jumped back, creating multiple copies of herself, however Jude slammed directly into her, headbutting her directly in the abdomen, causing her to fly back into a wall. She winced before looking up in shock. ' _Wh – What the…?!_ '

Neptune glanced at Vert curiously. "Uhh… Ya know… Didn't Mi-Mi gives us a bit of a run down on what happens when Judie is all anger filled?"

Vert put a finger on her chin in thought. "Hhmm… did she?"

"I think so but uhh… I forgot 'bout it…"

Vert frowned in worry. "Will Tatenashi be okay?"

"Not a clue."

Jude dashed back from Tatenashi and swung his fist, shouting, "Demon Fist!" a blast of energy flying out at her.

"Uhh… Yeah, she's gonna be in trouble…"

Tatenashi erected a wall of ice to block the blast, but Jude slammed through the wall towards her, however he vanished upon reaching her, only to reappear behind her.

Vert sighed lightly. "Oh my… I do believe we should do something…"

"Like what?"

Vert almost instantly transformed into Green Heart.

"Ah, that'd probably help."

Green Heart broke free from the crane and dashed down, blocking Jude from hitting Tatenashi. "I do believe that is enough."

Jude stiffened and looked at her, surprised. "V – Vert…?"

"Yes. It's time to calm down and stop fighting."

"B – But she…"

Purple Heart landed next to him and put a hand on Jude's shoulder with a smile. "We were never in any real danger."

"… Huh?"

Purple Heart reverted to Neptune and smiled playfully. "Yeppers! It was all a clever ploy ta get ya to fight her for reals!"

Tatenashi chuckled weakly. "Y – Yeah… and I have to admit, when you're serious you pack a real punch."

Jude gulped in confusion. "I – I see…"

"So I'm not sure what it is, but you're usually holding back. But when you get serious you hit pretty hard."

Jude frowned and looked at his hand curiously. "Strange…"

Tatenashi smirked before wrapping her arms around one of his, pulling his arm into her cleavage. "Maybe I'll give you a reason to be serious."

Jude gulped in worry before Vert grabbed onto his other side, his arm sinking into her valley.

Vert snickered in amusement. "Allow me to get in on this deal as well."

"H – Huh!?"

Neptune grinned before transforming into Purple Heart and wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her breasts into his chest. "How about me too?"

Jude trembled before the overflow of sensation caused him to pass out with a nosebleed.

* * *

Later on, Houki sat on her bed with a worried frown. "His training's taking too long…" Suddenly, images of him in perverted situations with Tatenashi filled her head, causing her to blush wildly before shaking her head wildly. "N – No! He wouldn't do that! He's not that kind of person!"

Jude walked into the room with a groan. "That was rough…"

Houki turned to him suddenly. "Y – You alright…?"

"Yeah… Just a bit strained…"

"O – Oh…"

Jude sighed before turning to her. "Have you had dinner yet?"

"No…"

Jude nodded in understanding. "Okay, then I'll make something."

* * *

Shortly later, Houki ate guiltily as she noticed Jude rubbing his arm in discomfort.

"Something wrong?" Jude asked as he looked at her.

"That's my line," Houki retorted.

"Huh?"

"All you've done since you got back is rub your arm."

Jude blinked curiously before wincing as Houki jabbed his arm lightly.

"… See?"

Jude flinched lightly before frowning. "It's nothing."

"Yeah right," Houki retorted.

"It is. All I did was sprain it punching threw a giant block of ice."

Houki stiffened in confusion. "H – Huh…?"

"What?"

"Why were you punching a block of ice?"

"Tatenashi created it using her IS and threw it at me."

"… Eh…?"

"What?"

"How'd she create ice?"

Jude sighed in exasperation. "Ah… that's a little… hard to explain."

Houki blinked in confusion.

"A – Anyway, the tournament's only a couple days awa –" Jude stopped midsentence as the school was shaken by a loud explosion. "What was that?!"

"I don't know, but it sounds bad!" Houki yelled before they both ran towards the source of the explosion, meeting up with several of the others.

"What happened?!"

Ling, who was with the others, shouted, "I – I don't know! Th – There was just an explosion all of a sudden!"

Houki turned to the window and paled before pointing outside. "J – Jude… what are those…?"

Jude turned as well and widened his eyes. "Killachines…!?"

"And there's so many…" Blanc muttered in shock as they looked at the numerous Killachines flying in the air above the academy.

Jude growled angrily. "Damn Avenir!"

"This isn't good!" Neptune hollered.

Vert nodded in agreement. "No, if they attack now the students will be in danger."

Jude equipped Byakushiki as the CPUs transformed. "We need to get them away from here!"

"We'll draw their attention," Green Heart urged as she readied her lance.

Suddenly, one of the Killachines landed behind the group and swung its mace, Jude blocking with his sword. Another Killachine charged at Jude from behind, Jude ducking down, causing the two machines to crash into each other and dashed to the side, only for a third to land in front of him.

Purple Heart widened her eyes in realization. "They're after Judie!"

Jude narrowed her eyes as he looked around at the mechanical monsters. "I'll lead them away!"

"Jude!" Black Heart yelled as Jude flew away, the Killachines pursuing him closely.

"We need to help him damn it!" White Heart cursed.

"Yeah!" Purple Heart agreed.

Green Heart nodded before narrowing her eyes. "Indeed, though… how did Avenir even know we are here?"

"We don't have time to think about that!" Black Heart growled.

* * *

Jude growled as he flew over the academy, the Killachines in close pursuit. "Damn, they're really keeping on me. Good. It means they won't attack the students." However, he was forced to dash to the side as a beam of energy fired up at him. "The hell is that?!" He looked towards the source of the blast and saw a huge, grey and blue, mechanical beast with a tall head crest. "What _is_ that? It looks like an IS…"

The machine emitted a loud droning growl before flying up at Jude at high speed.

Jude grit his teeth before charging at the monstrous machine. "Bring it on!" However, as he flew towards hit, he had the feeling something was coming from the side and turned to the side to dodge the attack. "What the-?!" he began to say before being forced to block an incoming strike that sent him flying.

"Jude!" Black Heart shouted.

Jude groaned as he sat up, the CPUs approaching him. "Noire?"

Black Heart looked up at the machine in dismay. "Wh – What is that monstrosity?"

"I have no idea. It's nothing like the Killachines… It's almost like… It's an unmanned IS…"

"Is that… even possible?"

"Anything is possible."

"You don't know much, do you?" a new voice asked.

Jude turned and saw a tall, dark-skinned woman with long, waist-length, straight silver hair, her fringe falling just above her dark blue eyes, her bangs framing her face with a single tuft of hair sticking up, wearing a dark purple one-piece suit with long gloves and tall boots.

Purple Heart gaped as she looked at the woman. "Whoa! Dark skinned hotty!"

Jude narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the woman. "Who are you?"

The woman smirked as she sat on the machine's shoulder. "You can call me T-Elos. Though, it matters not what a dead man calls me."

"Confident I see. And the Avenir machine? And your friend?" Jude asked as he pointed at a short girl with short black hair wearing thick armor.

"This is the CPU Breaker. I suggested a more… amusing design for it, but Ganache chose this instead. And her? You can just call her M. Now, do me a favor and die."

Jude readied his sword and snarled. "Sorry. Dying isn't something I can do yet. I still have to help Blanc and Noire take back their Nations."

T-Elos smirked in amusement. "You really think you can do that? How amusing." T-Elos turned to M and ordered, "M, I want to deal with the boy myself. You and our toy here handle the Goddesses."

"Understood," M answered plainly.

Jude turned to the CPUs and ordered, "Blanc, Noire, take on the machine. Neptune, Vert, handle M."

"Right!" the CPUs answered in unison.

Green Heart smirked in amusement. "He's kinda hot when he's serious."

White Heart sighed in irritation. "Focus tits-for-brains."

Green Heart chuckled lightly. "Yes, yes. Fight now, have sex later, I know."

M shot forward at immense speed, Purple Heart dashing straight forward as Green Heart dashed around back.

T-Elos leapt up from the CPU Breaker's shoulder and flew at Jude, whom clashed his sword with a blade of purple energy from her gauntlet.

White Heart howled and flew towards CPU Breaker with her ax, Black Heart shortly behind.

T-Elos smirked in amusement at Jude before pushing him away roughly. "Not bad, for an organic."

Jude hissed a bit before steadying himself in the air. ' _Organic? Why would sh – wait, she's a machine?_ '

T-Elos smirked and flexed her fingers, causing two large minigun platforms to appear in her grasp, each containing three groups of three barrels that spun around. "Try not to die too fast."

"That's a lot of barrels," Jude muttered before dashing to the side at high speed, narrowly dodging the incoming hailstorm of bullets. ' _Got to close the distance._ ' Jude suddenly vanished before reappearing behind T-Elos, whom merely smirked before panels on her shoulders popped open, sending out a hailstorm of miniature rockets. Jude managed to evade most of the rockets and closed the distance on T-Elos, only for the missiles to turn around midair and fly at him from behind.

Black Heart saw the missiles closing in on him and gasped. "Jude look out!"

"Hu – gwah!" Jude muttered before he was hit by the barrage of rockets.

"Jude!" the CPUs shouted in unison.

Jude groaned as he floated in the air, his shields mostly drained. "I – I'm fine…! Don't worry 'bout me and focus on your targets!"

Purple Heart begged desperately, "B – But we –!"

However, Jude interrupted, "Just do as I say!"

Purple Heart tightened her fists in frustration. "… Right…"

T-Elos snickered in amusement. "Trouble amongst your toys?"

Jude scowled angrily at the remark.

"I take that as a yes," T-Elos answered with a smirk.

Jude growled, "I don't care what you say to me, but I won't allow you to insult them. Ever."

"Like you can stop me from saying what I want about your tramps."

"Shut up!" Jude snarled before charging at her.

T-Elos smirked before sidestepping his charge and firing a hail of bullets at his back.

"Gah!"

T-Elos laughed loudly. "You organics are way too easy!" T-Elos landed next to Jude, kicked him in the abdomen and then stomped on his side with a sadistic grin. "I don't see what she likes so much about besides that meathook." A chainsaw made of energy then emerged from her gauntlet again before she grinned madly. "Perhaps I should bring just that to her."

Jude coughed heavily, blood splattering on the ground. "Do what you want to me… just don't hurt the others…"

T-Elos huffed in boredom. "You organics are so dull."

"Jude!" Houki shouted as she ran towards him and T-Elos.

Jude growled angrily and reached out weakly towards Houki. "No… Houki… run away!"

T-Elos blinked in thought and then smirked before pulling a purple revolver from her waist and aimed it at Houki, causing Jude's eyes to widen in horror. "Maybe now you'll show me something interesti –" she was interrupted as Jude suddenly jumped up and hit her so hard that she went flying into CPU Breaker, causing both to slam into a wall nearby. Jude huffed and panted as he stood, exhausted and bleeding. "I won't let you…!" he growled, his eyes starting to glow red. "I won't let you hurt them dammit!"

* * *

 **And fin! That brings the tenth chapter of Tales of Neptunia to a close. I hope everyone enjoyed it, be sure to leave a review if you did. If you were confused or unsure on anything post your thoughts in a review and I will answer them as best I can. If you did not enjoy it, review if you must, just keep it civil, though I would suggest doing something you actually enjoy instead.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

 **Hello and greetings to all my great readers! I have returned with a new chapter of Tales of Neptunia. I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, it seems at least a few did. I also hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well! If you do, be sure to post a review and let me know what you think. As usual I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for all of his help with the story so far. Well, may as well move on to the reviewer responses, hm?**

 **demonfox2140: You may see KOS-MOS, yes. That's because I haven't seen Asterisk War. Probably, but Vert's for Jude, no one else. Probably. Well here's the next one. Thanks for you long review.**

 **JMK2: Yeah, shouldn't take too long.**

 **Sonicdude8: I know, but Yukihira is kinda Byakushiki's thing.**

 **CrystalPhoenixBlader: Who knows? Well, I do, but I'm not telling.**

 **superpeirce: You'll find out soon.**

 **Phew! That was quite a few reviews. But with those out of the way, it is time to move on with the main event!**

 **WARNING: There is a lemon in this chapter.**

* * *

Jude suddenly jumped up and hit her so hard that she went flying into CPU Breaker, causing both to slam into a wall nearby. Jude huffed and panted as he stood, exhausted and bleeding. "I won't let you…!" he growled, his eyes starting to glow red. "I won't let you hurt them dammit!"

"What the…?" T-Elos growled as she sat up weakly.

White Heart gaped in shock. "D – Damn… I didn't see where he went for minute…"

Black Heart nodded dumbly in agreement. "Yeah…"

M stiffened in disbelief. "H – How…?"

Jude immediately dashed towards T-Elos and CPU Breaker, T-Elos growling and summoning her miniguns before firing both plus her missiles all at Jude at once, however, Jude vanished in a moment before reappearing behind her.

T-Elos widened her eyes in disbelief. ' _The hell…?!_ '

Jude slashed at T-Elos forcefully, T-Elos blocking with her beam chainsaw before her right arm transformed into a massive blade that she lunged forward with. However, he caught her blade with his left hand and then slammed his foot into her abdomen, sending her crashing into another wall.

M narrowed her eyes and frowned in frustration. ' _We need to retreat…_ '

Purple Heart blinked and then pointed at Jude in worry. "Hey, guys… look at Judie's eyes…"

Green Heart dropped her jaw slightly in surprise. "It's like… a dragon's…"

Black Heart interjected, "I'm not sure what's going on, but I get the feeling we need to put a stop to this, quick."

"Agreed."

M huffed and then shouted, "Killachines! Cover our escape!"

The many Killachines then converged around Jude to attack.

"Judie!" Purple Heart shouted in fear.

Jude grabbed one of the Killachines by its segmented tail before slamming it into a second one, grabbing one of their large axes, and using it to behead a third Kllachine.

"Whoa…" White Heart muttered in awe.

Green Heart interjected, "I take back what I said before, he's really hot when he's like this."

Purple Heart and White Heart turned to her and gaped.

White Heart remarked, "Th – This is turning you on…? Whatever you say…"

Jude blocked the mace of another Killachine before jumping up and slicing the machine in half, jumped off its corpse to dodge the ax of a second Killachine before beheading it.

Suddenly, Chifuyu ran up to the group. "You have to stop him, now!"

"Wh – Why?" Black Heart asked in confusion and worry.

"His senses are probably numbed from his rage, but the amount of power he's exerting is tearing his body apart, not to mention the blows he's blocking from those things are shredding Byakushiki. If this keeps up he'll –"

Jude suddenly stopped moving, stiffened, and then coughed blood onto the ground.

"Jude!" Purple Heart yelled.

Jude collapsed as Killachines surrounded him.

Purple Heart charged at the machines, unable to reach him in time, however one of the Killachine's had a hole blown in its torso. Purple Heart turned in shock and saw Cecilia holding her sniper rifle up.

"What the…?!" Black Heart gaped.

Cecilia turned to the Killachines and demanded, "Get away from him you brutes!"

"Hiya!" Ling shrieked as she dashed between two of the Killachines, holding her swords out to the side, before the exploded violently.

Tatenashi suddenly appeared and impaled one of the Killachines before encasing another in ice.

Houki grit her teeth as she watched the three destroyed the remaining Killachines. "Damn it…"

* * *

Sometime later, the next day, after the battle was done, Jude was lying down unconscious, wrapped in bandages in the academy's medical wing.

"How the hell did this happen…?" Blanc growled angrily.

Maya sighed as she looked at Jude somberly. "I'm not sure but he's going to be laid up for a while. He's got many torn muscles, several broken bones, and internal bruising. To be honest, he's lucky he's unconscious, or he'd be in mind-bending pain."

"I see…" Vert muttered in dismay.

Noire slammed her fist onto the table. "How the hell did Avenir and Arfoire even know we were here?! Or even knew Jude was alive?! Those Killachines only went after him!"

Chifuyu walked into the room, heavy bags under her eyes, and remarked, "I was wondering the same thing, so I've been looking into it."

"And?! Don't keep us hangin' Chi-Chan!" Neptune shrieked.

"It seems they were tipped off when someone noticed Lady Black Heart trying to open the international gate. They've had spies around us since then."

Noire stiffened in fear. "I – I see… So it's my fault…"

"Huh?" Cecilia muttered in bewilderment.

Neptune blinked in thought. "Oh yeah. Cecily doesn't know yet."

"Know what?" Ling asked.

"Noire is Blacky, Vert is Greeny, Blanc is Whitey, and I'm Purpley."

Ling and Cecilia remained silent in bewilderment. "… EEEHHH!?"

Blanc twitched an eyebrow in irritation.

Cecilia shrieked in disbelief, "Y – Y – You can't be serious!"

Vert removed her glasses and turned to the others.

The duo gaped in shock, Cecilia fainting in disbelief.

Immediately, Milla burst into the room with Asuka and the others. "What the fucking hell happened to Jude?!" Milla demanded.

* * *

Shortly later, after Chifuyu and the others explained the situation, Milla scowled angrily.

"I'm ripping Ganache in half," Milla growled.

Blanc argued, "We have to get to him first. Besides, we can't do anything with Jude like this."

"Then heal him."

Noire twitched an eyebrow and retorted, "And exactly how do you plan on doing that? He's the only person in our group who can use healing magic."

"That's not strictly true," MAGES. rebutted as she walked into the room.

Neptune turned to the blue-haired girl with a grin. "Hey ya MAGEY!"

MAGES. then held up her staff and announced, "Everyone stand back, this spell takes time to cast."

"Uhh… you're not gonna turn him inside out are ya?"

"That's not the purpose of this spell, but there's no guarantees."

IF tugged on MAGES.' ear and pulled her away. "No way. We are _not_ going to trust using such magic." IF turned to Milla with a sigh. "Have you ever seen Jude's body exhibit regenerative abilities?"

Milla put a hand on her chin in consideration. "Hmm… A few times. Why?"

IF sighed with a light tinge on her face. "Th – Then I might be able to help. B – But you all need to look away, got that?"

Compa tilted her head in adorable confusion. "Huh? Why Iffy?"

"J – Just do it!"

Neptune waved a hand dismissively. "Geez. Fine Iffy. Ya don't have to be all shouty."

"… Well? Turn around!"

The others all turned around in unison.

IF gulped before walking over to the unconscious Jude and leaned over him before pressing her lips against his firmly.

At that moment, Cecilia awoke from her faint and saw IF kissing Jude. "Eehh!? Stop kissing my Jude you strange tramp!"

"What!?" Neptune and the others shouted as they turned in unison.

IF paled in shock from the shout, causing her tongue to fall from her mouth into Jude's.

Jude snapped awake instantly, causing the two to gaze at each other intently, Jude remaining silent and stiff, unable to decide how to proceed.

Compa pouted in disappointment. "That's not fair, Iffy. I wanna get lovey-dovey with you and Ju-Ju to!"

IF sprung up suddenly, her face deep red, and rebutted, "Th – This isn't lovey-dovey! I – It's energy transfer!"

"Rrriiiggghhhttt…" Neptune retorted, unconvinced.

Jude blinked curiously as he sat up and began pulling the bandages from his body.

The others gazed at him in surprised confusion.

Jude looked over himself and flexed his arms in surprise. "I'm… all healed up…" He then turned to IF with embarrassment. "Though… was the tongue necessary?"

IF turned bright red as steam poured from her ears.

Neptune snickered in amusement. "Wow… you really got hot and heavy with Judie, Iffy."

IF turned to her and demanded, "Sh – Sh – Shut up!"

Vert giggled lightly. "So cute when she is flustered."

IF stiffened before fainting.

Tatenashi frowned as she looked at Jude. "You sure you're alright?"

Jude nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I am. But… if I'm this beat up I won't be able to fight in the Class League Match. Is there any way to speed up my healing…? I don't want to put Tatenashi's training to waste…"

"Well IF gave you a little boost so for now that's all you can do."

Jude frowned in frustration. "Maybe some Healing Artes can help."

Noire raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Healing Artes?"

Jude's hand then began to glow with green light.

Marvey's eyes lit up excitedly. "Ooh, it's the warm light again!"

"Again?" Ikaruga questioned.

"When I got all beat up at Lastation Jude used it to heal my wounds."

"Ah."

At that moment, Relie walked into the room. "How is he?"

"Better," Maya answered.

"Good. The whole school saw your battle, Mathis."

Jude blinked in surprise. "They did…?"

"Yes." She pointed behind her at three people in the hallway.

Jude blinked in thought. "And they are…?"

Chifuyu frowned in annoyance. "Ah crap."

The first of the group, a young woman with short, chin-length blue hair, her fringe parted to the left over her dark blue eyes, wearing the standard academy uniform with a moderate bust. "Shalice Balshift, leader of the Triad, third year!"

The second of the group, a girl with long, light brown hair tied up in a high ponytail with a white ribbon, her bangs framing her face with her fringe formed into a single point falling between her amber eyes, wearing the standard uniform with a modest bust. "Tillfur Lilimit, second member of the Tried, second year!"

The third of the group, a plain-expressioned girl with short, chin-length black hair in a straight cut with green eyes, wearing the standard uniform with a petite bust. "Yes, Noct Leaflet," she said in a plain tone. "Yes, third of the Tried, first year."

"I – I see…" Jude muttered in surprise.

Relie chuckled lightly in amusement. "Energetic, aren't they?"

"Y – Yeah…"

* * *

Later in the day, Jude sighed as he walked down the hallway when he looked up and saw a figure running across one of the rooftops. Rushing up he growled at the person. "Hey! Stop!"

The figure stopped running long enough to look at him before continuing to sprint.

"Dammit!" he cursed as he began the chase. "Byakushiki!" he shouted before donning his IS and running after the cloaked person. "Now I've got you!" However, before he could grabbed the person, they ducked under him, kicked him in the back, then jumped up and stomped on his head, deactivating Byakushiki and sending him crashing down through the roof. "Ow… well… that happened… Where am I…?" He then looked down and paled as he realized he was straddling a petite girl with elbow-length, blonde hair, deep red eyes, and petite breasts, whom was completely naked.

He immediately stood up and turned around. "S – Sorry!" However, he paled when he saw numerous other girls completely nude. "Wait… this is… _the baths_!? Oh come on! My luck can't be this bad!"

"You… _pervert_!" the blonde shouted before swinging her foot up, hitting him between the legs.

"Not… a… pervert…" he cried out before collapsing.

* * *

Sometime later, Jude groaned as he sat in a prison cell. "… How could this happen…? Just… how…?"

Chifuyu sighed as she walked into the area. "Good grief. Why did you do something like this?"

"I got knocked down from the roof and through it."

"And why were you on the roof?"

"Chasing someone in a cloak."

Chifuyu twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "… I'm not an idiot."

"It's true! Do you really think I'd lie?!"

"Why would someone be on the roof?"

"Don't ask me. But they knocked me through the ceiling."

At that moment, the door to the cell block slammed open.

"Oh what now…?"

The blonde he had landed on before, now wearing the academy uniform with her hair tied to one side in a ponytail, walked towards him angrily.

Chifuyu looked at the girl, confused. "Princess?"

Jude blinked in confusion. "Princess?"

Chifuyu then turned back to Jude. "Ah, you probably don't know her. This is Lisesharte Atismata, the crown princess of Atismata, that kingdom you were told of."

Lisesharte folded her arms angrily. "We met already."

"Ah… I guess you were the one he fell on?"

"Unfortunately," Jude muttered in frustration.

"I can't believe a pervert like him was let into this school," Lisesharte grumbled.

"I'm not a damned pervert!" Jude growled.

"Then what do you call jumping from the roof, landing on me, and… and…!" she trailed off as her face reddened and she put a hand over her small bust. "Only a pervert would do something like that!"

"Nah, Judie's not smart enough to be a pervert," Neptune commented, suddenly in the room.

Lisesharte immediately jumped to the side in surprise, with a shriek Jude could not help but find rather adorable.

"Cute…" Jude muttered quietly.

Chifuyu then interjected, "I'm sorry your highness, but Mathis is staying."

"Wh – What!?" Lisesharte gasped. "I can't approve of that, at all!"

"You don't need to, because it's not your decision."

Lisesharte twitched an eyebrow in irritation. "Alright, then a wager!"

Jude sighed in annoyance. "Let me guess… a duel. I win I stay you win I go."

"Exactly."

"When and where?"

"Third arena, immediately."

"Fine."

* * *

"What?!" Houki shouted in disbelief. "He's getting in another duel!?"

"Yeppers," Neptune answered simply.

"Is he trying to die!?" Cecilia yelled.

Neptune shrugged in response. "Not a clue."

"Just let him do this," Chifuyu urged.

"Indeed," Milla added.

Jude, meanwhile, was looking over Byakushiki. "Okay…" Jude then put a hand on Byakushiki's armor. ' _How you holding up, Amelia?_ '

' _Good, you?_ ' Amelia returned.

' _Fine._ '

' _Now really._ '

' _… My body's on fire._ '

Amelia sighed in exasperation. ' _Then why'd you agree to the duel?_ '

' _No choice._ '

' _… Well just try not to overdo it again._ '

' _Okay._ '

* * *

Later, Jude and Lisesharte stood opposite each other in the arena, both in their pilot suits.

' _Why are those things always so revealing…?_ ' Jude wondering in annoyance with a sigh.

In the announcer booth above the arena, Tillfur stood with a wide grin. "You ready to go!?"

"Yes," Jude and Lisesharte answered in unison.

"Then go!"

"Tiamat!" Lisesharte shouted before becoming clad in red and gold armor with a black rifle in her right hand.

"Byakushiki!" Jude exclaimed before the armor appeared on him before dashing forward at her.

Lisesharte dashed back away from him and fired a flurry of shots from her rifle at him.

Jude dodged to the side before surging up and around.

Parts on the back of Tiamat then detached and flew outward.

Jude smirked before firing the thrusters on the back of Byakushiki and bursting forth.

' _Fast!_ ' Lisesharte shouted in her head.

Jude slashed at her with force, Lisesharte barely blocking with her rifle. Jude then kicked her legs out from under her.

"Kya!" Lisesharte gasped before putting a hand on the ground, redocking her flying parts, and then flew back.

Jude dashed at her swiftly, Lisesharte firing a barrage of shots at him. Jude deftly weaved through the barrage.

' _Dammit!_ ' Lisesharte cursed before throwing the rifle to the side. "Seventh Head!" An absurdly large cannon with seven barrels at the end appeared in her grasp in a flash of light.

"What the…?" Jude muttered.

"Oh great…" Chifuyu grumbled.

Energy particles began condensing and collecting around Seventh Head before an immense beam of energy fired outward, powerful enough to smash through the barrier surrounding the arena.

Jude gaped in awe, having just barely dodged the shot. "Th – That was… almost as strong as the Lance of Kresnik…" His eyes narrowed suspiciously before he turned back to Lisesharte, only to see her sweating profusely from exhaustion and panting heavily. "It's over." However, Jude's attention was taken when a strange tune filled his ears. "Huh? What's that music?"

Suddenly, the alarms across the academy started blaring.

The entire school was stilled when a loud, ear-piercing roar tore through the air.

"Is that a dragon?" Jude wondered.

At that same moment, a large, humanoid, mechanical, reptilian creature flew down from above, landed on the wall around the arena and swiped at one of the pilots standing there, slicing her in half.

"The hell!?" Jude shouted before immediately flying up at the beast.

"No!" Chifuyu shouted fervently. "Jude, wait! That's a Gargoyle!"

Jude charged at the Gargoyle, however the beast smacked him away with its powerful claws. Jude managed to right himself in midair, growling with frustration, and charged. As he charged, the blade of Yukihira split down the middle and spread, allowing a large blade of energy to appear that he swiped at the Gargoyle with, however it guard with its claws. Jude growled as he was sent sliding back from the impact. ' _I'm not weak! I can beat this thing!_ '

The Gargoyle reared back with a loud roar and flared its wings, sending out feather-shaped projectiles. However, before they could reach him, the projectiles exploded.

Jude blinked in confusion and then turned to the side to see Lisesharte holding out her rifle. "This is my fight you stupid lizard!"

Jude twitched an eyebrow in frustration. "Stay out of this! This is my fight and you are not ready for more combat!"

Lisesharte hissed and retorted, "I can't let this thing beat you! That's my job!"

Chifuyu argued loudly, "This duel's over you idiot! Evacuate the area!"

"Yeah," Jude interjected, "now go!"

"That applies to you too, Mathis!"

Jude ignored her and kept fighting the Gargoyle, swinging his blade at the beast, which it dodged, before retaliating with a swipe of one of its claws. Jude bent to the side to evade the strike and then kicked it in the abdomen, sending it sliding back and then smacked it across the face with the broad side of his sword, knocking it off the wall.

The Gargoyle stood with a roar as Jude leapt down, his sword aimed down to impale its head. However, the beast turned swiftly and whacked him with its tail, sending him crashing to the ground and leapt on top of him and began repeatedly swiping at him with its claws.

"Jude!" Neptune wailed before transforming and charging at the Gargoyle. However, before she could do any damage the monster backhanded her, sending her flying back.

"No! Neptune!" Jude cried out before coughing blood as the beast hit him in the abdomen. ' _Damn it! I need more power! If I don't have it… I'm going to die… my friends… will die… And I…_ ' He tightened his fists with rage as Byakushiki began to glow brightly. ' _Will not allow it!_ '

Suddenly, the entire academy was illuminated as light sprang from Jude's IS, spreading through the entire campus.

* * *

"What's happening?" Cecilia asked as she looked around, standing with the others.

"Look!" Ling shout before pointing to where Jude and Purple Heart were.

"Judie…?" Purple Heart asked with worry as she saw the bright light swirling where Jude was, the Gargoyle having been knocked back by the force.

Suddenly, the light dispersed, Jude appearing from within, now clad in a completely new IS, one that was tall and black, with huge wings on the back and red lines flowing all over it.

"I-Chan…?" Philuffy muttered as she and the others gazed in confusion.

Jude looked over his new IS in awe. "This… is incredible…"

The Gargoyle roared before sending its projectiles soaring at Jude once more, however, he grabbed several large daggers from the side of his unit and threw them outward, causing them to explode and destroy the beast's attack and then charged forward at high speed, holding a long, black sword in his grasp. The Gargoyle fell back, one of its arms severed as it howled in pain.

Luno and Airi stared at the machine in disbelief.

"Th – That machine…" Luno muttered weakly. "How…?"

Houki gaped as she looked at Jude's IS. "His IS… changed? How?"

Jude charged at the Gargoyle, the beast blocking his swing with its claws but his sword cut straight through its arm before he raised his sword high. "Die!" he bellowed before cutting the beast's head off.

Lisesharte gaped in disbelief as Jude stood, exhausted. "He… beat it…?"

"Yeah," IF replied.

Jude stumbled weakly before coughing blood to the ground and collapsing as the black IS around him vanished.

* * *

Sometime later, Jude groaned as he yet again awoke in the infirmary. "… I am starting to hate that ceiling…"

"If you keep pushing yourself to the breaking point like that you'll keep seeing it," Chifuyu chided as she stood beside him.

"If I don't I'll never get stronger…"

"And you can't get stronger if your body is broken."

"She's right, Jude," Milla commented, sitting beside him.

"I see…" Jude muttered.

At that moment, Presa walked into the room.

"Hey Presa…"

"You're lucky you're still alive," Presa chided.

"I guess…"

"I don't know why, but I think I know how to help."

"Really?"

Presa put her hand over his chest before it began to glow a soft green.

Jude blinked in surprise as he felt the healing warmth flow through him.

Chifuyu then remarked, "You should thank Lise when you're done here."

Jude looked at her curiously. "Huh? Why?"

"She's the one who dragged you here and patched you up."

"I see…"

"There," Presa noted. "Should be done. I think…"

Jude sat up and tested his muscles. "I feel great… Thanks, Presa."

Presa nodded with a smile. "You're welcome, Jude."

Jude stood and made his way to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chifuyu interrogated.

"To train, and to thank Lisesharte," Jude replied.

"No. No training."

Jude stiffened and tightened his fists with a frustrated frown. "… Fine…"

* * *

Later on in the day, Jude sighed as he sat in class. ' _I wonder which classroom Lisesharte is in…_ '

One of the other students then raised her hand and asked, "Hey, Miss Orimura, are we still having the Class League Matches?"

Chifuyu turned to the student and nodded in response. "Yes. However, they've been postponed for a few days to repair the damage to the various arenas."

Jude let out a heavy sigh of relief.

Chifuyu turned her attention back to the blackboard. "Now, let's start the lesson already."

* * *

Later on, after the classes for the day were done, Jude sighed as he made his way back to his shared dorm room and looked around. "Huh… I guess Houki isn't back yet. Oh well, guess I'll start on dinner."

As he began heating up one of the meals left in the refrigerator, he heard a knock at the door. He opened it curiously before blinking as he saw Lise standing in the doorway. "Lisesharte?"

The petite blonde looked around uncomfortably. "I – Is there anyone else here…?"

Jude raised an eyebrow but then shook his head in response. "No, just me. Want to come in?"

Lise nodded slowly and followed him into the room before locking the door behind her.

"So what's the problem, Lisesharte?"

Lise gulped and interjected, "L – Lise…"

"Huh?"

"You can call me… Lise."

"Um… okay. Anyway, I'm in the process of making dinner," he explained before reaching for a plate. "So you can have so – what the hell!?" he shouted before dropping the plate as he turned to see Lise standing with her skirt raised high and panties pulled low, causing him to turn away suddenly with his eyes shut. "What the hell are you thinking taking your clothes off?!"

Lise, her face red with embarrassment, retorted, "I – Idiot! I'm not taking my clothes off!" Her expression lowered demurely as she said quietly, "You… you need to look…"

Jude gulped heavily and turned slowly before he noticed a large, red, wing-like mark shortly above her hairless mound. "What the…?"

"It's the mark of the Arcadian Empire."

"Ah…" Just then he raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "But wait, I thought you were the princess of Atismata."

"I – I am… This… this mark… is the real reason I challenged you to a duel."

Jude tilted his head in further confusion. "You challenged me… because of a tattoo?"

Lise frowned slightly in annoyance. "It's not a tattoo. It's a brand."

"Ah… and… it's important… how?"

"I… I can't tell you that right now… but I was worried you had seen it, so I… wanted to make you leave the school so you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Why would I tell anyone?"

"Huh…?" she mumbled before looking at him in surprise.

"I don't even know what that mark supposedly means. So I'd have no reason to tell anyone."

Lise widened her eyes before a teary-eyed smile filled her face. "… Thank you… if it got out that the princess of the new kingdom has the mark of the old empire on her body, I'd be disgraced and cast out."

"I see…"

"So… thank you for not telling anyone…"

However, the duo's tender moment was interrupted as Houki, whom saw Lise with her clothing still mostly remove, remarked angrily with a pulsing tic mark, "What… the hell… is going on here…?"

Lise turned a vibrant shade of red in embarrassment and turned slowly towards Houki.

"WHY THE HELL IS THE PRINCESS GIVING YOU A PEEP SHOW!?"

"I haven't a clue," Jude answered plainly.

"You liar!" both girls answered with equal venom.

* * *

Shortly afterward, Jude sat in the infirmary with a sigh, two large welts on his cheeks.

"Wow, they hit you pretty hard," Compa commented as she looked at him in worry.

"Yes…" Jude replied with a slight muffle from the swelling.

Milla looked at him and poked one of the welts slightly, causing him to flinch. "Looks like it hurts."

"They do…" He slumped forward with a deep sigh. "Just once I'd like a peaceful day…"

Suddenly, the silence was broken by a shrill cry of fear. "PPOOII!"

"What the…?"

At that moment, a person suddenly rushed into the room and hid under one of the beds.

Jude blinked in confusion before he watched a woman with long brown hair rush into the room, look around fervently before growling and leaving. "… You can come out now."

After a few short seconds, out from under one of the beds crawled a girl with long, waist-length, light blonde hair, in a straight, hime-cut style, with a ribbon over her bangs, and wearing the standard academy uniform, who stood rather shakily. "… Is she gone, Poi…?"

Jude stiffened slightly as he looked at the girl. ' _C – Cute…_ ' He shook his head of the distracting thoughts. "Y – Yeah, she is."

The blonde then turned to him curiously. "You're that boy, Poi."

"I have a name. And it's Jude. Yours?"

"Yuudachi, Poi," she answered with a smile.

"Right. Nice to meet you. So why were you running from that woman?"

"She's mean, Poi!"

"She's only mean because you won't do your homework properly," Maya rebutted.

"All that hiding…" Jude muttered, "because of homework…?"

Yuudachi pouted and retorted, "But it's so boring, Poi. I don't wanna do it, Poi. It makes me sleepy, Poi…"

Jude chuckled weakly with a bead of sweat falling down his cheek. "Maybe you need help to study?"

Yuudachi blinked in surprise and turned to him in thought

"Maybe I can help."

"Really, Poi!?" Yuudachi asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind."

"Great, Poi!" Yuudachi exclaimed before hugging him.

At that moment the door opened and a woman with long, elbow-length brown hair, a white hairband just behind her fringe, with matching brown eyes, wearing a long, dark purple blouse with a white collar, white, elbow-length gloves, a tight black skirt, white stockings, and plain black shoes walked into the room, highly annoyed. "Ah, there you are, Yuudachi."

Yuudachi paled in fear. "A – Ashigara-Sensei!?"

Ashigara smiled wryly as she held a short whip in her hand. "It's rude to flee from your punishment."

Jude frowned incredulously. "That's a bit extreme, don't you think?"

"It's the only method she responds to."

Jude's frown turned into a scowl. "You ever consider she has a hard time doing her homework because you frighten her?"

Ashigara twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

"So instead of scaring her anymore, why not let me help her study?"

"… Fine… We're having a test at the end of the week. You have until then to make her improve."

Jude nodded in understanding. "Right."

Ashigara left the room, causing Yuudachi sighed in relief.

"You okay?"

"She's scary…" Yuudachi muttered weakly.

"Right. Well let's get started."

Maya then interjected, "It's way too late for that. It's already time for everyone to go to bed."

"Really?"

Maya pointed up at the clock nearby.

"Huh…"

* * *

Jude gulped as he walked into his room and saw Houki sitting on the end of her bed. "Hey, Houki…"

Houki stiffened slightly and turned to her. "Oh, hey… how's your face feeling?"

"Better."

Houki glanced away in shame with a light tint to her cheeks. "… I… I'm sorry."

"… Don't worry about it…"

"H – Huh? O – Okay… Though… Lisesharte explained what happened, so… I should've listened to you first…"

"Oh…"

"Anyway, are you… going to make dinner…?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The next morning, Jude made his way into class, only to suddenly be surrounded by many of the girls in the class.

' _… Oh what now…?_ ' Jude muttered in his head in annoyance.

One of the girls suddenly exclaimed, "Hey, hey! Is it true that you're a tutor!?"

Jude merely looked at the girl in confusion.

Another girl added, "We heard you're tutoring a girl from Class-D, Yuudachi!"

Jude sighed. "I – I'm just helping her with her homework…"

Lise then interjected, "Hey! If anyone's going to have Jude as a tutor it's me!"

"That's no fair!" the first girl pouted. "You're a princess, so you can just pay for a tutor!"

Jude sighed in exasperation before looking ahead as he saw Phi approach him holding a book in her arms. "I-Chan…?"

Jude gulped deeply. "I – It's Jude…" Jude then groaned as the girls started crowding around him harder before he was suddenly yanked from the crowd. "H – Huh?"

"You alright?" Krulcifer asked, holding his hand lightly.

"Yeah…"

"Rather rambunctious, aren't they?"

"You can say that again… Wish they'd be calmer…"

"You'll get used to it."

"I hope so…"

Chifuyu then entered the room and ordered harshly, "Okay everyone, in your seats!"

Noire sighed as she looked at the girls dispersing around Jude.

* * *

Later in the day, as classes continued, Noire sat silently, gazing longingly at Jude, though attempting to hide it.

As she did, Vert leaned over and quietly noted, "You're not going to get anywhere just looking at him," causing Noire to stiffen.

Neptune snickered and added, "If you want Li'l Judie you'll need to be obvious. Like walk right up and kiss him or lay in his bed in sexy underwear."

Noire's face instantly turned a vibrant shade of red. "Are you insane!? I could never do that!"

Neptune shrugged in response. "Then you'll never get to experience Li'l Judie rocking your world."

"Oohh…"

At that moment, several chimes sounded across the school.

"Ah, lunch time," Jude said hungrily.

"Now's your chance, Nowa," Neptune remarked.

Noire stiffened and then gulped deeply. After a moment she walked towards Jude. "U – Um… Jude…?"

"Huh?" Jude muttered as he turned to her. "What's up, Noire?"

"U – Um… I, uh…" Noire stammered, fidgeting nervously. "I – I want to…"

Neptune pumped her fists excitedly. "Yes… yes…"

Noire took a deep breath to calm herself. "I – I would like to talk to you about something. A – Alone. I – In my room…"

Steam shot out from Neptune's nose with excitement.

Jude raised an eyebrow in thought but then nodded. "Um, sure."

"Good," Noire answered. "L – Let's go then."

* * *

Shortly later, the duo walked into Noire's room, Jude noticing it was dimly lit. "Why is it so dark?" Jude turned the lighting in the room up, hearing shuffling in the background. However, when he finished turning it on, he stiffened as he saw Noire lying in her bed, clad only in lacy, dark blue lingerie, her nethers barely hidden by the thin cloth, her ponytails undone, her hair pooling loosely behind her. Jude's face instantly turned bright red in embarrassment. "Wh – What the hell?!"

Noire sat stiffly, her face also bright red. "… W – Well…? A – Are we going to have s – sex or wh – what?"

"H – Huh?"

"Y – You heard me…"

"Y – You want to have sex… with me…?"

"Yes!"

"R – Really…?"

"Oh for the love of god!" Noire groaned before getting up and pressing her lips against his forcefully, her tongue working its way towards his, Jude's eyes widening in shock before she pulled away.

"Wow…"

Noire smiled and then pulled him close to her.

Jude gulped slightly and looked over her form, putting his hand against her sides and tracing down her body. "You're beautiful, Noire."

Noire stiffened and glanced away with a blush. "D – Don't say something like that… stupid…"

Jude chuckled as he played a hand through her hair. "Your hair's so soft." Jude leaned towards her, put a hand on her cheek softly, and then placed his lips close to hers. He stopped as he felt her tense breaths slowly brush against his lips before moving forward, his tongue reaching into her mouth for hers.

Noire trembled as she felt his tongue caress and hers. ' _H – His tongue… it's… so soft…_ ' Noire tensed slightly as Jude's hand grasped one of her generous orbs.

Jude pulled away slightly from her in concern. "Are you alright?"

Noire nodded slowly. "I – It's okay… you just… surprised me…"

Jude flexed his fingers, squeezing her soft mound in his hand.

"Hau!" Noire moaned in response before his hand began rolling and kneading her breast.

He reached up his other hand for her other orb and began squeezing and gripping her breasts firmly over the thin cloth. "Your breasts are so soft and round. They're beautiful, Noire."

Noire stiffened and put a finger at her lips with a blush. "Y – You idiot… don't say stuff like that…"

Jude gulped as he continued kneading her breasts in his hands, the sensation on his fingers starting to drive him crazy. Suddenly, he pulled her lacy bra up off her orbs and sunk his fingers into her mounds.

"Hyau!" Noire moaned loudly. "H – Hey! Don't squeeze them so tightly…!" Noire moaned out before losing her balance and falling back, Jude falling as well, landing atop her. Noire stiffened and looked up at him as he straddled her. ' _I – I can't believe that… this is actually happening… I'm seriously going to…_ '

Jude gulped as he gazed at Noire below him, her face reddened with lust and embarrassment, contrasting against the porcelain white skin over the rest of her body.

"W – Well…?" she muttered quietly. "D – Don't… just sit there…"

Jude nodded with a smile as his hands returned to massaging her bust, his fingers periodically flicking past her stiffened nipples. At the same time, he leant his head down and began kissing her neck lightly.

Noire moaned loudly as Jude's fingers pinched her peaks tightly, his lips pulling and kissing all across her neck. She hissed in arousal as his fingers pulled tightly on her peaks, stretching her nipples slightly. "Hau!" Noire moaned loudly before his lips pulled tightly on her neck.

"You alright?" Jude asked as he pulled away slightly.

Noire, moaning and sweating, nodded slowly. "Y – Yes… don't stop…"

Jude moved down slowly and kept his left hand on her breast before his mouth wrapped around her other peak, causing a loud moan to escape the ravenette's lips. His other hand slowly moved down her side, gently coasting over her skin, his finger flicking her navel lightly.

"Hyan!"

His hand reached over her thigh and rubbed her skin firmly, his fingers gripping tightly before reaching to her round ass and grabbing the skin tightly.

"Hyau!" Noire moaned loudly. "M – My body… is getting so hot… your fingers… the way they're rubbing on me feels amazing…" As his fingers coiled around her ass tighter her back arched. "A – Ah… yes…!"

Jude looked up in thought as his lips continued pulling on her nipple. His remaining hand then moved down and both of his hands began rolling and kneading her rump in his grip.

Noire widened her eyes as his hands massaged and gripped her ass firmly. "M – My ass… you're… rubbing my ass so firmly…" She then stiffened as Jude bit her nipple lightly, his teeth tugging on it. "Hyau! Y – You're tugging on my tits so hard!"

He moved his hands tighter on her ass, his fingers beginning to caress and glide just above her flower.

"H – Huh? Wait, you're not really going to…!"

She received her answer when Jude's finger began pushing into her ass, the digit enwrapped in her panties as it did. "Mm… your insides are so soft."

Noire grit her teeth with a moan. "D – Don't say… hau… something so embarrassing…!"

Jude chuckled lightly as his finger pushed deeper and began stirring inside. "And yet you're tightening around me when I do it."

"Th – That's not… not true… hyau!" she cried out as his finger pushed deeper. "A – Ahn! Your finger is… going so deep… in my butt…!" She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close into her cleavage as she tensed, feeling his finger twirl and move within her backside. "Th – There's something… welling up inside of my body… I can't… I can't… hold it in any longer!" Noire stiffened and trembled harshly, her body shivering in Jude's grasp.

Jude blinked as he felt fluid gush from Noire's mound. He leaned back gently and chuckled. "Looks like you came."

Noire slumped against him, panting weakly. "N – No I didn't… you jerk…" She then whacked him on the head with a pout.

"Gah!"

"You jerk… why'd you do something so embarrassing?"

Jude laughed weakly before pulling his finger from her behind. "Now, why don't we move on?"

Noire looked up at him weakly, her eyes half-lidded and her face flushed, and nodded slowly. "R – Right…"

Jude moved himself up and pulled down his zipper, causing his tool to flop out and stand tall toward the ceiling.

Noire's heavy eyes widened as she saw his rod standing, twitching slightly. "It's… so big…"

Jude smiled and put his hand over her mound, rubbing her folds firmly, feeling her soaked panties against his fingers. "And you're absolutely soaked."

Noire's face turned red as she leaned back slightly. "That's your fault… d – dummy."

"Then I guess I'd better take responsibility for it, huh?"

Noire's face began to practically glow red in response. "H – Huh!? D – Don't say stuff like that!"

Jude then grabbed her soaked panties and pulled them away from her mound, a long thread of arousal connecting them to her before he pulled them off from her feet and tossed them aside.

"Don't be so careless… I bought those specifically for you."

Jude blinked in surprise. "For me?"

"Of course, dummy. You're the only guy who's ever going to see me like this."

Jude widened his eyes and then nodded in understanding as he positioned his hose near her entrance. "Then I'll make sure I'm worth your expense."

Noire widened her eyes momentarily before nodding with a minute smile. "O – Okay… then you'd better prove it."

Jude nodded in return. "Here I go. You ready?"

Noire nodded silently before Jude began pushing forward, her lower lips began to open as his tool made its way in. "Guh… it feels… a lot bigger than I expected…"

"It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"J – Just a little… but I'm okay."

Jude nodded and continued his movement, feeling her hole begin to spread open as he made his way in slowly. "W – Wow… your pussy is… so tight…"

"Th – That's not… you're just… too big…" she huffed out weakly, barely able to string together words as she felt pain and pleasure shooting through her with each motion of Jude's cock. She winced suddenly as he brushed against her hymen. "Guh!"

Jude frowned in worry. "You sure you're okay, Noire?"

"Y – Yes…! I'm… fine!" she retorted with a hiss. "J – Just… keep going…"

"Okay…" he muttered, unconvinced and pressed onward with increasing force before feeling her maidenhead finally give way as his tool reached inside her.

Noire arched her back harshly with a hiss of pain. "I – It… hurts… way more than I… thought…"

"M – Maybe we should stop…" Jude noted weakly before Noire grabbed him by the arms. "N – Noire…?"

"N – No… we won't… stop… after coming this far." Noire took several moderate breaths before looking at him with a strained smile. "O – Okay… I'm ready."

Jude nodded and continued his motions, Noire's virgin blood beginning to flow out with each thrust of his dick, mixing it into her lustful liquids. "N – Noire… your pussy… it's so soft… and warm… it's wrapping tightly around my dick."

Noire flinched lightly and turned away, covering her face in embarrassment. "Aauu… don't say stuff like that…"

Jude stopped his motions with a frown.

"Wh – What…?" Noire muttered before turning to him, uncovering her face slightly.

"I want to see your face, Noire," Jude expressed. "I don't want you to hide your beautiful face from me." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and began twirling his tongue over hers. Pulling away slightly with a smile, he added, "I don't want you to look away from me, okay, Noire?"

Her eyes widened, her face reddening even further. But after a moment she nodded with a smile and reached her arms up to Jude's shoulders and wrapped them around him. "Okay… but in return… think only of me… right now… I'm the only girl you should think about."

Jude nodded and continued his thrusting with increased vigor, each forward motion pushing his tool deeper into her canal, his lips grasping hers as their tongues twirled and danced amongst each other.

Noire moaned and huffed as she felt Jude's cock burrow deeper and deeper into her, each thrust stirring her insides and spreading her walls deeper. ' _M – My pussy… it's being stirred so much… and it's getting so hot… My head's getting so foggy…_ ' At the same time her tongue was pulled and twirled by Jude's, his hands massaging and rolling her breasts firmly, all the sensations coursing through her body intensely. ' _There's so much… my head's going insane…!_ '

Jude grunted as he felt Noire's walls grip and wrap around him like a vice, the heat pulsing through his body. "Noire… your pussy… it's crushing my cock… it's so hot it feels like my dick's going to melt," he muttered with a muffle as his tongue caressed throughout Noire's mouth, tasting every part of her mouth.

"M – My whole body is… melting…" Noire rebutted weakly, her senses starting to flow away into nothing but pleasure, the pain completely leaving her as he plunged deeper and deeper with greater force. "You're stirring my pussy… with your dick… so much… It's making me feel like… I'm going to go crazy!" Her eyes widened as she felt the head of Jude's tool begin to peck up against her womb. "Wh – What…?! H – How did… you make it that far in…?!"

Jude chuckled lightly as his plunging continued to grow in ferocity. "W – Well… it happens… a lot… But… it almost feels like… your pussy… was made for me…"

Noire's eyes widened as heat suddenly spread throughout her body, causing her to stiffen harshly.

"N – Noire?" Jude asked in concern.

"M – My body's getting hot…!" Noire exclaimed. "It feels like something's welling up inside, like I'm about to burst…!"

Jude smiled as he began thrusting faster. "Sounds like you're about to cum again, Noire."

"A – Again!?"

"Yeah. Honestly… I'm about to cum, too."

Noire gazed at him in surprise before smiling happily and nodding. "Okay, then let's cum, Jude. Let's cum together."

Jude nodded as he began thrusting faster and faster, his tool hitting against the door to her womb with greater force, the entrance starting to give way slightly. He flinched lightly as his motions continued, feeling Noire's walls constrict around him.

Noire tensed as well, feeling Jude's cock start to swell, burgeoning with his essence. "H – Here it comes… y – your dick… is about to explode inside of me… and fill me with cum…!"

"I – I can't… hold it… any longer…!" Jude shouted before thrusting himself as deep as he could, his cock pushing open her cervix and gushing semen into her womb.

Noire's eyes widened and her back arched as her body filled with his semen. "I – It's comiiing!" she exclaimed, her pussy gripping him like a vice, pulsing and squeezing his cum from him.

However, as he continued pulsing seed into her, Jude's knee slipped and he fell back, causing his cock to pull from her hole and spray a fountain of semen.

Noire gasped in shock as Jude's cum rained from above, coating and caking across her body, even pouring into her open mouth.

Jude groaned as he sat on the floor before standing. "You alright, Noire?" he asked before his eyes widened as he saw Noire lying on the bed in front of him, her entire body coated in his essence, her eyes filled with love and lust as her chest slowly heaved with her breaths.

After a moment she opened her mouth, displaying the cum sitting on her tongue.

Jude blinked and then smiled. "Good girl."

Noire then closed her mouth and swallowed the thick fluid, before opening her mouth once more, showing it clean.

Jude patted her head gently before she slumped back, sleeping from the exhaustion.

* * *

Jude sighed as he made his way to his room. "Well that was something… I hope Noire's alright. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course she is, she's a Goddess." As he walked through the hall, he noticed a girl standing in the courtyard, looking around curiously. "Huh." He made his way over to her and asked, "Is something the matter?"

The girl, with short brown hair, straight cut fringe just above her brown eyes, her bangs hanging down, framing her face, a small ponytail hanging below her neck, wearing the standard academy female uniform with a backpack, turned to him and stiffened before bowing. "O – Oh, I'm Fubuki, and I just transferred here."

"Oh. I see."

"Um, are you a student here?" Fubuki asked nervously.

Jude nodded in response. "Yeah. Why?"

"Can you help me find someone?"

"Sure."

"I – I'm supposed to share a room with Mutsuki and Yuudachi. Do you know where they are?"

"Sure, follow me."

* * *

Shortly later, Jude and Fubuki stood in front of Mutsuki and Yuudachi's room.

"Here we are," Jude noted.

At that moment, the door opened and a girl with short, chin-length, red-brown hair that curled at the ends, bright red eyes, and wearing the standard female uniform with brown stockings stepped out and looked at Jude and Fubuki. "Um, can I help you?"

"What's wrong, Mutsuki, Poi?" Yuudachi asked as she walked up behind her and then saw Jude. "Jude, Poi!?"

Jude answered, "Hey. You got a new roommate."

"Poi?" Yuudachi muttered before looking at Fubuki. "You're Fubuki, Poi?"

Fubuki nodded and bowed. "I am."

"I'm Mutsuki," the redhead greeted with a smile.

"I'm Yuudachi, Poi," the blonde added.

Fubuki tilted her head curiously. "Um… what does Poi mean?"

"Huh, Poi? Poi is Poi, Poi."

"I see…"

Mutsuki interjected, "The sun's still up, so we can give you a tour of the school if you want, Fubuki."

"S – Sure," Fubuki answered unsurely.

Jude blinked and then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Um… is it okay if I tag along? I never got a tour of the school."

Yuudachi smiled happily. "Not at all, Poi!"

* * *

Shortly later, Mutsuki motioned to the large cafeteria. "This is the cafeteria, though the older students call it the mess hall."

"Wow…" Fubuki muttered in surprise. "It's huge."

"Of course it is, Poi!" Yuudachi exclaimed.

"I've actually never eaten in here before," Jude noted.

"Really, Poi?"

"Yeah. I usually eat elsewhere."

Mutsuki remarked, "Okay, next is the baths."

* * *

Shortly later, the group stood in front of a large door.

"These are the recuperation baths," Mutsuki explained.

"I see…" Jude noted. "So, where will I bathe?"

The others all remained silent.

"What?"

Mutsuki answered weakly, "There's, um, only one bath."

"… Uh-oh… I guess it's good the rooms have their own… Otherwise…"

"Right…"

"N – Next…?" Fubuki interjected.

* * *

"These are the training yards," Mutsuki noted as she pointed to a large area of targets and weapons.

"Training yards?" Jude questioned.

Yuudachi answered, "Where we come to practice with our weapons, maneuvers, and tactics, Poi."

"I see…"

Fubuki turned to the side and widened her eyes in disbelief. "No way… Akagi-Senpai!?"

"Who?" Jude asked before turning to see a young woman with long, flowing, dark brown hair that was parted above her chestnut brown eyes in three points, her bangs framing her face and falling just above her moderate bust, rather than the standard uniform, she was clad in her IS, which included a white gi overtop a red kimono top, a short, pleated, red miniskirt, a thick chest protector over her bosom, a long, flight deck like pad attached to her right arm, a similar piece of armor over her waist, thigh-high white stockings, high-heeled shoes resembling the rear of a ship, a long, red quiver on her back, and a long bow in her hands.

The woman then raised her bow, ready to launch one of the arrows, standing calmly.

"Whoa…"

"Yeah… Akagi-Senpai is amazing…" Fubuki swooned as she watched the woman fire the arrow.

"How?"

Fubuki turned and excitedly answered, "She's from the First Carrier Group, she almost never gets injured in battle, and one time her group took out over twenty Abyssals without losing a single member."

Jude looked at her curiously. "Abyssals? What are those?"

The trio of girls looked at him in disbelief.

"Weren't you… told about them?" Mutsuki asked.

Jude shook his head in response. "No. I thought this was a school to learn how to pilot the IS. Nothing more."

"Oh boy… Well, you know about all those monsters appearing around Gamindustri?"

"Yeah," Jude answered with a nod.

Fubuki illuminated, "Well among them are extremely powerful monsters that appear exclusively from the oceans and make sea travel almost impossible. They're called Abyssals. They're incredibly powerful, and full-sized battleships are too slow and bulky to fight them. So we need to use the IS against them since it's the only effective weapon."

* * *

 **And there it is! That concludes the eleventh chapter of Tales of Neptunia. Let me know what you thought of it with a review. If you enjoyed it, post a review. If you were confused, unsure, or had questions about anything let me know in a review and I will do what I can to address your queries. If you did not like the chapter, do something you actually enjoy instead, but review if you must, though be constructive about it. Well, with that said, the chapter is over, so I will see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

 **Hello and greetings my wonderful readers! Yes, even you, Gerald. I have returned with another chapter of Tales of Neptunia. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, though not everyone did it seems. I also hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well, be sure to post a review if you did. I would also like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for all of his help with the story so far, and my secondary author TheLastNanaya for his help in the story where applicable. Anyway, nothing else to add so far, so let us move on to reviewer responses.**

 **MrFoxHoundSir: I suppose you could see it that way.**

 **enigma95: Um... thanks? I think?**

 **chad001: I know, but it was planned for inclusion from the beginning, we just hadn't decided where to place it.**

 **correnhimself316: Who knows? Well, I do, but it's a secret.**

 **Jude smash!**

 **She most certainly did, but you have to admit it's something she might do.**

 **Not much to respond to, I guess. So, let us head on to the main story!**

* * *

Jude stood silently as he listened to Fubuki and the others explain about the Abyssals. "Guess I got lucky…"

However, at that moment, the woman next to Akagi, a young woman who looked very similar to her with brown hair, tied up in a ponytail to the side, chestnut brown eyes, and wearing the same Infinite Stratos as her, with a blue skirt, turned to the group, annoyed. "Hey! You're not supposed to be back here!"

"Huh?"

Akagi turned to her with a mild frown. "Kaga, there's no need to shout."

"But they aren't supposed to be here," Kaga retorted.

Jude stiffened and muttered, "S – Sorry, we're going now!"

* * *

"Whoa, that was scary…" Mutsuki muttered as she and the others left the training yard.

"Yeah, Poi…" Yuudachi added with exasperation.

"Why weren't we allowed back there?" Jude questioned.

"You're not supposed to enter the training yard from the side," Houki explained suddenly, "you could get hit by stray attacks."

Fubuki turned to Houki in surprise and bowed. "Oh, good afternoon, Senpai."

Jude raised an eyebrow in thought. "Senpai? No, you two are in the same year."

Fubuki paled as she glanced down at Houki's assets. ' _We're the same age!? How?!_ '

Jude looked at the girl in slight worry. "Something wrong, Fubuki?"

"Y – You sure she's in the same grade as us…?"

Jude nodded in mild bemusement. "Yeah. She and I are in the same class."

"I see…" she muttered weakly. ' _This is so unfair…_ '

"She's got boob envy," Neptune noted with a smirk.

"Eek! Wh – Who are you?! Wh – When did you get here!? I d – don't have boob envy!"

Jude answered, "Neptune. She always appears at the weirdest moments. I can't comment on that."

Neptune pouted in frustration. "Aaww… I wanted to introduce myself…"

"You take too long."

Neptune's pout deepened.

"A – Anyway," Mutsuki interjected, "that does it for the tour."

"Good to know. In that case, I'll head back to my room."

* * *

As Jude made his way back to his room, he noticed Luno wandering through the halls, seemingly with no destination in mind. Curious, he walked up to her. "Luno?"

Luno stiffened before turning to him. "Y – Yes?"

"You alright?"

"Yes, I'm just fine," she replied with a smile Jude could tell was false, causing him to frown suspiciously.

"Luno… please don't lie…"

Luno stiffened slightly and attempted to make her smile look more natural. "I – I'm not…"

"You're lying… I know that smile… I've seen it on my own face."

Luno remained silent for a moment before sighing deeply. "… I… I just can't sleep, okay? Don't worry about it."

Jude's frown deepened further. "Luno, if something's bothering you, I'll listen, okay?"

Luno simply remained silent. "… Can we… go somewhere more private?"

"Sure."

* * *

Shortly later, the duo stood inside of an empty dorm room, away from the rest.

"Okay, this should be good," Luno remarked.

Jude nodded appreciatively. "Now, why don't you tell me what's keeping you up?"

Luno sighed heavily. "Okay. You see… being around all these IS, it's… been causing Airi some stress. Lots of stress, actually."

"How so?"

"… You can… keep a secret, right?"

Jude nodded affirmatively. "Yes."

"You heard about the coup d'état that brought down Arcadia, right?"

"Yeah. From Vert."

"Well… the coup was instigated from within the royal family."

"Really?"

"Yes. My eldest brother Fugil and my twin brother Lux."

"I see…"

"I'm not certain about Fugil, but Lux had become fed up with how our father was ruling the empire and so aided Fugil's deeds. He did it with a special IS only he could command. Bahamut."

"Really?"

"Yes." Luno's expression then dropped somberly. "However, shortly after the completion of the coup, Fugil turned on Lux. And Airi was there… right in front of Lux, still in his IS… when Fugil stabbed him through the back."

Jude remained silent in disbelief.

"It was also her idea to attend the academy, though she still hasn't told me why."

"I see…" he noted lightly.

"We were both shocked when we saw you using Bahamut the other day."

Jude raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Bahamut?"

"That black IS you used to defeat that monster."

"Huh?" Jude mumbled in befuddlement.

Luno tilted her head in thought. "When you destroyed that machine that attacked the school. Byakushiki turned into Bahamut. Don't you remember?"

"I… remember a surge of power but then… then everything went black."

"I see… How strange."

"Yeah… now I have another mystery to deal with…"

"Another?"

"Yeah… namely why I have two IS…"

"What's the first?"

"Why I'm here."

"Oh."

* * *

The next morning, Jude groaned lightly as he awoke in his bed. As he came to, he realized his hand was grasping something warm and soft. "Huh?" he muttered before hearing a soft moan as his hand contracted. He sat up in a start and saw Phi sleeping soundly in his bed. "I am going to die…"

Houki, having been roused from her sleep, wandered sleeping to Jude's side of the room. "What's with all the…?" she trailed off before seeing Phi in Jude's bed.

Jude gulped heavily in fear.

Houki looked at him incredulously. "… Pervert," she accused flatly before walking to the restroom.

"… I'm not a pervert…"

Phi yawned before sitting up with a long stretch, her bust swaying enticingly. "Hm…? Good morning, I-Chan…" she greeted sleepily.

"It's Jude…"

* * *

Later in the day, Jude made his way into the workshop and glanced to the side, seeing Lishe in one of the bays working on Tiamat. "Lishe?"

Lishe stiffened before turning to him slowly. "Oh, hey… Jude."

"What's up?" he questioned as he walked up to her.

"I'm just doing some repairs to Tiamat. I think I'm going to add a drill."

Jude raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "Why a drill?"

"Because it's the perfect weapon!" she answered confidently with a smirk.

"How?"

"Because… well it just is!"

"Right…"

Lishe fell silent for a moment. "… Hey, Jude…"

"Yeah?"

"You… you wondered about that mark, didn't you…?"

Jude shrugged lightly in response. "A little. I just kinda figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

"Ah…"

"So if you aren't, don't force yourself."

Lishe remained silent for a moment and then nodded. "It's okay, I want you to know…"

"Okay."

Lishe took a deep breath to prepare herself. "My father, the Duke of Atismata, initiated the rebellion against the Emperor of Arcadia. During the rebellion, I was… I was captured by the emperor's soldiers. They held me captive for five days until they received word that my father wasn't going to come get me…" She trailed off as her fists tightened angrily. "He had decided the success of the rebellion was more important than rescuing me."

Jude huffed in derision. "Then he's no father."

"Maybe… After that, one of the generals decided to make me his slave, and had me branded with the empire's emblem, since I was… was their property. I don't… I don't remember everything that happened… or how long it lasted… just that I wanted to die…"

Jude's expression recoiled in horror before softening as he took a step towards Lishe and wrapped his arms around her gently, causing her to flinch subtly in surprise.

"H – Huh? Jude?"

"Don't worry," he eased softly. "I won't let something like that happen to you again. Ever."

Her eyes widened in disbelief before her face turned slightly red. "… D – Dummy… Thank you…"

Jude nodded lightly with a chuckle. "You don't need to."

She then stepped away slightly, her face still flushed. "A – Anyway, it all ended finally when the Black Hero appeared."

"I see…" he muttered with confusion.

Lishe then turned to him with a stern frown. "He was using the same IS you used to stop that monster."

"Huh…"

"Why?"

Jude shrugged in response. "No clue. I only got my IS less than a month ago."

"Huh?"

"My IS. I've only had it for less than a month."

"S – Seriously!?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Lishe shrieked, "How can you have that much skill in only a month!?"

"Combat outside an IS."

"O – Oh…"

"Yeah. Anyway I best get going." The alarms in the school then blared loudly. "Oh what now?"

A voice on the radio ordered, "First Carrier Task Force, Second Support Fleet, Third Torpedo Squadron, and Jude Mathis, assemble in the office."

"Huh… better go."

* * *

Soon, Jude with a number of girls gathered in the office in front of Relie.

Jude looked around in thought. ' _There's a lot of people here. Wonder why?_ '

"I'm certain you all wonder why I called you here," Relie commented.

"Yeah," Jude answered.

"One of our scout groups has discovered an Abyssal base."

Jude then raised a hand.

"Yes?"

"How come no one ever told me about the Abyssals?" Jude questioned.

"Ya didn't know?" Neptune asked, suddenly in the room.

"No. Because no one told me."

"Oh my…" Akagi commented in shock.

"What?" Jude asked, confused.

Akagi frowned in confusion. "Everyone in all four nations knows about them…"

"I'm not from any."

The others all looked at him in incredulous disbelief.

"What? Neptune knows this."

Neptune snickered in amusement. "I know. I just like making that face."

Relie sighed in exasperation. "Anyway… we know where the base of the Anchorage Princess is, so you all will be sent to take her down."

Jude frowned in thought. "I see… Wait, her?"

"Yes," a new person answered.

Jude glanced to the side and saw a woman with long, knee-length black hair, her fringe parted in three points, the middle point ending between her red eyes, wearing the standard academy uniform, along with long, thigh-high black and red garter stockings. He gulped lightly as he gazed at the woman.

Relie turned to her and ordered, "Nagato, put an image of Anchorage Princess on the screen."

"Yes, ma'am," Nagato replied before an image appeared on the screen of a pale-skinned woman with long, silver-grey hair and red eyes, wearing very skimpy clothing, her moderate bosom barely covered, a tiny skirt, and knee-high, high-heeled boots.

Jude blinked in confusion as he looked at the image and then glanced at Akagi and then back at Anchorage Princess.

"Hm?" Akagi hummed in thought.

Jude questioned, "Akagi, do you have a twin?"

Akagi blinked curiously. "I… used to…"

"… Well I think I know where she is…"

"That… doesn't make sense."

Jude then lightly grabbed Akagi by the arm and placed her beside the image of Anchorage Princess.

"Hm? Is something wrong?"

Neptune then raised a mirror, showing the sight to Akagi herself.

Nagato blinked in surprise. "The resemblance is striking."

"Yeah…" Kaga commented in concern.

"Huh…" Akagi mumbled.

"Yeah," Jude interjected, "I'm pretty sure she's your twin."

"But, she's an Abyssal…"

"So?"

"How could an Abyssal be my dead sister?"

"Simple. They revived her."

Akagi paled subtly in horror. "… Wh – Why…?"

"To use her skill."

Nagato interrupted, "Even if that is the case, she is currently an enemy trying to kill our comrades. So if she is your sister it is our duty to end her enslavement by the Abyssals."

"Then let's capture her and save her."

"That's too dangerous," Relie argued. "Getting that close to an Abyssal Princess is suicide."

"It's better than taking the easy way out."

Nagato argued harshly, "It is far more important you all remain alive than it is to recover a defiled corpse."

"So you don't want to save her? Don't want Akagi to rescue her sister. Don't want to find out how to reverse it?"

Akagi tightened her fists desperately. "That may be my sister's body… but even so, it's not her. She wasn't… whole, when the battle was over…"

"Then they added parts or have regeneration."

"Enough," Relie interrupted sternly. "Mathis, what makes you so certain Anchorage Princess is any different from the mindless masses of the Abyssal Fleet?"

Jude replied, "Because she's a leader. You yourself said she is an Abyssal Princess. Something tells me that title is more than just for show."

Relie narrowed her eyes and then sighed in resignation. "Very well. But if you can't do it, then the others will sink her."

"Right."

* * *

Later on, Jude along with the other pilots prepared to launch, heading out towards the Anchorage Princess.

Yuudachi glanced back in worry as the group flew. "Hey, Fubuki isn't doing so well, Poi."

Behind her, Fubuki moved unsteadily and shakily, floundering from side to side before finally flopping into the water.

"Need some help?" Jude offered.

"N – No… I'm okay," Fubuki answered weakly before standing once more, still unsteady on her feet.

"Hey! Stay in formation!" one of the girls near the head of the group ordered.

"But she needs help," Jude argued.

"If she's got her IS already then she should be able to stand," another of the girls added.

Jude frowned in annoyance.

"Enemy Destroyers, incoming!" the first girl shouted as several large, beast-like machines soared through the water at the group.

Jude narrowed his eyes and readied his sword.

Fubuki looked at the oncoming monsters and gulped. "Yikes… they're creepy…"

Yuudachi tilted her head in mild confusion as she looked at the beasts. "Poi? One of them has a CD on its head, Poi."

Jude's eyes widened suddenly. "That's no CD! Quick, take it out!"

The first girl twitched an eyebrow in irritation. "Hey! You're not giving the orders –!"

Before she could finish her sentence, two humanoid Abyssals appeared from the Enemy Disc in a burst of light, one wielding huge gun platforms, the other holding missile launchers on its arms.

"Crap…" she grumbled.

"Take it out now before it can spawn more!" Jude shouted.

Mutsuki and Yuudachi responded by immediately firing their cannons at the monstrous machine. Fubuki fired a shot from her cannon as well but the recoil from her shot knocked her back.

Jude rushed behind her and managed to catch her. "You alright?"

"Have you even been in battle before!?" the first girl shouted.

Fubuki stiffened and then slumped slightly. "W – Well… no…"

"Well she is a transfer, so it makes sense," Jude noted.

"It's coming again, Poi!" Yuudachi shrieked.

"Damn!"

The leader of the group ordered loudly, "Everyone! Fire on the Destroyer with the CD on its head!"

The group fired a barrage of shots at the small ship before a single round from Fubuki hit the Enemy Disk squarely, cracking and destroying it.

Mutsuki widened her eyes as the monsters ahead of them slowly faded away before disappearing. "The Abyssals! They're vanishing!"

"Yeah. The extras are," Jude commented.

"There!" the lead girl shouted. "The Princess!"

"I see her," Jude remarked before suddenly charging at high speed.

"Wait!" the second girl shouted. "There might be more!"

"Let him go Naka," the first girl argued.

"But Sendai…"

Jude continued heading straight for Anchorage Princess without regard. However, suddenly, another Abyssal resembling a young woman with a cane and a large, jellyfish like creature atop her head appeared from the waves. Jude tackled her with his shoulder, attempting to knock her out of the way.

However, the Abyssal turned and smacked him from behind with one of the tendrils hanging down from her helmet before the guns on the side pelted him with a barrage of shots.

"Gah!" Jude growled before stumbling forward. Picking himself back up, he swiftly turned and swung Yukihira at her. "Out of my way!" However, she knocked his sword out of the way with her cane before beating him on the side of the head with end of her cane.

He growled before kicking out at her, but he was shot from behind. He grunted in pain before turning to see the orbs floating around Anchorage Princess launching a hail of shots at him. He barely managed to dodge and was about to retaliate when the other Abyssal fired at him as well. ' _Dammit! No matter which way I turn I'm getting shot in the back! I need to do something!_ '

The Abyssal once more swung its cane at him, however before she could land the blow, she was hit by a cannon blast, knocking her cane away. She blinked curiously before looking to the side at Fubuki.

"You stay away from him!" Fubuki demanded. "You hear me!?" she shouted before firing another shot.

Jude paled in worry. "No, Fubuki! Stop firing!"

The Anchorage Princess turned to Fubuki, sending several of the small orbs floating around it at her, firing a hailstorm of bullets at the girl.

"Fubuki!" he cried out before dashing towards Fubuki. However, the Abyssal reached out one of its tendrils, coiling around his neck, and began to strangle him. Jude growled angrily as he attempted to free himself from its grasp. ' _Dammit! I can't… take this much longer…_ '

Suddenly, a powerful explosion hit the Abyssal, knocking it away.

Jude collapsed, coughing as he gasped for air. "Wh – What the…?" He turned and saw a young woman with long, wavy, dark brown hair, bunched into two braided buns on the sides of her head, a long cowlick sticking up from the top, her straight-cut fringe stopping just above her dark brown eyes, wearing a white gi with red cloth underneath, a black, pleated miniskirt, and thigh-high, black, high-heeled boots, her IS resembling the cannons of a ship floating on her back. "Wh – Who is…?"

"Whoa…" Fubuki gasped.

The woman grinned confidently before the cannons aimed at the Abyssal. "How do you like the Burning Love of Kongou, dess?!" she shouted before firing multiple powerful blasts.

The Abyssal narrowly avoided the attack, glaring at Kongou.

"Shit!" she cursed before firing more shots.

Jude took the chance and charged at Anchorage Princess while the other Abyssal was distracted, though it turned to attack him.

"I'm your target, Dess!"

The Abyssal frowned and dodged more shots from her.

Jude slammed the floating cannons away from Anchorage Princess and tackled her down.

Anchorage Princess grunted as the two slammed against the water.

"Now stop fighting!" Jude demanded.

Anchorage Princess blinked in surprise at him.

"I know who you are! Who you were! And I know you do too. You're not just some monster! You're Akagi's sister and she wants you back!"

Anchorage Princess stiffened before grabbing her head and howling out loudly in agony. "S – Sis…" After a moment the Anchorage Princess passed out, unconscious, resulting in the surrounding Abyssals shutting down.

Jude sighed in relief. "There…" he muttered before picking up Anchorage Princess in his arms princess style. "Now, let's get going."

* * *

Back at the academy, Chifuyu and the others gaped in awe.

"He… actually did it…" Nagato commented.

"That he did…" Chifuyu added in awe.

Relie frowned in disbelief. "Just… what is he?"

* * *

As the group arrived back at the academy, Jude sighed in fatigue. "That was exhausting… Need to get some rest."

"I'm impressed," Chifuyu remarked as Jude and the others walked in, Jude carrying the still unconscious Anchorage Princess.

"Huh?"

"You captured an Abyssal Princess."

"Yeah, and I'm exhausted."

"I would expect so. Hand her to the research division and they'll take it from there."

"What will they do to her?"

"Research. They'll see how much of her is still human and if it's possible to return her to normal."

"Okay…" Jude answered unsurely.

Noire interjected, "I'll oversee this research."

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "And what makes you say that?"

"Because I want to make sure your people don't do anything inhumane."

Jude nodded in agreement. "I'd feel more comfortable with her there, too. I don't trust that you see her as a person."

"Fine."

* * *

Jude sighed as he sat with the others in a large room. "So do you think she'll be okay?"

Vert smiled and added, "Most likely."

"Yeah," Houki interjected.

Lid suddenly popped out of a nearby vent. "Yes. Chifuyu is fussworthy."

Jude twitched an eyebrow lightly at her remark.

"What?"

"… Nothing…" he muttered."

"Right."

Jude sighed and then frowned in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Blanc questioned.

"I'm just worried about Ankiza," Jude commented.

"Then go see her."

"Ankiza?" Vert asked.

"Akagi's sister," Jude replied.

"Is that her name?"

"Yes. Because we can't just call her Anchorage Princess."

Vert shook her head in response. "Not what I meant. If she's Akagi's sister she must already have a name after all."

"Oh. You'd have to ask Akagi about that, it's just something I came up with."

The others all looked at him in disbelief.

"Um… what?"

"Nothing…" Neptune muttered quietly.

The group stiffened as they all heard Compa squeal.

"Compa!" Jude exclaimed in worry before running towards where Compa was and saw Compa and another girl excitedly hugging each other while squealing in delight. Jude, however, tilted his head in confusion. "… Um, Compa…?"

Compa stopped and turned to him excitedly with a smile. "Hey, Ju-Ju! Look, it's Atago!" she cheered before pointing to the girl next to her, a tall young woman with long, waist-length, full, blonde hair, her bangs framing her face, stopping just above her sizable bust, larger than even Compa's, her fringe coming to a point between her bright blue eyes, wearing a long, light blue trench coat with dark grey underneath that hugged her body tightly, a matching blue cap atop her head, black gloves, a short, multi-layer, brown miniskirt underneath the coat, dark brown pantyhose, and light blue high-heeled shoes.

Jude raised an eyebrow in bewilderment at the excited blonde. "Um… who?"

Compa tilted her head cutely. "I haven't told you?"

"Told us what?" Neptune questioned.

"She's my cousin!" Compa cheered.

Atago bowed gracefully with a smile, her bosom swaying with her motion. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Neptune snickered slyly as Compa and Atago stood next to each other. "Yup, they're related."

"Indeed they are," Vert commented, eliciting a growl from Blanc.

Atago blinked curiously as she looked over Jude. "You're Jude Mathis?"

Jude nodded in mild confusion. "Yes, why?"

Atago smiled pleasantly as she approached him. "You're cuter than I expected. No wonder my cousin likes you." She then raised her eyebrows in recognition. "Oh! Is it true you have a big one?!"

Jude stumbled back, his face deep red. "H – Huh!?"

Neptune snickered in amusement. "It is hhhuuugggeee."

"Whoa…" Atago hummed in surprise. "That's big…"

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Jude stammered in embarrassment.

"So?"

Atago stood drooling silently.

Compa puffed her cheeks indignantly. "Hey! Ju-Ju's mine first!"

Atago pouted in disappointment. "Can't share?"

"I haven't had my turn yet! You can go after me!"

Neptune then put up her hand. "Why don't ya both go at the same time?"

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" Jude shrieked.

Vert added, "Well I am sure we can arrange a room for your threesome."

Jude stiffened before collapsing back with a nosebleed.

* * *

Sometime later, Jude sighed as he sat on his bed in his room. "So the matches are two days from now… Wonder who I'll fight." Jude then glanced outside and noticed Fubuki seemingly training. "Huh…"

* * *

Jude made his way outside and approached Fubuki, noticing Sendai behind her, with Fubuki attempting to balance on a set of baseballs. "The hell?"

Fubuki glanced to the side as she attempted to balance and smiled. "Oh, hey Ju – whoa!" she shrieked before losing her balance and hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"You okay?" Jude questioned as he walked up to the two.

"Y – Yeah…" Fubuki answered weakly before standing. "Ow…"

Jude's hands were then enveloped in green light before he put them next to Fubuki's head.

"Ahh…" Fubuki sighed in relief. "So warm…"

"There," Jude noted before pulling his hands away. "All healed up."

"Th – Thanks, Jude…" Fubuki replied with a light blush.

Jude then turned to Sendai. "So, how about explaining the thought process here?"

Sendai grinned proudly. "Simple. Being able to fly an IS or skate it on the water requires extreme balance. So I'm training Fubuki here to have better balance."

"Ah… I don't get it… at all."

"Well it works!"

"Says who?"

"Akagi-Senpai!"

Jude twitched an eyebrow lightly.

"I can keep going," Fubuki urged.

"Are you sure?" Jude asked unsurely.

"Yes," she answered resolutely before hopping back on the baseballs, stumbling and flailing to keep her balance.

"I see…"

"If you have any ideas for her training, feel free to help," Sendai interjected.

"Roller skates? Book balancing? Something that is less likely to give her a fatal head wound?"

Sendai did not have a retort, the two flinching as Fubuki yet again hit the ground.

Jude rushed to her side instantly. "Fubuki!"

* * *

Fubuki sighed as Jude looked over her head. "I'm okay, really."

Jude responded with an unconvinced frown.

"I'm serious! I am one hundred percent fi –!" Fubuki argued before flinching as Neptune flicked her forehead, when there was a knock at the infirmary door.

"It's open," Jude alerted before Relie walked in.

"Mathis, come with me," Relie ordered sternly.

"Um… okay?" Jude answered, slightly perplexed. "What's this all about?"

"She wants to see you."

"She?"

"Anchorage Princess."

"Ah. I'll be right over."

* * *

Jude arrived in the laboratory at the rear of the school and spotted Anchorage Princess, or Ankiza, sitting quietly on one of the tables. "Hey there. Is it alright if I call you Ankiza, instead of Anchorage Princess?"

She nodded silently, glancing at him unsurely.

"You wanted to see me? What for?"

She turned slowly to Jude and answered calmly, "I want… to know…"

"Huh? Know what?"

"Why… why did you spare me…?"

"Simple. You can be saved."

She frowned in confusion. "… Saved…?"

"Yeah saved."

"Why? I am… enemy."

Jude shook his head in denial. "No. You're a victim. And I want to help you. I don't know what exactly is making the Abyssals, but they're controlling you. And I want to stop it. And first step is saving you."

Chifuyu folded her arms and asked, "And do you have a plan for that?"

"Not yet. But I'll think of something. I am a doctor after all."

"There is one thing you should look at," Tatenashi urged.

"Huh?"

Tatenashi turned to her unsurely. "Hey, um, Ankiza, turn around."

Ankiza nodded in understanding and turned her back to Jude.

Jude widened his eyes and gasped as he saw a long, black, apparatus fused to her upper back, multiple tubes emerging from it into her body as red, fluorescent fluid flowed through it. "What the…?"

Tatenashi added, "We can't quite figure out what it is."

Jude put a hand on his chin in thought. "I see… Ankiza, is it okay if I inspect that?"

Ankiza blinked in surprise and then nodded as Jude put a hand on the device and looked it over more closely. "Compa, will you hand me that syringe over there?"

Compa looked around and then grabbed a large syringe and handed it to him. "Here ya go."

Jude carefully inserted the needle into one of the various tubes and pulled back on the plunger, watching as the fluid filled the vial. "Do you have equipment that can analyze this?"

Maya stiffened in surprise but then nodded. "Y – Yes, I'll get started immediately."

Jude handed her the syringe before turning to Relie. "Headmistress, do you have a way to scan inside someone's body?"

"We have a few machines that can do that, I'll show you where they are," Relie answered with a nod.

Tatenashi stood in surprise as she watched Jude follow the woman. ' _Jude's entire demeanor is different._ '

* * *

After several hours had passed, Jude sighed as he sat on a chair when Relie and the others walked up to him.

"Well we got what you asked for," Chifuyu explained. "Scans of Ankiza's body and an analysis of that liquid."

Jude nodded appreciatively. "Thank you Chifuyu. Presa, come over here and help."

"R – Right," Presa answered in surprise before moving to his side.

* * *

Several more hours passed as Jude examined the various readouts and images the group had given him.

"Well?" Chifuyu urged impatiently.

Jude turned and explained, "Well for starters she doesn't have any internal organs. All she has is this fluid, which maintains her body. It's also filled with extremely small robots."

"We refer to them as Nanomachines."

Jude nodded in understanding. "Ah. Well those tubes that come out from that device have replaced her circulatory, digestive, immune, and respiratory systems. And her bones also seem to be artificial as well. The only thing natural is her brain and her, um…" he trailed off with a mild blush.

Relie tilted her head in confusion. "And her…?"

"M – Moving on… what we need to do is implant artificial organs."

"Why?"

"Because this thing is not only producing and filtering that fluid through her body, but it's also controlling her. So we need kidneys, a heart, and probably a stomach, oh, and liver if she drinks."

Chifuyu frowned in frustration. "You talk like you can just find those things in the convenience store."

"Not really, but the Aspyrixis seemed easy to make from what I read."

Compa tilted her head to the side in cute confusion. "Asspirate?"

Jude sighed in exasperation. "Aspyrixis. It's a medical Spyrix. The device on Milla's leg is one such device."

"Ah. What's it do?"

"The one she has allows people with paralyzed legs to walk."

Chifuyu asked, "So you want to make an Aspyrixis for her?"

"Yes. Ones designed to replace damaged internal organs. I know I have some books on the subject from my dad somewhere…"

Compa raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You sure? You didn't show up from the sky with any."

"… Crap…"

* * *

Jude sighed as he sat on a bench outside the school. "Just great…"

"Huh? Jude?" Fubuki muttered as she walked up to him.

"Hm? What's up Fubuki?"

"What are you doing out here? Didn't the headmistress want you to talk to someone?"

"Just got done talking with her. How about you? You still look kinda beat up."

"Oh. I got more training done."

Jude frowned in disappointment. "You should take it easy. If you do too much you'll hurt yourself."

"You're one to talk," Blanc chided as she approached the two.

"Huh?" Jude muttered as he turned to her.

"Blanny's got a point," Neptune, next to Blanc, added. "You train 'till ya drop."

Jude stiffened slightly. "Well, that's…"

"Big time true."

Jude frowned in annoyance.

"What? It is."

Milla approached the group and added, "She has a point, Jude. You have been overexerting yourself lately when training."

"B – But, that's only…" he argued weakly.

"Only what?" Presa asked.

Jude remained silent as the group stared at him, waiting for an answer, though it would have to wait as the school's alarms immediately began blaring. "Oh! An alert! Gottagobye!" he shouted hurriedly before rushing off.

The girls pouted in frustration.

* * *

"What's going on?" Jude asked as he and several others entered Relie's office.

Relie answered, "Another signal tied to one of those mechanical monsters has appeared. We have decided to codename them Abyss."

"I see… where is it?"

"Several kilometers away from the academy, in the Virtua Forest. It hasn't killed anyone just yet, but has been destroying much of the forest."

Jude nodded in understanding. "I'll get going then."

Relie interjected, "We can't let you head out alone, because this Abyss isn't all we've heard rumblings of over the past few days."

"What do you mean?"

Chifuyu explained, "There's evidence that the remnants of the Arcadian Empire have taken root somewhere in Planeptune."

"I see… all the more reason for me to appear alone."

"This isn't a discussion. Lishe and –"

"No," Jude interrupted bluntly. "I am going there alone and Lishe is staying as far away from anything connected to the Arcadian Empire as possible."

Lishe looked at him in surprise as he turned to leave.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to go. And I'd better not catch anyone following me."

Relie then turned to the others and ordered, "Tatenashi, Phi, you two should gear up."

"Huh?" Neptune muttered in confusion.

Tatenashi grinned and saluted. "You got it!" she chirped before rushing out with Phi.

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes in thought. "You know, he hides a lot of what he can do."

Relie nodded in agreement with a smirk. "Which makes him an even better fight, don't you agree?"

Chifuyu sighed in exasperation. "True. Surprise is the most dangerous weapon in any arsenal."

"Yep. Which is why I'm having those two follow him to be the ambush."

"I'll go too!" Lishe urged before rushing out.

Neptune then raised a hand. "Uhh… what's goin' on? Am I missin' something? 'Cause Judie said he's going alone."

Relie shook her head in denial. "No. He said he will _appear_ alone. He also said that he'd better not _notice_ anyone following him. Meaning he wants a group following but to be hidden."

"Whoa," Noire gasped in surprise.

"My, my," Vert noted happily. "He is quite the tactician."

"Indeed," Milla added. "Him and Rowen did most of the strategy for our group. Though if you asked him he'd attribute the plans to Rowen."

"Ah. Lack of confidence or is he just that modest?"

"Most likely a combination of the two."

Neptune snigger lewdly and remarked, "Well his sausage sure ain't modest."

"Yeah…" Noire added with a blush.

Houki, her face bright red, shouted, "Y – You sound like a dirty old man!"

"Prude," Neptune chided.

* * *

Jude hummed in thought as he flew over the trees, looking for the Abyss. "I thought… it was supposed to be around here."

' _That's what she said,_ ' Amelia remarked.

"Geez… Any ideas?"

' _I can sense something just ahead._ '

Jude nodded in understanding. "Must be the Abyss then. Get ready."

' _Right._ '

As Jude flew over the treetops he saw another beast like before seated on a branch. "There. Now let's –" he started before hearing the familiar sound of a flute. "That sound again?" Almost instantly, dozens more of the monsters appeared in the air surrounding him. "Thought it be an ambush. Let's go, Byakushiki!" He began to charge to attack the group before hearing a loud scream behind him. "Damn! They were spotted!? Just freaking great!" He turned to help the others when a blast of energy hit him from behind. "Oh come on!" He looked back and saw a tall man with black hair in a large, green IS. "… Who are you?"

The man grinned madly. "I am general Ragreed Forus, a general of the Arcadian army! My pets and I are going to tear down the false Atismata kingdom and bring back the Arcadian Empire as it should be!"

Jude narrowed his eyes angrily. "… So you're trying to start a war to bring back a corrupt empire. You need to die here."

Ragreed huffed in derision. "Oh shut up you little wimp! I've got no interest in dealing with you!" He suddenly jumped to the side when a powerful blast of energy shot into the sky, destroying several Abyss in the process. "The hell?"

Jude charged at Ragreed before being surrounded by more of the mechanical beasts.

"The hell was that?" He glanced down and saw Lishe in the brush with Tatenashi and Phi, causing him to grin madly. Pointing at Jude, he shouted, "Keep him busy!" before charging down to the trio.

Jude growled and slashed through the Abyss before racing after Ragreed.

"Huh?!" Lishe gasped as he approached her and punched her hard in the abdomen before pulling at her pilot suit, tearing a chunk of the fabric off, exposing the brand on her flesh.

Jude's eyes immediately went wide with rage and horror. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!"

Ragreed cackled madly. "I should have known it was you, little girl!" he bellowed before grasping her by the throat. "Remember me? I'm the one who bought you after your daddy left you for dead!"

Jude's eyes turned luminous gold as his pupils slitted, a scowl deepening on his face. "I said LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!"

"After I get rid of your stupid false kingdom, I'll make sure to treat you –!"

Jude raced towards Ragreed, punching him so hard he went flying straight through a boulder, leaving a trail of dust behind him, Jude merely scowling with rage. Then, with a brutal, vicious echo in his voice, Jude bellowed, "I said don't touch her you vermin! Now prepare to die!" However, before he charged to finish off Ragreed, he stopped when he heard soft sobbing and turned to see Lishe attempting to wipe tears from her eyes. "… Lishe?"

Lishe stiffened and more vigorously attempted to sweep the stream of tears from her eyes. "I – I'm okay… they just… they won't stop…"

Jude merely gazed at her unsurely for a moment before wrapping his arms around her softly. "Don't worry. You're safe now. And I'll kill him so he can't threaten you anymore."

Her eyes widened in shock before the moment was ruined as Ragreed interjected, "Aw, how cute, the little brat and the whore slave are –"

The man was interrupted as Jude suddenly appeared behind him with a mad scowl, gripped his head tightly, and then wrenched to the side with intense force, shearing the man's head completely from his neck before his body hit the ground below. "There. Now he won't cause you any more grief." Jude noticed a small glint next to Ragreed's body and tossed his head aside before picking up a small, pointed, horn-like flute. "I wonder what this thing does." Blowing air into the flute, he watched curiously as the Abyss all suddenly stood stock still. He thought for a moment before playing a basic tune on the flute, the Abyss seemingly moving in concert to it. "So this thing… controls them. Interesting…" He then took to the air and played the same tune again, the Abyss trailing him quietly as he did. His attention then returned to Ragreed's corpse momentarily as he continued playing the flute before the Abyss suddenly surrounded and devoured his body. "I see… They do what I think when I use this flute… Better keep it safe."

* * *

Relie turned as she heard her door open and saw Jude and the others enter the room. "Ah, good, you're…" she trailed off once she noticed the multiple Abyss accompanying them.

Jude nodded. "Alive and with new info. I also captured those Abyss."

"I… can see that…"

Neptune poked one of the beasts curiously before Jude commented, "They still bite," causing her to instantly back away.

Relie redirected, "Still, good work on dealing with the remnants."

Jude nodded in agreement. "He was scum and needed to die."

"Whoa…" Neptune mumbled in awe.

"And that aside, why was Lishe there anyway?"

Lishe winced lightly and then retorted weakly, "B – Because… because I went with the others."

Jude frowned in disappointment. "I said for you not to come though."

"I – I can't just sit around when everyone else is fighting!"

"Huh, sounds familiar," Milla noted.

Neptune raised a hand and added, "So… no one's gonna talk about Judie goin' all savage just now?"

Sheogorath, sitting on a large mushroom, a mug of tea in his hand with a slice of cheese floating in it, nodded in agreement. "Aye. Lass has a point."

One of the Abyss looked at him before growling.

Sheogorath just looked at it and grinned. "Nice attack machines. No need to go afta young Sheo." It then grabbed his mug and ran. "Oi! Get back here with ma cheese tea!"

* * *

Outside Relie's office, Airi and Luno stood in awe as they listened to the conversation.

Airi gulped in disbelief. "He… actually killed Ragreed? Unbelievable…"

"Y – Yeah…" Luno muttered in agreement.

* * *

Jude sighed as he made his way back to his room before hearing a voice singing nearby. "Huh?" Following the sound, he saw a large crowd of students gathered around a stage, atop it was a timid and shaking Fubuki, standing alongside Naka, singing energetically. "What is going on?"

Naka glanced to the side and grinned as he approached. "Hey, Jude! I'm giving Fubuki in a lesson in confidence!"

Jude tilted his head in confusion. "And you're doing that… how, miss…?"

With a smirk, she raised a victory sign proudly. "Naka! I'm the school's greatest idol!"

Jude blinked in confusion. "Never heard of you."

Naka gaped in disbelief. "EEEHHH!?"

Jude flinched slightly. "Loud… Come on Fubuki, get away from the crazy lady…"

"R – Right," Fubuki muttered before bowing to Naka. "S – Sorry, Naka," she eased before following behind Jude.

* * *

After the two got some distance away from the crowd, Fubuki sighed in relief. "Th – Thanks…"

Jude shrugged flippantly. "No problem Fubuki. You didn't seem too comfortable anyway."

"Yeah… but I didn't really want to make Naka sad…"

"Ah."

"So thanks for helping me out."

Jude then frowned in thought. "You know, I know those two are trying to help you, maybe, but they're going a bit too far."

"Really?" Fubuki asked in confusion.

Jude nodded in return. "Yeah. You should be careful," he urged before finding his face sandwiched between a vast fleshy expanse. He gasped as he stepped back and saw a young woman with long, waist-length, wavy blonde hair, her long fringe falling over her nose, between her vibrant blue eyes, her bangs framing her face and stopping over her generous bust, wearing an extremely low-cut, button-down blue blouse, tied just under her breasts, a light grey corset underneath, full-length grey arm warmers with dark blue gloves, an incredibly short, blue and grey skirt, with striped stockings, one red and white the other blue and white, and high-heeled red and white boots.

Fubuki gaped slightly at the woman.

The blonde looked down in thought at Jude. "Ah, hey there."

Jude's face turned bright red as he gulped. ' _Wh – Whoa…_ ' "Beautiful…"

The woman tilted her head innocently.

Neptune rounded a corner as she searched for Jude. "Yo! Judie, where'd ya – holy boobies! They're bigger than Verty's!"

Vert suddenly appeared around the corner as well, insulted. "Impossible! No one has a bosom greater than mine!" She then laid eyes on the blessed blonde and fell to her knees in disbelief.

The scantily clad woman blushed as she slinked away from the others. "Come on, stop acting like that…"

Jude lurched away with a nosebleed.

Vert clenched her fists desperately. "Th – This can't be real! N – No. It's not the size the size that matters. But the shape and – oh what am I saying! I'm starting to sound like those women with breasts less than mine!"

"Oh you poor thing," Blanc deadpanned with a hint of venom as Noire merely sighed.

"Ah, you've arrived safely, Iowa," Relie greeted as she approached the group.

The new blonde, Iowa, smiled excitedly and leapt at Relie. "Ah! Hey Relie!"

Relie responded by swiftly chopping her on the head. "Admiral or Miss Aingram."

"Owie! You don't have to be so mean!" Iowa argued with a pouted as she rubbed her head.

Jude gulped in worry. ' _She's… so… cute…_ '

Neptune gaped in disbelief. "Holy crap! She's sexdorable!"

Milla frowned in contemplation. "I wonder if I can attract Jude's attention that much? I'll see if I can increase the size of these first," she remarked as she grasped her own chest with her hands, causing Jude to pass out with a nosebleed.

"Aaannnddd he's out."

* * *

Jude groaned as he woke up some time later in the infirmary. "Geez, I passed out pretty bad… Wonder how? Whatever, I need to –" he began before hearing a commotion nearby. "What the…?" Curiosity getting the better of him, he made his way to the cafeteria and opened the door to a packed hall of students.

"Surprise!" they all shouted in unison.

"Uwah!" Jude shrieked before shutting the door immediately. "Obviously they are waiting for someone else." However, as he walked away Tillfur barged out of the room and grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey! Where ya goin'?!" she demanded.

"H – Huh?"

"Come to your party!"

Jude looked at her puzzled. "It's not my birthday."

Neptune, busily stuffing her face with food, stepped out and interrupted, "That's not what it's for. They apparently wanna thank ya for takin' out that creep."

"Huh?"

"Yeah!" Tillfur agreed emphatically.

"I – I see…"

"Now come on! You've got a celebration to attend!"

"I – I'm not really the party kind of person. I don't really want to –" he argued before freezing midsentence as Milla walked out of the room, clad in a black, halter-top, dress with a very low-cut neck, ending just below her bosom, a violet ribbon tied around her waist, deep purple flowers seated in her hair, and violet high-heeled shoes adorning her feet. His eyes went wide as he took in the sight of Milla in the outfit with a gulp. "Wh – Whoa… Milla?"

Milla tilted her head slightly in curiosity. "Hm? Well since this is a party, I figured it deserved more elegant attire." She blinked in thought before frowning in concern. "Does it look strange?"

Jude shook his head emphatically, unable to hide the redness on his face. "N – No, it… it looks… amazing… Very beautiful in fact…"

Milla smiled contentedly before Neptune snickered lewdly. "Ooh la la! It's gettin' HOT in here!"

Noire twitched an eyebrow and pulled her away from the duo. "Cram it!"

Neptune looked at her before grinning. "I would but Li'l Judie's tucked away."

Noire blushed before knocking her on the head and pushing her towards the table, piling a plate full of food, and turning her towards the wall. "Here! Now go in the corner and eat quietly!"

"Fine…" Neptune pouted before noticing Noire piling a plate with even more food for herself. "That's a lot of pickles," she remarked, causing Noire to glare venom at her. "Eek!" she shrieked before running away.

Noire sighed before dipping one of the many pickles in some dressing.

Jude, nearby, blinked curiously as he watched the exchange.

"Is something wrong?" Milla asked, regaining his attention.

"Huh?" Jude mumbled, turning his attention back towards her. "Oh, nothing. Where did you even get a dress like that?"

Milla tilted her head curiously. "Hm? Haven't I told you before? My clothing is all made from my own mana."

"So… you made it yourself? Well it does suit you. Makes you look beautiful."

"Thank you, I had a hard time deciding on the color." She smiled as she leaned forward, giving Jude an unintended clear look down her blouse and drawing attention to the silver and emerald necklace she had tucked in her cleavage. "I wasn't sure if the necklace was appropriate or not though. Jude? You're all red again."

"H – Huh?" he mumbled weakly as she stood straight.

"Anyway, let's join the festivities. That food looks quite delicious."

"Yeah… the food…" he muttered quietly, keeping his gaze glued to Milla.

"Hm?"

However, as the two entered the room, Jude was suddenly surrounded by many of the other students, pushing Milla away from him unwittingly.

"H – Huh? Th – The hell!?"

"So you actually took down that guy all by yourself!?" one girl asked enthusiastically.

"Wow, that's so cool!" another added.

Jude gulped as he answered meekly, "Y – Yeah. I – It was nothing…"

"Hey, can I get your autograph!?" a third girl asked.

"My… what?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?!" a fourth girl demanded.

"Well –"

"What do you like to eat?" a fifth girl requested.

"That's –"

"How can you actually use an IS?!"

"I don't –" Jude answered weakly, his attention becoming overwhelmed by the onslaught of questions before Milla suddenly flew over the group, grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him up and away from the crowd, out of the room.

* * *

Jude gasped heavily as he walked down the hall with Milla in exhaustion. "Holy crap…"

Milla, frowning in worry, questioned, "Are you okay, Jude…?"

"Y – Yeah… that was just… too much for me…"

"I can see. You need some time to relax. Come, I'll take you to a room."

"R – Right… thanks."

* * *

Jude, now more uncomfortable than before, sat silently with Milla, still adorned by the same raven dress as before, his face deeply red.

"You know…" Milla began slowly. "I've been thinking a lot lately…"

Jude gulped deeply, attempting to keep his gaze averted from her. "O – Oh?"

"Yes," she answered curtly.

"O – On what…?"

"Our relationship."

Jude suddenly and instantly turned his attention directly towards her. "What?"

Milla frowned somberly as she tightened her fists. "You've been so busy with everything surrounding Neptune and stopping Arfoire, and now this school. We haven't even gotten to Tether properly. And yet…"

"… Milla…"

She turned to him desperately, a single tear trailing down her cheek. "And yet you formed one with someone you barely know…"

His eyes widened in horrified disbelief. "Milla…" he replied slowly before wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Milla… I'm so sorry. I didn't…" His grip tightened firmly. "Please don't cry…"

* * *

 **And finish! That brings an end to the twelfth chapter of Tales of Neptunia. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter, let me know in a review! If you were confused, unsure, or had questions about anything, post a review and I will do what I can to address your queries. If you did not enjoy the chapter... sorry? Post a review if you must but I would suggest you do something you actually enjoy instead. I know this chapter was a little shorter than others, but that's because I have got something extra special in mind. So nothing else to add here, so I will see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
